


Peacocks and Doves

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 111,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter lets Penelope into the private hell that is Erin Strauss's life. The closer they grow, the more dangerous things become until they are asked to sacrifice everything to be together. Can a relationship built on shifting sand survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It would never have happened had Penelope's head not been in the stars. She was looking for a particular constellation Reid had told her about when she ran smack-dab into someone. "I'm sorry," she stammered, reaching down to help up the woman she knocked over. "Oh, my god, Section Chief Strauss! Are you okay?" Sudden panic filled her as she realized how large a gaffe she had made.

"I'm fine, Ms. Garcia," she said as she took hold of her hand, avoiding her concerned gaze. Penelope noticed the bruise on the woman's face and instinctively reached out to touch it gently. Strauss flinched away from the touch, turning to escape from her.

"Excuse me for saying this, but no, you're not." Penelope was surprised to see her turn back and fix her eyes on her, assessing her. Penelope took another step forward and watched as tears pooled in her boss's eyes. "Please, let's go get something to drink. You need someone to talk to right now, and I have all the time in the world."

Strauss nodded and Penelope slipped her arm through the other woman's and led her to a nearby coffee shop. They went to the far back corner and Penelope dropped her coat off before getting in line to order. She went with the girliest sounding drinks on the menu and took the number the barista handed her. Going back to the booth, she slid in, setting the number on the edge.

A silent five minutes passed as they waited for the coffee. Strauss looked anywhere but at her, trying to avoid her gaze. Finally, a young man brought by the steaming mugs, and they both wrapped their hands around the warmth, letting it bleed into them. Penelope took a sip, getting whipped cream on her nose. A ghost of a smile flickered across Strauss's face as she tried to lick it off. Penelope smiled at her, and then used her finger to wipe it away.

"I can't go home, at least, not right now," Strauss suddenly said, sorrow lining her features once more.

"Is he the one that gave you that bruise?" She nodded in response and Penelope reached out to grab a hold of her hand. "Do you have anywhere to go? Any family in the city?" Strauss looked down at the table, and Penelope felt her heart clench a little. "Then come home with me. You shouldn't be alone right now."

There was a long pause as Strauss thought about her offer. "All right, I will. Thank you, Ms. Garcia."

"Penelope." She smiled at Strauss until a tiny smile flickered across her face. They finished their drinks in silence, an easy sense of companionship forming between the two. They put on their coats and stepped out into the crisp fall night. This time, Strauss didn't flinch when Penelope put her arm in hers, leading her over to her car. Silence once more reigned over them on the short drive to her apartment.

Strauss followed her upstairs to the door and Penelope ushered her in. "Take a seat on the sofa. Do you want anything? Wine, cookies, ice cream?" Strauss shook her head and Penelope sat next to her. "Is this the first time he's hurt you?"

"No," she replied softly as she took her coat off. "He's just never touched my face before."

"Oh, Erin," she breathed out, wrapping her arm around the other woman's shoulders. "Love should never hurt like this." Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she wiped at them hastily. It wasn't her pain after all.

"You're crying for me," Erin said quietly.

"I'm a bleeding heart."

"No, Penelope. You're a sweet, sweet woman who obviously cares very deeply about the pain of others. A tender heart is one of the most precious gifts you can have." She leaned back against Penelope, sighing deeply. "You make everyone so comfortable."

"Hmm?"

"You do. Everyone is so at ease with you, even Agent Hotchner. There's just this air about you." Her eyes fluttered closed and she yawned. "I didn't realize I was so tired."

"Let me get one of my nightgowns. I know it'll be huge on you, but it's better than sleeping in your suit." Penelope got up and went into her bedroom, grabbing a soft flannel nightdress. She turned back and saw Erin slipping off her suit jacket, wincing as she did so. Penelope gasped as she saw the blood staining Erin's thin shirt.

She rushed up to her side, grabbing both her hands. "Erin, let me, please," she begged, squeezing tightly. Erin nodded in defeat and Penelope unbuttoned her shirt, carefully pulling it away from her body. "Lay down on your stomach on my bed. I want to wash and dress those wounds before they become infected."

She went into the bathroom and ran the softest washcloth she could find under warm water. Then she rummaged through her medicine cabinet, pulling out salve, gauze, and tape. When she came back out, she saw Erin stretched out on her bed, her head buried in a pillow. Penelope sat on the edge of the bed and carefully unhooked Erin's bra, trying not to open the welts along the band. Penelope's eyes clouded up with tears as Erin hissed in pain. "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful," she whispered as her tears fell on Erin's back. With the utmost care, she washed the blood away from the wounds. Once her back was clean, she opened the jar of salve and daubed it delicately on the wounds, then put the gauze over them, taping it down. "Sit up now, please."

As Erin did so, Penelope bunched up the nightgown. She slipped it over Erin's head and helped her put her arms in the sleeves, trying to ignore the sight of her half-nude body. Penelope helped her to stand and unzipped Erin's skirt, letting it fall to the floor. "Go to sleep. No one will hurt you here, I promise."

Erin sank down on the bed once more, burying her head in the pillow again. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, and Penelope could feel her heart breaking. She pulled the quilt up over her, tucking her in. Then she pulled out another blanket from her dresser and curled up on the couch. Sleep was a long time coming that night.

*~~*~~*

In the morning, she woke up first and picked up Erin's blouse from the floor. She took it into the kitchen and filled the sink with water. Carefully, she scrubbed the blood out of the delicate linen, taking care not to snag the cloth. When all the spots were removed, she wrung out the excess water and laid it on her table to dry. She began to hear movement in the bedroom and went in to check on Erin

The sorrow that surrounded her had not lifted, her eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. "It's Sunday, you can sleep longer if you wish to," Penelope said sweetly. "Or I could make us breakfast, if you'd like. You name it, I'll do it."

"Breakfast does sound good," Erin replied, standing up. Penelope watched her disappear into the bathroom and then went back into the kitchen, frying up some eggs, then cooking some toast. She pulled out the various jams and jellies she had in her fridge, setting them on the counter along with the butter. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Erin come up behind her.

"Would you like anything besides toast and eggs?" she asked and Erin shook her head.

"You certainly love spreads," she commented as she looked over the jars, picking up the container of apple butter. Penelope handed her a knife and a plate with two pieces of toast and some egg on it. Erin took the plate and spread some apple butter on her toast. "I'm going out onto the sofa."

"All right." Penelope filled her plate, deciding to use the apple butter as well. She joined Erin a few moments later, taking a seat next to her on the couch. They ate in silence, growing more comfortable with each other by the minute. When they had finished, Penelope set the dishes on the coffee table, turning to face Erin. "So, you're not going home, right?" She took Erin's hands in hers. "I couldn't let you go back there, knowing you would get hurt again."

"Penelope, I have children…"

"Two of which are in college. Your son will soon be as well. Promise me you won't go back."

"Why do you care? I've never been nice to you."

"I told you last night, love shouldn't hurt like this. You are a strong person, you have to be to have gotten where you are. Why would I not try to keep you from putting yourself in harm's way once more?"

Erin looked away from Penelope, staring at the nails of one hand. As she watched, tears coursed down Erin's cheeks and she instantly moved to wipe those tears away. Erin leaned into the soft touch, a sad smile on her lips. Without thinking, Penelope leaned forward and tenderly kissed the other woman's cheek. She heard Erin's sharp intake of breath and hastily sat back. "I'm sorry, I overstepped my boundaries. Excuse me."

Penelope quickly got up, grabbed the dishes, and went into the kitchen. She set them in the sink and then began to put the jars back in the fridge. When she felt Erin come up behind her, she acted like everything was normal, even when Erin wrapped her arms around her waist, laying her cheek on Penelope's back. "You're the only one who's ever cared enough to want me to leave. All my friends have always looked the other way, have tried to pretend they didn't know what was going on."

Penelope slid her hands from the counter to cover Erin's. "In my head, I know I can't make you leave or do anything you're not ready for. But my heart, my heart just wants to keep everyone safe."

There was a brief pause and then Erin said, "If I were to leave, where would I go?"

"Here," Penelope replied without hesitation. "My home will always be open to you, no matter what your decision is, I promise." She felt Erin nod against her back. She turned in her arms and carefully embraced her. Erin melted into the hug, holding on to her for a long time.

When she let go, Penelope saw the sad air had returned. "I have to go back."

"I know. But now you know I'm here for you. I promise not to tell your secrets out of turn."

Erin sharply nodded once, then went back in the living room while Penelope finished putting away the spreads. A quiet cry of pain caused her to run into the next room. Without speaking, Penelope went over to her side and calmly fastened her bra. She picked up the nightgown and took it into the bathroom, putting it in her laundry basket. When she came back out, Erin was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, she was woken up by her phone ringing at one in the morning. Groggily, she said, "Hello?"

"Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Dr. Marc Waite at Community General. I have a patient here who would like you to pick her up. She said you would understand."

Instantly, she was awake. "Oh, god, is Erin okay?"

"She will be. I'll explain more when you get here. Come to the emergency room entrance and ask for me."

She hung up and quickly threw on some clothes, then she stuffed her cell phone in her purse. Penelope ran out the door without putting on her coat. She drove as fast as she could to the hospital and parked in the closest parking spot she could find. She moved at a fast clip, going in the entrance and approached the orderly sitting behind the glass. "Dr. Waite called me, told me to come in."

"Ms. Garcia?" She nodded. "He's waiting for you in exam room three. Sarah will take you there." A young woman came up to her side and led her back. Penelope stepped inside the room and gasped as she saw Erin.

"Hello, Ms. Garcia, I'm Dr. Waite. Thank you for coming so quickly. Mrs. Strauss has several fractured ribs, though none so badly as to cut or puncture any major organs, which is fortuitous. It will take her a long time to recover physically, but I also worry about her emotional health. She'll need a good friend right now to see her through this." He dropped his already low voice to just above a whisper. "Here's the emergency PPO against her husband. The judge faxed it over a few minutes ago. You'll need to go down to the courthouse tomorrow to get the official one. I just wanted you to be aware of it being in place." He handed her a sheaf of papers. "I've also included information on how to wrap her ribs to allow them to heal. She's not to go to work for at least three days."

"I'll make sure she won't. May I take her home now?"

"Of course. Thank you again for coming so quickly." He shook her hand and left the room.

She stuffed the papers into her purse and then went up to Erin. She was asleep, as far as Penelope could tell, and she reached out to smooth back the hair from her face. There was a livid bruise on her cheek that ran up to her forehead. "Erin, you have to wake up now. I've come to take you home," she said as she gently shook her shoulder.

Erin's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Penelope. "You came," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "I was afraid you wouldn't, that you had forgotten."

"I never forget a promise, Erin. The doctor said it was okay to bring you home. If you're ready, I'll go get a nurse to bring you to my car," she said as she wiped away a few tears of her own. "Here, hold on to my purse so you know I'm coming back for you." She stepped outside the room and found a nurse. As Penelope watched, the nurse gently transferred her into a wheelchair. "I parked as close as I could," she told the nurse, who followed her outside.

Erin slipped into her car, wincing slightly as she tried to get comfortable. Penelope drove home as carefully as she could, avoiding as many bumps as she could. "They took pictures," Erin whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"The police, they took pictures of me. It wasn't enough that he humiliated me once, he had to make sure it would happen over and over. Don't look at me with pity, please. I couldn't bear it if you pitied me."

Penelope's breath caught in her throat, and she struggled not the burst into sobs. "I won't." She reached out her hand and Erin took it, holding on tightly the rest of the drive home. It took them a long time to get up to Penelope's apartment as the stairs jostled Erin's ribs unmercifully. She was in tears once more by the time Penelope opened the door, leading her inside.

"May I take a shower? They wouldn't let me at the hospital."

That small voice broke Penelope's heart, and she shut her eyes as she understood what Erin wasn't telling her. "Of course you may. Just let me find out what we have to do first. I don't think you can shower with the wrappings on." She pulled out the documents she'd been given and read about how to care for fractured ribs. "I'm sorry; I do have to unwind you. It's going to hurt like Hell until I can wrap you up again." Erin nodded and they went into the bathroom.

She managed to get her blouse unbuttoned, though Penelope could tell it pained her to do so. Penelope slipped the garment off and let it fall to the floor. "Turn, please," she said, and Erin did so. She undid the two clips that held the wide bandages in place and slowly began to unwind the binding. Once it was off, she unhooked Erin's bra. "I'll be right outside if you need anything. Just call and I'll come running."

Erin nodded and Penelope left the room, closing the door behind her. She went into her room and grabbed out the flannel nightgown Erin had worn last time, setting it on the bed. Then she changed back into her pajamas before settling on the couch with her laptop. Logging in to the FBI mainframe, she changed both her and Erin's personal time to the following week. Then she called her overnight tech and let him know that something had come up and she would be out for the next week and to get her sub to cover her.

She had just hung up with him when she heard Erin call for her. Springing up, she went over to the door and opened it. The water was off and she grabbed a towel, reaching around the curtain to hand it to her. Penelope took another towel off the bar and pulled back the curtain. She helped Erin to step out of the tub and then dried off her legs and arms. Once Erin was dry, Penelope had her drop the towel, while she grabbed the bindings from where she'd left them.

When she turned back, Erin's face was bright red and her arms were crossed over her chest. "I need you to hold this end over your navel," Penelope said hesitantly, not wanting to embarrass her further. Erin did as Penelope said, and she pulled tightly, like the instructions had said. Soon, Erin was all wrapped up and Penelope slipped the nightgown on her.

Together, they shuffled out to the bedroom, and Penelope helped Erin get comfortable on the bed. She sat with her until she was fast asleep, and then she checked her clothes to see what size she wore. "Hey, Em, I know it's early."

"Early, Pen? That's not the word for it. This had better be important."

"It is. I have a friend who was attacked and beaten by her husband, and she needs a change of clothes. She's your size. Will you bring by something sharp looking in the morning? We have to go to the courthouse and get the official PPO."

"Of course I can do that, Penelope. I'll be by about eight."

"Thank you, Emily." Penelope hung up and then curled on her side on the couch, quickly falling back asleep. Morning came much too early, and she woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She got up and blearily looked out the peephole to see Emily standing there. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"I brought a skirt and pants, not knowing which she'd prefer," Emily said as she handed the clothes over. "Is your friend going to be all right?"

"I hope so. I'm taking the week off so I can help her out. The bastard…" Penelope broke off, staring off into the distance. "I should get back inside. Thanks again, Em." Emily nodded and she slipped back inside, locking the door behind her. She set the clothes on the sofa and then moved over to her bed. Erin was still asleep, the bruising on her face more mottled and angry-looking in the early morning light. Carefully, she sat and brushed her hair back, looking more closely at the bruise. It will be hard to cover with makeup, but I should be able to do it, she thought. As she watched, Erin's eyes opened and she struggled to sit up.

Penelope helped her to get up. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only about six hours. You should try to nap after we get back today."

"Where are we going?"

"To the courthouse first, to get your notarized PPO. Then, I want to take you over to your home and grab some clothes and things for you. You're not going in – I will, and I'll get whatever you tell me.

Erin nodded and swung her legs off the bed, standing up wobbly. "I wish I had fresh clothes for this."

"You do. I had a friend drop something off before she went to work. I checked, and you were her size."

"Thank you." They went into the living room and Erin picked the skirt suit up. "I feel so helpless, but I think you're going to have to dress me. It hurts too much to bend."

Penelope nodded and took the skirt off the hanger. She had Erin brace herself against her shoulders as she stepped into the skirt. Penelope drew the skirt up over her hips and pulled the zipper up, fastening it. She let the nightgown fall back down to Erin's ankles as she ran into the bathroom to grab her bra.

She stood behind Erin and pulled the nightgown off. She handed the bra to her and Erin slipped it on while Penelope fastened it. Then she helped her into the blouse and jacket. "Please sit on the chair here, and I'll do your hair and makeup." Penelope went to her room and grabbed her brush and makeup bag. Carefully, she brushed Erin's hair, taking time to not pull on the snarls, working them out strand by strand. Once that was finished, she pulled out the necessary things to do Erin's face.

She opened the jar of liquid foundation and dabbed her fingers into it, smoothing it over the bruise as gently as she could. She was able to cover up much of the ugliness her husband had wrought, reducing it to a slight smudge. Then she pulled out her tube of bright red lipstick, painting her lips with a brush. "There, now people will be drawn to your lips first," she said.

Erin smiled slightly and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Penelope. "I'm so lucky you're in my life. What would I ever do without you?" she whispered in her ear. Penelope gently returned the hug, not wanting to hurt her.

"Come on, let's get going. We'll want to be at the house while your husband is at work." She helped Erin to stand and together they walked down the stairs, Penelope refusing to go fast, knowing it would hurt Erin. As she got in the car, Penelope pulled out the faxed document, looking to see which courthouse they'd need to go to. Thankfully, she knew where it was and she drove there as quickly as she could. She pulled into a parking spot and fed the meter with coins, then took Erin's arm, leading her inside. She walked with her up to the clerk's desk and handed her the fax. "Where do we pick up the notarized one?"

"Let me look through Judge Temperle's files. It should be in there. Wait here a moment, please." She turned and rifled through the files, then pulled out a folder. She brought it back to the desk and opened it, looking through the half dozen or so orders until she pulled out Erin's. "Mrs. Strauss, I need you to sign this copy here for our records," she said as she handed Penelope the paper. Penelope handed it to Erin, who quickly signed it and then handed it back to the clerk.

"Thank you, Mrs. Strauss. This here is your copy. Your husband is to stay five hundred feet away from you at all times. If you see him, make certain to call the police right away." Just then, Penelope saw what Erin hated – the look of pity that crossed the woman's features.

"We need to get in the house while he's not there. Is there any way we could have an officer accompany us, just in case he were to come home early from work?" Penelope asked, a bit more sharply than she'd intended.

The woman blanched a bit and nodded. "James!" she called out. A handsome man came up to them, smiling broadly. "James, will you escort these ladies, please. Mrs. Strauss has a PPO, and would like some protection as they enter the home."

"Certainly, Sylvia. After you, ladies." They turned and he followed them out, getting into a cruiser while they got back into Esther.

As they drove, Erin started telling Penelope what she wanted and Penelope realized they'd both have to go in. "I could have told you that," Erin said a bit peevishly, staring out at the passing homes. She sighed and turned to look at Penelope. "I'm sorry. The closer we get, the more anxious I am. I don't mean to take it out on you." Penelope nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. She followed Erin's instructions and led the officer to the house.

Everything appeared quiet as they pulled in the drive of a beautiful home. Erin pulled out the keys and stepped out, going up to the door. After she'd unlocked it, James opened the door, stepping inside first. After he'd declared it clear, they entered and Penelope helped Erin upstairs. Opening the closet, Erin grabbed a suitcase, putting it on the bed, while Penelope took out the suits, blouses, and dresses hanging there. Moving quickly, they soon had everything she wanted packed up and Penelope picked up the bag, carrying it downstairs while Erin took her jewelry box. From downstairs, Erin took pictures of her children off the mantle, then went over to the safe. Opening it, she took out her passport and other important documents that she thought would be necessary to have. She put the papers in her purse and then handed the pictures to James.

"Is there anything we've forgotten?" Penelope asked.

"No. I'll get the rest during the divorce proceedings. This will sustain me until then," she replied, setting the wooden box on the back seat. Penelope set the suitcase in the back as well and then took the pictures from James.

"Do you need an escort anywhere else, ladies?"

"I don't think so. He has no idea where I live. Thank you, though."

"Not a problem. Keep her safe."

"I intend to." Penelope drove home, the somber mood keeping them from talking. Once she'd parked, she handed Erin the keys, and placed the photo frames in the suitcase. As she carried it up the stairs, she saw Erin further up ahead of her, and she couldn't help but smile. Hurriedly, she caught up with the other woman, the bag smacking against her legs. Together, they went into the apartment, and Penelope placed the bag in her bedroom. The first thing she did was to take out the pictures of Erin's children and set them out on the shelf next to the photos of her team.

She felt Erin's hand on her back and turned to face her. She was crying once more and Penelope reached out, wiping the tears away. "Thank you," Erin whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Penelope's cheek softly. Penelope sighed, smiling. As if something else possessed her, she turned her head slightly and pressed her lips against Erin's. Neither pulled away from the tender kiss, and she felt Erin's arms wrap around her, holding her close.

Penelope hadn't kissed like that since her childhood, though she had always been the one to receive comfort kisses from her parents; never had she been the giver. She broke the kiss and Erin sat down on the sofa, refusing to look at her. Penelope took this in stride and began to rifle around on her desk for a pad of paper and a pen. "We need to make a list of things to do," she said as she sat in the chair next to the couch. "First and foremost is hiring a divorce lawyer."

"I should probably tell my girls that I've moved out. I don't know how they'll take the news, but I should tell them." She tried to stifle a yawn and Penelope tried not to cock her eyebrow.

"I told you, you need to take a nap. I'll wake you in a little bit for lunch." As she watched, Erin took off the suit jacket, folding it and setting it on the coffee table. But rather than go around the other side of the sofa, she brushed past Penelope, holding out her hand. Penelope squeezed it gently before letting go.

Once Erin was asleep, Penelope opened the suitcase again and began to hang up the other woman's clothes, taking care to shake out the wrinkles. After that task was finished, she opened a dresser drawer, shoving her things to the side and putting Erin's undergarments inside next to hers. Frothy lace somewhat surprised Penelope, but everyone needed some way to feel pretty, even if it was hidden away from the world, she supposed.

That task completed, she went back into the living room. Pulling out her laptop, she updated her blog and then began to play one of her RPGs. She had just leveled up when her phone began to ring. Setting her laptop on the table, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby Girl. How come I didn't see your smiling face here at work today?"

"I had something more important come up."

"More important than hunting down information on unsubs? Are you developing a life outside of the BAU?"

She laughed a little. "Nothing like that, Sugar. I'm taking care of a friend. She needs some sunny optimism in her life right about now, and you know I'm good at giving that."

"Of course you are; it's one of the things I love about you. How long are you going to be out?"

"Until next Monday, most likely. It's all the time we could afford to take off of work. Morgan, I know this is a sensitive subject for you, but how do you make certain you don't pity someone who's been abused? She asked that of me, and I want to keep my promise to her."

"Don't think of her as another victim, or think of her as some statistic. If she wants to talk, let her, but don't push her to do anything she's not comfortable with. Just be yourself, Penelope, and the rest will come naturally to you. You're a sweet person, to take care of her at a time like this. She's lucky to have such a good friend in her life."

"Sugar, there's no luck about it. Everything happens for a reason, even if I don't know what the reason for this is. I'll never wrap my brain around how someone could to this to the person that they're supposed to love."

"I don't know either, Sweetheart. I'm sorry, I have to go. We're getting called in to brief a new case. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Stay safe out there."

"I will." He hung up and she put her phone next to the laptop, getting up from the chair. She went into the kitchen and scrounged up something to make for them for lunch. As she put soup on the stove to warm up, she then went into the bedroom and touched Erin's shoulder. Instantly, her eyes flew open, panic on her face. "Erin, it's me, Penelope. You are safe. He can't find you here, I promise."

Erin took a few short breaths, trying to calm herself down. Penelope smiled at her gently, watching as she relaxed and her breathing returned to normal. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Time for lunch. I made some soup, I hope you like it. I don't really know what you do or don't like yet."

"I'm a guest here, anything you make for us will be fine."

"But –"

"Let me guess, you took in a lot of strays when you were little."

Penelope could feel herself blushing, and she ducked her head. "My parents hated it. But I had to help. They deserved someone to look out for them. Everyone does." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking down at the bedspread.

"Everyone?" Erin asked softly as she stood up.

Penelope got up as well, thinking pensively for a moment. "Yes, even if that someone is a hardened criminal." She went into the kitchen and stirred the pot. Erin joined her, leaning against the counter. "If I honestly believe that there's even a mustard seed of goodness in everyone, I have to believe we all deserve kindness. It's a case by case basis, though, once I meet someone."

"And where do I fit?"

"Don't you know by now? You, my dear, are deserving of care, concern, and love. While you might try to keep everyone out, shielding yourself from being hurt once more, your heart is tender, like mine," she replied, not looking up from the soup. "People underestimate me because I'm just a computer geek and I look the way I look. I've learned to see people differently, to try and see who they hide beneath the layers they put on to keep from getting hurt. God knows I've done the same thing to myself." She sighed deeply and tested the soup. "Could you grab two bowls from the cupboard behind you? The soup's ready."

Erin turned and picked out two flower-decorated bowls, handing them to Penelope. Neither said anything as their hands brushed, or when Erin lingered close to her for longer than necessary. Penelope served Erin first, and she sat at the table. After Penelope had served herself, she took a seat next to her, smiling to see she had waited for her before eating.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate. When they'd finished, Erin helped with the dishes, washing them while Penelope put them away. The job finished, they went into the living room and sat down. "So, about the divorce lawyer. Do you have a phone book where I could look one up?"

"No. I usually look everything up online." She pulled her laptop off the table and brought up a search engine. Quickly, she tapped away and brought up a list of lawyer websites. "Here," she said as she handed the machine to Erin.

Erin looked through the links, clicking on a few. "I think I found one," she said after a few minutes. "Would you hand me a phone?"

Penelope handed over her cell and Erin dialed the number. As Penelope listened, she scheduled an appointment for the following day. When the conversation finished, Erin handed the phone back.

"Will you take me tomorrow? The appointment is at three, and I'd drive, but we didn't take one of the cars."

"Of course I will." Penelope heard a loud buzzing come from Erin's purse and both women looked at it. Hastily, Erin took her phone out of her purse and looked at the caller id. She sent whoever it was to voicemail and put the phone on the table. When the phone rang for the sixth time, Erin got a panicked look on her face.

"Can we do something?" she asked, her face ashen.

"Yes. Let's go see a movie. There's that new rom-com with Anne Hathaway playing." She looked down at her hands. "Or, we could go see the new Darren Aronofsky film," she said in a rush, biting her lip.

"Whatever you want to see if fine," Erin replied, picking her purse up off the table, leaving the phone behind. "Let's go." They grabbed their coats and went down to Esther. Erin moved with a little more ease, though she still winced a bit by the time she got to the bottom of the stairs. Penelope drove to the nearest theater and parked close to the doors. When Erin slipped a bit on the slush, Penelope took her arm, not wanting her to fall completely. Erin leaned into her, and together they entered the building.

Penelope pulled out her wallet to pay when Erin stopped her. "No. You've done too much already. Let me get this." Penelope nodded, knowing that tone of voice. Both passed by the snack counter and went to the theater, entering the dark space. The previews had already begun and they made their way over to seats as quickly as they could. Sometime during the movie, their hands touched, and neither drew away. Instead, Penelope poked Erin's hand and held up her hand. Erin slipped her hand on top of hers, threading her fingers in between Penelope's. They sat like that the rest of the movie.

Once they were home, Erin curled up on the couch and Penelope made them a pot of tea to chase away the lingering cold. She handed a cup to Erin and then sat down in her chair. "He called twenty five more times while we were gone. I haven't dared listen to the voicemails he left." She pursed her lips slightly. "He wasn't always like this. When I started with the Bureau, he seemed so happy, so supportive of me. But when I started rising in the ranks, he changed. At first, it was just control issues – how I had to wear my hair, what clothes I could buy, who my friends were. But then, the verbal abuse started, and I drew within myself, trying to not let it bother me.

"When he saw that I wasn't reacting like he thought I should, that's when the physical abuse began. You've seen my back. I've had it torn open like that more times than I can count. He was none too happy that someone had cleaned up the wounds. I never said who did, though. I refused to let him have that power over me." She looked over at Penelope. "And you're crying again. I swear, it's not my intention to keep your eyes puffy and red."

Penelope took a sip of tea. "Erin, I don't think I could ever be as strong as you are."

"What strength have I? I couldn't leave him, even though I knew he might kill me someday."

"You survived. You rose in the ranks of the FBI to Section Chief, and are on the fast track to become Director when Shepperd retires. Those things do not a weak person make. And now, you are going to leave him." Penelope wiped her eyes. "It takes strength to trust someone you're not sure of with your life."

"But I am sure of you, Penelope. I don't know how, but I know you would never do anything to hurt me. It's not in you to be mean, and therefore I know I can trust you."

She smiled. "Erin, you sure do know how to flatter someone." Erin blushed in response, looking down into her tea. An awkward silence descended on the room. "I don't know how to unwind and be with a friend for this long," she whispered as she drank some more of her tea.

"Occupational hazard. We're at work so much of the day that being normal is a struggle. Even your volunteer work revolves around the job you do."

"You know about my volunteering?"

"Yes," Erin said simply, a smile on her lips.

"Do you like to read?" Penelope asked suddenly, and Erin nodded. "Here's my Nook, see if there's anything that interests you."

Erin slipped on her glasses, then thumbed through the contents, occasionally glancing up at Penelope and then back down at the device. Finally, she found something and settled back, reading quickly. Once Erin was engrossed in whatever she'd chosen, Penelope slipped her phone off the table and went into the bathroom. She listened to the first few voicemails, increasingly disturbed by the vile words Erin's husband was calling her, was hoping were happening to her. She had to stop listening or else she would go insane. How Erin had lived with that for so long, she would never know. And now, more than ever, she intended to protect her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, they went out at one, stopping for lunch before heading over to the lawyer's office. Erin checked in with the receptionist and sat next to Penelope, drumming her fingers on her thigh. Penelope reached out and grabbed her hand gently, smiling at her. "Everything will be all right. This is the right decision."

"I know. It's still nerve wracking, though." Penelope continued smiling at her and nodded, not letting go of her hand. After a few minutes, a tall woman came out of an office and went over to them, sticking her hand out.

"I'm Miranda Reynolds," she said as she shook their hands. "Please, follow me back to the briefing room." They got up and went with her to a cozy room, taking seats in front of the fire. "So, Erin, you're here to seek a divorce. Do you know anything about Virginia divorce law?"

"Not really," Erin replied.

"In Virginia, there are two types of divorce – absolute and limited.

"It will definitely be absolute," Erin interjected.

"All right; has your husband cheated on you at all, to you knowledge?" Erin shook her head. "Then, unfortunately, the law states you must be separated for a year before we can go any further. Has it been that long?" Again, Erin shook her head. "Then I'm afraid there's not much I can do for you right now. If you do find out he's been cheating, I can get things moving right away. If not, come back in a year, and I'll get everything in order."

"So, even though she's put up with his abuse for all these years, she can't get a divorce? She has to stay shackled to him for another year? There's absolutely nothing you can do?"

"Penelope…"

"No, Erin, it's not fair to you at all."

"I'm afraid that's the way the law is written. Do you have a PPO?" Erin nodded. "To some degree that will keep you safe. Make certain your employer know about it as well, so they can keep you safe at work. I'm sorry, I wish my hands weren't tied like this."

"I understand. What's one more year if I'm free of him in the end?" She stood and pulled on Penelope's arm, indicating she should come with her. Penelope stood, a slight frown on her face, and followed Erin out. "We can't change the law, Penelope; we can only abide by it."

"But it sucks!"

"I know it does, but we can't go tilting at windmills. It won't solve anything."

Penelope's shoulder slumped a little. "I'm sorry; my heart keeps trumping my head. It's why Kevin took that job with the NSA. I was just too emotional for him."

They got back in the car, and Erin spoke once more. "I highly doubt that, my dear. You've been amazingly resilient when dealing with me and my issues this week."

Penelope smiled. "That's because you need sunny optimism, not a mopey me." She pulled out into traffic. "Is there anything you want to do before we head home?" Erin shook her head. "Do you mind if we stop at the grocery store? There are a few things I need to pick up."

"That would be fine." She sat back and closed her eyes, and Penelope listened as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Penelope went to the closest grocery store to her apartment and parked near the entrance. She waited until Erin's eyes fluttered open before opening her door and stepping out. Erin joined her and they went in. Penelope grabbed a basket and headed into the produce section.

After a few minutes Erin came back to her and put a few things in the basket. Penelope picked up a gallon of milk, and Erin put a hand on her wrist. "Two percent, please?" Penelope nodded and put the fat free milk back, taking the two percent instead.

"Is there anything else we need?"

"Not that I can think of," Erin replied, wincing a bit.

"Did you take your painkiller at lunch?" Erin shook her head. "Then let's get home so you can take it and rest. I'll make us something for supper." They got in line, and Penelope saw that they had a slow-moving cashier. "Here are the keys, go wait in the car while I pay for this."

Erin nodded and left, and Penelope tapped her foot impatiently as the cashier seemed to go even slower. Finally, she was getting her things rung up, and she saw the cashier raise his eyebrow when he picked up the pregnancy test. "I didn't know dy—"

"Stop, right there. I want to speak with your manager." She put on her best imitation of Erin's face when something angered her and stared the young man down. As he fumbled with the phone, his face first turned white, then red. He rang up the rest of her items while they waited, not daring to say another word.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" the manager asked as Penelope was pulling out her credit card.

"Yes. I do not appreciate clerks making comments on what I purchase, nor what they suppose my sexual orientation is. Joshua, here, has no idea why I need that pregnancy test. I do not need his ignorance being spoken aloud."

The manager looked askance at the cashier and then back at Penelope. "I'm sorry that happened, ma'am. Can I offer you anything in compensation?"

"No, just please see that he's given sensitivity training. I would hate for him to go through life wallowing in his uneducated state." She signed for the purchase and picked up the bags, stalking out of the store. She could tell that nothing she'd said had gotten through to either of them.

Penelope put the bags in the back seat and sat down behind the wheel, trying to calm down. "What's wrong?"

"People are stupid in their assumptions. I'm so glad you went out here and didn't have to hear that." She breathed deeply and smiled when she felt Erin's hand touch her shoulder. "Bigotry is such an ugly thing." She backed up and drove home. Erin took one of the lighter bags and carried it upstairs. Penelope let them in and they dropped off the bags on the kitchen counter. As Penelope put the groceries away, Erin opened her pill bottle and took one out, dry-swallowing it.

"The doctor at the emergency room said I should take the test about a week after, since there's an infinitesimal chance I could end up pregnant. I don't think I will be, I just want to know for sure, and I couldn't take the morning after pill."

"Peace of mind, I understand. Though, I think I would take that pill, if I were in your shoes. I don't think I could raise a child if… Listen, I never told you, but we're not going back to work until Monday," she said, taking out the ingredients for a chicken casserole.

"How did you arrange that?"

"I used our personal time. I have a way into the system at work and finagled it."

"Penelope."

"What? I only use it in extreme cases. I know enough not to take advantage of it."

Erin made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat, and went into the living room. Penelope finished her preparations and then joined Erin. She was reading from the Nook once more, and Penelope picked up her laptop, logging on to her game. She went through a few levels, then found herself saying, "I listened to some of the voicemails he left."

"I did, too."

"Is that his normal?"

"Yes, when he's angry. And he's very angry right now. I shudder to think what would happen if he found out where I was."

"I won't let that happen. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe."

"I know," Erin replied, not looking up from what she was reading.

*~~*~~*

Their days fell into an easy rhythm, and by Monday, Erin was more than ready to return to work. Her ribs still hurt, or so she had told Penelope as she rewrapped her after her shower Sunday evening. Penelope set her alarm for six the next morning and they turned in early. The next morning, they got up and dressed. Penelope styled Erin's hair, pinning one side back with three crystal-studded bobby pins. Erin eschewed the bright red lipstick Penelope offered in favor of a more muted tone.

"I feel like I should be sitting in the back seat, since I keep getting driven places," Erin joked as they got in the car.

"As long as you don't call me Jeeves, you can sit anywhere you like," Penelope retorted, a bright smile on her lips. This strange give and take was quickly becoming natural to her. As she drove, Erin checked her work voicemail, and Penelope saw her face lose color after one of the messages. "What is it, Erin?"

"He's been leaving messages for me at work. He's upset they won't tell him where I am."

"Did you remember to bring the PPO?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"Yes."

"Good. After you get settled, have Mike in security come up. He'll be discreet."

"Do you know everyone on staff here?"

"Only the important people," Penelope answered as she pulled into her parking spot. They went through security together, and then parted ways, getting on different elevators. As she rode up to her floor, a hard pit of dread formed in her stomach. She walked up to her office and set her purse down on a chair, logging in to the system. She was just about to go grab a cup of coffee when Reid came in, a bemused smile on his face.

"Hey, you're back. Did everything go okay with your friend?"

"She's still with me, but getting better. We both went back to work today. Why's your sweater wet?"

"Oh, Strauss' husband nearly ran me down once he cleared security. He looked pissed off about something."

Penelope felt the blood drain from her face and she rummaged through her purse for her canister of mace. "Come with me, please. She hasn't had time to give the PPO to Mike," she said, panic causing every nerve in her body to hum. "And keep your hand on your weapon, you may need it." She bolted for the door and ran down the stairs, then went out the double doors. Ignoring the elevators, and the looks she received, she burst into the stairwell, taking them two at a time. She heard Reid following her and she kept up her pace, climbing the three flights of stairs that separated her from Erin.

She stepped into the hall and didn't see him there. Then she heard the stifled scream come from her left. She turned and hurried down the hall, stopping in front of Erin's office. Penelope tried the knob and found the door locked. "Reid, break the door down," she hissed, not wanting to alert him to their presence.

"What?"

"Just do what I say and you may save her life."

Reid nodded and began to ram at the door. It took him four tries before the door came loose and they jumped into the room. She gasped when she saw Erin, her blouse torn from her body, bruises already appearing on her skin. Her husband turned to glare at them. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled, making a move towards them.

Penelope whipped out her mace and nailed him in the eyes. "Your worst nightmare." She turned to face Reid. "Get him out of here and send Mike up to us as soon as possible." Without waiting for his reply, she went over to Erin, sinking to her knees. Gently, she lifted Erin's head and set it on her lap, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Erin," she whispered, tears falling down onto her face.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked hoarsely.

"I should have seen this coming. I should have protected you."

"Self-recrimination gets us nowhere, Penelope. Believe me, I know." She closed her eyes and a few crystal tears slipped down her cheeks. Softly, Penelope wiped them away, then helped Erin to stand up. She led her over to the couch, and as she sat, Penelope shucked off her sweater.

"Reid's sending Mike up to us, and after we've given him the PPO, we're going home. Don't worry, Reid won't speak out of turn. He's a secret keeper, like me," she said as she helped Erin into the sweater. It hung from her frame, but at least she had something to cover her, to keep her from further embarrassment.

Reid returned ten minutes later with Mike and her purse. As Mike spoke with Erin, Reid said, "I figured you would be taking her home after this. I was discreet, no one saw me come out of your office. I also switched it so the calls would go directly to your cell phone. Did I forget anything?"

"No, you were perfect. Thank you for trusting me, Spencer."

"I knew it was bad when I saw how white your face became. I'm just glad we got here in time."

"So am I." He hugged her and turned to leave. Mike finished up with Erin a few minutes later and left them alone. "Are you ready?" Erin nodded. "Wait a moment, actually," Penelope said, pulling out a comb from her purse. She fixed Erin's hair and wiped away the smudges of mascara from her cheeks. "Now we're ready."

She followed Erin out of the room and they rode down to the parking garage entrance. Mike nodded at them as they walked past, and Penelope couldn't help but smile at him. She got in Esther and drove home quickly, getting Erin situated in the bedroom. Then she turned on her laptop, connecting to the FBI mainframe. Thankfully, it was a slow day, so when Erin woke up from a nightmare, she was able to go right to her side.

"Erin, I'm right here," she said soothingly as she touched the other woman's shoulder. Erin sat up and wrapped her arms around Penelope's waist, burying her head in Penelope's hair.

"They're waiting for my word to press charges against him. It's a felony, what he did to me. I don't want to testify against him, though. I-I can't do that." She clung to Penelope and sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Penelope gently rubbed her back, crying herself for the pain Erin felt.

When the sobs lessened, she felt Erin pull back from her. Letting go slightly, Penelope looked into Erin's blue eyes. She felt herself drowning in them, unconsciously leaning forward. Erin met her halfway, brushing her lips against Penelope's. This kiss was tentative at first as they tried to sort out where they were going with it. Erin took the lead and deepened the kiss, burying her hands in Penelope's hair, holding her close.

"Erin," Penelope breathed when they broke the kiss, resting her forehead against the other woman's, trying to catch her breath. A strange lethargy swept over her as Erin kissed her once more, gently this time, as if she had found her answer to a question never spoken.


	4. Chapter 4

Her cell phone rang moments later, and Penelope reluctantly broke the embrace. "I need to answer that. It could be one of my teams." She stood up from the bed and went over to her chair in the living room. "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby Girl. I need you to look up something for me."

"Ready when you are, Hot Stuff," she replied as she put the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table next to the laptop.

"Okay, I need everything you can find on William O'Connor. The police here think he's our unsub and Hotch isn't sure he is. They really are trying to railroad us into making our profile fit him."

"But it's the other way around."

"You know that and I know that, but they don't want to accept it. Anything come up?"

"He's clean as a whistle. No history of jail time, no traffic tickets, nothing. If you find something specific for me to search for, don't hesitate to call."

"Will do, Garcia. Talk to you later."

They hung up and she closed her search engine. Looking up, she saw Erin holding out a mug of tea, now wearing only the sweater Penelope had given her at the office. She sat on the couch and pulled her legs up, covering them with the sweater. "Sounds like they're coming up against a pretty big road block," she said as she drank her tea,

"Yeah, it's a definite problem but hopefully they'll get past it."

"How long have you and Agent Morgan been friends?"

"It seems like forever. We hit it off the moment we met. I had just started with the FBI and still felt distinctly out of place. He made me feel at ease with his first 'Baby Girl'. He's had a rough life, sort of like mine in that we've both survived great tragedies. In another life…"

"In another life, you might have been lovers."

"I would have to look like Heidi Klum, though. People like him don't desire people like me. Battle made that clear enough."

"You should never sell yourself short like that. Just because our society says that only one type of woman is desirable, is worthy of love, doesn't make it so." Erin looked up from her cup, into Penelope's eyes. "I should know."

Penelope felt her cheeks turn red, and she looked away from Erin, over at the pictures on her shelf. "How long have you and Hotch known each other?" she asked, wanting to change the subject, yet unable to put her finger on why she was so deliciously uncomfortable.

Erin smiled, as if she knew Penelope's hidden heart. "Agent Hotchner and I started with the Bureau at the same time, and we were both under the tutelage of David. I was always more cutthroat than Aaron, despite his being a prosecutor; I felt I had to be. Not long after I began, I found out I was pregnant with our first daughter, Karen. I transferred out into white collar crimes the next day. David never really forgave me for that." She took a sip of tea. "Then I started rising through the ranks and became Section Chief. It's always rankled him that I was his superior."

"There's more to it than that."

"Yes, there always is Penelope. He knows my husband." Erin sighed. "Quite well, too."

"Then he knows what's been happening to you."

"Sadly, yes. I suppose he thinks it a just punishment for my uppity behavior over the years."

Penelope slowly shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no."

"Penelope?"

"He calls me kitten," she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"He sees you as something cute and innocent, to be defended and protected."

"He's forgetting that kittens have claws. I refuse to be coddled." She got up and sat down next to Erin. "Nor do I want to coddle you. Any time I begin to act like a helicopter friend, just let me know. I'll back off."

Erin leaned against her, laying her head on Penelope's shoulder. She was about to say something when her stomach growled loudly. Penelope giggled, causing Erin to laugh as well. "Could we order in? I really don't feel like moving from this spot at the moment."

"Certainly. Hand me my phone and I'll call a delivery place. Would you like pizza, Chinese, Thai, American?"

"Chinese sounds good. Sesame chicken or beef and broccoli."

"Well, you just mentioned two of my favorite dishes, so let's order both and share." Erin nodded and Penelope called their order in, getting two egg rolls as well. "They'll be by in about forty-five minutes," Penelope said as she put her phone back on the coffee table. She settled back next to Erin and clasped her hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. She felt Erin shiver, and she moved closer to her. Erin turned and straddled her, leaning in close to kiss her once more.

Penelope started to return the kiss when a small finger of guilt began to worm its way through her brain. Gently, she touched Erin's shoulder and the other woman leaned back, looking into Penelope's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This is." A hurt look flashed over Erin's face and Penelope softly stroked her cheek. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's just, you're in such a vulnerable place at the moment, and I don't want to take advantage of that, or hurt you, or end up doing something you regret. I like you too much to want that to happen." She looked away from Erin. "I know that probably sounds so stupid."

"No, it's actually really sweet. And I understand, completely." She moved back to sitting next to her. "I got so caught up in feeling loved and lovely once more that I didn't think about the future or if you'd be okay with this." She sighed. "I just wanted something beautiful to replace the ugliness of today."

Penelope felt herself blush once more, not realizing she had a gentle smile on her face. Erin smiled at her in return and the smile grew. They linked hands once more and Penelope flipped on her big screen television. The People's Court was one, and she looked at Erin. "Do you want to watch this? It's soothing to watch people whose problems are more absurd than my own are."

Erin nodded. "While we're waiting, though, could you unwrap me? After we eat, I want to take a long bath and try to relax."

"Of course." They both stood and Erin pulled the sweater off, drawing in a deep breath as she did so. Penelope saw the dark, finger-shaped bruises on Erin's arms and the fabric burns along the top of her shoulders from where her blouse had been torn from her and wanted to cry. Yet she knew it would have been much worse had they not gotten there when they did. She undid the clips on the bindings and slowly unwound Erin. She was unsurprised to see fresh bruises on Erin's stomach, though it did make her upset.

Erin must have noticed her slightly pursed mouth. "He's not worth the time you spend thinking of him."

"I know, the anger will get me nowhere." She brushed her fingers over a few of the fresh bruises. "Did he hurt you any worse than what pain you were already in? These new bruises are right on the wings of your ribs. It doesn't hurt too much when you breathe?"

Erin took several deep breaths, and though she winced slightly, Penelope could find no indication that the blows had caused any further damage to her.

As they sat back down, Penelope noticed a deep discoloration on Erin's right breast. "He bit you? How did I not notice that? Did he break the skin?"

"He was marking his territory, and no, I don't think he broke the skin. That hurts like hell, though."

"I'm so glad I maced the son of a bitch." Penelope smiled a bit wickedly as she remembered the look of pain on his face as the mace had hit his eyes. "I probably shouldn't take pleasure in his pain, though. It's not very becoming of me."

Erin nodded and put the sweater back on. "But it's all right. I have a very nice mental image now. Did you really call yourself his worst nightmare?"

"Yeah. It was the first thing that came to mind. Pretty cheesy, I know."

"Cheese is a good thing sometimes," Erin responded, leaning against her once more. She pulled Penelope's arm around her shoulders and watched the television. By the time the episode was finished, a knocking came at the door. Penelope stood and took her billfold out of her purse, going to the door. She handed the woman what she owed, plus a tip, and took the bag from her hands.

Erin was in the kitchen grabbing plates and utensils. Penelope set the bag on the table and pulled out the containers, putting them in front of her. She opened them and Erin stuck serving spoons in them. "Do you want milk, tea, or water to drink?" Penelope asked, opening the cupboard where her glasses were.

"Milk would be fine," she replied as she set their places. Penelope filled the glasses and set them on the table, then took a seat next to Erin. She dished out some of each dish and Erin followed suit. "I'm so glad you're not eating with chopsticks. I could never get the hang of using them."

"I can't either," Penelope replied. "JJ tried to teach me using the rubber band trick, but even that didn't work."

"I think the reason I love Chinese food so much is because he hates it. It's not refined enough for him. The only time I could get away with having it was when I ordered it in at the office." Near the end of their meal, Penelope's phone rang and she got up to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, wondering what Rossi wanted.

"Hey, Kitten. How are you?"

"Good," she replied, more confused than ever. There was a pause and she watched Erin get up and start to put their things away. "So, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if Erin was with you."

"Hotch? Isn't he with you in the field?"

"Don't be deliberately obtuse, Penelope. It does not become you. You know which Erin I mean. Is she there with you?"

"No, she's not, David," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then where did you take her?" A hard edge crept into his voice, and for the first time, she felt afraid of him.

She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and answered him. "Like I would really tell you that. He won't find out from me where she is. I protect my friends; I don't hand them over to the executioner."

"You are going to regret that decision, Penelope."

"No, I won't. And if anything happens to me, well, I would hate to see what Morgan would do to you."

"Touché."

"Damn straight." She hung up with him and burst into tears. Erin had left the bathroom door open and Penelope made her way inside, sitting heavily on the toilet. "I don't think that was the wisest thing to do," she said through her tears.

"No, it probably wasn't, but thank you."

"I would do anything to keep you safe. I should call Reid, I-I said his name, and they might try to get to you through him." Erin nodded, and she dialed Reid's number. He picked up on the second ring. "Hi, Reid, are you alone?"

"No, but I can be if you need me to."

"It all depends. Is Rossi anywhere near you?"

"He stalked off about ten minutes ago, after getting a phone call from someone. Whatever it was about, he was not happy."

"It was about me. Did you or Mike mention my name at all in front of Strauss' husband?"

"I think I might have, when Mike asked me what was going on. Why, what's wrong?"

"Turns out asshole extraordinaire and Rossi are good friends. I think I might be in trouble, Reid."

"What?"

"Rossi just called me, pumping me for information on where Erin is. I told him nothing, of course, and he threatened me. If anything happens to Erin or me, go to Morgan and tell him what you know. And watch your back, too. He might know that you helped me today, and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me."

"I promise to be careful, Penny. But, I want you to stay safe as well. Maybe it's time you learned to use a gun. I know you don't – thank you, I'll be certain to look into that. I'll call you later, Dr. Kerns."

Reid disconnected the call, and she knew Rossi had caused the sudden shift in him. She buried her face in her hands and struggled to get control of her emotions. Being weepy would get them nowhere. Drawing in a shuddery breath, she raised her head and looked at Erin. "There's no getting rid of me now. I'm bound to you," she said quietly, trying to smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Will you grab a towel? I'm ready to get out now."

Penelope stood and grabbed the large beach towel. She heard the water slosh and turned to face Erin, holding out the towel. She stepped out of the tub and Penelope wrapped her in the fuzzy warmth. Then she turned and grabbed another towel and gave it to Erin. As Penelope watched, she dried her legs off, then her arms. As Erin looked over her shoulder at Penelope, she deliberately let the towel fall to the ground. Penelope sucked in her breath, blushing to the roots of her hair. "I'm going to go, um, do something while you get dressed," she stammered as she fled the room.

She reveled, though, in Erin's throaty laughter. It was a sign that she was healing emotionally, even if Penelope had given her power over her. She didn't really mind, though. There were worse things, or people, to be enthralled by. She sat down on her chair and picked up her laptop, updating her blog as Erin walked through to the bedroom, the sweater over her arm.

Penelope was setting her laptop back on the table when Erin came back out in a swishy skirt and a bra. "Time to put me back in swaddling clothes."

"Oh, but I don't have a manger," Penelope replied as she picked up the bandages. Quickly, she got Erin wrapped up and then Erin slipped on a long sleeved blouse. They sat on the couch together, and Erin put her feet up on the coffee table.

"I don't need a manger as long as I have a nice warm bed to crawl into at the end of the night."

"Then you've come to the right place. I have that right here, no need to go searching all the way to Bethlehem." Penelope reached out and grabbed Erin's hand, threading their fingers together. "That is, unless you want to."

There was a moment of silence, and a brief flash of panic ran through Penelope. Then Erin gently squeezed her hand. "I don't want to go anywhere. For the first time in what seems like forever, I feel safe."

"Good. I'll try to keep it that way." Penelope disentangled her fingers and got up. She opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out her knitting. "I hope you don't mind. I just need to do something with my hands – don't smile at me like that! – to keep my mind off what just happened. I mean, I have to work with him, and I have no idea how to keep myself safe. I never took any self-defense classes. I don't like guns, there's something too final about them. Mace only works when you're not expecting it, and he'll know I use it, thanks to his association with asshole extraordinaire."

"Penelope."

"What? I need a name for him."

"Then use his given name: Christopher."

Penelope sighed, pausing in her knitting to look at Erin. "Yes, Ma'am," she said, pouting a little.

"I've never tolerated pouting in my children, don't think I'll tolerate in you for one moment."

"And what will you do?" Penelope asked, her lip still sticking out.

"This." Erin got up and went to her, standing over her. She bent slightly and kissed Penelope's forehead. Penelope couldn't help but smile, and knew Erin had meant for that to happen. "Now, hand me a skein and a pair of needles. I want to see if I still remember how to do this."

Penelope set her project down and went over to the supply drawer once more, giving Erin a ball of purple mohair and size ten needles. "Where'd you learn?"

"A few years back when knitting circles were in vogue. The ladies of my neighborhood formed one, though it was more a gossip session than anything else. When they realized it was actually hard to do, it was quickly dropped, much like the book club before that, and the cooking club years before that. It was easier just to drink and gossip, so it changed to social night. How droll," Erin replied as she cast on a number of stitches. As Penelope watched, she began to stitch a complicated pattern.

Penelope went back to her own piece and furiously stitched, working out some of her anger and anxiety. As she relaxed, her stitches became looser, more like they normally were. After a few hours, she yawned and set the knitting down. "I'm going to get settled for the night," she said as she stood up. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a thermal top. After going to the bathroom and washing her face clean, she changed into her night clothes.

When she came out, Erin was already in a nightgown, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, fingering the beaded curtain hesitantly. "So, it's not fair that you've had to sleep on the couch all this time."

"You're my guest, Erin. I would never –"

"Hear me out, please. And you have a rather large bed. There's nothing to stop us from sharing. Friends do all the time."

Penelope could tell there was something more to the request, but couldn't put her finger on what. Slowly she nodded, taking the hand Erin held out, letting herself be led into the bedroom. She crawled into bed first, taking the far side, closest to the dresser. She turned to face the wall and felt the bed dip slightly as Erin got in. Before she succumbed to sleep, Penelope thought she heard Erin sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, she woke up first and sat up. Erin was facing the doorway, snuggled up close to Penelope. Her face was losing that haunted look it had worn and Penelope felt her heart lurch in her chest. The nagging voice in her head chose to speak up in that moment and she wondered what was happening. The few times she'd interacted with Erin before this, the woman had been so cold and stand-offish. Now, here she was, opening up like a flower to her. Had there really been no one in her life that would show her some modicum of kindness? Over the years, had she learned to be lonely? And was Penelope's desire for her stemming from her desire to protect all who trusted her?

"No, I think this is very much real," she whispered, watching Erin's eyes open slowly.

"Of course I'm real," Erin said as she sat up, slipping her hand beneath the pillows for a moment. Penelope wondered what she had touched under there, but knew better than to pry. If Erin wanted her to know, she'd tell her, and Penelope had to be all right with that. Erin got out of bed and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a maroon wrap-around blouse and black wool skirt. "You know, we have to leave in about forty minutes."

Penelope looked at the bedside clock and realized she'd forgotten to set an alarm the night before. "Crap," she said lowly as she scrambled out of bed. She went over to the closet and pulled out a long sleeved green dress. She threw it on the bed and dug out shoes, tights, and jewelry to go with it. Erin had disappeared into the bathroom and so Penelope quickly shed her night clothes, then dressed. She stood in front of her dresser mirror and put her hair up, then put on makeup. Picking out a pair of glasses, she put them on as she slipped her feet into her shoes.

By the time Erin came out, both were ready to go. "Grab a travel mug from the cupboard. We'll have to stop at my coffee shop on the way in today." Erin nodded and grabbed a light blue mug covered in gold stars. Penelope took out her standard mug and they went out, grabbing their coats from the hooks. Erin held onto her mug and purse while Penelope locked the door. As they went downstairs, they put their coats on. Esther had a fine dusting of snow on her that Penelope brushed off. Erin got in and started the car, turning the heat on full blast.

"May I turn on the radio?" Erin asked, looking over at Penelope.

"Sure. I'm not certain what I left it on, though."

Erin shrugged and turned up the volume until they were listening to a hard rock station. Erin quickly changed the channel to the local jazz one, and Penelope smiled as she recognized 'Peel Me a Grape'. She had a hard time focusing on the drive as she listened to the words being sung. She could feel herself blushing at the sensuality of the song, something she'd never thought about before. She was the first one out of the car when she pulled into a spot outside her coffee shop.

She held to door for Erin and then went up to the counter, getting her usual. "I'll have what she's having," Erin said as she handed the mug over to the smiling barista.

"Of course, doll face," she replied, and Erin blushed a little at the term of endearment.

"This is my friend, Erin. She'll be coming in with me more often, now," Penelope said as she paid for their drinks. The barista nodded and smiled even wider. They took their cups and went back outside. The drive to work was quiet as they listened to the music. Penelope parked as close to the entrances as she could, not wanting to take any chances with Erin's life. As they cleared security, Penelope said, "I'm going with you up to your office. I know he won't make it past Mike and his team, but I'll have more peace of mind if I do this."

Erin nodded sharply, pulling her façade around her as she carried the star mug clenched in her fist. They were actually given some space in the elevator, since Erin, well, since everyone knew Erin and her reputation. They slipped into her office unseen and Penelope closed the door. "I'm usually done by five."

"That's fine. I can just work from home if my teams need anything. Meet me out by Esther; we shouldn't have anyone to worry about today. Rossi's still on the field and Christopher is bound by the PPO. Have a good day." Penelope went to leave, and her hand was on the doorknob when she felt Erin's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at her.

Erin smiled and quickly kissed her cheek. Penelope smiled back and left the room. She took the stairs down to the BAU bullpen and slipped into her office, setting her purse on the floor. She booted up her machines and then checked her email. She found two messages from Kevin there, and wondered what he could want after all this time.

As she read the vitriolic, nasty comments he'd written in the two letters, she grew sick to her stomach. "Rossi sure moves fast," she said under her breath as she created a new folder called 'Harassment', and moved them there. "But Kevin will hang himself with his own words soon enough," she whispered. She got to work and was soon finding information for her teams.

At lunchtime she called Mike and asked him to keep an eye out for Lynch. "Why, is he bothering you again?"

"Sort of. I just received two ugly emails from him today, and I just want to make sure that you won't let him in. He still makes me nervous."

"I understand. Everyone on the security team knows to keep him away from you."

"Thanks Mike. Oh, and Chief Strauss is heading out to Esther about five o'clock. Discreetly watch her, would you? I might not be able to get out there right away, and it's so open out there."

"Will do, Penelope. That animal will get nowhere near her on my watch, I can promise you that."

"I knew I could depend on you, thanks again." She hung up the phone and pulled out her lunch from her drawer. Granola bars weren't much, but there hadn't been time to grab anything. She ate two and then went back to her work. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, though she did get a call from one of the other teams at five to five. She went as fast as she could, finding their information in record time. As she shut her machines down, she switched the calls over to her cell and put her coat on. Sticking her phone in her purse, she turned the lights off and stepped into the bullpen. She made her way over to the elevator bank and made small talk with the people waiting there.

She quickly walked over to Esther, passing Mike, nodding to him as she walked past. Erin was leaning against her car, mug in hand, a faraway look on her face. "So, do anything interesting today?" she asked as she unlocked the car and got in.

"Not really. I had quite a lot of paperwork to catch up on from my week off. I might finish it by Thursday. And you?"

Penelope backed up and then pulled out into traffic. "Just a few easy searches today. Sometimes I think the unsubs get sloppy just knowing we're there. Did he leave you any more voicemails or emails or anything?"

"No, thank God. But Mike came to see me. He really wants me to press charges against Chris, since he did violate the PPO. I told him I'd think about it; he didn't really like that answer."

"I hate to say this, but Mike is right. You need to send him the message that if he bothers you now, there will be consequences he won't like. I'll go with you to court, if it comes to that. I wouldn't let you go through it alone."

"I know you wouldn't. I just don't want Paul to be alone in the house."

"I'm sure Rossi would bail Christopher out of jail, since they're so close. Plus, it would give you more leverage in the divorce proceedings. However, it is your decision to make. Do whatever you feel best, Erin." She smiled and Erin touched her hand lightly.

"What's Mike's number? He said he'd get the ball rolling for me."

"It's in my contact list. You can use my phone." Penelope watched her root through the bag and pull out the phone. As she listened, Erin spoke with Mike, confirming that she did want to go ahead and press charges. Erin smiled in relief as she set the phone down in her lap. "Well, what did he say?"

"He's going to work out the details and go before the judge on my behalf so I don't have to deal with seeing him. Mike really is a gem. I'll have to see about getting him a raise." Erin put the phone back in Penelope's purse and settled back in the seat. "This really takes a load off my shoulders." She pulled out her planner from her purse and crossed off another day. "January twentieth cannot come soon enough."

"That's our filing date, correct?"

"Yes."

"We so need to plan a party for that night; live it up in celebration."

"Who would we invite?"

"Anyone you wanted, but I'm sure Mike and Reid would like to be there." She pulled into her parking spot and they got out, going up to her apartment. Penelope unlocked the door and they went in, Erin locking the door after them. While Penelope fussed around in the kitchen, fixing supper, she heard the television snap on. Erin flipped until she found the local news channel, stopping to listen. "We see so many bad things in the course of our jobs and you still want to watch the news?"

"Yes. I have to stay on top of what's going on in the world. As long as something worse is happening out there, I can deal with whatever is going on here," Erin replied, joining Penelope in the kitchen. "What can I do to help?"

"Set the table and then grab the milk out of the fridge. I need to thin this sauce." Erin got the milk out first, setting it on the counter next to the stove and then set their places.

"Excuse me, I need to grab the glasses," Erin said, coming up next to Penelope, bumping hips. Penelope smiled and bumped back gently, then moved so she could get out the glasses. "I'm having water tonight, what do you want?"

"That will be fine," Penelope said as she stirred in the milk. Once the food was ready, she served them then took a seat. As she ate, she thought aloud. "So, we should probably come up with a code just in case something happens to one of us when we're out. We can't live our lives in fear, but we can be a little smart about our situation."

"Like what?"

"Well, if one of us is in danger, we could text a number to the other person to let them know. Something like '4379'. But you have to think about Christopher, I have to keep Kevin in mind, and we both have to deal with David."

"Wait, what's this about Kevin? I thought he was with the NSA now?"

"Oh, he is, but it's my fault he had to leave the FBI. I really know how to pick total creepers for people I date, let me tell you. He got too demanding and I began to rebuff him until I finally broke up with him. Dude did not take rejection well, and I had to have Mike step in. His supervisor gave him the option of the NSA and a rather large pay cut or no job at all. He jumped for the NSA job and Mike looks out for me now. I got two emails from Kevin today, Rossi's gotten to him already it seems. He's using him to get to me, but it won't work."

"All right," Erin sighed, her lips curling into a moue. "So, if either of us get into trouble, text '4379' to the other. Though I really wish you'd learn how to use a gun. You don't have to fire it to make it effective."

"Nope, too unsettling. Why do you think I keep Derek around?" she said with a wink. "Seriously, though, guns weird me out."

They ate in silence and quickly did the dishes, then went into the living room. Erin picked up the knitting again, listening to the television. After a few minutes passed, Penelope got up and grabbed some pajamas, going into the bathroom to shower. When she came out, Erin was also in pajamas and curled up in Penelope's chair. She was working on the blanket Penelope had begun for Henry, making quick progress on it. On the coffee table was a large flower headband made from the purple mohair.

"My goodness, Erin, this is beautiful. And you did it so quickly. That's it, you are a keeper."

"At least you know I'm not a creeper," she retorted, a smirk on her face,

"Then maybe I have found the someone just for me," Penelope whispered as she picked up the band and put in on. It fit perfectly, though she was not surprised by that in the least. Erin looked up from the blanket and smiled at her, the stitches flying under her fingers.

"Come here, I want to fluff that flower out a little." Penelope sat on the floor in front of Erin, smiling as she felt Erin's hands run through her hair, massaging her scalp. It was nice just to let go and feel for once, even if it was crazy. She leaned back against the chair and Erin gently rubbed her temples. She sighed in pleasure and Erin ran her finger down her nose, tweaking the tip. Penelope yawned and Erin prodded her up. "Sleepy time for our computer analyst. What time do you want me to set the alarm for?"

"6:30 should be fine, I would think," Penelope said as she stretched. She shuffled over to the bed and climbed in, facing the wall again. Erin got in moments later after turning all the lights off. She curled up next to Penelope, curving her body to fit hers. Penelope felt her arm wrap around her waist, and she slipped her hand over Erin's, drifting off to sleep in a state of contentment.

She woke up several hours later by their phones ringing. Groggily, she sat up and reached for her glasses. Penelope climbed out of bed and went to where the cells were charging and looked at the caller ids. Not recognizing either number, she turned the phones to vibrate and stumbled back to bed.

"What is it?" Erin asked hoarsely as she began to get up.

"Go back to sleep. It was just someone's idea of a prank. I put our phones on silent, so if they call again, it won't bother us," she replied as she got back in bed. She faced Erin this time, brushing her hair out of her face. Erin smiled and relaxed into her, her eyes fluttering closed. Penelope followed her into slumber soon after.

In the morning, while Erin washed her face and got dressed, Penelope fixed breakfast for them. She set a plate down in front of Erin and ate while she made lunches for them. "Penelope, sit. Eat with me, we can do that later," Erin said. Penelope did turn and looked at her.

"I suppose I could." She sat with Erin and they continued to eat, yawning a bit as they did so.

"Why don't I finish making the lunches while you get ready? I'll set everything on the table so we're ready as soon as you're done." She picked up their dishes and put them in the sink. Penelope went into the bedroom and picked out an outfit that matched her new headband. She wanted to show off how much she was cared for, even if she couldn't say who. Once she had her clothes on, she rejoined Erin in the kitchen. She was putting the finishing touches on their lunches when Penelope's phone lit up. She picked it up, recognizing Reid's number. "Hello?"

"We're headed home right now, Garcia. We should be back by the time you get in the office today. I'll try to keep him occupied, but can't make any promises. Try to stay under his radar as much as you can, he's still pissed about whatever you said to him."

"Thanks, Reid. I appreciate the heads up." She hung up and slipped the phone in her purse. "Let's roll."

They picked up the lunch bags and travel mugs and headed out. As Penelope locked the door, Erin said, "They're coming home today, aren't they?" Penelope nodded. "Be careful. You have no idea what he's capable of."

"I'm beginning to think I do. How does Hotch not see the dark side of him? Is he really that good at covering it up?"

"Agent Hotchner has his own demons to fight, and having someone support you can help you overlook certain flaws in them. It is human nature to do that, just don't paint him with the same brush as David. At their core, they're nothing alike."

"I'll try. I've known Hotch longer than him, so that will make it a little easier," she said as she handed the keys over to Erin. "I thought you might like to drive today." Erin smiled and took the keys, getting in the driver's seat. Penelope held onto their purses while Erin drove. Without having to say a word, she made it to the coffee shop.

"Good morning, ladies. How are you today?" the barista asked as she took their mugs.

"Better than the day before," Erin said as she paid for their drinks.

"That's always good to hear. Penelope, I love your hair bow."

"She made it, just for me. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, it is. Have a wonderful day, you two!"

They waved to the barista and got back in Esther. They parted ways in the security lines, Penelope going to a shorter line so as to get up to the bullpen sooner and hopefully avoid Rossi. Mike was waiting for her on the other side. "Hi, Mike. Is anything wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Lynch was here earlier, but he wasn't looking for you. He wanted to see Agent Rossi. What is going on here, Penelope?"

"Unfortunately, I can't say. I don't know enough about what's going on. But keep an eye on him still. Who knows what they are planning." She tried to smile at him, but she was too worried for it to reach her eyes. She went up to the bullpen, sipping her tea, pensively thinking. If Kevin was getting caught up in all of this, nothing good could come of it. She looked through the double doors and didn't see anyone from her team in there, so she opened the door, stepping inside.

"Miss me, Kitten?"

She turned quickly to look at him. Plastering on a fake smile, she replied. "Of course I did, but you always show up like a bad penny. How was the case?"

"We spent much too long a time away from home. Paul was alone last night, you know."

"And he's sixteen, almost seventeen. He'll live. Though I'm sure his father had a lovely night."

"If you know what's good for you, Penelope, you'll drop this. No good can come to you as a result of what you're doing."

"Damn the consequences, David. She needs someone to defend her, since he's systematically destroyed any friendships she had. She's not going back there, and that is final. Do your worst, you will never change my mind." She stepped away from him and he grabbed her arm, squeezing tightly. "Let go of me," she hissed, wrenching her arm out of his grasp, all pretense at niceties gone. Thankfully, Reid saw them and came ambling up to where they were, a cold smile on his face.

"Rossi, aren't you supposed to be filling out those reports for Hotch? I finished mine on the plane. Good morning, Penelope," he said to her, slipping his arm through hers, leading her away from the other man. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Morgan was asking me something. He didn't threaten you again, did he?"

Penelope nodded. "But I can handle him, Spencer. It's Erin I'm more concerned about. If one of them were to get their hands on her," she trailed off, sighing. "I've vowed to keep her safe. I don't know if that was smart of me, or not, but I had to. Who else would? And now, on top of Christopher and David, I have to worry about Kevin. He called us last night, must have been two in the morning. Why David would bring him into this." She shook her head and let go of his arm.

"Make sure you lock your door at all times, Penelope. I don't trust him not to make a move here, where he thinks he's safe."

"You're profiling him, aren't you?"

"If it will keep you safe, then I will. You're my friend, Penelope. Just like you couldn't bear to see Strauss hurt, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"Thanks, Reid. Happy hunting." She unlocked her door and stepped inside her sanctuary. She took Reid's advice and locked the door behind her, something she never thought she'd have to do. Penelope booted up her computers and checked her work email. There was another nasty letter from Kevin that she ignored and moved to his folder. As she got settled for the day, her first team called and she was off and searching for them.

At lunchtime, she pulled the paper sack out of her purse and went to her couch. Erin had packed everything so neatly that she hated to disturb it, but her stomach growled loudly in protest. She pulled out the apple and bit into it, smiling at the heart Erin had carved into the skin. Her sandwich was cut diagonally and was perfectly crafted, as if Erin was old hat at making lunches. Then she saw the note lying in the bottom of the bag.

'My kids outgrew notes from me when they were seven. I hope you'll indulge me and let me write these for you. I know this seems like we're moving so fast, but I can't help but feel right about it. This puts me in a vulnerable position, Penelope, and I don't do vulnerable well. Have a good day.'

Penelope smiled, holding the note close to her chest and breathing deeply. Erin trusted her, much more than she'd realized, from the tone of the short note. And so what if things were moving fast? Sometimes it just went that way. She put the note in her purse and went back to work, finding out what her teams needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Their weeks fell into an easy rhythm. The air of sadness that hung over Erin like a cloud had begun to fade away as easy smiles came to her face at some story Penelope told. And suddenly, she'd been with her a month. The bindings were gone, but neither mentioned Erin looking for somewhere else to stay. What she needed Penelope for now was more than just that, though neither said so aloud.

"I have to go get something from the store. I won't be gone for much more than half an hour," Penelope said, standing up after dinner one night. She pulled on her coat and slipped on her boots.

"Stay safe. The roads might be a little slippery."

"Oh, I won't be on the road. I just need to stop at the hardware store down the street. See you in a little while." She left and heard Erin lock the door behind her. Quickly, she went downstairs and walked to the hardware store. The air was a bit more brisk than she'd anticipated, so she walked a little more quickly. Once in the warmth of the building, she went up to the clerk. "I need a copy of a key made, please." She handed over her apartment key to the man and watched him cut a new key for her. This was a big step, but Penelope felt ready to take it. Ten minutes later, he was handing the new key over, and she paid him.

As she stepped back out into the cold, she felt her phone buzz against her leg. She pulled it out, but couldn't tell if anyone had called or not. When she looked up again, Rossi was standing in front of her, dressed in black. She gasped in surprise, taking a step back. Without looking, she texted Erin with their code number, hoping she would remember it. "What do you want?" She tried to sound brave, but her voice broke on the last word.

"To teach you the consequences of defiance, Penelope. You'll be coming with us tonight."

"Us?"

"Yes, us." Kevin stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her left arm, holding it in a painful grip. David took her other arm and they led her over to Rossi's car. He opened the back door and Kevin shoved her inside, sitting next to her. With the dark tinted windows, there'd be no way for her to signal to other drivers. She pulled her cell phone out once more, and Kevin tore it from her hand, along with her purse. "Don't want you to mace one of us after all," he said with a leer.

Penelope shrank into herself, trying to find some strength in her to overcome the panic and terror that were gripping her heart. Her breathing became more labored and she fought off the anxiety attack as best she could. "She's expecting me back in ten minutes. You won't get away with this."

"Oh, but I think we will. Kevin, call Erin and let Penelope talk to her. Tell her something came up, Kitten, and you'll be later than expected." Kevin did as told and held the phone up to Penelope's ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Erin. Listen, something came up, and I'll be later than I expected. Don't, don't wait for me, I don't know when I'll be home. Have Reid take you to the safe house before it gets too late."

"Penelope, what's wrong? You sent the code earlier. I don't believe you."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Please, please don't worry."

"Baby, I l-" Kevin pulled the phone away from her, cutting off Erin's last words to her. As he stuck the phone back in his pocket, he leaned into her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I've been waiting for this opportunity ever since you cost me my job, Penelope," he whispered in her ear before nipping it sharply. She pulled away from him, desperate to get away, yet knowing there was nowhere to go. She tried not to shudder as he ran his hand over her breasts, squeezing roughly. David cleared his throat and Kevin let go of her, sitting up.

David pulled into the drive of his house, parking in the garage. Kevin roughly took her arm again, pulling her from the car and frog-marching her into the house. They followed Rossi up the stairs and into his bedroom. As Kevin held her arms behind her back, David grabbed two sets of handcuffs from off his dresser. "Bring her over to the bed," he said, and Kevin dragged her resisting body across the room, pulling her onto the bed with him. Kevin held her in place as David unbuttoned her coat and roughly pulled it off one arm at a time. Then, he cuffed her arms to the bed, stretching them out until she cried out in pain.

Kevin slipped out from beneath her, grabbing her hip as he did. She flinched away and watched them whisper to one another. The terror was growing inside her once more and she tried to control her tears, not wanting to give them that small measure of power over her. David got on the bed, straddling her. He placed both hands on the collar of her shirt and tore at it, popping the buttons off. She bit her lip and tried to stifle the whimper that threatened to escape. He pulled out a knife and her eyes widened and she sucked in her breath. She fearfully watched him methodically cut the remains of her blouse from her body, then slip the blade underneath the straps of her bra, slicing through them. A single tear rolled down her cheek as he unhooked her bra and pulled it off her.

David bent and licked the track of the tear and she shuddered beneath his touch. Laughingly, he said, "Oh, we're only getting started here, Kitten. The night is young." He motioned Kevin forward with a flick of his head. As David moved down to work on her skirt, Kevin began manipulating her breasts, pulling sharply on the nipples. She winced in pain as he kept twisting, intent on causing the most agony to her. She stiffened as she felt the cold steel of the knife slip between her skin and panties, praying he wouldn't cut her.

David fondled her while Kevin began to bite at her breasts, raising welts on her delicate skin. She closed her eyes as she heard a belt fall to the floor. "Make her look," he snapped when he noticed her eyes were closed. Kevin grabbed her chin and squeezed until she gasped and opened her eyes. David grinned wickedly as he wrenched her legs open, positioning himself between them. Without warning, he thrust into her and she screamed in pain.

"That's right, scream for us, Penelope," Kevin whispered in her ear, rubbing his erection through his pants. He went back to her breasts, bending down and biting on them once more, drawing blood this time. She tried to will herself away from where she was, but was unable to bring any happy memories to the forefront. David took his time, seeming to savor her pain. Finally, he climaxed in her and pulled out, looking down on her in disgust.

"Your turn, Kevin."

They switched places, and Kevin hurriedly entered her. She felt him climax in the first few thrusts and she almost sighed in relief until he locked eyes with her. "Don't forget I know your body, Penelope," he said lowly. He lowered his hand to her vulva and slipped his fingers between her folds, teasing her clitoris unmercifully. Traitorously, her body began to respond to his caresses, tightening around his flaccid penis. She felt him harden again and he thrust in and out of her slowly, taking his time.

His smile was what finally drove the unholy pleasure from her all too responsive body. She wept as he raped her, unable to keep her tears inside any longer. Rossi continued to abuse her body, intent on causing her the most pain possible. Once Kevin was finished, they switched places again, and Penelope could feel the black void of unconsciousness coming to claim her. She jumped willingly into that void, eager to be away from this place of horror. Her relief did not last long, however, as David slapped her face hard three times, rousing her from the blackness. "You don't get to escape from us like that, Kitten," he said cruelly as she stared at the ceiling, praying this nightmare would end soon, that they would achieve their goal, whatever it was.

Finally, they left her alone, and she tried to curl up as best she could, to protect herself from their prying eyes. She fell into a light, troubled, sleep, only to be awakened after an unknown amount of time had passed by the sharp sting of hands and fists on her stomach. Opening her eyes, she saw them leering down at her. She could feel herself tensing up in preparation for another assault. She didn't have to wait long, and Rossi was thrusting into her again.

She found she had no more tears left to cry and endured the continuing assault as best she could. She fell silent, unable even to gather up the emotion necessary to whimper or cry out against the cruelty. Rossi looked down at her as he climaxed and she stared blankly back up at him. His face contorted into a mask of rage as he realized she had finally slipped away from them.

He climbed off her and looked over at Kevin. "Grab her coat. We're done here."

"But I didn't get another chance at her," he whined as he did as he was told.

"Tough," Rossi spat out as he unhooked her arms from the corners of the bed. As soon as she was free, she curled up into a tight ball, listening to the movements in the room. She felt the warm wool of her coat against her skin. "Here, put this on. It's time to deliver you back to Erin. If this doesn't knock some sense into one of you, then nothing will. And don't bother going to the police. Do you really think they'd believe you, especially after Mr. Lynch here plants evidence on your computer that says you like it rough?"

Penelope didn't move, not trusting her legs to hold her up. Roughly, David grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. She fell heavily to her knees, and he took her arms, shoving them through the sleeves. He yanked her up and buttoned the coat, covering her body from their eyes. Her head hung low as they dragged her from the house and back into the garage. They managed to get her dead weight into the car and again, Kevin rode in the back with her.

All were silent on the snowy drive back to her apartment. Rossi idled outside her apartment building as Kevin dragged her to the stoop, leaving her purse next to her prone form. Then he buzzed her apartment before running back to the car. Weakly, she tried to stand, but felt her legs give out and she dropped back down to the ground, bruising her knees further. She rested her head against the cool, wet, stone and waited, knowing Erin would be coming down soon.

She heard voices minutes later and she looked up into Erin and Reid's concerned faces. Reid knelt down by her, seeing the bruises on her face. "Penelope, do you need me to call an ambulance, or get you to an urgent care center?" Violently, she shook her head, her eyes widening in terror.

Erin gently stroked her hair, tears spilling down onto her face. "Dr. Reid, please help me get her up into our apartment." He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her weight with his body. Haltingly they climbed the stairs and Erin hurried on ahead to open the apartment door. He helped Penelope to sit on the couch, gasping at the extent of her visible injuries.

"I'll kill them. Just tell me who they were and I will make certain they never see the light of day again."

Penelope smiled sadly at him. "That won't fix anything, Reid. But I love you for being willing to be my white knight," she whispered as she leaned against Erin, drawing strength from her presence. Erin saw the coat gap and the bare flesh beneath it and sighed.

"Dr. Reid, I do need you to do one more thing for us. Find a pharmacy that carries the Plan B contraceptive and bring us back a dosage."

"But she needs to…"

"No, she does not want that," Erin said sharply. "You saw how scared she looked when you mentioned medical intervention. I'm sorry; you just don't understand what it's like to be a woman in this position. The terror, the loss, the sorrow, the shame." She stopped speaking, her voice breaking. She took a deep breath and then spoke once more. "Please, just do as I asked."

He nodded, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'll be back in a few hours," he said lowly before getting up. Penelope watched Erin follow him to the door, locking it behind him.

Erin slowly approached her, not wanting to startle her, Penelope assumed. "Honey, which one did this to you?"

"David and Kevin. Oh, god, am I ever going to feel clean again?" she brokenly asked as she felt the tears she'd held back burst out of her. The sobs shook her shoulders and Erin opened her arms to her. She fell into them, burying her head in Erin's shoulder. Gently, Erin rubbed her back, letting her cry out all the pain in her soul. As the sobs lessened, Penelope allowed Erin to unbutton her coat, peeling it away from her body. Penelope looked into her eyes and found no pity there, only the heartbreaking look of complete understanding.

"Let's get you washed up," she softly said as she helped Penelope to her feet. They made it into the bathroom, and Erin had her sit on the toilet as she untied her boots and slipped them and her socks off her feet. Penelope felt like a child again as Erin drew a bath for her. As she sat down in the warm water, she felt Erin take a washcloth and gently wipe her breasts clean of the blood Kevin and David had spilt. She watched the water take on a pink tinge as she cleaned herself, trying to erase the feel of them in her body. It seemed as if she would never stop crying, now that she had started again. After twenty minutes in the water, Erin helped her to stand, letting the water drain.

Erin took a towel off the bar and delicately swiped it over Penelope's body, whisking the water away. Then she rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found the salve. Leading Penelope into the living room, she had her sit on a chair while she opened the jar. Dipping some of it out onto her finger, Erin carefully applied it to the wounds and welts that marred Penelope's chest and stomach. When the task was finished, she went into the bedroom and pulled out a nightgown from the dresser.

Penelope pulled it on, eager to shield her body from Erin's tender looks. Now, she understood the shame Erin had felt when she'd looked upon her. "I can't go to the police," she whispered.

"What did they threaten you with?"

"To make it look like I enjoy rough sex. Kevin could, too. He's nearly as good a hacker as I am. They wouldn't believe me, then. Why would they? I'd be labeled a liar and a whore and I might lose my job. Rossi's so well liked and respected. I wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Penny," Erin breathed out, running her hand through her hair softly, picking out the snarls strand by strand. Penelope leaned into the soothing touch, resting against Erin. Soon, the rhythmic motions were lulling her to sleep, and she yawned. "Let's get you into bed," Erin said, helping her to her feet once more.

Erin turned to go, but Penelope held out her hand. "Please, don't go. I-I can't be alone right now." She nodded and climbed into bed next to Penelope, who wrapped her arms around Erin's waist. Erin kissed her forehead sweetly and she slipped off into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up later to the sound of voices. She realized she was alone and she sat up quickly, looking around wildly for Erin. Within moments, she was at her side, a calming hand on her back. "Shh, Penny, everything's okay. Dr. Reid came back with the pill you need to take." Penelope nodded and accepted the bag Reid held out to her, not meeting his eyes.

He sat on the bed and clasped her hand, and she fought not to wrench away from his gentle touch. "Penelope, if you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to call me. The three of us, we're bound together now, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, I promise." She sighed and leaned against him, letting him wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. "I have to get going now. I'm meeting Morgan for lunch, and then we're going to a movie. For once, our interests intersect, so he won't be totally bored when I discuss why the premise of the movie is inherently flawed." A ghost of a smile flickered across her face and his smile widened. "See you on Monday," he said before kissing her cheek softly.

After he'd left, Erin looked at her. "Are you hungry?" Penelope shook her head and swung her legs out to set her feet on the floor. "Can I get you to eat some ice cream? You really should take that pill with something on your stomach."

"That would be fine," Penelope whispered as she stood, taking a few hesitant steps towards the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, she threw up, the horror of the night catching up to her body at last. Erin ran in to her, holding her hair back from her face as she emptied her stomach. Soon, pure bile was burning her throat and she sat back on her haunches, breathing deeply. Erin handed her a wet washcloth and she washed her face clean of the ick that had come up. Gently, Erin helped her to stand and together they walked into the kitchen. She sat at the table while Erin made a small dish of ice cream, then poured her a glass of water.

She choked down the sweetness and then took the pill. "This will make certain I don't get pregnant, right?" she asked, staring at the empty bowl, fear clouding her features.

"Yes, dear. That's the point of the medication," she responded as she picked up the bowl and washed it out quickly, putting it away. "Do you want to go back to sleep or do you feel up to keeping me company on this lazy Sunday?"

Penelope looked up into Erin's eyes. "I want to be near you. You're the only one who understands right now." Erin held out her hand and Penelope took it, letting herself be led into the living room. They sat down on the couch, and Penelope pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging herself up into a ball. "Our apartment?" she asked quietly, not looking at Erin.

"Yeah, that's what I've begun thinking of it as. You've made me a home here, accepted me as I am. I couldn't ask for more."

Penelope reached for her purse and Erin handed it to her. She rooted through it, finally pulling out the small paper bag from last night. "Then I wasn't too forward thinking last night. I was going to give this to you when I got home." She handed the bag to Erin, who accepted it willingly.

Opening the bag, Erin tipped it over, spilling the contents into her hand. She smiled as she looked at the shiny new key. "Thank you, Penny." She pulled her key ring out of her purse and added the key to it. Then she leaned against Penelope, taking her hand and threading their fingers together. "This is going to sound trite right now, but you will heal, I promise you. I've made it to the other side more times than I care to remember, but now I have you, my sweet friend, and it's become easier to move forward. Please, don't let them destroy the light of your soul. I let him do that to me, and look at my reputation at work." She sighed and put her head on Penelope's shoulder. Penelope rested her head against Erin's, lightly running her thumb over the back of Erin's hand.

"I told Derek once that I believe everything happens for a really good reason. I can't find that reason right now. But I know that if I did not have you in my life, I'd fall to pieces and never be able to put myself back together again. Will you hold my heart softly?"

"Of course I will, my dear. Will you hold mine?" Penelope nodded and she brought their hands up to her lips, kissing Penelope's lightly. Penelope slid down and set her head in Erin's lap. Gently, Erin ran her fingers through Penelope's hair, not saying anything. After some time passed, Erin bent and kissed her forehead. At the touch, Penelope's eyes teared up once more and she blinked, trying to stop herself from crying yet again. Erin brushed the tears away with her thumb and Penelope found herself nuzzling her head into Erin's hand.

Her phone rang, shattering the silence. Penelope knew by the ringtone it was Derek. Slowly, she sat up and pulled her phone from her purse. "Hey Sugar. What can I do for you?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"Reid and I are going to see a movie and I wanted to know if you would like to come along as well."

"Oh, I'm having a lazy Sunday in today, Morgan. But thanks for the invite."

"Okay, just thought I'd ask. See you tomorrow, Baby Girl."

"Bright and early." She hung up and sat back in the couch. "Could we, could we…" She bit her lip and ran to the bed, laying down and facing the wall. She felt the bed dip moments later, and Erin curled her body to fit Penelope's. Slowly, her arm wrapped around Penelope's waist, holding her close. Penelope turned and faced Erin. "How do I go to work tomorrow and pretend everything is all right? I'm not a good liar; they'll know something is up."

"Just try to think about the love and light that have surrounded your life thus far. And know I'll be waiting here for you at home." Penelope leaned in and stole a quick kiss, then another. Soon, they were kissing sweetly, Erin trying to offer her understand and caring through her lips. As Penelope relaxed, she felt herself falling to sleep once more, safe in the arms of someone who cared.

Hours later, she woke again, smelling Chinese food. She sat up with a small smile and walked into the kitchen. Erin was just setting the last plate on the table when she saw Penelope. "I hope that you're hungry. I ordered all our favorites."

Penelope heard her stomach growl loudly and saw Erin's quick smile. "I think I am. Did you remember the egg rolls?"

"Of course. I don't know where you found this place, Penny, but they are absolutely amazing. Here, sit down, let me serve you."

She did as told, raising an eyebrow at how much food Erin put on her plate. "When did we get red wine?" she asked as Erin poured two glasses of Pinot Noir. "We drank the last bottle two days ago."

"I had Dr. Reid pick us up a few other things while he was out. Where did you think the ice cream came from? I didn't want to leave you alone in the apartment if you woke up." Penelope reached out and grabbed Erin's hand, smiling gently. "I know how terrifying it can be to wake up without someone who cares there. I didn't want you to go through that."

Penelope began to eat, finding herself hungrier than she'd realized. "I never thought, in all my life, that I'd consider you one of my closest friends. Even Derek doesn't know me as intimately as you do. But, let me know more about you. Why did you choose the FBI?"

"I suppose because I wanted to put people like my husband behind bars, but wanted a bigger thrill. Had I not gotten pregnant, I could have escaped him out onto the field, as well. Fate, it would seem, had other plans for me. What's wrong?"

"I forgot about field work. I don't want to end up out in some city with him. Would it be unprofessional if I bunked with either Derek or Reid if I should have to go somewhere? Or could I just damn the consequences?"

"I would bunk with Dr. Reid, he knows what's going on and can be discreet. I have faith that he will be able to protect you no matter what. He certainly seemed ready to do that earlier."

"He is a good kid," Penelope replied, looking down at her plate. "I just wish I didn't have to worry about things like this." They finished eating and Penelope washed the dishes while Erin put the leftovers away. Then they went into the living room. Penelope curled up on the couch and watched as Erin pulled out a DVD.

"You need to laugh tonight," she said as she put it in the player, then picked up the remote and pressed play. She settled on the couch next to Penelope and smiled at Penelope who leaned against her. As the movie played, Penelope did find herself laughing at the antics on the screen. By the end of the movie, she did feel a smidgen better, though she was still exhausted. "I'd like to check those wounds before we go to bed," Erin said as the credits rolled across the screen. Penelope nodded and pulled off the nightgown while Erin went into the bathroom.

Moments later, Erin returned with the salve and a washcloth. She knelt on the floor in front of Penelope and gently touched the wounds. "Some of these look really red and angry still. I'm sorry if this hurts," she said lowly as she washed away the old salve and put new on. As soon as she was finished, Penelope pulled the nightgown back on, wanting to hide from the world again.

They got up and Erin tossed the washcloth in the clothesbasket. Penelope crawled into bed, staring up at the ceiling. She heard Erin grab out some clothes from the dresser and listened as the shower started up. She found she couldn't relax, though exhaustion was eating at her bones. Intently, she listened for the water to turn off, and as soon as it did, she felt her body start to give in to sleep. By the time the bed dipped under Erin's slight weight, she was already on the fast track to slumber.

When the alarm rang in the morning, she could smell breakfast cooking. She looked in her closet for something that wouldn't reveal the welts and bruising on the tops of her breasts, and realized her wardrobe consisted of clothes meant to show off her best asset. Sighing, she pulled out her favorite polka-dotted dress and laid it on the bed. Shucking off the nightgown, she slipped on a pair of panties and then fastened her bra. The lace irritated her, catching on the scabs that were beginning to form. Wincing slightly, she zipped up the dress and then looked in the mirror. The place where Rossi had backhanded her was now a large bruise, puffy and dark, crowned with a ring shaped cut.

She put her makeup on, but avoided covering up the bruise. She joined Erin in the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I've decided. I'm not going to hide the bruise." She began to eat, not looking at Erin.

"Is that wise? You know Agent Morgan will question you about what happened."

"I can't cover the welts on my chest and I'd rather them look at my face than my breasts. That can be explained away easily enough, but these cannot," she replied as she touched her chest. Erin nodded and finished eating with her. They left the dishes in the sink and Penelope grabbed her purse, putting her phone inside. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Erin handed her the travel mugs and put her coat on. Taking Penelope's things from her, she watched as Penelope put on her coat, buttoning it up to the chin. She handed back over the purse and mug, letting Penelope leave first. While Penelope waited, Erin locked their door and then they went out to the car. Penelope started the car and took off, her nerves starting to get the better of her the closer she got to work. She had Erin go in alone to the coffee shop, suddenly not trusting her legs to support her weight. Before she could put the car in reverse, Erin touched her hand. "I have faith in you, Penny. You're strong enough to face him and show him he didn't break your spirit." She leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "And don't forget, I'm just a few floors up. My door is always open to you."

Penelope smiled, drawing strength from Erin. She would find that same strength to deal with him, even if she did lock her office door. When they got to work, she let Erin go in first, hanging back a minute or two. She went through Mike's line and caught his look of concern when he saw her face. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile after a long moment had passed. She took the stairs up to the BAU, and took her time, wanting to get there after everyone had already settled for the day.

She stepped into the bullpen and saw the team gathered around Morgan's desk. She tried to hurry past them up to her office when she heard Morgan's voice. "Good morning, Baby Girl."

Turning, she slowly went over to them. "Good morning, Derek."

His smile faltered a bit when he saw the bruise on her face. His eyes narrowed and he asked, "Honey, what happened?"

All eyes were focused on her, though she focused on Rossi's hateful stare. "I slipped on the stairs yesterday and banged my face against the bannister. It hurt like hell when it happened, but that's what I get for being so clumsy. Believe me, it won't happen again."

"Penelope if you honestly expect me to believe that, I have a bridge to sell you. What really happened to your face? There's a ring imprint in the middle of it, for God's sake!"

She shrugged, never taking her eyes off David. Morgan followed her gaze and growled lowly, taking a step towards the other man. Rossi cocked his eyebrow at Morgan, as if daring him to make a move at work. Penelope put her hand on his shoulder, restraining him. "It's just a bruise, it will heal. And now, I know to be more careful on the steps."

Reluctantly, Morgan moved back to her side, taking her hand in his. "If you ever need anything…"

"Call you, I know. Now, I have to get up to work. My teams are waiting for me." She let go of his hand and brushed past them, going up to her office. She locked the door behind her, then booted up her system up while she hung her coat on the hook. Her phone rang and she picked it up, then noticed it was an inter-office call. "Hello?"

"That wasn't very smart, Penelope."

"But I didn't say a word, David. I didn't have to; your actions spoke for themselves. If I were you, I'd leave me and Erin alone."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. I'm just giving you a piece of friendly advice. I have to go now; one of the other teams is calling me." She hung up with him, breathing deeply to calm herself. Penelope soon lost herself in her work, barely stopping for lunch. Erin's note made her tear up as she read about how she loved her smile.

At three, someone tried to get in her office and she looked at the door in fright. Then a gentle tapping came and she relaxed a little. She went over to the door and opened it, peeking out. Aaron and Emily stood there, a concerned look on their faces. "Come in," she said, opening the door wider to let them in. She shut and locked the door after them, the action starting to become habit. "What can I do for you?"

"You can start by being honest with us. If you're in trouble, we want to help you, but we can't unless we know what's going on. Has Kevin been bothering you again?" Aaron asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She could feel her face lose its color and she hurriedly stammered, "No, no, I honestly fell." She looked down at the ground and knew they'd followed her gaze when they gasped at the sight of her chest. She covered up the worst of the visible wounds with her hand, refusing to look at either of them.

She saw Emily's hand come up and brush away a few of the tears that had started to fall. "Honey, you can tell us, we'll keep you safe. Did Kevin do this to you? Did he rape you?"

Penelope blushed, thinking of the threats of planted evidence. "No. I just have to learn to not be so clumsy. Thank you for your concern though. I truly appreciate it." She turned back to her computers and began to type as she sat, hoping they would get the hint and leave her alone. A few minutes passed and she heard the door open and close. She swiveled around in her chair, wanting to check the lock once more, and saw that Aaron was still there. "Did you need something else, Sir?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

He took a seat on her sofa and cleared his throat. "Penelope, as your supervisor, I'm asking you to tell me what really happened. Those marks on your chest were not made by falling on anything. Those are teeth marks. What is going on here?"

"Nothing that I can't handle, Hotch."

"Really? If you can't talk to us about what happened, I doubt you went to the police. You are a strong woman, Penelope, with people who would protect you if he threatened you with something. Why would you choose to bury this and not take it any further?"

To her mortification, she found herself tearing up once more. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what was going on, I'm certain of that. There's nothing you can do to help me out of this. I brought it on myself."

"No one brings a rape on themselves, Penelope."

"They do when they're being taught a lesson about what happens when they don't turn their back on a friend. And when I still refused to betray her, well, they still didn't break me. I won't let them break me. Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"I know you don't understand my decision, and that's okay. I do have something to ask of you, though."

"Anything."

"Will you teach me how to shoot a gun?"

He looked taken aback by her request. "I thought you didn't believe in guns?"

"I don't, but I have to do something to keep us safe. If I knew how to use a gun, how to not be afraid of them, I can do that. I still don't like the idea, but what else can I do?"

He was quiet for a moment, and then he reached out and took Penelope's hand in his. "Yes, I'll teach you. Shall we begin today after work?"

"Yes. I am an FBI agent after all. It's about time I started acting like one." They both stood and she was surprised when he took her in his arms, holding her close. Slowly, she returned the embrace, thankful for his concern.

"I don't want to see you lose your light over this. There's something special about you, Penelope Garcia, something you deserve to be able to keep and share with the world. I may not be able to understand what you're going through, not in its entirety, but I want you to know I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. Just call me, or come over, or whatever you feel comfortable doing. I know Jack would enjoy seeing you, too."

She smiled and stepped away from him. "Thanks, Hotch. I'll keep that in mind. See you this afternoon on the shooting range."

"I'll be there about ten after five." He left the room and she locked the door once more before breaking down and sobbing. The next two hours passed quickly and before she went down to meet with Hotch, she called Erin. "Hey, Hotch is going to run me home tonight. I'll leave the keys with Reid so you can go home without having to wait for me. I don't know how long we'll be, and I don't want you to be bored."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Learning something I should have a long time ago. Like you said, Aaron's a good man. I trust him to keep me safe."

"All right, peacock. I'll see you when you get home. What time should I expect you for supper?"

"About eight." Without thinking, she said, "I love you."

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "I love you, too," Erin said finally, and then hung up.

Penelope stared at the phone for a moment, wondering at what she'd said to Erin, then got up. It was true, she did love her and the thought brought a sense of peace to her heart. Gathering up her things, she went out into the bullpen, locking her office. Reid was still there, and she stopped by his desk. "Can you go run these up to Erin, please? Something came up and I have to stay here with Hotch."

"Will do, Penelope. Who's bringing you home?"

"Hotch, I hope. If anyone needs anything, I'll be down on the shooting range." She ignored the look Reid gave her and made her way over to the elevators. She rode all the way to the basement and found Hotch waiting for her. He handed her a pair of protective glasses and headphones. She put the goggles on and accepted the gun he handed her.

"Ahead of you is your target. You want to aim to kill and follow through. The cleanest shots are head and chest, usually death is instantaneous. If you want them to suffer, you aim for the stomach. Now step up to where you'll be shooting from. When you're standing still, you want a nice wide stance. Aim with your sight, not by looking at the target. Squeeze on the trigger forcefully, yet don't jerk it around, you'll lose your aim if you do that. Are you ready to try for yourself?" She nodded and he put on his headphones. She followed suit, then took a deep breath. She aimed for the chest, finding her mark in the sight. Remembering not to jerk on the trigger, she pulled firmly, never taking her eyes off her mark.

She fired five more times in rapid succession, never looking over at Hotch. Her clip empty, she slid the headphones off. "How'd I do?"

"Let's find out." Aaron brought the target over to them and pulled it down. "My god, Penelope, each of these is a perfect kill shot. I don't know why you asked for my help with this, you're a natural."

"Must be all the video games I've played," she replied. "Now, how do I go about getting my gun?"

"You'll have to pass the test, just like all of us. You should be able to schedule it for some time later this week, and they'll issue you a firearm then. Until you can do that, keep mine. I don't know what you're in the middle of, Penelope, but I want you safe."

"Ah, Boss Man, you just want to make a girl blush. As soon as I get my own weapon, I'll return this to you, I promise." They both practiced for another hour, Penelope growing more certain of herself with every successful sheet she looked at. The time passed quickly, and they looked at each other and smiled.

"So, I heard you need a ride home," he said as he handed her a box of ammunition. "How did you get here today?"

"I rode with a friend. But when this came up, I told her to go home without me. Do you mind dropping me by my apartment?"

"That will be fine. Let's get going." She put the gun and ammo in her purse and followed him out and up to his car. She got in the passenger side and buckled up, locking her door as soon as she was in. He got in and drove, pulling up in front of her building minutes later. "Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"No, Hotch, I should be fine here." She leaned over and touched his face gently. "Don't let time pass you by too quickly. The someone meant only for you is out there, I know they are. You need a best friend again. See you tomorrow." Penelope got out and walked up to her door, letting herself in. As she shut the door, she watched him pull away. She took the stairs two at a time, humming under her breath. "Erin, I'm home," she said as she entered the apartment.

She hung her coat up and went into the kitchen, where Erin was cooking supper. "You're back a little early."

"I was better than I thought I'd be. Seems the video games paid off in the end."

Erin turned to look at her, sadness tingeing her face. "You asked him to teach you how to shoot a gun, didn't you?" Penelope nodded. "Oh, my sweet peacock, why would you let them take that from you, too?"

Penelope looked at her, a puzzled look on her face. "Take what from me?"

"The sweet disbelief in guns. The belief that there are other ways than a gun to settle things." Tears slipped down Erin's face, and Penelope wiped them away, finding herself crying as well. "I don't want you to change like that."

"I just wanted to keep us safe. I didn't know it would upset you so," she whispered as Erin wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close. They stood like that for a few minutes, until the pan Erin was cooking in began to boil. Erin turned back to the stove and Penelope set her purse on the floor, plugging her cell phone in to charge. "So, you like my smile?"

"Yes. It lights up the room, it really does. It's almost as if your whole body goes into those smiles. Every time I see one, I can't help but smile back. If people saw me here, with you, they'd think I had a good twin. I've never been so content in my life."

"Neither have I, honestly. Even with Kevin, I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and then it did. There were signs that I chose to ignore of course. And then you came crashing into my orbit," she said as she took a seat at the table, accepting the plate from Erin.

"I rather think it was you who crashed into me," Erin replied archly. A tiny giggle escaped from Penelope's lips and Erin smiled at her, her eyes crinkling. "See, that's what I love about you," she said as she took a seat next to Penelope. "Your joy is infectious."

They ate and caught up on the rest of their day, then cleaned up. While Erin put the dishes away, Penelope went into the living room, and unzipped her dress as she sat on the sofa. She pulled it away from her body, and the soft fabric clung to a few of the weeping welts and she winced as it came away. Then she unhooked her bra. As she tried to pull it away from her breasts, she cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked as she came running into the room.

"I can't get my bra off. The welts dried it to my body and I don't want to open them again. Oh god, it hurts."

"Just sit here and I'll go get something to take it off without hurting you." Erin ran into the bathroom and Penelope heard her run water. Minutes later, she came back with a wet washcloth. Slowly, she soaked the lace of the bra cups, gingerly pulling at it until it came free of her body. While Erin put the washcloth in the basket, Penelope changed into her pajamas, choosing a loose top and warm pants. She heard the television click on and then heard Erin flip through the channels, stopping on a show that sounded vaguely familiar.

"What are we watching tonight?" she asked as she took a seat next to Erin on the couch, picking up her knitting.

"A Single Man. I've always loved Colin Firth." Erin picked up the project she was working on and turned to watch the television, putting her feet up on the coffee table. "I really hope this fits," she said as she worked on the cable on the front of the sweater.

"It will be fine. You measured me twice, after all." She settled back on the couch and watched the movie, paying more attention to it than her knitting. When the movie was over, they set their things on the table, then went into the bedroom. Penelope sat on the bed and watched Erin undress. The skirt fell to the floor first, and Penelope noticed her wiggle her hips as she unbuttoned her blouse, letting it pool on top of the skirt. Erin looked over her shoulder and smiled at Penelope as she unhooked her bra. Bending slightly, she pulled out a short silky nightgown.

"I'll be right back," she said as she went into the bathroom. Penelope picked up her clothes while she was gone, putting them away. Then she turned down the bed, climbing in on her side. She sat back against the headboard and waited for Erin to come back. Penelope watched her come out, almost stalking towards her. She smiled and Erin climbed into bed, yawning slightly. "I have no right to be this tired," she whispered as she snuggled down in the bed.

"Sometimes we just have one of those days," Penelope replied as she joined Erin in lying down. Erin reached over and turned off the light, then turned towards Penelope, looking her in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Without hesitation, Penelope responded. "Yes."

"Good. I did, too." Erin leaned forward and kissed Penelope sweetly. Penelope returned the kiss, melting into Erin. She buried her hands in Erin's hair, pulling her closer, wanting to feel something other than sorrow. Sighing, she broke the kiss and leaned her head against Erin's. Her hands fluttered down Erin's side, settling on her hips. Nervously, she let her fingers splay out on her ass, and smiled slightly when Erin shivered.

Penelope kissed Erin once more and then backed off, biting her lip hesitantly. "I-I can't…"

"That's fine. I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with," Erin said, smiling gently at her. Penelope nodded and pulled Erin closer to her once more. Erin rested her head on top of Penelope's, sheltering her, or so it seemed. She fell asleep feeling loved.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Penelope woke up first. Sometime in the night, she had turned and spooned into Erin. Erin's hand had snaked up under her shirt and was splayed out across Penelope's chest. She relished the touch and didn't want to move or break the spell. The ringing of the alarm popped the bubble and she felt Erin come to wakefulness. She stretched against Penelope, then turned to shut off the alarm. "I know you're awake, Penelope. We need to get a move on the day," she said as she sat up.

Penelope groaned and sat up, stretching. Erin had already made it to the bathroom, leaving Penelope alone in the bed. She used the opportunity to check under Erin's pillow, confirming her thoughts. She did keep a gun there, and Penelope smiled as she set the pillow back down. Then she crawled out of bed and went to the closet. She pulled out the first outfit her hand touched and grabbed matching undergarments from the dresser drawer. Erin emerged from the bathroom moments later and she went in. Stepping into the tub, she shucked off her pajamas, tossing them in the basket. Then she turned on the water, letting it hit her back first. She washed her hair and body quickly, then stepped out.

Wrapping a towel around her body, she blow dried her hair, then put it up in a French braid. After she'd dressed, she put on her makeup. Her face was still a bit tender where David had hit her, though the swelling had gone down considerably since yesterday. Smiling at her reflection, she turned and left the room. Erin had breakfast ready and was just bagging their lunches when she went into the kitchen.

"Another day begins," she said as she took a seat at the table. Erin nodded and sat next to her. There was an awkward hesitancy about their movements as they reached for the same thing at the same time. Penelope found herself tongue-tied and blushing like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

"This is ridiculous," Erin muttered. "I'm not sixteen any longer." She leaned forward and kissed Penelope passionately. She relished the taste of honey on her lips and darted her tongue out to get a better taste. Erin hummed in pleasure, placing her hands on Penelope's thighs to brace herself.

"Well, good morning to me," Penelope purred when they broke the kiss. Erin's cheeks were flushed and they were both breathing heavily. They finished eating and gathered up their belongings. Erin locked the door and then held out her hand. Penelope took it, threading her fingers with Erin's. Penelope drove to the coffee shop and they walked in together, unconsciously bumping in to each other. The barista caught Penelope's eye and smiled. She couldn't help but grin back.

"The usual, ladies?" she asked when they made it up to the register. They nodded and Penelope paid while Erin waited for their tea. Another girl handed over their cups and they turned to leave. Penelope ignored the look she got from an older man, instead wrapping her arm around Erin's waist and smiling widely at him as they went past.

"Fucking dykes," he said a bit loudly, and Erin stopped, whirling around to glare at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked icily, raising her eyebrow at him.

"You-you heard me," he stammered, still posturing as a tough guy, but withering beneath her glare.

"I don't think I did. You see, if you did say what I think you said, then you would have to be privy to our bedroom situation and I've never seen you before in my life, let alone invited you into my home. Penelope, have you seen this man before?"

Penelope quickly shook her head, trying not to burst out laughing at the sight of the man turning redder and redder in embarrassment. "No, can't say that I have, Erin."

"Just as I thought. Come on, let's get going." She turned back around and stalked from the shop. Penelope followed after her, a dazed smile on her face. As she got behind the wheel, Erin leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That juvenile display back there. I should have just ignored him, his opinions don't matter anyway."

"Oh, Erin, I'm actually kind of turned on right now. The way you stood up to him for us was trés hot. I could never have done something like that. I love that about you."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I wish I had that brazen courage you have."

"Thanks." The rest of the drive was silent and they arrived at work running a little behind. Together, they walked into the building, going through Mike's security line. He smiled and made small talk with them.

"Aren't you running a little late today, ladies?" They nodded and Penelope giggled a little. "What?"

"You ever need someone to deliver a verbal smack down, she's your woman." Just then, her phone buzzed. "Crap, new case to be briefed. Here, take the keys, just in case." Penelope handed the car keys over to Erin, then ran over to the elevator bank. Thankfully, one was still being filled and she got on, pressing her floor number.

Reid met her at the elevator. "Grab your go bag; I'll brief you on the plane."

"What? I don't get a choice in this now?"

"No. Rossi pressed for you to come along this time. Hotch didn't think it necessary, but somehow got overruled. Call her as soon as we land. I have a bad feeling about them separating the two of you like this."

Penelope nodded and went right up to her office, taking her bag from the corner and then locking her door once again. Reid was watching her office, smiling when he saw her reemerge. She went to his side and together, they made their way to the airfield. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be bunking with you for the length of our stay. We both feel it prudent I do so, should I be out on the field."

"I agree, completely. Like I said, I will do anything to keep you safe." He touched her shoulder and smiled at her. "You're my friend, Penelope. Wait, why would it matter out on the field where you stayed? Strauss' husband will be back here." Sudden awareness lit his features. "I'll kill him, I will. I can't believe he would do something like this and think he could get away with it. He must be insane."

She touched him, stopping his words. "Reid, they can make things difficult for me and her. Just keep your cool and stay by me while we're gone. Please do this for me." She watched his shoulders slump and then he nodded. "Thank you."

As they flew down to Georgia, Aaron filled her in on the case. "We'll be going to the home first and getting you set up. It's a standard kidnapping case; the child's been gone for three hours. I don't need to tell you the statistics on cases like these."

"If it's so standard, why are we going?" she asked lowly.

"This is the eighth child to have been kidnapped in as many weeks. There's always a relatively minor ransom demanded and once it is paid, the child is found in the park, unharmed. Parents were getting leery of letting their children outside when the unsub changed his routine. We need to stop him." She nodded. "And don't worry, Penelope. I'll keep my eye on you. I don't know why Dave wants you here with us, but if anything should happen, let me know."

"Thank you. Oh, I will need to make a call when we land. Can Reid hang back by me while I do so?" Aaron nodded and she smiled at him relaxing into the seat. "I really am blessed with wonderful friends," she whispered as she stared out the window.

When the plane touched down, Aaron led Dave away from the plane, asking him some questions about the case. The rest of the team followed after them while Penelope hung a few feet back, Reid at her side. She pulled out her cell and dialed Erin's office number.

"Strauss here."

"Erin, it's me. Listen, Rossi dragged me onto a case, so I'm stuck in Georgia for who knows how long. Anyway, Reid mentioned that the intention to separate us might not be to harm me, but you. Kevin knows where we live and could very easily lead Christopher to you. Please, be safe. I want to come home to you."

"I will, my sweet peacock. Watch your back down there in Georgia."

"I will, I promise. Talk to you later." She hung up and slipped the phone back in her pocket. "Reid, what kind of bird do I remind you of?"

Without skipping a beat, he replied, "A peacock."

"Why?"

"Well, the obvious reason why would be the way you dress. Being so colorful, you attract attention, demanding that people look at you. But there's more to it than that. In Buddhist mythology, they are associated with compassion and love, and when I think of you, that's what I think of."

"Reid, that's so sweet, thank you." She linked arms with him and they caught up with the rest of the team. Aaron motioned them over to his SUV and she got in the passenger seat, locking the door and then buckling up. He took the lead and Morgan followed them out to the house. After introducing everyone, Aaron had her set up in the living room.

"The unsub, if he follows the script he was previously using, will call tonight with the ransom demand. I'll stay here with Penelope and Reid, the rest of you can go to the police station and link up with the lead detective and see what information they have that could help us." He gave Rossi a cold look, daring him to protest.

Rossi sharply nodded, smirking at Penelope as he led the others out. She shivered and stepped closer to Reid, who put his arm protectively around her. Morgan's mouth tightened as he saw the looks exchanged, and he cracked his knuckles. Penelope shook her head slightly and he relaxed, following after the others.

Penelope could feel the wife staring at the bruises on her chest, and she pulled her shirt closed, looking down at the floor. "So, I'll set up a trap and trace on the phone line and then we wait, right?" Hotch nodded and she pulled out her laptop, getting to work. After a few minutes, a steaming mug of tea appeared in front of her.

"You look like you could use this," the woman said, smiling gently. "I'm Susan."

"Thank you. I'm Penelope." She sat up and grabbed onto the mug, warming her hands.

"So, do you really think this will help catch this person?"

"As long as they're not using a disposable cell phone, it should. There are still limits to what I can do, much to my chagrin." She sipped the tea, smiling as she saw the gold stars in the bottom of the mug. "What else can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, there's nothing to do but wait. Would you mind if I stayed here with you? Paul's been wonderful, but he still hasn't really connected with Maggie yet. She loves her father so, and hasn't exactly made her preference a secret."

"So, your husband is not Maggie's father?"

"No, I just said that. What's wrong?"

"It's probably nothing, but it could be important, excuse me." Penelope stood up and walked over to Hotch. "We could have a problem here, Hotch. I don't think this is like the other seven, beyond what we know."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, you said his m.o. changed with this one. The others were all taken from outside, Maggie went missing from her home. Also, Susan's husband is not Maggie's father. What if all the previous abductions were just a distraction? Could this have been his endgame all along?"

Aaron looked at her, and she could see the gears shifting in his head. "If so, he already had eight hours on us. All right, you run with that angle. Find out everything you can on the ex-husband while we wait for the call, if it even comes."

She nodded and went back to the couch. "What's Maggie's father's name?" she asked.

"William Hinds. Why?"

"I'm just running every possible angle to bring your daughter home safe, Susan. Now, is there anything in his past that caused you to get full custody of Maggie?"

"Nothing bad. His job has him travel a lot internationally, and we decided it would be better for Maggie to live with me. This last year was really tough on him, though, since he was home more. I tried to let her see him as much as possible, but Paul didn't like that. He's always thought that Will should have taken the promotion that would have kept him here permanently."

Penelope nodded sympathetically as she hacked into Will's bank accounts. In the last week, he'd closed down his savings account, withdrawing close to eight million dollars. She also noticed in the previous weeks he'd wired large sums of money to an off-shore bank account. She couldn't trace where the money had ended up, their defenses were much better than what she had time to work with, so she looked into other aspects of his life – like the fact he'd cashed in his life insurance policy. Everything pointed to his taking Maggie, but she couldn't find a reason why he would do that.

Casting her net wider, she began to look at his social networking profiles, to see if he mentioned something about going on a trip with his daughter. While there was nothing like that mentioned, she did notice that he'd changed his job history. Convinced he had taken Maggie, she began to look up international flights from Atlanta. From there, she narrowed down the search parameters to flights to countries that had no extradition treaties with the United States. There were ten throughout the day, four of which had already left, with two more leaving within the hour.

Hurriedly, she pulled out her cell phone and called the head of the TSA at Atlanta. "This is Penelope Garcia, technical analyst for the FBI, and I need the passenger lists for the following ten flights." She read off the list of flight numbers and gave the man her credentials and work email. It was a tense ten minutes, but then the data was in her inbox and she opened the PDFs, scanning the flights for William or Maggie's name. Neither was there, and she felt her shoulders slump.

"Did you find something?" Susan asked as she refilled her mug.

"No. Which is good. There are just a few more hours until the call will come and we'll be able to trace him and find out where he is." She sat back in the sofa and held onto her cup, staring into the golden liquid. Something still didn't sit right about this case, but she couldn't put her finger on what. She felt Reid sit down next to her and she leaned against him. "Waiting for a call is so draining."

"I know. This reminds me of that case we worked a few years ago, when Gideon was still with us. The twins, remember?"

"Yeah, that was a weird case. You're right, this does have that vibe. But I can't figure out what I'm missing here." Penelope sighed, biting her lip. "I'm worried about her."

"She'll be fine, I'm sure she will be. But give her a call later. You deserve peace of mind."

She smiled and drank the tea, watching the clock anxiously. At 5:30, her phone rang and she saw it was Erin. "Hello?"

"Hi. I thought you might like to know I made it home safe. I'll probably head out for groceries in about half an hour. Do you want me to pick up anything while I'm out?"

"I need more jasmine tea. Other than that, I can't think of anything. How'd your day go?"

"It went well. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Has he left you alone?"

"Yeah. I rode with Hotch and Reid. We're waiting at the house while the rest of the team is with the police. The unsub will call in about two hours with the ransom demand. From the sounds of things, we'll be on our way home tomorrow. I wish…"

"I know. I should probably let you go now, you've work to do. I love you."

"I love you, too." Penelope hung up and saw Reid looking at her. "What?"

"Be careful. The two of you are playing with fire. If you were to get caught, the repercussions would be horrible. I don't want to see either of you end up hurt."

"We're broken people, Reid, whose pieces happen to fit together."

"Ah, so you and she are children of the earth."

"What?"

"The Origin of Love?" She shook her head. "The Greek philosopher Plato?" Again, she shook her head. "Okay, so Plato was holding a symposium to Eros and a bunch of people gave speeches in honor of him. One, by Aristophanes, was about how we were separated from our true loves and why we fall in love with who we do. Being women, you're children of the earth."

"There's also a song about it," Susan piped in, smiling at them.

"Really?"

"Yes. Rufus Wainwright sings it, but I think it came from a movie, first. You should really look up his version, though. It's lovely." She held out the teapot. "More tea, Penelope?"

Penelope nodded and held out her cup. Susan filled it and held the teapot out to Reid. "No, I'm fine, thank you." He clasped his hands around his knees and stared at the phone. As the call time came closer, Aaron and Paul came into the living room. Aaron sat on the sofa, while Paul stood behind Susan, his hand on her shoulder. Eight o'clock came and went with no call from the unsub. The parents held on to each other a little tighter, their faces losing color. Penelope tried to keep her face a neutral mask, hoping still that she was wrong about who the unsub was.

"This is to be expected," Aaron said at quarter past eight. "He changed his m.o., so it stands to reason that he would call at a different time as well."

Another hour passed and Penelope got up and paces the room, trying not to watch the telephone. She could see Reid tap his fingers against his leg in an impatient cadence. As time passed, they all began to watch the clock. At midnight, Hotch sent the parents to bed, and they curled up on the chairs and sofa in the living room.

Penelope drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Without Erin next to her, she felt exposed, even though she was safe with Reid and Hotch. She woke up first the next morning and stretched, working the kinks out of her back. She picked up her go bag and went into the bathroom, quickly changing and washing her face. She covered up the bruise with makeup, pleased that it was starting to lighten. Rossi's ring would probably leave a scar, though, she thought as she touched the raised ridge gently. Sighing, she put on her lipstick and exited the room, ready to face the day.

Hotch was on the phone when she went back into the living room. "You meet us here and we'll revise the profile. See you in thirty." He looked up at her, his eyes weary. "I want to run with your theory today. You may have been right all along."

She nodded and put her bag back by the others. Then she set to work on her computer, picking up where she'd left off on William Hinds. She looked further into his assets, taking down his address as she knew they would be going out there later that day. She also discovered Hinds owned a boat, with a slip at the local marina rented for the next seven years. She put that address down as well, thinking it a viable option to explore.

She heard their voices behind her, and she tried to drown out Rossi's. "What do you have for us, Mama?" Morgan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned slightly to look at him. "Two possible locations to check out. This is his home, it's about twenty minutes from here. This is where his boat is docked; it's about forty five minutes from here."

"Good work, Penelope. Okay, Morgan, you're with me and we'll head to Hinds' home. Rossi, you take Prentiss to the marina. Reid, you stay here with Penelope, just in case a ransom call should come in. Let's move out."

Penelope watched them leave, happy that she got to stay behind. Shortly after they'd left, Susan came downstairs. "Where'd Agent Hotchner go?" she asked.

"He and the others went to check out a few leads on your daughter's abduction. They'll be back in a few hours."

"May I fix you two breakfast?" Penelope looked to Reid, who nodded. "Great. I'll call you when it's ready."

Penelope sank back into the couch, yawning. She was still exhausted, her night on the couch not very restful. Reid sat next to her, resting his head against hers. "So, Strauss? Really?"

"Uh-huh. Kind of crazy, I know. But she's really sweet and I don't know, she trusted me enough to let me in to her private hell. I wouldn't want to wish anyone dead, but Christopher really tests that resolve. He deserves to be hit hard by the karma stick."

"You've been seeing her for how long now?"

"We've been living together for about six weeks now, ever since I brought her home from the hospital. Reid, this is going to sound really weird, but what's it like to make love to a woman? Before this, I've only been with guys, and she feels so different from you lot. It's not like we've gone beyond kissing yet, but is everything the same?"

Reid turned bright red and looked down at the floor. "I don't really have that much experience, Penelope. Just go about it how you like to be pleased. Make it about her, not about you. As long as you act out of love, everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Reid. I know it's probably not the most comfortable mental picture I've left you with, but I'd rather ask you than Morgan."

"What are you going to tell the rest of the team? If you are serious about this relationship, you'll have to tell eventually. It's not going to be easy, you realize. It's almost like you're sleeping with the enemy. Not that I feel that way, having seen her with you, but they are going to have some very difficult questions for you to answer."

"What if we didn't go public?" she asked, looking at him. "What if it just stayed between the three of us?"

"Penelope, you can't keep something like this a secret. Pretty soon, Emily's going to ask why you're smiling all the time and Morgan's asking why you can't go out for drinks with the team. Are you really going to be able to lie to them?

Slowly, Penelope shook her head. "No, but I have to keep it under wraps for the present time. At least until the divorce is final. If he were to catch wind of this, there's no telling what he'd do, to either of us. Her safety is the most important thing in the world, Spencer. I couldn't bear to lose her to the hands of that madman."

"I understand. And I'll be there for you when you do tell everyone." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

Paul blearily appeared in the living room. "I think breakfast is almost ready. I could smell it up in our bedroom," he said with a yawn, just as Susan came back into the living room. They got up off the couch and followed her into the kitchen. Once they were seated at the table, Susan reached out and grabbed Penelope's hand. As she watched, Paul took Reid's and Susan's hand in his and so she took hold of Reid's. "Oh, Lord, we ask that you keep the FBI agents safe as they look for our sweet Maggie. May she come home to us safe and sound. Thank you for everything You are going to do with this day. In Thy name we pray. Amen."

"Amen," Penelope echoed, looking up from her plate. Susan squeezed her hand gently, then let go. She passed around plates of food and Penelope took a little from each one. They ate in silence, a sad air hanging over them all. Once they'd finished, Penelope helped Susan clean up the remains.

"Tell me, honestly, what's the likelihood that I'll see my Maggie again?"

Penelope sighed, holding the dish towel limply. "I don't know. This isn't my side of the job usually. I just look up the information for them and they're the ones who figure things out. My team is good and they'll do whatever they can to bring her home."

"But?"

"But, there is the chance that he's taken her out of the country. If he gets to a country where he can be free from extradition, then our hands are tied."

"You sound as if you know who he is."

"I think I do. I think it was your ex-husband. I haven't figured out why he would do something like this, but this is the only thing that makes sense. I'm sorry, it's not an easy answer to hear."

Susan looked at her and tried to smile through her tears. "I always felt something like this would happen. Will was never content with the custody agreement; he always wanted to spend more time with Maggie. He just wasn't willing to give up his job."

Penelope finished drying the dishes and said, "We don't know yet what's going on. Keep your faith alive." She walked out into the living room and checked her email. She found another letter from Kevin, which she moved to his folder, and a note from Erin. She opened it and smiled to read her words of encouragement.

Reid joined her on the couch a few minutes later. "It sucks to wait. I always feel so helpless."

"I feel that way quite often. Some of the things I've seen…" She sighed. "As long as we bring Maggie home safe, that's all that matters." She sank back against the seat, watching the minutes tick by. Finally, Aaron and Morgan returned, looking perturbed. "What did you find at the house?" she asked, looking up at them.

"Nothing good. Most of their clothes are gone, along with a few of her toys. The housekeeper said that Hinds had told her they were going on a trip and not to expect them back for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry, Penelope. I should have listened to you."

"It's okay, Hotch. I'm not a trained profiler."

"No, but you are intelligent and have good judgment." He set his hand on her shoulder and she looked into his eyes. "I'm glad you came along, we might not have come upon this until much later if you were back at Quantico. I know this is not what Rossi had in mind when he insisted you come with us, but too bad for him."

She smiled and nodded. "There are always hidden blessings to the most horrible of situations."

"The boat's gone," Prentiss said as she and Rossi came in the door. "The owner of the marina said he noticed it out yesterday morning, but thought nothing of it at the time."

"By now, they're in international waters. We can't touch them now," Hotch said, looking incredibly weary as he ran a hand through his hair. "Please call Paul and Susan in here."

Prentiss went and found them, having them sit on the sofa that she and Reid had just vacated. "You can't bring her home, can you?" Susan asked, looking at Penelope bleakly.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't look good. We do know your ex-husband has her, and that he's taken his boat out. We can ask the Coast Guard to keep a look out for his boat, but as long as he remains in international waters, we can't touch him," Hotch said.

Susan burst into tears, and Paul wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Thank you for everything," he said, dismissing them with his tone. Reid picked up his and Penelope's go bags while she grabbed the laptop. She followed Hotch out, Reid at her side, and got in their SUV. It was a silent ride to the airfield, and once on the jet, no one seemed eager to say anything. Penelope stared out the window, watching as the clouds grew darker the farther north they travelled.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed fitting that they should land during a rainstorm, and they all walked slowly to their waiting vehicles. Reid drove her back to the office, and again carried her bag. They went up to her office, and she unlocked her door. "Thanks, Reid."

"For what?"

"For being an awesome friend. I don't mind if you write to your mom about us, that way at least someone in the general public will know." She reached up and kissed his cheek gently. "Now, go, get to work." As she shut the door and locked it, she felt her stomach cramp up familiarly. She counted back on her fingers and began to cry in relief. Opening her supply drawer, she picked up a small purse and then tucked her keys inside her pocket. Looking out the door, she saw Rossi in his office and hurriedly made her way to the bathroom.

After she'd taken care on her needs, she washed her hands. Hearing the door open, she looked up into the mirror and saw him standing there. "If you don't let me leave alone, I will scream the building down. I swear to God, I will."

"Maybe I just want to talk, Kitten."

"Oh, don't even try that bullshit on me, David. We have nothing to talk about. Now, if you'll excuse me." She tried to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm, holding her there.

"Don't you know I can crush you like a bug?"

"Do you actually think I care? No matter how you try to harass or harm me, you won't break my resolve to protect her." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and shoved him aside, stalking from the bathroom. She passed Hotch on the way back to her office, and saw his look of concern. She smiled tensely at him, and he nodded in relief, turning to go back to his office.

She sank down in her chair and breathed deeply. Her hands shook as she began to look up information for one of her teams. As she worked, she found herself calming down. By the end of the workday, she had managed to relax once more. At five, she packed up her things and stepped out of her office, surprised to see Reid there. "What, are you my bodyguard?"

"Something like that. Hotch was weirded out by Rossi following you to the bathroom and asked me to walk you to your car. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." She slung her bag over her shoulder and they walked out to the parking garage together. Erin was just getting into Esther and Penelope hurried on ahead. "Erin! Wait up!"

She turned and smiled at Penelope, raising her hand in welcome. Penelope got in her car and they took off. Once they were half way home, Erin reached over and squeezed her hand tightly. "One night," she began.

"And I missed you desperately." Penelope finished. "Let's go out to dinner," she said impulsively.

"All right. Did you have anywhere in mind?" Penelope shook her head. "Good." Erin drove to a secluded Italian restaurant and parked near the door. Arm in arm, they walked in and were seated quickly. "Red wine, right?"

"Yes," Penelope answered, not looking up from the menu. She heard Erin order a bottle of the house Chianti and smiled. When their waitress returned, Penelope still had not made up her mind. "Order for me, will you?" she asked setting the menu down on the table.

Erin nodded. "We'll both have the veal piccata, please." The waitress wrote their orders down and left them alone. "So, how did the case go?"

"Not well. Turns out the child's father took her. They're out there, on the ocean, and we can't get to them. That poor mother will probably never see her again. It's so hard not to get attached when you're in their home. Have you heard from any of your children?"

"Karen wrote me back, she seems glad that I got out. I never realized she knew what was going on. I didn't tell her where I was or anything, though. I don't know how much they talk to their father. I think she wants to have lunch soon."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just, I've never really gotten along with my girls. I favored my son, and they resented me for that. How do I rebuild a relationship with them?"

"It all begins with that first step. Now that you've reached out to them, let them know what's going on, you might find them more receptive to your overtures. I'm just glad Karen has reached out in return." Penelope grabbed Erin's hand, holding it in hers. Erin smiled gently at her across the table, and Penelope felt a wave of contentment wash over her.

Their food came, and they ate in relative silence, neither wanting to break the enchantment that had fallen over them. At the end of the meal, Erin ordered them a chocolate gelato to split. As Penelope took a bite, she could feel some on the corner of her mouth, and before she could wipe it away with her napkin, Erin reached out and wiped it away with her thumb. Before she could stop herself, Penelope parted her lips slightly and sucked her thumb in, licking off the cool sweetness.

She watched Erin shiver as she released her thumb. "We should head home now," she whispered, her breathing a little unsteady. Penelope nodded, and Erin signaled their waitress. Pulling out her purse, Erin slipped some cash in the black folder and then handed it back to the woman. They stood and linked hands, going out to the car together. They stopped in front of the passenger door and Penelope leaned forward to kiss Erin. Her hands crept up and buried themselves in Erin's hair, pulling the woman closer. Erin whimpered a little and Penelope slipped her tongue in Erin's mouth.

Penelope breathed in and out heavily when Erin broke the kiss. "Home, now?" she asked, her very bones heavy with desire. Erin nodded in response and went to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car. She drove home quickly, and parked in their spot. They moved inside and up the stairs at a fast pace, their eagerness driving them onwards. Penelope fumbled with the lock, unable to focus long enough to open the door. Erin gently bumped her out of the way and coolly unlocked the door.

They stepped into the apartment and Erin closed the door, locking it once more. Penelope waited for her to turn around, then she moved forward, wrapping her arms around Erin's waist. Their lips met once more in a bruisingly intense kiss, and Penelope began to undo the buttons on Erin's shirt. It was more difficult than she'd thought it would be – the buttons were on the wrong side. Finally, though, the last one popped free and she slipped the shirt off Erin's shoulders.

Erin started to unfasten Penelope's blouse when she stilled her hands. "Tonight is about you, my dove. We can worry about me in a few days." Erin nodded and Penelope kissed down her neck, nipping delicately at the hollow of her throat. Erin purred with pleasure and Penelope grinned at the sound. Taking her hand, she led her to the bedroom, pushing her gently down on the bed.

Penelope unhooked Erin's bra, pulling it from her body and letting it fall to the floor. Kneeling on the floor, she cupped her breasts, thumbing the nipples until they stood taut. Then she leaned forward, nuzzling one with her nose before drawing it into her mouth. As she suckled at the erect nub, she felt Erin bury her hands in her hair, holding her close. Penelope slid her hands down Erin's side, fumbling slightly with the belt buckle, then unzipping her skirt. She tugged it off Erin, and then froze. Suddenly, she didn't know what to do next.

Releasing Erin's nipple, she leaned back and looked into her desire-filled eyes. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" she panted, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Penelope's.

"I-I don't know what to do next. Oh, god, this is so embarrassing."

Erin reached up and tenderly lifted Penelope's face, then kissed her. Penelope relaxed into the kiss, allowing herself to be pulled onto the bed. Erin straddled her hips and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She peeled it off her and then unhooked her bra, throwing the garments to the floor. Penelope felt self-conscious about the bruising on her breasts and tried to hide them from Erin. She started crying as Erin gently removed her hands, replacing them with her own. She thumbed Penelope's nipples softly, coaxing them to erect peaks.

"Making love is about give and take, my sweet peacock. You have to let me pleasure you as well." Penelope nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Erin kissed her once more and then lay down on top of her, nuzzling her neck. "Just hold me close, tonight. Let me feel you against me."

"All right. Just give me a minute." She crawled out of bed and shucked off her skirt, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes, then jogged into the bathroom. Quickly, she changed her tampon and then went back out into the bedroom. Erin was on her side, fingering the sheets lightly. Her face lit up when she saw Penelope, and she blushed at the sheer joy evident in her. Penelope sat down on the bed, and Erin embraced her, reaching around to cup her breasts. "Erin, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Oh, I have a fair idea, I think, seeing as how you do the same to me," she whispered against the crook of Penelope's neck, causing her to shiver in pleasure. At Erin's insistent tugging, she swung her legs up onto the bed. Again, Erin straddled her and leaned down to kiss her. Penelope pulled her down flush against her body, relishing the feel of skin on skin.

"I could stay like this forever," Penelope whispered as she yawned.

"Me, too," Erin replied, snuggling close to Penelope as she pulled the covers up over them. Penelope fell asleep with a contented smile on her face.

In the morning, she woke to the sensation of hands traveling up and down her body. Blinking her eyes open, she saw Erin's blue eyes looking back at her. "Good morning, Erin," she said thickly. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then caressed Erin's face. She leaned up for a kiss and Erin obliged her, capturing her lips in a sweet embrace.

Her sigh turned into a moan as she felt Erin's wonderfully nimble fingers tease her nipples to hardness once more. Erin nipped at her lower lip and said, "If you want to take a shower this morning, you'll have to hurry. We have to be out of here in an hour."

Penelope nodded and stumbled out of bed. As she passed Erin, she felt her reach out and squeeze her ass. Penelope smiled cheekily as she pulled out an outfit to wear, then went into the bathroom. Turning on the water, she shimmied out of her panties and tossed the tampon into the wastebasket. Then she stepped into the shower, letting the warm water hit her skin. Her thoughts turned back to Erin as they often did these days. How long had it taken him to beat the playfulness out of her, the spontaneity? Every new facet she discovered about her love, the more she wanted to protect her.

She heard the door open, some rustling in the room, and then the door closed once more. After washing her hair, she turned the water off and toweled dry. Stepping out of the shower, she looked at the mirror and saw that Erin had drawn a heart in the steam. Smiling, she dressed quickly and applied her makeup before going out into the living room. Erin was waiting for her, holding out her purse and travel mug.

Penelope kissed her cheek as she took the proffered items. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Erin replied as she placed a bright red beret on her head. "I raided your accessory drawer."

"So I see. It looks good on you." They left the apartment and Erin got behind the wheel. As she drove, Penelope stared at her, smiling.

"What?"

"I don't know. You just make me so incredibly happy. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. It concerns me that they haven't made a move yet. I want to know what's going to happen next." She sighed, then smiled once more. "I just worry too much. Keeping you safe is my top priority."

"And vice versa. I don't want to lose you before I've had time to love you."


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of their week went smoothly, though she did get more emails from Kevin. Even Rossi had given her a wider berth, though she had begun to notice Hotch checking in on her more often, which would explain that. On Friday, the team was called away on a case, and this time, Erin stepped in so that she would not have to go with them. Hotch looked relieved, but Rossi was ticked off by the interference.

Saturday morning, she woke up first, having to pee badly. After she'd finished, she stepped back into the bedroom, watching Erin sleep. She sat on the bed crossed legged, a contented smile on her face. Slowly, Erin came to wakefulness, smiling at Penelope. "Good morning."

"Morning." Erin looked at the clock, then sat up. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"Yeah, I never set the alarm on Saturdays. I love sleeping in."

"Normally, I'd say I do, too, but we've places to be today."

"We do?"

"Yes. Karen wants to meet for coffee, and I couldn't say no. I told her I was bringing a friend along." She looked down at the sheets. "I hope you don't mind. I just want her to get used to you, before we tell her about our relationship. It's not that I want to keep us a secret, but if word got back to Christopher, I feel like they'd ramp things up to another level. That would destroy me, if they hurt you further."

"I understand, completely. Do you want to go shopping after? I need to pick up some yarn, and look for some shoes, and maybe an outfit or two."

Erin rolled her eyes slightly. "You and clothes. I'd like it, though, if you'd wear the new sweater that's in your dresser."

"You finished it?" Penelope asked excitedly, standing up and rushing over to her dresser. She tore off her nightie and pulled the sweater on. It fit her perfectly and she looked over at Erin, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Thank you," she said simply, not trusting her voice to say more than that. The bright aqua complimented her skin tone, and she breathed in Erin's scent, as it permeated the garment.

"I didn't realize something so small would make you so happy."

"This is not small, Erin. This is your time and effort poured into something exquisitely lovely just for me." Erin blushed and Penelope went to her side, bending down to kiss her. Erin returned the kiss with fervor, pulling Penelope down on the bed. When she felt just about kissed senseless, Erin stopped kissing her, and smiled mischievously.

"Dibs on the bathroom," she whispered, then stood up and sashayed into the bathroom. As Penelope lay there, trying to calm her racing heart, she heard the shower turn on. Standing up, she gently removed the sweater, setting it on the edge of the bed. She pulled on fresh panties and dug out a matching bra to them. Fastening it, she then pulled the sweater back on, going to her closet to look for a skirt to match. Finally, she settled on a dark purple skirt. She pulled it on and then rooted through her hosiery for something to wear on her legs. She settled on black fishnets, and slipped them on.

Erin was still not finished showering, so she crept into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Wiping off the bottom half of the mirror, she applied her makeup, muting her usually bright colors in favor of a more subdued look. For some reason, she really wanted to impress Karen, to leave a positive image of herself in the other woman's mind. She was just pulling on her headband when she heard the water shut off. Looking up into the mirror, Penelope watched Erin pull back the curtain and wipe her body free of water. Desire pooled in Penelope's stomach as Erin stepped out of the tub. Penelope turned and watched Erin step into a pair of panties (those maddeningly sexy black lace ones) and then fasten a matching lace bra.

"I thought you might have joined me," Erin said as she pulled out her own makeup, putting it on.

"I'll have to remember that for next time," Penelope replied is a somewhat unsteady voice, holding on to the sink tightly.

"You will," Erin whispered, before she went out. Penelope trailed after her and watched her pull on a long brown skirt and beige wraparound shirt. Bending, she took out her knee high suede boots and set them on the bed.

"Let me," Penelope found herself saying, and Erin handed the boots over. Slowly, she slid the first boot on, pulling the zipper up. She could feel Erin's skin jump as she ran her fingers down her leg to grab the second boot. Penelope watched Erin's face as she slowly zipped the second boot. She watched her bite her lower lip, her cheeks flushing as Penelope dragged her hands up further, brushing her thumb against her center.

"We'll never leave if you continue to do that," Erin said a bit breathlessly as she dug her hands into the covers. Penelope drew her hand back, listening to Erin whimper at the withdrawal. Penelope held out her hand and Erin took it, standing a bit unsteadily. "I know what we're doing when we get home," she whispered in Penelope's ear.

Penelope blushed and nodded. They went into the living room and grabbed their purses. "Do you want to drive? I mean, seeing as how you know where we're going and all."

"So do you. I told her to meet us over at our coffee shop. Should we bring out mugs with us today?"

"Might as well. Save a tree and all that." Penelope went into the kitchen and grabbed their mugs from the counter. Erin drove to the shop and found a table while Penelope went up to the counter and grabbed their drinks. As she took a seat next to Erin, she saw a tall, dark-haired woman come in. When she turned to look at them, she knew it was Karen – she looked exactly like her mother.

Erin raised a hand in greeting and Karen joined them at the table. She hung her coat over a chair and then went up and grabbed a cup of the house blend. She took a seat and wrapped her hands around the mug, looking at both of them analytically. "So, you've finally left the bastard."

"The bastard is still your father, Karen. I'll thank you to remember that."

"God, Mother, he beats you and yet you still defend him? What kind of spell does he have over you?"

"A broken one. Remember? I've moved out and as soon as this year has passed, I'm filing for divorce."

"Good. So, who's this?"

"Penelope Garcia. I'm a friend of your mother."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Karen Strauss, eldest of the Strauss children. I'm currently attending…"

"Georgetown University, I know."

She looked a little more closely at Penelope, narrowing her eyes slightly. "And here I know nothing about you besides your name."

Penelope smiled slightly. "I'm a technical analyst in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"Oh, is that how you met my mother?"

"Yes. We've been colleagues for years now. Is there anything else you'd like to know about me?" She tried to diffuse the tension, but felt like she was failing miserably.

"No, I think I know everything I need to now," she replied, relaxing into her seat and looking pointedly at their clasped hands. Penelope felt herself blush and she drew her hand back from Erin's, wrapping it around her mug and taking a sip. Karen turned her eyes upon her mother. "Are you in a safe place? He's called me a few times, asking if I knew where you were."

"Yes, I'm safe. No one knows where I'm staying right now." They chatted on for a few more minutes, Karen growing more comfortable around them as time went on. When they were finished, Karen surprised her by hugging both her mother and her.

"Keep her safe," Karen whispered in her ear, and Penelope nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Penelope. I look forward to doing this again, soon," she said as she let her go. "See you later, Mother." They watched her leave, and then Erin clasped Penelope's hand once more.

"That went better than I thought it would. I'm glad she seems to like you."

"I like her, too. She reminds me so much of you."

"A lot of people say that," Erin replied as they got in the car. "So, where to first?"

"The craft store, please." Erin nodded and pulled out into traffic. She parked close to the door when they got to the Yarn Barn, and Penelope grabbed a basket as soon as they entered, disappearing into the yarn. She picked up a few brightly colored skeins and then looked through the pattern books. Nothing really caught her eye, so she went to find Erin. She was holding four skeins of lilac yarn, and smile when she saw Penelope.

"Do you like this color?"

"Pastels usually aren't my thing, but I honestly love that color."

"Good." After a few more minutes of browsing together, they went up and paid for their items. Penelope took both bags and they walked back out to the car.

"Do you have any siblings?" Penelope suddenly asked, not looking over at Erin.

"No, I was an only child. And you?"

"I might as well be. I have four brothers who I haven't seen since I went underground. When I got recruited by the FBI, they wanted nothing to do with me. My oldest brother told me I was an embarrassment to my parents' memory." Her eyes began to well up and she brushed away the tears before they could fall. "This shouldn't hurt any longer; it's been more than fifteen years since I last saw any of them."

"They're your family, Penny. It will probably always hurt."

Penelope tried to smile, but found her lower lip quavering. "You know, I've never even met my nieces and nephews? After the first few birthday cards came back to me unopened, I didn't bother sending anymore out. It hurt so much."

Erin pulled into a parking lot and put the car in park. Leaning over, she wrapped Penelope in a loving embrace. "Oh, my sweet peacock, how long have you hid this pain by smiling at the world?" she sweetly said.

"It was either smile or cry. And as you have seen all too often, I am not exactly the most elegant of criers." Erin reached up and wiped away her tears, then kissed her gently. Penelope sighed and settled back in the seat. "Do you mind if we head home? I just don't feel like shopping right now."

"Of course we can." Erin put the car in drive and as she drove home, held out her hand for Penelope to take. Penelope held on, trying to get control of her emotions. Once home, Erin wrapped her arm around Penelope's waist, drawing her close. They walked together up to the apartment and once inside, Erin led her over to the bed. Gently, she removed the headband, setting it on the nightstand. Then she sat down and removed her boots, putting them at the foot of the bed.

Penelope kicked off her own shoes, then swung her legs up on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. Erin copied her, and Penelope leaned against her, putting her head on Erin's shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, and then she felt Erin turn towards her, nuzzling her lips against her cheek. Penelope turned her head slightly and kissed her.

The kiss started out sweet, but then Erin deepened it, pushing her back onto the headboard. Penelope buried her hands in Erin's hair, bringing her closer. She felt Erin's hands creep up under the sweater and she arched into the touch, urging her upwards. Erin obliged her, cupping her breasts through the bra. Penelope whimpered as she felt her nipples tighten in response to Erin's touch.

She untied Erin's blouse, slipping it off her shoulders, then made short work of the zipper on her skirt. Erin broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I think you are decidedly overdressed, my dear." Penelope nodded and let Erin pull her sweater off, tossing it to the foot of the bed.

As soon as her skirt was removed, Erin fitted her body between Penelope's legs, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Once that was gone, she buried her face in Penelope's breasts, kissing wildly. Penelope couldn't hold back her moan when Erin drew one erect nipple into her mouth, flicking the taut nub with her tongue.

Penelope had to stifle a sharp scream as Erin ran her thumb up and down her slit, exciting her further. As Erin kissed her way back up to Penelope's lips, Penelope fumbled with the hooks on Erin's bra, tugging it off. She thumbed already erect nipples and felt Erin moan against her lips. "Fuck. Me." Erin panted out, breaking the kiss.

"Gladly," Penelope breathed out, turning Erin over onto her back. She began placing butterfly kisses on Erin's face, then worked down her neck, stopping to lick and nip at the hollow of her throat. Erin urged her to continue on, and Penelope obliged her, continuing down her body. She kissed around Erin's breasts, avoiding her nipples until Erin sharply tugged on her hair. She suckled on one breast while she thumbed the other nipple absently, causing Erin to arch up into her. Penelope switched breasts, gently scoring the nipple with her teeth. Erin let out a keening moan at the sensation, and she giggled slightly before releasing her breasts.

She kissed in a straight line down Erin's stomach, stopping just above the lace of her panties. Taking a deep breath, she hooked her thumbs into the panties and tugged them down her legs. When the panties were removed, Erin's legs opened before her in invitation. Hesitantly, Penelope reached out, touching her hand to the other woman's mound. It was so warm and Penelope ran her thumb along her. Erin shuddered, still whimpering and moaning as her hips moved restlessly.

She slipped her thumb between Erin's folds, seeking out her clitoris. Erin's body bowed when Penelope made contact, and she screamed loudly. It took a few gentle strokes to send Erin over the edge into an orgasm and Penelope watched, fascinated by how her dove looked in the throes of passion. Almost before the orgasm passed, Penelope found herself leaning forward and running her tongue along Erin's folds. Erin buried her hands in Penelope's hair, holding her there.

Erin tasted salty and musky and Penelope found she couldn't get enough. Unerringly, her tongue found Erin's button and flicked it to an internal beat. Around her, Erin's muscles tightened, and she heard her moan in pleasure. Quickly, she sucked it into her mouth, swirling around it with her tongue. She could feel Erin's orgasm explode around her, building up the tension in her own body.

Gently, Erin pulled her up, kissing her soundly. As they kissed, Erin maneuvered her onto her back. Penelope dug her hands into the covers as Erin began a leisurely exploration of her body. She whimpered when Erin blew gently on her nipples, the cool air causing them to tighten even more. "Please," she begged and Erin obliged her, sucking one inside her mouth. The gentle flicking of Erin's tongue drove Penelope over the edge into her orgasm.

Erin didn't let up for a moment, pulling off Penelope's panties as she dragged her tongue down her stomach, drawing patterns on her skin. She could feel her next orgasm build as Erin moved her legs apart and delicately flicked her clitoris with her tongue. "Oh, god, Erin!" she screamed as the orgasm washed over her, leaving her breathless. She watched Erin smile as she stalked back up the bed to her side, pulling her body flush against Penelope's.

Penelope turned to her, pushing sweat dampened hair out of her face. "I never took you for a screamer, Erin," she said, once she'd gotten her breath back. Erin shrugged, turning red. She giggled a little and leaned forward, kissing her as her stomach growled. "I so don't want to get up right now. Do you mind if we stay here like this for a time? I-I'm afraid if I move, I'll wake up and find this was all just a really odd, beautiful dream."

Erin reached up and tweaked Penelope's nose gently. "If this were a dream, I would never want to wake up." As Penelope watched, her eyes welled up. "Oh, great, now I'm crying," she said with a watery laugh. "I never thought I'd find such happiness this late in my life. I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do, my dove." Penelope kissed her again, sweetly, tasting the salty tang of tears on her lips. She sat up against the headboard, and Erin snuggled close to her, putting her head on her chest as she pulled the quilt over them. "Have you thought about what we're going to do in a year? If we're even together then."

"We will be, if you want that." She heard Erin take a deep breath. "I think I want that very much. I tend to put down roots rather quickly."

Penelope released the breath she'd been holding. "I do want that. I think I always knew I wasn't meant for the white dress, the fancy wedding, all that rigmarole. I just never thought it would be because I met someone like you. Morgan might not talk to me for a while when he finds out about us."

"And you want to say that it doesn't matter to you, but it does."

"No," she replied, startling herself as the truth of the word hit her. "I don't need his approval for this. If he doesn't like it, then too bad. But if he's my friend, it won't matter to him in the end, truly it won't." She held Erin closer to her, relishing the feel of skin on skin. It had been too long since she'd found sweet release like this.

"Ah, omina vincit amor. How I wish I could be so optimistic. I'm trying, though."

Penelope kissed the top of Erin's head and they let silence settle about them comfortably. Some time passed, and they were finally roused out of bed by Erin's cell phone ringing. Erin pushed away from her and got up, jogging over to where her phone was. As she answered, Penelope got up and slipped her sweater back on before going out into the living room.

"No, I won't be coming home, Paul. There was only so much I could take. Yes, I still love you, I just can't live with him any longer. What do you mean, you don't believe me? Would you like to see the charts from my stay in the emergency room? I am ending this conversation now, Paul, before I say something I regret. Good bye."

Penelope watched her throw the phone into the couch, then stuff her fists in front of her mouth to keep from screaming. Penelope opened her arms and Erin stepped into them, her arms still up around her chest, trying to keep from sobbing. Penelope stroked her hair softly as the moment passed and she felt Erin's fists open to splay against her chest. "I take it your son wants you to come home?" she asked quietly.

Erin nodded. "He thinks that if I come home, everything will be okay. He would kill me if I returned there now; especially since this much time had passed. Paul believes I faked the injuries that landed me in the hospital, his father told him I was seeking attention." Her voice had that small, broken sound to it once more, and Penelope just shook her head, feeling her heart break.

Gripping Erin's shoulders lightly, she stepped back from her one step, then kissed her forehead. "Do not let them tag-team you like this. Christopher is trying to use your son to control you. He knows, or thinks he knows, how much you love your son. This is such a cruel trick to play on you," she softly said as she led Erin into the kitchen. She opened their last bottle of red wine and poured two glasses.

Erin gratefully accepted her glass, heedless of her nudity, and sat on the table, sipping the wine. Penelope reached for her own glass when Erin's cell rang once more. She put up her hand. "Let me," she said, going over to the couch and looking at the display. "It's Karen."

Erin held out her hand and Penelope put the phone in it. "Hello, Karen. Yes, your brother just called me. He wants me home. I know I can't do that, I'm not stupid for God's sake. And besides, this time I have a support system. Yes, I do trust her that much. Oh, god, how did you figure that out? You should try and become a member of our Behavioral Analysis Unit, since you can read people so well." A dreamy smile crept over her face. "Yes, I kind of do. Yes, I am being careful, but after shielding my heart for so long, it's nice to feel once more. Thanks for checking in with us, sweetie. I love you, too."

Erin hung up, the smile still on her face. "So?" Penelope asked hesitantly.

"She knows about us. And I think she's okay with it. That's a good thing, right?" Penelope nodded and watched as Erin downed the rest of her wine. "Suddenly, I'm randy as a teenager. Shall we?" She held her hand out to Penelope, who took it, letting herself be led back into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, who's put the smile on your face this morning, Hot Stuff?" Morgan asked as she stepped into the office Monday morning.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teasingly replied, smiling all the wider. He came up to her side and steered her over to his desk.

"Sit. What's his name?"

She looked up at him, and shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you. I don't want to jinx anything. Suffice it to say that we are both extremely happy. There's nothing for you to worry about this time, I promise." She saw him glower suddenly, and she followed his gaze up to see Rossi staring at them, hostility radiating from him. "If anything, he's who you need to worry about," she said without thinking, then clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in horror.

Morgan turned her to look at him. "Sugar, are you saying what I think you are?" She looked away from him, staring at one of the pictures on his desk. His hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Penelope, if he's the one that hurt you, you need to say so. He needs to pay for his crime, and there's no statute of limitations between friends."

"But he won't pay, Derek. They made sure they wouldn't. And that's all I can say. Please, don't push this any farther. When the time comes, he'll pay, I know he will. At this point, with it being my word against his, he won't. I've accepted that, you need to as well. And my dove makes me indescribably happy. I've chosen to focus on that than on things I can't change."

"If the opportunity ever arises…"

"You won't. You're too much a hero to do something that dark. Now, I have to get to work." She stood and went up to her office, locking her door. An hour passed and a knock came at her door. "Just a minute!" She turned her monitor off , then went to the door. "Who is it?"

"Gracie. I have a delivery for you, Penelope. It just came across my desk."

Penelope unlocked and opened her door. The mousy haired girl from reception stood there, holding a large, thin box awkwardly. "Who is this from?"

"Don't know. There was no card with it. But I do know it came from that really cute boutique I'll never be able to afford on my salary. Whoever you're seeing has really good taste."

"Thanks, Gracie." She took the box from the young woman and went back into her office. Opening the box, she found a card sitting on top of the tissue paper. Taking it out, she read the note from Erin. 'We have tickets to see Fidelio at the National Opera this Friday, and I want you to wear this. Happy early birthday, my sweet peacock. Love, your dove.'

Setting the card down on her desk, she peeled back the tissue paper to reveal a blood red silk shantung dress. Pulling it out of the box, she saw that it would hit her about mid-calf. The dress was sleeveless, but there was a black silk shawl in the bottom of the box. She wanted to try it on at once, then saw the back was laced rather than zippered. Determined not to let that stop her, she picked up her phone and dialed Emily's desk.

"Yes, Garcia?"

"I need your help here, pronto. Come up to my office, will ya?"

"Give me three minutes."

"Perfect." While she waited for Emily to come up, she stripped off her skirt and top, putting the dress on. A knock came at the door. "Emily?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Holding the dress to her chest, she let the other woman in. "Hurry and lace me up. We're going to the opera Friday for my birthday, and I want to make certain this fits."

"Oh, my god, Penelope. This dress is gorgeous," Emily said as she tugged the laces, making the dress fit to her body. The skirt flared out, helped by the tulle underneath, and the boning gave her even better cleavage. "Can you breath still?"

Penelope nodded. "Do you think I look okay?"

"Honestly? That dress screams 'fuck me'. You look absolutely amazing in it. Whoa, and it came from Joyce? Penelope, does your boyfriend have a brother?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Sorry, I picked an only child for a lover. I really look that good?"

"Yes. Do you want me to get Morgan up here to tell you that?"

"Tell me – whoa. What happened to my Baby Girl? 'Cause all I see here is one smoking hot woman," he said as he entered her office.

"I know, right? She doesn't believe me."

"So, what's the occasion?"

"We're going to the opera for my birthday on Friday. Did you need something, Derek?"

"Yeah, there's a new case to be briefed. You might want to change, though. Don't want to give Reid and Hotch a heart attack." They all laughed, and he left, closing the door behind him.

Emily quickly unlaced the dress and put it back in the box while Penelope pulled on her clothes. Once she was presentable again, they went into the conference room. The case was briefed smoothly and she was back in her office before she knew it, looking for information. As the day wore on, she found she couldn't concentrate, her gaze going back to the box frequently.

Finally, it was five, and she shut down her system, switching everything over to her home system. Picking up the box, she made her way down to the parking garage. Erin was waiting for her, leaning against the car. She struggled not to break out into a run and hug Erin close to her. She saw her lover smile and couldn't help but grin in return. She set the box on the back seat and got in the car. Once they were off government property, she leaned over and kissed Erin's cheek.

"I take it you like your dress."

"I love it! And it fits like a dream. But I don't know what shoes I'll wear with it. I don't have anything elegant enough to match this divine dress."

"I'm certain you'll find something before Friday." Erin pulled into their parking spot and took Penelope's purse and mug while she took the box. Going upstairs, she unlocked the door and let them in. Penelope made a beeline for the closet and lovingly hung the dress up, arranging the shawl around it. She felt Erin's arms snake around her waist and she leaned back into her.

"Erin, you managed to find something that makes me look beautiful. Have I told you I love you?"

"Oh, once or twice, I think. I'm glad it fits." Penelope turned and kissed Erin, then let herself be pulled in the direction of the bed.

*~~*~~*

"…and that's all I could find, Hot Stuff. If you give me more to go on, I might be able to find extra data," Penelope said, leaning back in her chair. Someone knocked at her door and she rolled her chair to the door. "Yes?"

"It's Gracie, again. You have another delivery."

"Ooh, what are you getting now, Mama?"

"I don't know, Derek, I haven't opened the door yet." She opened it and took two small boxes from Gracie. "Thank you." She shut the door once more. Opening the larger box, she found a fantastic pair of heels, black, with rhinestones studding the straps. "Oh, these are so perfect," she whispered, taking one out and looking it over.

"You got shoes, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh. Morgan, I am so loved."

"I'll have to remember that for the future. Talk to you later."

"Okay." She hung up the phone and pulled the other box onto her lap. She opened it and parted the tissue paper, sucking in her breath at what she saw. Frothy blood red lace lay nestled in the paper and she pulled out the bra first. There was hardly anything more to it than lace and hooks. Setting it aside, she pulled out the panties. Erin's hand was all over these, since they matched the ones she normally wore. Finally, she pulled out a garter belt and a pair of thigh high hose so delicate she felt like she was holding on to air. Sighing happily, she put the lingerie back in the box and waited for the night to come. Somehow, she knew it would be better than the last.

*~~*~~*

Penelope waited with anticipation for the knock on her door Wednesday. She didn't have to wait too long, as about eleven, Gracie knocked, handing over two packages once more. "So, are you going to get something every day this week?" she asked, a whine in her voice that rankled Penelope to no end.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" she replied coolly, unconsciously mimicking her lover as she arched her brow and looked at the other woman.

"I-I guess so," she stammered, backing out of the office. Penelope shut the door in her face and locked it, then sat down in her chair. She couldn't decide between the small, thin box and the round box. In the end, she chose the thin box and pulled it onto her lap. Removing the cover from the box, she pulled the tissue paper back and gasped.

As she had once told Reid, she knew her knock-offs, and this was most certainly not a knock-off. Lovingly, she lifted the black Badgley Mishka beaded clutch out and held it close to her chest. She'd always wanted a designer bag, but could never justify the cost. She felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked them away as she set the clutch back in its bed of tissue. Setting that box aside, she grabbed the round one. Stamped on the lid was 'Mary's Merry Millinery' and she smiled, wondering what she could expect inside.

She felt like the breath had been sucked from her lungs as she beheld the creation that was inside. Delicately, she took out the pill box shaped hat, noticing it was made from the same fabric as her dress. The blood red silk shimmered slightly as she turned the hat to get a closer look at the applique on the side. It was a black peacock, standing in profile, with his tail feathers trailing out behind him. The feathers were a mix of black and red, and she touched them softly, relishing in the feel of marabou feathers against her flesh. Then she noticed the black mesh netting that was on the front of the hat.

She put it on her head and found the netting reached down to cover her eyes, though it didn't really obscure her vision. Looking back in the box, she saw two more items. First, she pulled out a long, thin, pin that had a gemstone on the end. The gem matched the hat, and Penelope thought it might be a tourmaline. She figured she would attach the hat through the eye of the peacock, thinking herself clever. Then she took out a single red marabou feather. Looking in her compact mirror, she smiled wickedly.

Her day went slowly, time crawling in response to her desire to be home. Finally, five o'clock came and she packed up her things. As she exited her office, she found she had to fumble around to shut the door. She finally got it closed and went over to the elevator.

"Oh, you have a hat from Mary's," a woman from counter-terrorism said, noticing her hat box. "Do you mind if I see what you had made?" Penelope opened the box and showed her the hat. "That is absolutely gorgeous. Where are you going to wear it?"

"To the opera on Friday. It's my birthday."

"Well, happy early birthday. Enjoy the hat."

Penelope smiled. "Thanks, I will." The elevator doors slid open and she smiled widely at Mike as she walked past him. He nodded in response. Erin was sitting in Esther, waiting for her. "You, my love, are spoiling me."

Erin shrugged and started the car. "I just want you to look as beautiful as you are to me for your birthday," she said quietly, a gentle smile curving across her lips. Penelope leaned back into the seat, letting the sound of classical music wash over her. She had found it easy to like this type of music, since Erin loved it so.

Once they were home, Erin carried the hat box for her and let them into the apartment. "So, what should we have for supper?" she asked as she hung up her coat. Penelope pulled out the feather from her purse and didn't answer right away. After a moment, Erin turned to look at her, and she smiled.

"I can think of something I'd like for supper," she sensuously said, twirling the feather at her. Erin blushed becomingly as Penelope took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them. Penelope brushed the feather over Erin's face, watching her eyes close and lips part. She couldn't help but kiss her and, as Erin held her close, her hands made short work of the skirt and blouse Erin had been wearing. Quickly, she unclasped Erin's bra and broke the kiss, stepping back from her.

Holding the tip of the feather between her teeth, she stripped down to her skivvies. She took Erin's hand and led her to the bedroom. "You should have made sure they didn't give me something to tease you with," she said as she brushed the feather over Erin's nipples, watching them harden under the light touch. She dragged it down Erin's body, flicking out patterns on her skin. Erin shuddered and stumbled back onto the bed.

Penelope joined her, skimming off her panties, then running the feather along Erin's core. She was fascinated by how quickly Erin climaxed under the light ministrations of the feather. And she was hardly surprised when Erin wrapped her legs around her hips, pulling her down on top of her. Penelope kissed her passionately, reveling in the feel of Erin's nails raking down her back. Somehow, she knew they wouldn't be getting out of bed until morning.

*~~*~~*

Both Erin and she moved stiffly the next morning, a contented smile on their faces. Penelope went down to the commissary for lunch, since there had not been time to make one that morning. When she came back, she found a package sitting on her desk. She was a bit disturbed by its appearance, since she was certain she'd locked her door before leaving.

Hesitantly, she opened the hinged box and released the breath she'd been holding. Picking up the note, she read: 'I wanted to deliver these myself. Erin'. Setting the note aside, she giggled as she pulled out the pair of vintage cat's eye glasses. She switched out her current pair for the new, and found she could see perfectly, then knew she had to call Erin. "Hey."

"Hello."

"So, how did you know my prescription?"

"I have my ways, Ms. Garcia. Much though you would like to know, I shall never divulge my sources."

Penelope smirked. "Oh, I can think of a few ways to make you talk. Until later." She hung up and went back to work, not taking off her new glasses. Around four, her cell phone buzzed and she answered it without thinking. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby Girl. We've just landed at the airfield and were planning to head out for drinks tonight after work. Did you want to come with us?"

She thought for a moment. "Let me check my calendar a second and get back to you." She paused his call and dialed Erin's cell. "Hey, do you mind if I go out with the team for drinks after work?"

"Oh, we were going to have supper with Karen tonight, remember?"

"Crap, no, thank you for reminding me. That's at six, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I'll let Morgan know." She let Erin go and clicked back in with Morgan. "Hey, sorry, it's going to be a no-go for me. We're going out with her daughter for supper tonight."

"Wait, wait, back that train up. Her who?"

"My girlfriend," she replied steadily, smiling as she imagined Morgan's face.

"Since when do you like girls, Penelope?"

"Ever since I fell in love with her. She's the one, Derek, that special someone meant just for me."

"Then that's all that matters, isn't it? When do I get to meet her?"

"We're still working on that. There are some logistical issues that we need to work out first. But I promise you will get to meet her eventually."

"And she's treating you all right?"

"Have you seen what she's bought me for my birthday? I've never been so lavished in love."

"You deserve it, you really do. I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night."

She heard him hang up and leaned back in her chair. No further calls came in before she shut her system down for the evening. Pulling out her compact, she checked her makeup, wanting everything to be in place. She knew Karen liked her and all, but she still wanted to make a good impression. After she touched up her lipstick, she changed back into her old frames, sticking the case in her purse along with Erin's note.

At the elevator bank, she passed the team as they were coming back. Rossi smirked at her, looking her up and down like a piece of meat. She tried to control her body, but couldn't keep from shivering. He laughed quietly as he brushed past her. "Until tomorrow, Kitten," he whispered in her ear and she clenched her fists at her sides, fighting the urge to wipe her ear clean of him. She stepped into the elevator car and refused to look at him as the doors slid closed. Once his ugly face was out of sight, she sighed, slumping her shoulders as she rubbed her temples.

Wearily, she made her way to the car, smiling slightly at Mike as she passed him. She got in the car and started it up, but before she could back up, Erin put a hand on her wrist. "What's wrong?"

She turned to look at Erin. "Rossi. He was just acting weird."

"Weirder than normal?"

"Uh-huh. I'm just getting a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Could you just tell me it's probably nothing, so I'll stop worrying?"

"Honey, it's your birthday tomorrow. He probably just wants to unnerve you. Don't let him do that." Erin brought Penelope's hand up to her lips, kissing it softly. Penelope relaxed at the touch, smiling genuinely at Erin.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." As she pulled out into traffic, she asked, "Where are we heading for supper?"

"That little Italian trattoria we were at a while ago."

"Ah." They fell silent and she drove out to the restaurant. Karen was there already, waiting for them. She hugged her mother first, and then Penelope. They all went inside and were shown to a secluded table in the back.

"So, Mother said it was your birthday tomorrow. Is she dragging you off to a concert or something?" Karen asked after they'd ordered.

"We're going to the opera tomorrow night, yes. But I wouldn't say I'm being dragged. I want to go." She squeezed Erin's hand, smiling at her. "And even if I didn't, your mother gives lovely bribes."

"You never bribed me or Annie," Karen said, shooting her mother a very familiar look. Penelope couldn't help but smile, recognizing her lover in her daughter. Unable to stop the giggle that came to her lips, she winced as Erin smacked her upper arm.

"Ow," she said as she rubbed her arm. "It's not my fault the two of you are obviously related." They both continued to look at her and all she could do was smile. Eventually, she saw Erin's lip twitch up slightly. "That's what I thought."

The rest of the meal passed quickly and they got to know each other a little better throughout the course of the evening. When they'd finished their meals, Karen asked," Do any of you want desert? I've heard the gelato here is exceptional."

Penelope and Erin shared a look, and Penelope felt her cheeks flush in response to the question. "You're right, it is absolutely delicious," Erin replied, not breaking eye contact with Penelope.

"All right, do not want to think about that," Karen replied. "I think I'll stick with the lemon torte." They all ended up getting a piece of the torte and Karen held out her hand. "Can I see your phone for a minute?"

Penelope handed it over and watched as Karen tapped away, then handed it back. "What did…?"

"Don't worry, I just put my and Annie's contact details in your phone. I know you and Mother are getting serious, and just in case there's an emergency, you'll need to be able to get a hold of us. Remember the time difference for Annie, though. She's at Trinity College for this entire year, so it's always better for you to call me first."

"I'll try to remember that. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me. For not hating me."

"I don't think it is possible to hate you, Penelope. You're too nice of a person to wish ill upon." She looked over at her mother and smiled. "And you make Mother happy. I haven't seen her like this, well, in ever." Karen lowered her head, swiping her thumbs across her eyes. "And now you've made me cry."

"I tend to have that same effect on your mother. Sorry," Penelope said as she leaned into Erin, who put a hand on her shoulder. They all shared a laugh as they got up from the table and walked out. Before they parted ways, Karen hugged them again then walked off into the night. Erin got behind the wheel and drove home.

Once in the door, Penelope wrapped Erin in a hug, bursting into tears. "I don't deserve you, Erin. This, this is too much."

"It could never be enough, my peacock. You are more precious to me than gold or silver, and Karen sees that. I'm blessed to have you in my life." She took Penelope's hand and led her into their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday dawned, and she woke up to Erin kissing her. "Good morning, my dove."

"Happy birthday, darling." She kissed her once more, and Penelope noticed Erin was already dressed in her favorite outfit. "I've already laid out your outfit for today." Erin sat on the bed. "Go take a shower, get dressed, and then join me for breakfast."

Penelope nodded and got out of bed, picking up the outfit Erin had picked out. After she finished her short shower, she saw the heart on the mirror and noticed a whole new makeup kit on the counter. Smiling, she picked out complimentary colors to her outfit and quickly applied it. Then she pulled on her clothes and stepped out. She smelt pancakes cooking and made her way into the kitchen.

"Sit down, they're almost ready," Erin said, looking over her shoulder and smiling. Penelope did as told and soon had a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her. Erin then sat, putting down her own plate. They ate in a contented slice, and then did the dishes. "One more thing before we go to work." Erin held out her hand and Penelope took it, letting herself be led back into the bedroom. "Please, sit."

Erin turned and pulled an elegant crystal bottle off their dresser. Even before Erin removed the stopper, Penelope could smell the delicate scent of roses. As she watched, Erin ran the stopper down her cleavage. The feel of the cold liquid caused her to shiver slightly, and she leaned towards Erin, who kissed her cheek. Erin repeated the motion on herself and then smiled. "Erin?"

"Yes?"

"Now I'm always going to associate you with roses."

"That was the point. Now, let's get going before we're late." Penelope stood and followed her out, grabbing her bag on the way. The ride to work seemed short and too soon they were parking. "Until this afternoon, my peacock," she whispered and then got out of the car.

Penelope floated up to the BAU bullpen and into her office. She logged on to her system and sat in her chair, her smile not fading for one moment. A knock came on her door and she called out, "Who dares seek answers from the oracle of wisdom?"

"It's me, Garcia," Morgan replied. "I need my goddess to come out here and sign for something."

Standing up, her brow furrowed in bewilderment, she opened the door, looking into Morgan's smiling face. "What do you mean I have to sign for something?"

"There's a delivery guy waiting for your signature down by security. He won't release the packages into hands other than yours. So, are you coming, or not?" She nodded and followed him back downstairs. Mike was chatting with the delivery man, smiling as they approached.

"Good morning, Penelope," he said.

"Morning, Mike. I hear you have something for me?" she asked as she turned to face him and the delivery man.

"Sure do," the man, Doug according to his nametag, said. "Sign here on this line," he said, holding out a clipboard. Once she had done so, the man handed over two small, flat boxes. "We hope these please you. If you have any questions about the upkeep or craftsmanship of these pieces, please do not hesitate to call this number." He handed over a card with a name and phone number on it, and Morgan whistled lowly when he read the name.

"Duane Knachbor Designs? Baby Girl, I have to see what's in there."

"When we get back to my office. I don't want to open these down here," she replied, nodding at the other men. Morgan and she got back on the elevator and rose up to the BAU. He opened the door for her, then held the boxes while she unlocked her office. Both took a seat on her sofa, and he handed her the smaller box first.

She gasped as she looked at the chandelier earrings lying on a bed of velvet. "Are those diamonds and rubies?" Morgan asked, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Not rubies, rubilites. It's a type of tourmaline." She fingered the gems delicately, smiling at the way they twinkled in the light. She set that box aside and opened the larger, square box. She gasped once more at the sight before her and felt tears prick her eyelids. "Pinch me, Morgan," she whispered as she stared at the pendant in the box.

"Baby Girl, you have someone who loves you very much, don't you?" She nodded. "Do you want to try it on?" She nodded again and watched as he picked up the chain from its bed of fabric. Carefully, he draped it around her neck and fastened the clasp. The length would be perfect when she wore her dress tonight, resting in her cleavage gently. "That has to be at least twenty carats, there. When do I get to meet her again?"

"Soon, I hope. It's just, I want you to like her as much as I love her, and I'm afraid you won't."

"Oh, Sugar, if she makes you this happy and showers you with gifts of love like this, how could I not like her? Though she certainly puts my birthday gift to shame," he replied as he took out a long, thin box. "It pales in comparison to your necklace and earrings, but I hope you like it."

She carefully unwrapped her gift and then opened the box. He had gotten her jewelry as well, a diamond tennis bracelet. "Morgan, I love this. It looks like it belongs with my other things. Thank you so much!" She leaned over and hugged him tightly, then held out her wrist. "Put it on me, would you?"

He obliged her, gently kissing her cheek as he did so. "Happy birthday, Penelope. I hope you enjoy your show tonight." She nodded more, not trusting herself to speak without crying. He left her and she locked her door. Holding out the camera on her phone, she took a picture of her wearing the pendant. In the text message, she wrote: 'After the opera, it will only be this on me. I love it and you. Your sweet peacock.', and then sent it to Erin's phone.

A few minutes later, she felt her phone buzz. Taking it out, she saw Erin had texted her back. 'I'd hoped I would hear something like that. Your dove'. Penelope blushed and smiled, eager anticipation filling her. At four, she called her fill-in tech and asked him to take over for her, then she put her earrings in her purse and left the office. Reid came up to her side and walked with her, and she smiled at Hotch when he peeked his head outside his office.

"So, you're going to see Fidelio tonight. I hope you enjoy it, it's one of my favorite operas."

"How do you know where we're going?"

"She asked me if you would enjoy it. I know, Bowie and Cher are more your thing, but there's something about the story to this one that I think will resonate with both of you. You're lucky to be able to see this with the one you love."

"I'm lucky to have found the one I love. Things happen for a reason, Reid. If you hadn't mentioned that constellation, my head wouldn't have been in the clouds, and I would have walked right past her that night. She would still be with him and have no hope of happiness in this life. So, thank you, you've actually given me the best birthday gift of all. My love." She smiled up at him, noticing his blushing cheeks. "And you must admit, she hasn't been such a hard ass to our team lately. You're welcome."

He just shook his head and smiled back at her. Erin was waiting by the car and she smiled at them as they approached. "Hello, Dr. Reid," she said once they were next to the car. "I hope you have a relaxing weekend."

"Any weekend we're home is relaxing. I'll see you Monday, Penelope. And happy birthday." He hugged her close, then went back inside.

As Erin drove, Penelope fingered her pendant. "You know, you've set the bar really high for me when your birthday rolls around. I don't think I can top this."

"That's all right. The best gift would be you in my arms." There was a pause and Penelope looked over and saw she was biting her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you thinking I'm trying to buy your love and affection. I'm not trying to do that, I promise. I love you for you and want to give you things because, well, that's all I know. Gift giving is my main love language, but…" she trailed off, wiping away the tears that had sprung up.

"Oh, Erin. I know you're not trying to buy me. Besides, I kind of like being a kept woman." Erin choked on a laugh, a bright smile breaking out on her face. Penelope smiled in response. "If Morgan could see you like this, away from our job, he'd like you. He really wants to meet my girlfriend."

"Perhaps we could arrange that."

Penelope looked at Erin in amazement. "Really?"

"Yes, if it's just him and you think he can be discreet. We haven't talked about this before, but I know we're walking on thin ice with this relationship. If it comes down to it, I'll transfer or quit before you got fired." She reached out and Penelope took her hand, squeezing gently. Erin pulled in their spot and they made their way upstairs.

"Will you unclasp the necklace? I don't want to shower with it on," Penelope said as she took off her bracelet. She placed all her jewelry on the dresser next to her shoes. From the corner of her eye, she saw Erin take off her clothes. She followed suit, then made her way to the bathroom. Erin was holding the shower door open for her and she stepped inside.

Penelope shivered as she felt Erin wash her hair, the action suddenly sensual when done by someone else. Penelope returned the favor and enjoyed hearing Erin's purr of pleasure. They stayed beneath the water until it ran cold, and then they got out. Penelope wrapped a towel around herself as she used the blow dryer on her hair. Once it was dry, she handed the dryer over to Erin, then stepped out into the bedroom. Letting the towel fall to the floor, she first stepped into the panties.

Even with them on, she still felt naked. Hurriedly, she clasped the strapless bra and adjusted her breasts in it, giving herself better cleavage. Then she took the bottle of rose water off their dresser and put some on her pulse points and between her breasts. She pulled open her new makeup case and artfully applied the various paints to her face. Once she was finished, she put on her hose, attaching them to the garter, then stepped into her shoes, fastening the straps around her ankles.

She could feel Erin's eyes on her and she stood slowly, running her hands up her body as she did. "If you keep that up, we'll never make it to the opera," she said huskily, moving closer to Penelope. Penelope just smiled in return.

"That's for after the show, my dove," she replied, holding out the necklace. "Since you've joined me, though, will you put on my pendant? I can't seem to do it myself." She leaned back into Erin once it was on, and smiled when she felt her lips on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to lace you up now?" Erin asked as she released Penelope. She nodded and went over to the closet and pulled out the dress. She stepped into it and held it against her chest as Erin tugged on the laces, pulling the dress tight against her body. Erin tied the laces and then places a kiss in Penelope's back, right above the dress line. "Tonight, you are mine," she whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, turning to face Erin. She was still in her underwear, a virginal white in color, but sinfully delicious in execution. "I hope you're planning to wear something else tonight, otherwise I might not want to leave."

"Of course, your final birthday present will have more wrapping on it. Can't have you opening it too quickly, after all."

Penelope smiled, then put her earrings in, watching Erin pull out a garment bag from Joyce and disappear into the bathroom. She had just finished clasping the bracelet from Morgan when she saw Erin come back out. Her hair was in soft waves that copied the movement of her dress. Crushed velvet fell to the floor, the light lavender color complimenting her skin tone. Penelope couldn't help but sigh in pleasure at the sight of her.

Both women picked up their shawls and clutches, then went downstairs to Esther. Erin drove, navigating them through the busy Friday evening traffic in D.C. Penelope thought she noticed a car following them at one point, but shrugged it off as paranoia. Arm in arm, they entered the hall, and after they'd shown their tickets, got two glasses of wine. Once the drinks were gone, they handed in the glasses and then made their way to their seats. Erin had managed to get them their own box, and Penelope settled into the plush seat.

Soon after they'd been seated, the lights came down. Penelope found her anime habit helped her, in that she could follow the translated libretto easily. At the intermission, she turned to Erin, a smile on her lips. "This is so wonderful, Erin. Thank you for getting these tickets for my birthday. Who knew I'd really like opera?"

"I'm glad you're having a good time, Penelope." Erin reached out her hand and Penelope threaded her fingers through her lover's. Even when the lights came down, she didn't let go of Erin's hand. At the end of the opera, she copied the audience and stood, applauding the performers. Slipping her shawl back on, she followed Erin down into the lobby. Ahead of them, she thought she saw Rossi, speaking into his wrist to someone and instantly she could feel dread in the pit of her stomach.

Trying to shake the feeling of impending doom, she smiled and rubbed her upper arms vigorously. In the parking garage, she felt someone brush past her and then her clutch was falling to the ground, spilling her things everywhere. She crouched down to pick them up and when she stood once more, Erin was gone. Frantically, Penelope looked around for her lover, panic filling her bones. She heard a sharp scream come from somewhere, but the acoustics of the place distorted the sound so much, she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Penelope began to look down the rows, searching for Erin, pushing through people who stood in her way. She thought she caught a glimpse of her down the last row, and hurried down it. A dark colored van, its windows tinted past street legal levels, roared past her, nearly running her down. The van, however, was not sound proof, and she could hear Erin's screams for her. Hurriedly, she pulled out her phone and took pictures of the fleeing vehicle, hoping she could salvage an image of the license plate. Then she dialed Reid.

"Hello?"

"They took her, Spencer," was all she could get out before she burst into tears.

"Where are you now?" he asked, panic tingeing his voice as well.

"Still at the parking garage. What should I do? I'm so frightened."

"Get back to the BAU as soon as you can and wait for us in the conference room. I'll call Morgan, Prentiss, and Hotch. Don't worry, Penelope, we'll find her, I promise you that."

"Thank you, Spencer."


	13. Chapter 13

She hung up the phone and ran to her car. Pulling out her keys, she got in and drove well above the speed limit to get to her safe place. As she rode the elevator up to her floor, the full impact of what she was going to do hit her. Now, the whole team would know her secret and nothing would ever be the same. She burst into a fresh bout of tears and stumbled out of the elevator. Morgan had just opened the door, and turned back to catch her.

"Baby Girl! What happened? Reid didn't really explain, he just called us, at least I'm assuming all of us, back."

"We're supposed to meet in the round room," she said brokenly, letting him lead her up. Heavily, she sat in the seat Reid held out for her. "I need my laptop. I have to look at the pictures I got of the van, see if the license number is clear."

Morgan took her keys and ran to her office while she sent the pictures to her online photo account. Once he'd returned, she opened the folder and studied the pictures closely. While she did that, Aaron and Emily came in, taking seats themselves.

"We're all here now, Reid, except for Rossi. How long before he gets here?"

"He won't. I didn't call him because he is the reason you all are here."

"Seriously, Reid, quit talking in riddles and tell us what's going on here," Morgan said, raising his voice slightly. "Why does Penelope look so devastated?"

"Because they took her," she whispered brokenly, not looking up from the images on her screen.

"Oh, Sugar, who took her?"

"David and Kevin. I knew something might happen today, David practically told me so yesterday. But Erin told me I was worrying too much, they wouldn't pull anything on my birthday. We got too complacent; neither of us brought our guns tonight, figuring we'd be safe there."

"Penelope, slow down, you're not making any sense. Start at the beginning. I'm assuming this has something to do with your earlier assault?" Hotch said calmly, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and nodded. "It, it begins earlier than that, though." She took a deep breath and looked at Reid, drawing strength from him. "For the last six months, I've been having a relationship with Erin Strauss." She ignored the sharp intake of breath from Emily and plowed on. "I never meant for things to turn out like this, I was just offering her a safe place from Christopher. He beats her, you know? And then, one thing led to another and we fell in love. She's my everything. Please, help me find her."

"Baby Girl, is this why you thought I wouldn't like her?" She nodded twice, fresh tears running down her face as she fingered her pendant absently. "I may not like her, but I love you and if she make you that happy, I can learn to like her. Now, how are Kevin and Rossi wrapped up in this?"

"David is best friends with Christopher and was none too pleased that I sheltered Erin, that I would never tell him where she was staying. Reid was there, at my apartment, the night of my rape. He saw the bruises. But I didn't let that break me. Erin and I moved on from that. He's been leaving me alone these last few months, and then you came home Thursday. It's as if he knew we were going to be at the opera tonight, and had laid a trap for us when we least expected it. I don't know where they would take her."

"Penelope, I'm sorry, I have to ask this. Do you have any proof to these claims?" Aaron said, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Sort of. I never reported the rape, so I can't prove that. Kevin's been sending me harassing letters, though." She opened her email client and brought up the most relevant email, the one where he described what he and Rossi had done to her and what he still wanted to do. Emily read over her shoulder, and then wrapped her hand around Penelope's shoulder.

"Honey, why didn't you come to me? To us? We could have taken care of this."

"They threatened to make it look like I enjoy rough sex. Kevin would have been able to do that, he grew to know my system well enough that he could hack in and plant evidence. When it would be my word against his, who would the public believe? Me, the computer tech who's only with the FBI because she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar? Or the celebrated profiler and author who has never had a hint of scandal attached to him?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "Okay, so we have to profile one of our own and find them. The clock is ticking here; we need to find her and the sooner, the better. Penelope, what can you tell us about what happened?"

"After the show, we were walking back to Esther. Someone brushed past me and my clutch fell – the strap had been cut, see?" She held it out to them, then continued. "As I picked everything up, I lost track of Erin and then I heard her scream. I got to the last row of cars and thought I saw someone shoving her into a van. It roared past me, nearly hitting me, and I heard Erin screaming for me from the inside. I grabbed a few pictures of it, but I don't know if it will tell us anything."

"Look up the make and color of the van in DMV records," Morgan said and she called up the database, going off one of the pictures.

"So, there are about three hundred maroon Chevy Safari vans in the D.C. area."

"Blow up the license plate. I think I can make out a few of the characters," Reid said, looking at the picture. "Yes, that's it. Alpha, delta, one, damn, the rest is too blurry."

Penelope narrowed the parameters and sighed in relief as it returned one hit. "Okay, we're down to one. Registered to, oh god, Christopher. But this isn't their address." Switching to tech mode, she looked up where it would be and found it was a warehouse in a seedy part of town.

"Is that it?" Morgan asked, and she nodded. "Then let's go." She followed them downstairs and got into the SUV before any of them could say anything to her. "Baby Girl," he said warningly, looking at her in the rearview mirror as he drove.

"Do you really expect me to stay back? No, she's my lover and I will do whatever it takes to get her back. Do not tell me no, Derek."

"See, I wondered where that had come from. You've picked that up from her, I don't know why I didn't see it before now," he replied, smiling slightly at her. She just raised her eyebrow at him, and he chuckled. "Two birds of a feather." The rest of the drive was silent as the focused on what they would do once they reached the warehouse.

Two blocks from the site, Morgan killed the lights, carefully navigating the streets by ambient light alone. They parked far away from the building and put on their bulletproof vests. "Reid, stay back with Penelope."

"No, Hotch, I'm going in. I can shoot a gun now. I can hold my own with you."

"You are too emotionally invested in this, Penelope. I cannot in good conscience allow you to go in there."

"But…"

"No buts, Garcia. Stay out here until we give the all clear. Please." She looked into Hotch's eyes and saw the concern there. Slowly, her shoulders slumped and she nodded in defeat. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I promise you, we'll get her out safely." He began to move closer to the warehouse, his gun drawn. The others followed his lead, and unconsciously, she took a few steps forward as well.

"Penelope," Reid said, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close to his side.

"I want to get closer to the building. I won't go in. I just want to be right outside the door in case something happens. You understand that, right?" He nodded, a resigned air about him, and they moved to within a foot of the door. Time crept by, and Penelope began to shake with a sick feeling in her stomach. This was the worst sort of anticipation to be a part of. "What if they don't get to her in time?"

"They will, Penelope. Have faith in them," Reid replied, his arm relaxing against her. Just then, the quiet dark was shattered by the sound of gunshots. She felt the blood drain from her face and she tore herself out of his light grasp.

"I'm going in! You can't stop me!" she said fervently, running in the door. She could hear Reid follow her, hear him draw his gun as everything around her became crystal clear, all her senses heightened. She ran towards the sound of voices and collapsed to her knees next to Erin's prone body. Her dress was torn from her shoulders, the skirt hiked up around her waist. Gently, Penelope covered her lover, trying to ignore the blood on her face for the moment. As she sat on the ground, she blocked out the cold feel of concrete against her skin, focusing on her fallen dove.

Penelope could still hear voices somewhere in the building, getting closer to where she and Erin were. As she looked up from her beloved's face, she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. "David?"

"It's either you or me, Kitten, and I'm not about to let it be me." He said calmly, putting the gun against her temple. She closed her eyes, then heard a shot. She waited for the brief moment of pain before everything would go black. It never came and she opened her eyes to see David lying on the ground, blood spurting from his shoulder.

Looking around, she found Reid there, his gun still smoking. "And I wasn't about to let it be either of them," he spat out, kneeling down by him. He took out his handkerchief and shoved it at him, "Here, use this to staunch the blood. I wouldn't want you dying before you go to trial." Standing, he kicked the gun over to Penelope, then knelt by her side. "How is she?"

"I don't know, Reid. She's breathing steadily, but she hasn't opened her eyes. Do you think they've called 911 yet?"

"Too bad if they come, they'll only find three more dead bodies," Kevin said lowly as he advanced upon them, his weapon drawn. Reid fumbled for his gun and Kevin pointed the gun at him. Penelope was faster, though, taking David's gun and shooting him in the chest. His face registered his shock as he stumbled forward. "How?"

"Did you forget? I always went for the kill shot in Call of Duty. Turns out it works the same way in real life," she replied, watching him crumple to the floor. After taking a few more labored breaths, his body finally stilled. The rest of the team ran in to where they were and looked on the scene. She looked up at Derek and dropped the gun, beginning to feel herself hyperventilate.

He knelt down and wrapped her in his arms. "Christopher's dead. He tried to shoot Hotch, but Hotch was faster."

"Good. Has anyone called 911?"

"I was just about to do that," Emily replied, holding out her phone. Penelope tried to say something to her, but found herself fading into blackness. The last thing she felt was Morgan catching her.


	14. Chapter 14

She woke sometime later in a sterile hospital room. Looking around, she saw her hat and shoes on a chair next to her bedside. Lifting the blanket, she was relieved to see they had not cut her dress off.

"I told them it was just shock," Emily said. Penelope sat up and looked over at her. "You'd just shot and killed your murderous ex-boyfriend. Morgan was frantic when he couldn't get you to wake up."

"And Erin?"

"She's resting in the room next to you. The doctor thinks she has a mild concussion, but she'll live. We got to her before they could do anything to her. I mean, other than tearing her dress. Do you want to go see her now?"

Penelope nodded and swung her legs off the bed. "Will you hand me my shoes?" Emily went to the other side of the bed and helped her put the shoes on. Standing up, she grabbed her hat and clutch and followed Emily down the hall. Opening the door, she stepped inside the dark room. "You left her alone?" Penelope cried brokenly, going to Erin's side.

"I had to. Hotch had to go back to the Bureau and explain to Director Shepperd why one of his agents was shot tonight. Then, he has to call the director of the NSA and explain why one of their agents was killed tonight. Don't worry, you and Reid have been cleared of any wrong doing, though you'll still have to give a statement at some point. Morgan and Reid are waiting for Rossi to come out of surgery. Once he's stable, they've been charged with moving him to a secure facility."

"Oh." Penelope took a seat next to Erin, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"So, you're probably not going to want to leave her side. Do you want me to go grab you something from your apartment?"

"That would be lovely, Emily, thank you." Penelope fished the keys out of her clutch and handed them to Emily. She left the room, and Penelope scooted the chair closer to the bed, resting her head on Erin's hand. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Erin quietly said. Penelope looked up into her lover's eyes and saw the sad smile there. "You came for me."

"Of course I did. I love you. Many waters cannot quench love."

"Neither can the floods drown it." Penelope nodded and leaned forward to kiss Erin's hand. The door opened, and both women turned to see who was coming in. Penelope smiled in recognition.

"Hello, Dr. Waite."

"Hi. It's good to see you up and about, though you gave the nurse a fright when she found your room empty. And you're awake now, Erin. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"That's to be expected. You were whacked on the head pretty good. That'll be a nasty bruise on your forehead come the morning, but other than that, you looked good when you came in. We'll be keeping you for a few more hours for observation, and as long as nothing changes, you'll be released in the morning."

"Very good, Dr. Waite. Thank you for taking care of us once more."

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Garcia. The nurse will be by in about three hours to check her vitals. Get as much sleep as you can." He left the room and Erin looked over at Penelope.

"I don't think there's enough room here to join me, but I don't want you to leave my side."

"I won't, ever again. We can have a proper lie-in tomorrow." Penelope yawned and put her head back down on the bed. She smiled when she felt Erin bury her fingers in her hair, sighing lightly at the touch before giving in to sleep.

In the morning, she woke up to the sound of voices. Hearing Aaron, she kept her eyes closed, wanting to hear what he was saying to Erin. "…Shepperd doesn't know about your relationship, I managed to leave that detail out of my report. But it's going to come out at the trial. I know Dave will use it against you in order to discredit the two of you. Penelope, sit up, I know you're awake. You need to hear this, too." She did as ordered and looked at Erin, and then Hotch.

"Director Shepperd is not going to be happy when he finds out."

"That would be an understatement, Penelope. He's already pissed about the bad press the FBI is getting in the news. The trial is going to be a circus; I hope you're prepared for that. Emily left your clothes in that bag by the window. I'll see you Monday, Penelope?"

She nodded and watched him leave the room. "He was telling us to tell Shepperd ourselves, wasn't he?"

"I believe so, Penny. Come, sit next to me, I need to feel your arms around me." Penelope carefully climbed onto the bed, snuggling close to Erin. "So much for a happy birthday for you. I'm sorry."

"Hey, we still have tonight and tomorrow, my dove. All I care about is that you're safe and in my arms. Hopefully, you'll be released soon, though I don't know how we're going to get home. Esther's still in the FBI parking garage."

"I'm your ride," Reid said as he stepped inside their room. "I went and had Mike drive Esther to your apartment building earlier, so you don't have to worry about that." He moved over to their side "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at Erin.

"I still have a bit of a headache, Dr. Reid, but I can live with that."

"How did David come out?" Penelope asked.

"His left arm will most likely remain partially paralyzed. I seem to have hit a nerve in it that controls movement. I'd do it again in an instant if it would save you."

"What has he been charged with, Dr. Reid?"

"Kidnapping, two counts of attempted murder of federal agents, rape, attempted rape, and infliction of great bodily harm, last I heard."

"Oh, god, Hotch was right. This is going to be a circus," Penelope muttered as she buried her head in her hands.

"He brought it on himself, Penny. We'll get through this, together."

Just then the doctor came in and looked at Erin's charts. "Good morning, Ms. Strauss. Your vitals are fine, and see no reason to keep you here any longer. If you'll stop by the nurse's station, they'll have your discharge papers ready. Take care this weekend, don't do anything too strenuous." She smiled at them and left the room.

"I'll wait for you outside," Reid said, leaving the room.

Penelope went over to the window and pulled out their clothes. She handed Erin her things and then sat on the bed. "Could you untie me a second? I can't quite reach the bow." She felt the dress loosen around her and she stood, slipping it off her body. She gently folded the garment and placed it in their bag. Then she pulled on her polka dotted dress and quickly zipped it. When she turned, Erin was buttoning her blouse. Penelope watched her finish while she put her shoes on, switching the heels out for the flats Emily had grabbed.

"Ready to go, my peacock?"

"Yes." Penelope took her outstretched hand and they left the room together. Reid led them over to the nurse's station and Erin was quickly released and they went out to the waiting SUV. They opted for the middle seats, and Reid started to drive to Penelope's apartment. "Wait! What about Paul?" she asked, turning towards Erin.

"We'll call him as soon as we get home. I want to be in a safe space when I talk to him." Erin reached out her hand and Penelope took it, squeezing tightly. She caught Reid's eye in the rearview mirror and smiled at him. She saw him smile back and sighed in relief. It was good to know that he still supported them, had supported them for so long.

"Would you come up with us, Spencer, before you head home? Please?"

"Of course, Penelope." He got out of the car and followed them up to the apartment. Penelope was relieved to see Emily had put their phones on the chargers. She tossed Erin's to her and watched her disappear into the bathroom.

"If you'd like, there's a bottle of wine in the kitchen; open it and we'll share a glass before you leave." She picked up her phone and flipped through the contacts until she got to Karen's number. She clicked on it, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Karen, this is Penelope. I don't know if you've seen the news yet."

"Oh, my god, that was you guys? Is Mother okay?"

"She's fine. We're at my apartment, but I have some bad news to deliver."

"The bastard's dead, isn't he? Did you take care of our mutual problem?"

"No, it wasn't me. My boss, Aaron, had the pleasure of removing him from this planet. But your mother, well, we need you here right now. We'll have to make funeral arrangements and deal with the estate. Annie should get back here, too, if she can. He was your father, after all."

"Of course. You take care of her, I'll talk to Annie. I don't believe her semester has quite begun yet. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok – wait, how do you know where we live?"

"You're not the only one who can use a computer. Later."

Penelope hung up and accepted a glass from Reid. "You know, I never thanked you for saving my life."

"And you passed out before I could thank you for saving mine." He smiled at her. "We're even in that regard."

Erin came out, her eyes red and puffy. Ignoring Reid, she wrapped her arms around Penelope and sobbed into her shoulder. "This, this is going to be harder than I thought. Christopher's turned him completely against me, against us." Penelope led her over to the couch and motioned for Reid to bring Erin's glass of wine over.

Penelope pressed in into her hand and stroked her hair gently. "We always knew it would be a long road with him. He has to come around, eventually."

"Dr. Reid, I'm sorry, usually I'm a better hostess than this," she said as she straightened her back and wiped her eyes clear of tears.

"It's all right, I understand. You've been through quite a lot in the last twelve hours," he replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "So, where do you go from here?"

"To tell or not to tell Director Shepperd, that is our dilemma."

"Well, whatever your decision, I'll be there for you both, one hundred percent." He was interrupted by the buzzer, and Penelope went over and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Baby Girl, will you let us in?"

She looked over at Erin, who nodded. "I guess we'll make this party at Penelope and Erin's," she replied before letting them come up. A few minutes later, there was a knocking on her door and she opened it, letting Morgan, Emily, and Hotch in. Emily was holding a copy of the morning paper and Hotch held a bouquet of flowers.

"Getting our drink on early today?" Morgan gently chided, kissing her cheek as he entered the apartment.

"Hey, when you have a night like ours, Sugar, well, it's five o'clock somewhere," she tartly replied, shutting the door behind them. "Please, sit. Can I get anyone anything?" she asked as she took the flowers from Aaron.

"Is there any more wine?" he asked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Of course there's more wine. I'll be right back." She could feel their eyes on her and Erin as they went into the kitchen. She put the flowers in a vase while Erin poured three more glasses of wine. Penelope took two of the glasses, handing them to Hotch and Morgan, while Erin handed the other one to Emily. She watched Erin regally sit in her chair and Penelope sat on the floor in front of her, reclining against her legs. "So, your Saturday is so slow that you just happened to drop by?"

"No, Penelope. We made the front page of the newspaper, above the fold," Emily said, handing over the paper. Penelope unfolded it and saw a picture of the warehouse, her team in front of it, surrounded by police and ambulances.

"I had no idea," she whispered as she skimmed the story, leaning into Erin's light touch on her shoulder. "They have our names and everything."

"Reporters are good at finding out information, my love. It's part of their job," Erin replied as she read over Penelope's shoulder. "Oh, I hope Paul doesn't read this. He hates me enough already. He'll think the reporters only took my distorted side of the story down."

"If you don't mind my saying so, Ma'am, if he hates you because of the truth, he needs a good talking to," Emily said. "Any of us would be more than willing to vouch for you."

Penelope felt Erin's hand slide back and forth over her shoulder, and she reached up to still the hand, squeezing lightly. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because Penelope loves you. And if she loves you, there must be something good about you that we've overlooked. Sometimes, even we get blinded by our prejudices." Emily looked at her hands, blushing slightly. "It's obvious, too, that you love her. I, for one, could never begrudge anyone that."

Penelope felt her eyes tear up and she leaned back her head to look up at Erin. She was crying as well, and Penelope reached up to wipe the tears away. The rest of the room seemed to fade away as she smiled up at Erin, watching her lean down to kiss her forehead. She sighed loudly, some of the heaviness in her heart departing. She vaguely heard Reid clear his throat, and they sprang apart, blushing slightly.

"You're being buzzed again," he said and Penelope stood up, going over to the box.

"Yes?"

"It's Karen. Will you let me up?"

"Of course." Penelope let her in and waited for her knock. "I thought you were going to be a few hours?"

"I'm a bad judge of time. Mother!" Erin stood and Karen went to her, wrapping her in a hug.

The others got up and made for the door. "You need time together as a family," Aaron said as he hugged her gently. "We'll see you Monday." She shut the door behind them, then joined Erin and Karen on the couch.

"I've called Annie, telling her about Father. She wants you to call her, soon, so she can tell you why she's not coming home for the funeral. I know it's been less than a day, but we should begin planning it. The sooner it's done, the sooner we can move on."

"Do you have a preferred funeral director?" Penelope asked gently, looking steadily at Erin.

"No, though I've heard good things about Pedersen Funeral Home."

"Okay," she replied, picking up pen and paper to write information down. "Do you want the service held in a church or at the funeral home? Was he even religious?"

"No, and I don't expect many to come out and mourn him, given the ignominious manner in which he died. I just want it to be a simple service, and be done with him. I've already moved on."

"I'll call Pedersen, then. You and Karen talk." She quickly looked up the number for the funeral home and dialed it. When she had everything squared away, she rejoined Erin and her daughter. "We need to go down and finalize everything in person. I told him we'd be by in about half an hour. Would you come with us, Karen?"

"Actually, I'd like it if you stayed home while we finished up, Penelope."

She looked at Erin, trying to mask the hurt in her eyes. "Okay," she said simply, drawing into herself. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying and stood up, gathering the wine glasses from the coffee table. She walked into the kitchen and dumped out the remaining dregs of wine, then washed the glasses. After she'd set them on the counter to dry, she turned back to the living room and found them gone.

Giving in to her tears, she went into the bedroom and threw herself on the bed, crying herself to sleep. She woke sometime later to butterfly kisses being pressed all over her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked into Erin's.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, slinging her arm around Penelope's waist, drawing her flush against her body. "I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just had to do this one thing on my own, to prove to myself I was strong enough." Penelope buried her face in Erin's shoulder, bursting into tears once more.

"I thought I'd done something wrong," she cried out softly through her tears.

"Shh, my peacock, shh. You didn't do anything wrong. We're both keyed up from last night, and that can make it easy to get hurt." She felt Erin's lips on her temple and lifted her face. Erin gently kissed her, wiping away her tears. Penelope deepened the kiss, bringing her hands up to fumble with the buttons on Erin's blouse. Penelope felt her make short work of the zipper on her dress, trying to tug it from her body. A sudden franticness overcame them, and each pulled the clothes off from the other. Finally, they were nude and Penelope broke their kiss to stare at Erin. "What?"

"You are so frakking beautiful."

"So are you." Penelope snorted. "You are. You have eyes the color of warm chocolate; the most sensuous lips that beg to be kissed, especially when you wear that bright red lipstick," she leant forward and kissed her quickly, "the most amazing breasts that respond to the lightest of my touches," she brushed her thumb against Penelope's nipple, laughing throatily when it tightened immediately. "See? Your curves call for me to run my hands over them, for me to touch them. You, my sweet peacock, are a Rubenesque goddess and I am but a humble supplicant at your temple. May I worship there once more?" she asked huskily.

Penelope nodded, not trusting herself to speak without crying once more. Erin turned her onto her back, straddling her body. She resumed giving her butterfly kisses, covering every inch of Penelope's body with light sweet busses. Penelope tried to hold her at her breasts, but Erin shook her head, moving down her body. Penelope felt her body begin to move under Erin's feather light touches as she keened in frustration. "Erin, please!" she finally moaned, opening her legs in invitation. Erin grinned puckishly at her, then ran her finger along Penelope's folds. Penelope lost herself in the feel of Erin's hands and lips, able only to focus on the sensation of pure pleasure.

As she recovered from her orgasm, she blinked, smiling, and looked up at Erin. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. If I had driven you away now, after all we've been through, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"Oh, my dove, you'll always have my heart." She sat up and stretched. "Did you have anything to eat yet?" Erin shook her head. "I haven't either. Let's just order in today, then." Erin nodded, and they reluctantly got out of bed. Erin stuck to Penelope's side, never letting go of her hand. Penelope didn't mind, though. She didn't want to let go of Erin, either.


	15. Chapter 15

As Erin had predicted, the turnout for Christopher's funeral was quite small. No one really wanted to celebrate the life of a man who had tried to have his own wife murdered. Many who showed up only did so to honor Erin and the children. Paul had decided to sit in the very front of the room, as far away from his mother as possible.

After the service, an older man approached Erin, Penelope, and Karen. "Mrs. Strauss, it's always sad to meet under terms like these. I honestly wish I could say your husband was a fine man who will be sorely missed by many. Something to ease your heart and mind at a time like this, however, is he left no will. The estate is yours, no strings attached."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"Thank you, Mr. Keith. That does ease my heart. Is there anything I need to sign to make this official?"

"No. If you'd like, I can begin the process of removing his name from the titles for your home and vehicles, along with from your bank accounts."

Erin nodded. "It's so wonderful to have you here at a time like this."

"Anything for you, Mrs. Strauss." He shook her hand and then blended into the crowd.

"Who was that, Mother?"

"Robert Keith, our financial advisor. He's been managing our assets since your father and I were married. Your father's family has used him since the late sixties."

"Did Father have a lot of assets?"

"Oh, yes. If worse comes to worse, I would never have to work another day in my life, and neither would Penelope."

"What?" Penelope asked incredulously.

"That's right, you could totally be a kept woman," Erin replied with a smile. "Karen, go get Paul so we can go out to supper."

Karen nodded and moved over to her brother, who was sullenly watching them. Penelope watched Karen put her hand on his shoulder only for him to wrench out of the light touch, stomping over towards them. "Where are we going?" he asked petulantly, not looking at either of them.

"The first open restaurant we come across," Erin replied, stalking off. Penelope quickly followed her, Karen and Paul at their heels.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Paul asked once they were under way.

"I haven't decided yet."

"What? Can't tear yourself away from your fat ass dyke girlfriend?"

Penelope felt as if she'd been slapped and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Erin stopped the car on a dime, threw it in park and turned around to look at her son. Then she reached out and slapped him across the face. "You will never treat her with such disrespect again. Do you hear me?" He nodded. "I'm sorry?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied angrily, not looking at any of them.

"Now, apologize to her."

"I'm sorry."

Penelope nodded and turned back around, wiping at her eyes. Karen stuck her hand over the seat, handing Penelope her handkerchief. Erin started driving once more, passing by everything open and then she was out in the suburbs. Slowly, Penelope began to recognize where they were and knew Erin was going home.

"Get out Paul," she said through clenched teeth. "You can fend for yourself tonight. We'll be here tomorrow."

He got out of the car and slammed the door, stomping up to the front door. He glared at them before going inside, and Erin waited until she saw a light flip on before leaving herself. She drove straight over to their place and got out.

"Thank you for letting us use your car, Karen. We'll call if we need anything." Karen nodded and hugged her mother, whispering something in her ear. Then she went over to Penelope.

"She loved him once, and I think she'd going to be having a breakdown soon. You can't just shut those feeling off sometimes."

"I know. Oh, how I know that far too well, Karen. At least we'll break down together."

Karen hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Penelope." She turned and got in her car, driving off into the night.

Erin wrapped an arm around Penelope's waist. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No, let's just eat in. I'm not terribly hungry to begin with," Penelope answered.

Together, they went up to their apartment and Erin went into the kitchen, putting a pot of pasta and a kettle of water on the stove to boil. Penelope rummaged through her tea stash until she found the rose petal tea. She threw two bags into the teapot and then pulled out a jar of pasta sauce to heat. While they waited for everything to cook, Erin set the table, beckoning Penelope to join her. "I really must apologize for my son. I had no idea he had grown so out of control. It's only been six months since I left Christopher. I didn't realize people could change so very quickly." Penelope snorted. "What?"

"Erin, have you taken a close look at yourself in the mirror lately? You positively glow at the most random of moments, and you're smiling much more often now. I feel like I'm watching a rare and prized orchid blossom before my eyes." Penelope saw she was blushing and reached out for her hand. "If I wanted to be really corny, I could say that you light up my life."

Erin began to laugh, and Penelope joined in, pleased to hear her be jovial after such a difficult day. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to stay at the house tomorrow night. I want to exorcise all the bad memories from there as soon as possible."

As Penelope stirred the sauce, she thought about Erin's words. This was potentially a very big step in their relationship, and she didn't want to take a misstep. "No, that would be nice, actually. I've never gotten a proper tour of the manse. Ow!" She rubbed her arm and looked at Erin in mock hurt. "What was that for?"

"My home is not a manse. Yes, it's larger than normal homes, but, oh, never mind. It is a manse."

Penelope held out her arm. "And you're going to kiss my arm and make it better, right?"

Erin arched her eyebrow. "Really?" Penelope nodded. "Fine." She leaned forward and kissed Penelope's upper arm. "Now, I think the food is ready. We should eat before this leads us somewhere else," she whispered as she tweaked Penelope's nose. She plated the pasta while Erin poured the water into the teapot. Then they sat at the table. Penelope picked at her food, not really hungry, still bothered by Paul's words. His casual bigotry hurt much more than anything they had encountered before.

Erin pressed a mug of tea into her hands, kissing her cheek lightly. "He's a kid, and he's hurt and sad about his father. But I know his words hurt you more because he's my kid. And I love you. He'll always be my son, no matter what, but I don't want to lose you because of him."

Penelope felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her heart. Nodding, she dug into her food, her appetite slowly returning. When they were finished, they put the dishes in the washer and then went into the living room. Erin curled up next to Penelope on the couch, putting her head on her shoulder. "I'm just going to bring my go bag in with me tomorrow. Are we going to leave our things there?"

"I don't know. Do you want to spend time at the house?"

"Kind of. It was your home for so long, after all."

"But now my home is wherever you are." Penelope tried to stifle a giggle, but failed. "Oh, god, now I'm the corny one. You're rubbing off on me, my sweet peacock."

"Good." Penelope bent down and kissed the top of Erin's head. "You need more levity in your life, and I'm glad to provide it."

*~~*~~*

Their day began oddly, and Penelope hoped it would get better as it went on. The barista at their coffee shop came around and hugged both of them, which shocked her and Erin. "What's going on?" Penelope asked hesitantly, taking a sip of her tea.

"Didn't you watch the news at all since this weekend? You guys and your team were all over it, talking about how you saved Erin from her violent, off-balance husband and his gang of government goons. You are seriously the biggest story on the airwaves right now."

Penelope looked over at Erin, who had turned white at Kelly's words. "Are they saying anything else?"

"Like about your relationship? No, there's been no mention of that . Would that be a problem?"

"Sort of. Thanks for the tea, Kelly. See you later." She slipped her arm through Erin's and they walked slowly out to the car. "Are we going to even have jobs when we get there today?" she asked as she got in, buckling her belt.

"Well, we haven't exactly been discreet, Penelope."

"What do you mean? Up until Friday, Reid was the only one who knew about us. I'm sure Mike suspected something, but knew enough not to say anything. Do you think we should talk to Director Shepperd today?"

"I honestly don't know, and I wish I did. Maybe we should wait and see what happens today."

"All right." Penelope settled back in her seat, watching the scenery pass by. Once they were inside, Mike pulled them aside. "Mike, is everything okay?"

"Director Shepperd told me to pull the two of you away from the others once you'd come in for the day. SSA Hotchner is meeting you both up in the conference room of the BAU. I think it had to do with what happened over the weekend, but I'm not sure. This is the first day back for all of your team, Penelope. I was really sorry to hear Agent Rossi was caught up in all this, though. He seemed like such a nice guy."

"Sometimes, you can't judge a present by its wrappings," Erin said softly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we should probably get up there. Thank you for looking out for us all this time."

"It was my pleasure, Ma'am." He nodded at them and they walked over to the elevators. Together, they rode up to the BAU, trying not to stand so close to each other. Stepping out, Penelope felt all eyes turn to them. Some looked on in admiration, while others looked at them in open hostility. Unconsciously, she drew closer to Erin, trying to keep herself from grabbing hold of her hand.

Erin sailed through the room, her head held high, and Penelope tried to copy her demeanor and found it easy to slip on the façade of aloofness. She led the way into the conference room and found Aaron there, waiting for them, a perturbed look on his face. "Agent Hotchner, you wanted to see us?"

"Sit, please," he said as he shut and locked the door. He turned back to face them, frowning slightly as he took a seat as well. "Penelope, Erin, your lives are about to become open books to me. I need you to be absolutely honest in answering my questions, whatever they are."

"What is going on, Hotch?"

"I'm the lead prosecutor for the US Government versus David Rossi."

"And they didn't find that a conflict of interest?" Erin asked sharply.

"I have my orders from Director Shepperd to do this. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You'll just know me a lot better than anyone else besides Erin. When does our interrogation begin?"

"I'd like to begin tonight, if possible. We begin jury selection on Monday."

"That's certainly fast"

"They want this out of the media eye as soon as possible. The FBI is really getting some heat over not being able to protect their own."

"I see. Well, feel free to come home with us after work for dinner. We can discuss this further then," Erin said steadily. "I don't believe you know where I live, so you'll have to follow us. We leave at five." Aaron nodded and looked at them once more, a sad smile on his face.

"This is not going to end well."

"I never expected it to, Aaron. But the gossip columns are going to have a field day with us."

"They already are. Keep a low profile, ladies. Scandal is the last thing we need right now."

They nodded and stood. Aaron left the room first, closing the door behind him. "You should go," Penelope said lowly.

"I should." Instead, she took a step closer to Penelope and cupped her face gently. "I don't want you to worry about this, my love. Whatever happens, happens to both of us, okay?"

Penelope nodded and hugged her close, drawing in a shuddery breath. "I love you, my dove."

"I love you too, my peacock." Erin kissed her cheek and then let go of her. Penelope watched her slip aloofness about herself once more and step out of the room. She waited a minute before she left as well.

Penelope went to her office, slipping inside unseen. For the first time in months, she was able to leave her door unlocked, and it felt good to not have to worry about him or what stunts he might pull. She booted up her systems and then checked her email. She had a lot of inter-office mail, most congratulating her on saving Reid's life, though a few joked about how she'd had to save Strauss in the process. Celebrity felt weird to her, and she hoped the notoriety would die down once the trial was over.

Her teams on the field had no idea what was happening back home and she did not fill them in, not wanting to explain what was going on. The day went slowly, as a number of people stopped in to see if she was handling everything all right. She felt herself get more frustrated as the day went on and drew Erin's cloak of coldness about herself like a shield.

Finally, five o'clock came around and Aaron stopped in. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Just have to get my systems shut down here." She quickly grabbed her things, slinging her go bag over her shoulder as the screens went black. "All right, let's go." Once more, she drew every eye in the bullpen, and she felt her back straighten and her chin come up, unaware just how much she looked like Erin in that moment.

She didn't relax until she was out in the parking lot, and could see Erin waiting for her. She smiled and waved at her, quickening her pace. Aaron matched her pace to keep up with her. "Are you on this level of the parking garage?" she asked.

"Yes, a little further down."

"All right, we'll head out first. Just keep Esther in your sights and everything will be fine," she said as she threw her bag in the back. Erin started the car and waited for Aaron to get out of the way before backing up. Slowly, she drove down the ramp, checking to make sure he was following them. As soon as she was on the road, Erin opened the throttle, as if daring him to keep up with her.

Every light in the house was on when she pulled into the drive. Penelope recognized Karen's car and smiled. It would be nice to see her again so soon. She opened her door and stepped out, grabbing her bag. Erin came around to her side, and they walked arm in arm into the house. Erin went around to the front door and let Hotch in.

"Put your bag in the bedroom, Darling," she said when she came back to Penelope's side.

"Okay." She went upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Every trace of Christopher was gone, as far as she could tell.

"I thought you and Mother deserved a gift tonight. I've put all his things in the spare bedroom across the hall. I didn't know what Mother would want to do with them." Penelope turned to find Karen standing in the doorway, smiling. "I've also decided I'll be commuting to college starting this semester. If we're going to be a family, we have to be together at some point. Annie can't, obviously, but this might help smooth things over with Paul, as well. If he sees me accepting the two of you together, it might soften his heart a little."

Penelope took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying. "Thank you, Karen." She set her bag down next to the bed and then went over to the door. She was not surprised when Karen hugged her quickly.

"So, who's the hunk you brought home? I saw him at your apartment last week, too."

"Hotch? He's my boss. He's also the one that shot your father."

"Why'd he come over?"

"He's going to be prosecuting David Rossi. Your mother and I are going to be debriefed by him tonight, so there are no surprises during the trial. He'll do everything in his power to make sure that monster is put away for a very long time."

"Then I like him already. Is he married?"

"No, widowed, but he's too old."

"He's what, forty five? My friends at Georgetown have stepmother's our age, and it seems to work okay for them."

"That may be, but I still don't think it would work out."

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Penelope recognized that smile on her face, having seen it on Erin's face numerous times when she knew she'd get her way in the end. They walked down to the main floor and she followed Karen in to the dining room.

"I thought you'd gotten lost up there," Erin teased as Penelope took a seat next to her. Karen sat next to Hotch, who seemed surprised by the action. Paul was at the end of the table, as far away as he possibly could get. Moments later, they were served by an older man, who didn't say a word to anyone but Paul, who smiled at him.

"You have servants?" Penelope asked lowly after she saw Karen engage Hotch in conversation.

"No, we have servants, if you want to keep them. I've grown accustomed to cooking with you, and would like to continue that."

"So would I," Penelope replied with a smile. "Though, if we have a maid, I wouldn't mind keeping her."

Erin rolled her eyes slightly. "Of course we can do that." Then she smiled at her. Penelope felt herself blush and focused on her food, knowing Aaron's eyes were on her. It would only get worse from here, she knew. Then there was the trial to think of. Most of what they told Aaron would be fair game. And Rossi knew that, too.

When they'd finished, Erin stood and ushered them into the library. Rather forcefully, she shut the door in Karen's face. Penelope heard her noise of annoyance and smiled. Karen had really taken to Hotch. "So, Aaron, what do you need to know?" she asked as she took a seat on the sofa in front of an ornate fireplace. Penelope sat next to her, while Hotch took the high backed chair.

"The first thing you can tell me is when you broke the fraternization policy," he replied, his face an unreadable mask.

Penelope looked at Erin and found her face set in the same mask that Aaron wore. "Would you like the day I moved in with Penelope, or the day we were first intimate?" she coolly asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Both."

"I moved in with her on January twentieth of this year. We were intimate a few weeks later."

"And why did you choose Penelope? Was it because you knew you could manipulate her into doing what you wanted? Did you play on her pity, entrapping her in something she was not prepared for?" His eyes narrowed, and he asked, "Did you know all along that you would get her raped?"

"Hotch, stop! None of it went down like that. You know it's not her fault I got raped," Penelope interjected, a frown on her face.

Feeling Erin's hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at her. "He's only asking what Rossi's lawyer will be sure to ask. And they will ask the questions like that, in order to trip us up. We need to be prepared for that, which is why Aaron is here." She looked into his eyes. "To answer your questions, Penelope helped me when no one else would, we chose each other. I did not manipulate her into anything. She had never pitied me, so there was no way to entrap her. And if I had known what Kevin Lynch and David Rossi were planning, I would have walked away from her in a heartbeat, even if it meant breaking my own heart in the process."

Hotch fixed his gaze on Penelope. "And you. What were you hoping to gain from having a relationship with Section Chief Strauss?"

"Nothing. Why would I expect to gain something from her?"

"I'll ask the questions here, Ms. Garcia. Surely there must be something in it for you, since she is the one who destroyed your team. Did you entangle her deliberately in hopes of getting her fired, of seeing her humiliated?"

"What? No. That never crossed my mind. I would never, I love her." Penelope broke off, bursting into tears and curling up into Erin's side. Erin pulled her close, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"This is going to be the problem if they call you to the stand, Penelope. Your heart is tender and they'll go for your jugular – in this case, your love for Erin. I can object to most of the scurrilous questions, but if you let them get to you, the jury will focus on you and not him. We can't have that; the focus must remain on what he did to terrorize the both of you." He got up and took a seat next to her on the couch and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Try not to let them get to you, Penelope. They don't matter to you, she does. And as long as you can come home to her, you are blessed. Do not let them destroy you in this way. You've lost too much to him already."

Penelope nodded slightly, squaring her shoulders as she sat up. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. If all the world had as tender a heart as you do, it would be a far better place. Are you willing to continue, or do you want to just answer some straight forward questions?"

"I think it best if you just ask a few fact finding questions for now," Erin replied, taking Penelope's hand in hers.

He nodded and sat back on the sofa. "So, the two of you have been together for approximately six months. Did either of you ever discuss what might have happened if Director Shepperd found out?"

"I talked with Reid a little about that. He seemed really concerned about us not getting hurt because we didn't say anything."

"He has a point. One of you will lose your job, once this becomes public knowledge. I hope you are prepared for that inevitability." They nodded and he continued. "Is there anything I should know about that his team will know from him?"

There was a brief moment of silence while they thought, then each shook their head. "If either of us thinks of anything, we'll call you. Thank you, Aaron," Erin said as they stood. He shook her hand and squeezed Penelope's shoulder gently before leaving the room.

Penelope sat back down heavily and sighed. "I'm going to fuck this up for us somehow. I just know I am." Erin sat down next to her, and Penelope leaned into her, putting her head on Erin's shoulder.

"You won't. Whatever happens, happens. We have each other and can get through anything; we should have learned this by now." Erin reached into her pocket and drew out a shiny silver key. "I had this made during my lunch hour today."

Penelope took the key from Erin and held it close to her chest. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not yet today. So, my daughter likes Aaron."

"She was kind of obvious, wasn't she? What do you think? Should we or shouldn't we encourage her in this? I don't know how that would work out in the long run."

"Are our bedfellows any stranger than theirs would be? The heart can't pick where it leads, it can only choose to follow or escape. If you could go back and change this, would you?"

"And miss out on the most perfect thing ever in my life? No, never."

"Neither would I." Erin stood and held out her hand. Penelope took it and stood up as well. "The night is still young."

"That it is. Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Both laughed and went upstairs arm in arm. Erin opened the door and led Penelope inside. "Tonight, we make this room ours," she said huskily as she turned to face Penelope. Penelope nodded and set her key on the bedside table, never taking her eyes off Erin. Slowly, they came together and Erin wrapped her arms around her waist. Penelope hummed in pleasure as Erin kissed her. She deepened the kiss, letting Erin's tongue slip inside her mouth to tease her.

Somehow, they made it over to the bed, and Penelope sat down, pulling Erin with her. Erin straddled her, making short work of the buttons on Penelope's dress. Penelope reached up to unzip Erin, only to find her hands batted away. "You first tonight," she whispered in her ear and she shivered at the touch of fabric against her skin. Erin nuzzled her face into Penelope's shoulder, and she gasped in pained pleasure as she felt Erin mark her territory, sighing as she flicked the spot delicately with her tongue. As Erin continued down her neck and chest, Penelope shrugged her arms out of the dress, arching up into Erin's touches.

She thought she'd go mad when Erin kissed along the outline of her bra, her hands digging into the covers. Finally, Erin unclasped the bra, pulling it off and throwing it aside. "Erin," Penelope moaned as her thumbs teased her nipples to stiff points, and she tried to tug her head down to her chest. Erin finally obliged her and she screamed sharply at the exquisite pleasure her mouth was giving. When she felt Erin's fingers snake beneath her panties to stroke her folds, she orgasmed.

Erin looked up at her, a grin on her face. "You really were wound up," she said breathlessly as she tugged off Penelope's panties. Her legs slipped open and Erin knelt between them and wriggled her tongue in between her folds until she found Penelope's clitoris. She felt every nerve in her body sing at the electric touch and it wasn't long before she climaxed again, screaming Erin's name.

Erin sprawled on the bed next to Penelope, a contented smile on her face. "You know, you make the cutest mewling sounds in the back of your throat when you're about to orgasm." Penelope could feel herself blush and listened as Erin laughed in joy. "It's one of the things I love about you, all these little sounds you make. Like the purr of pleasure that comes from you when I rub my thumbs over your nipples." She demonstrated the movement and, though Penelope tried to stop it, that damned purr erupted from her throat.

"Well, you make noises I find irresistible as well."

"Such as?" Erin asked in challenge, arching an eyebrow.

"Let me show you." Penelope rolled onto her side and faced Erin. Her hair was disheveled and a charming smile danced about her face. Penelope reached out and tugged the zipper down her back slowly. Running her hands up Erin's side, she watched her bite her lip, trying to keep from moaning. Penelope slipped her hand behind Erin's back, deftly unhooking her bra, then pulling both the top of the dress and the bra from her body. She cupped her breasts and teased the nipples with delicate touches until Erin was arching up into her hands, a keening moan erupting from her lips.

"There it is, that's the sound I love to hear you make, well, other than my name," she said softly as she pulled the dress off Erin, looking at her body. "Turn over on your stomach, please, and trust me." Erin did so, pillowing her head on her crossed arms. Penelope let out a deep breath, hoping Erin would not freak out with her next move.

She straddled Erin's legs and bent over her back. Gently, she stroked the small scars that lined her back, then she bent further and kissed each scar, mapping out her back in her memory. Before she'd gone halfway, she felt Erin's body shake as she began to cry. Penelope did not pick up her pace, instead lingering over the past pain her lover had endured. She also found herself crying, her tears splashing down on Erin. As she reached the last scar, just above the swell of Erin's backside, her tears had turned into copious weeping.

Erin turned and reached up to her, pulling her down flush against her body. Penelope turned her face into Erin's neck, still sobbing. "Oh, my peacock," Erin sighed, holding her close.

"I just wish I could erase every hurt he's caused you over the years, my dove," she whispered.

"But you are, by loving me. I don't think I could ask for more at this point." Her eyes fluttered closed as she yawned and snuggled all the tighter to Penelope. Shortly after, she was asleep, her sweet breath washing over Penelope's face. Penelope sighed and drifted off to sleep herself, a sad smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, she woke up alone. Erin's spot was cool to the touch, and she looked around the room groggily. "Here are your glasses," Erin said, suddenly appearing at her side. "I was hanging up the clothes from your go bag in our closet. By the by, what happened to all of Christopher's things?"

"Karen moved them into one of the spare bedrooms yesterday. We should probably start going through them tonight when we get home."

"But I thought we'd go to our apartment tonight. After six months away, this place feels cavernous."

Penelope smiled. "All right, apartment today, manse tomorrow." She stretched and slid out of bed, going over to the dressers. "I suppose one of these is mine and one is yours?" Erin nodded. "Are you going to make me guess which is which?" She nodded again, a smile spreading across her face. "Okay, let me think." She tried to think back to that day she'd been here, six months ago. "That's it, I know!" she exclaimed, looking at the tops of the dressers. "You, my dove, are standing in front of my dresser."

She stepped closer to Erin and leaned in close to her. Erin leaned forward as well and quickly kissed Penelope's cheek. "Right you are, my dear. Now hurry and get dressed. Breakfast is in ten minutes." Erin left the room and Penelope opened drawers until she'd found underwear and a bra for the day. Then she opened the closet and found a brand new dress hanging there, along with the clothes from her go bag. Smiling, she pulled out the Alice blue dress and hurriedly put it on, not failing to notice the Joyce label sewn inside. She twirled around a few times, giggling as the skirt belled out around her.

Slipping her feet into shoes, she fairly ran down the stairs, brushing her hair as she went. She burst into the dining room and found Paul there, sullenly eating. She smiled radiantly at him, ignoring his scowl in return. Karen turned from the sideboard to look at her and smiled in return. "I see my mother's been to the boutique again. I love that color on you."

"Thanks." She took a seat in the same place as yesterday and sipped at the orange juice in front of her.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Penelope?" Karen asked, sitting next to her. Penelope looked over at the sideboard and found she was sort of hungry. She stood and put some bacon and fruit on her plate, then sat down once again. Erin bustled in and set their travel mugs in front of their places.

"It's not our coffee shop, but we don't have time to go across town this morning and see Kelly," she said as she sat at the head of the table. "Do you like your dress?"

"I love it! It's the perfect housewarming gift," she replied as she speared a slice of banana. She quickly ate and then they were out the door. When they got close to their building, they noticed that the area surrounding the front of the building was swarming with reporters. "It's going to be like this until Monday, isn't it?"

"Probably longer than that, Penny. Those vultures will be out there until they get their story, and they'll stick with it until the bitter end. I checked Amazon yesterday, and sales of Rossi's books are going up," Erin said as she pulled into the parking garage, swiping her credentials to get the gate are to lift.

"That is so awful, and yet I believe you. Ten years of doing this job has taught me that the public devour this type of thing. His name was trending on Twitter for a few hours, and, like I feared, a lot of people out there in the country support him. His relative fame may just get him off." They walked into the building and Mike personally escorted them through the security checkpoint.

"Someone leaked the start date of Rossi's trial last night. The vultures started arriving about three hours ago. My security team is busy making sure they don't bother the people who are legitimately supposed to be here. Stay safe today, ladies. While I have men patrolling the parking garage, there are still opportunities to sneak in there before they're caught."

"Thanks, Mike."

"Anything for my ladies." He pressed the elevator button for them and they got in. The rest of the elevator riders gave them wide berth, whispering to each other as they gave them pointed looks. Penelope was never more glad to get off the elevator and into her own office. Tapping in the code, she let herself in and booted her system up.

"I take it you heard the news already," Hotch said as he entered her office. She jumped and looked at him, clutching her chest.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Hotch! You'll give me a heart attack." She calmed her racing heart and then nodded. "But why would his legal team do that? What advantage does that give him?"

"I haven't figured that out, yet. I did notice the increased media presence outside, though. Director Shepperd is on the warpath this morning as a result. If you and Erin haven't told him yet, don't. This is not the time and I don't want to lose you. I wouldn't put it past him to fire you both on the spot."

"We haven't yet, and now, well, what happens when we do tell him?"

"I would expect a suspension, possibly for a month."

"And if it comes out during the trial? That will upset him as well, won't it?"

"It probably will. You should have gone to him first thing, Penelope. Then, he might have been willing to transfer Erin to a different section. Six months is a long time to keep something from your boss."

Penelope blushed under his intense gaze. "You would have tried to talk me out of it, I know you would have. And I might have listened to you."

"No, you wouldn't have. There's no way, with how in love you are, that you would have broken things off. And you do make a handsome couple. I've never seen her as carefree as when she's with you. I'm glad, after everything you've been through, that you've found someone who makes you happy."

"Karen likes you," she suddenly said, the words bursting forth before she could stop herself.

"That's sweet. She's how old?"

"Twenty one. I told her you were too old for her, but she'd hear nothing of that. She's like her mother in that regard – incredibly stubborn and hard to say no to. I have the feeling she'll pursue you to the ends of the earth." She looked at him, noticing the corner of his mouth turn up. "Oh, my god, no."

"What?"

"You like the thought of her liking you. No, focus on the trial and after that you can pursue her if you want. This is going to be the strangest of bedfellows, you realize."

"It's not like I want to marry her, Penelope. It just might be nice to have dinner with someone once in a while." He smiled fully at her then, and she found herself smiling back. "Besides, I could call you 'Mother' if we were to get married."

She found herself laughing in pure pleasure. "I can only imagine Erin's face if you were to call her 'Mother', Hotch."

"Enjoy that bright thought, Penelope. We're probably going to need it over the coming weeks." He turned to leave. "Oh, and here, give Karen my card next time you see her." She just shook her head in exasperation, putting the card in her purse.

The day dragged on, and Penelope found her inbox filling with mail again, more and more in support of her actions. Finally, she was able to shut her systems down and she went out to the car. She met up with Mike and Erin, who were quietly talking. "What happened?" she asked as she saw Erin's pale face and red-rimmed eyes.

"Some reporter from the Times was harassing her. I had my people deal with him, but not before he'd gotten to her. Again, I am sorry."

"Like to told you, Mike, you did all you could. You're only one person looking out for all of us. Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll see you tomorrow, and then, you know, the trial begins Monday, so we'll be out of the office until it concludes."

"I'm praying that everything works out in your favor."

"Thanks, Mike," Penelope replied, reaching out to shake his hand. Then she and Erin got in the car and drove home. "So, Hotch likes Karen," she said, not looking over at Erin.

"Well, that ought to prove interesting, then. Aaron Hotchner as my son-in-law."

"What?" Penelope cried out incredulously.

Erin started laughing, a throaty sound Penelope hadn't heard in far too long. "Oh, my peacock, if you had seen your face just now. The only way to go about this is through encouraging it along. If we seem to disapprove, it will make them want it even more. I learned this quite well with Annie. If it's meant to be, it will happen."

"I suppose you're right. Oh, and Hotch said we shouldn't go to Shepperd right now. This new media blitz has him royally pissed off."

"That's good to know, though it makes it worse when he does find out." She pulled in to their spot and sat there. "We may have made the wrong decision in not going to him right away."

"At the time, it seemed like the best idea," Penelope said, opening her door. She stepped out and looked across the street. "Don't get out. We were followed home."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger. Dark sedan across the street there, I saw it when we left the parking garage. What should we do?"

"I don't know, Penelope. You would think, with all I've been through in the FBI, I would know. And there's no way to distract them, really. Do not flip them off, my love. That will only make the situation worse, despite how Agent Prentiss feels about it." She sighed and looked up at Penelope. "All right, go over there and knock on the window, talk to them for a few minutes and then come up to the apartment. I'll try to sneak up while you do that."

Penelope nodded and sauntered over to the car, knocking three times on the window. She didn't have to wait long and the glass rolled down. "May I help you? You seem to know me, but I've never met you," she said sweetly, grabbing ahold of her can of mace.

"I'm looking for Erin Strauss. I thought I saw her drive you home."

"You thought wrong, sir. Now, you have five minutes to leave before I call my friends at the FBI. They don't like it when strange men follow me home." She pulled out her cell phone and stared at him, still fingering her mace.

"That won't be necessary, Penelope. I'll just head out." He rolled up the window and put his car in drive. As he drove away, Penelope hurriedly memorized his license plate number, then she went up to the apartment.

"Is he gone?" Erin asked as she set her purse on the table. Penelope nodded as she went to the window and closed the blinds, shutting out the world from their safe haven. "What did he say to freak you out so badly?"

Penelope turned and looked at her lover, biting her lip. "He knew our names," she whispered, stepping close to Erin. "I've never seen him before in my life and he called me by name. What is going on?"

"I don't know. Did you get his plate number by chance?" She nodded. "Well, then, hack the DMV database and look it up."

"I don't need to go that far," she replied, turning her laptop on. She logged on to her work system and accessed her databases. She ran the digits through the DMV and soon, a name was spit back at her. Quickly, she typed the name into the search bar and waited for the information to come up. "Let's make supper while we wait," she said, looking up at Erin.

"I'm already on that, dear."

"Well then, how else can we occupy the next few minutes?" Penelope asked with a smile.

"I can certainly think of a few things," Erin responded as she straddled Penelope on the sofa. Leaning forward, she kissed Penelope, burying her hands in Penelope's hair. Penelope reached up and unclipped Erin's hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"I wish you would wear your hair down more often," Penelope said as she broke the kiss.

"It looks unprofessional."

"No, it makes you utterly desirable in the way it frames your face, veiling your eyes. The feel of your hair, brushing my skin, is one of the most sensuous experiences I've ever had. Promise me we can talk about it if you ever decide to cut your hair. I know I change my own up so very often, but don't change this, please? I know it's a selfish thing to ask of you."

Erin stilled her words with a kiss. "If I can keep you this deliriously happy with something as simple as my hair, I won't change a strand of it, I promise." She kissed her again and Penelope buried her hands in Erin's hair, holding her close. She shivered as she felt Erin slowly drag her fingers along the neckline of her dress.

Breathlessly, Penelope broke the kiss. "If we continue like this, supper will burn." Erin nodded and slid off her onto the couch. After she'd caught her breath, Erin stood and went into the kitchen while Penelope looked at the results her computer had turned up. "Fuck," she said lowly, standing up. "We have a problem. His name is Rick Miller, and he's a private detective."

"You're right, that is a problem. Obviously Rossi's legal team hired him, but why? And are they watching our apartment, our house, or both? Call Hotch and see what he has to say." She shivered in fear and Penelope nodded, then hugged her close. "I don't want to live in fear."

"We won't. They can't get in without being buzzed in and they can't see in our windows with the shades drawn. What we do behind our door is ours. They can't take this sweetness from us, no matter how they try. I love you and think I always will."

"I love you, too, Penelope, Now call Hotch."

Penelope pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hotch. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry to bother you at suppertime, Hotch, but we might have a problem."

"Work problem or trial problem?"

"Perhaps both? I don't really know. We had a private detective follow us home today. His name's Rick Miller and he know both of us by name." She turned from Erin and lowered her voice. "I'm trying to be strong, but this is terrifying me and Erin. I almost feel like we're trapped in here, Hotch."

"Try to stay calm. I'll be by in about thirty minutes with Jack, and we'll figure something out. You'll know it's me because I'll buzz three long times."

"Thanks, Hotch, we'll see you in a little bit." She hung up and turned to Erin. "He's coming over with Jack. He sounded just as spooked out as us about this. I'll set two extra places at the table." Erin nodded absently and pulled out two more cups.

As they waited, Erin and she picked out some more clothes and things to take over to the house. "You know, I would never have picked this color out for myself, but I love it."

"Good. I thought it would complement your skin tone, which is why I picked the fabric out in the first place."

"So, you had this dress made for me?"

"Of course, both of your dresses from Joyce were custom orders. You are a one of a kind person who deserves one of kind things. Now is there anything else you want to take over tomorrow?"

"Not really. We can bring more later on." She heard the buzzer go off and listened to the pattern. Running over to the box, she asked, "Yes?"

"Penelope, it's me. Would you let us up?"

"And is your little man working the case with you tonight?"

"Of course I am, Aunt Penelope. Now let us in, I'm hungry."

Penelope laughed and let them in. Minutes later, she heard Jack tapping on their door. Still, she peeked through the peephole to make sure it was Aaron out there before she opened the door. "Thanks for getting here so quickly," she said as she took his rain coat and hung it on a hook.

"Was it a dark sedan that followed you home?' he asked as he took Jack's coat and hung it up.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It was sitting in front of your building in line to see your window, that is, until I pulled up behind him. When he noticed me getting out, he took right off."

Penelope shivered and saw Erin do the same as she stepped out to join them. She held out her arm and Erin stepped right into it, drawing close to her. "Hello Jack."

"Hello Mrs. Strauss," he replied. "Are you staying here with Aunt Penelope?"

"Yes, I am. Did I hear you say you were hungry?" He nodded. "Good, because supper is ready, all we have to do is take it out of the oven." He grinned and followed her into the kitchen. Penelope sat on Erin's left, while Aaron and Jack sat across from them. Jack chattered on about his day, Erin asking him questions to keep him talking. Penelope watched her lover interact with Jack and found herself smiling. For the first time, she felt a pang of longing, a desire for a child, something she and Erin could never have.

Aaron smiled at her. "Children can be a blessing, can't they?"

She nodded. "I wish, well, it doesn't matter. What should we do, Aaron? I hate feeling like a trapped animal."

"Technically, he has the right to surveil you. Do not engage him unless absolutely necessary. Try not to call attention to yourselves. Above all, let the head of security know about him, so that they can keep him off government property. The only change I would suggest you make is to not do any public displays of affection. Just act like two friends when out and about until the trial is over."

He helped her clean up while Erin took Jack into the living room, finding something on television to watch. They joined the other moments later, Penelope sitting next to Erin, who snuggled close to her. "What are we watching?"

"Phineas and Ferb. Aunt Erin said we could have ice cream before we went home," Jack said, smiling up at his father.

"Oh, did she? And is she planning on having you stay the night with you all wound up from sugar?"

"Daddy, sugar doesn't make you hyper. Dr. Reid told me that was a common fallacy espoused by parents who don't want to give their children treats before bed." Penelope struggled not to laugh at the seriousness of his tone.

"I have got to stop leaving you alone with him. Fine, we can have ice cream. Penelope?"

"Ice cream's in the freezer, bowls are above the sink. Do you want some help?"

"No, that's fine. Let me get it for us." He went back into the kitchen and they listened to him putter around. Jack surprised them by crawling up between them on the couch, snuggling into Erin.

"Are you two dating?" he asked suddenly, grabbing onto Erin's hand.

"That we are, Jack. How'd you figure us out?"

"You two look at each other like Daddy and Mommy used to look at each other. My friend Kacey has two mommies, and they're really nice. She always brings the best treats to our class parties."

Penelope smiled at Erin over Jack's head, biting her lip. "So, this doesn't weird you out at all?"

"Nope." He closed his eyes and hummed under his breath, falling quickly asleep against Erin, who instinctively wrapped her arm around him.

"Looks like you won't need that fourth bowl, Hotch. Jack is out like a light here," Penelope said quietly as he reentered the room.

"And his forehead feels a bit warm. He might be coming down with something," Erin said as she took a bowl from Hotch's hands.

"I wondered if he was getting sick. He went to bed early last night, too." He ate his ice cream, looking pensively at his son.

"Why don't you let him stay the night, Aaron? He's already sleeping and we can watch over him. If he's feeling worse in the morning, I'll call in sick and take care of him."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"Aaron, I raised three children, this would be old hat to me. And I promise we won't corrupt him."

He looked at her, cocking his head to one side. "You have been with Penelope for a long time now. All right, I'll take you up on the offer. I'm usually up by six, call me one way or the other." He settled back in the chair and watched the end of the program with them. As the credits rolled, he stood and took their bowls, putting them in the kitchen. "If things get really bad, call me at once."

They nodded and Penelope showed Aaron to the door. When she turned back, Erin was covering Jack with a blanket. As she watched, her lover bent and kissed his forehead. Once more, her heart clenched, grieving for something she would never have. Clearing her throat softly, she said, "Looks like no happy fun time tonight, my dove."

"A cuddle night would be nice for a change," she replied, coming up to her side and wrapping her arm around her waist. "When the trial's over, we'll talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"You know. Now, I'm going to go change in the bathroom. You could join me."

Penelope smiled sunnily and held her hand out to Erin. Quickly, they went into the bathroom, stealing kisses as they changed. Penelope climbed into bed first, holding up the covers for Erin. They snuggled close and Penelope set her chin on Erin's shoulder. She was right, it was nice just to be with her. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, just as I love you. What were your hopes for the future when you were young?"

"I always wanted to be in law enforcement in some capacity, much to the horror of my parents. Old hippies die hard, I guess, though they'd have found it hilarious that I was recruited to the FBI through my mad hacker skills. How about you? What was the secret desire of your heart?"

"You'll laugh."

"No, I won't, I promise."

"Fine. In my heart of hearts, I wanted to be a classical musician. I always had a crush on Jacqueline du Pré, wanted to have that sort of talent. There's just something about the cello that is really sexy."

"How come you never went for it?"

"Mother said I needed to get my head out of the clouds and focus on an achievable dream. That never stopped me from listening and dreaming, though. I always said I'd take it up in college, but life got in the way and I never got around to it. Now, it's too late."

Penelope kissed her cheek gently. "I don't think it's ever too late to pursue your dream," she whispered before yawning. "Sorry, looks like I'm more tired than I thought I was. Guess I'll be heading off to sleep now, too. Sweetest dreams, my dove." As she drifted off, she felt Erin reach out and set their alarm, then snuggle closer to her, putting her arms around her waist.

Sometime in the night, she was roused from her slumber by a small hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Jack standing there, his face stained with tears. "I threw up, Aunt Penny. Can I crawl in here with you and Aunt Erin?"

"Of course, sweetie," she replied, holding up the covers. He got in bed and squeezed between the two of them. Erin blinked open her eyes and looked at them, smiling gently. She held up her arm and Jack snuggled in close to her, resting his head on her chest. As Penelope watched, both of their eyes fluttered closed and their breathing evened out. She threaded her fingers through Erin's and drifted back to sleep.

Their alarm rang a few hours later and Penelope sat up, reaching over them to shut it off. She looked at them and found an easy smile come to her face. Jack was curled up into Erin, who had a protective arm wrapped around him. She got up and softly stepped into the living room. Grabbing her cell phone, she went into the bathroom and dialed Hotch.

"Good morning, Penelope. How's Jack?"

"Still sleeping. I'm calling Erin in sick, and I'll probably be a little late today. You should probably call his school and let them know he won't be in today. I think he probably felt better after he threw up, but it would be best not to take any chances."

"Of course. I'll see you about eleven today?"

"Sounds great, Hotch." She hung up and went back into the bedroom. They were still sleeping, so she went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. She whipped up scrambled eggs and cheese and fried a pan of bacon. While that was going, she set the table for the three of them. Hearing voices behind her, she turned and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Aunt Penny."

"Are you feeling better this morning?" she asked as she plated their food.

"A little. Do I have to go to school today?"

"No. You and Aunt Erin are going to have a lazy day here today. Sound good?" He nodded somewhat enthusiastically and Penelope knew he wasn't feeling at all better, no matter what he said. "Just try to eat some of this, okay? I know you might not be hungry, but you need to keep food in you."

Erin poured them all orange juice and then sat down. "Are you going in today?"

"Yeah, at eleven. Until then, I'm free to stay with you." They ate quickly, and Jack helped them with the dishes before Penelope could tell him no. When that was finished, they all went into the living room and Erin flipped on the television, handing Jack the remote. He listlessly went through the channels, stopping on a show about dogs. He pulled his legs up to his chest and leaned against Erin, grabbing ahold of her shirt and rubbing it between his fingers in an attempt to self soothe.

Penelope sat with them until quarter to ten, then went and changed. She grabbed her purse and phone, stopping by Erin's side before she left. "I don't know what time we'll be by, most likely after five. I have grown very accustomed to that schedule." She leaned down and kissed Erin softly.

"I'll see you tonight. Tell Aaron to bring his appetite," Erin said, smiling up at her.

"I will."

It felt odd to drive to work alone for the first time in six months. She'd grown accustomed to her lover's presence next to her. She saw Rick following her to work and waved out the window to him, letting him know she'd spotted him. There were two security guards in the parking garage booth that morning, and Penelope's smile grew when she saw him turned away. "Good morning, Mike," she said as she stepped up to him.

"Morning? It's almost afternoon. Is that vulture Miller still bothering you?"

"I see Hotch told you about our new problem. He followed me in today, but your team turned him away at the entrance to the parking garage. You really do good work, Mike."

"Thanks. And tell Chief Strauss how grateful I am for her arranging my raise. It was just approved at the best possible time. Amy was accepted to Cal Tech."

"That's wonderful! I'm sure she'll love it out there." She went up to the BAU office and settled in for the day. At five, Aaron knocked on her door and she let him in, a smile on her face. "Sorry to make you conform to my schedule, Hotch."

"It's nice to have banker's hours every once in a while. I just chalk it up to getting ready for the trial on Monday."

"How long do you think it will last, honestly?"

"Jury selection will probably take two or three days. Then the trial itself will take about three weeks. Rossi has a lot of charges against him to go through, and it's my job to see him pay for those crimes. I've been working on what I can prove – everything about last Friday night can be verified by witnesses. The only thing I worry about is the charge of the rape done against you. May I have complete access to all the emails Lynch sent you? I'm going to submit them as evidence."

"Of course. Let me print them off a second before we leave." She clicked on the folder and chose to print them all, handing the thick stack over to him.

"He sent you this many?" She nodded. "Are they all like the one we read in the ready room?"

"For the most part. I stopped reading them after the third month. It just wasn't worth my time, and I had Erin to focus on. A lot of the later letters deal with my rape and what he'd like to see happen to me, if he got permission from David." She winced as she thought about the content of some of the letters. "Um, Hotch, when you read those, try to think of me as I am now. Don't pity me, or think of me as a victim."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Penelope, I will do my best, I promise you. Is Erin feeding us tonight?"

"Yes. She said to bring your appetite, so I'm sure it will be something amazing. Now, let's get going." She stood and powered down her system, then followed him out. As they walked, she said, "So, Rick followed me here today. He's a bit creepy; are all private eyes like that?"

"The ones I've met are. Just do your best to ignore him."

"I'll try." She got into Esther and drove home, Aaron following closely behind. She noticed Rick's car further back and sped up, knowing she couldn't lose him, but wanting to get in before he could take pictures of them. She let Aaron into the little parking lot and led him up to the apartment. She could smell dinner in the hall and smiled. "Veal picatta," she said lowly.

"Italian?"

"Uh-huh. She's a keeper, Aaron, and she's all mine." Penelope opened the door and found Jack laying on the couch, watching television. "Hey Jackers. Are you feeling better?"

"A little. Aunt Erin let me have ice cream for lunch, since I didn't have any last night. And I really like Karen. She brought me a coloring book and a puzzle book and a new shirt."

"Oh, Karen was by?" Penelope asked.

"Yes. I asked her to bring by the things I'd need for supper, so I could stay here with Jack. She had plans with some friends of hers, otherwise she would have stayed," Erin said, wiping her hands on a towel. "Ships passing in the night and all."

Penelope went up to Erin and hugged her close. "Do you need us to do anything?"

"Set the table while I get drinks poured. Are you up to a glass of red wine, Aaron?"

"Always."

"Good." They all pitched in and soon the table was set. Erin poured milk for Jack and then called him to the table. Jack chattered on about his day with Erin. It was obvious they had formed a real rapport over the course of the day, from the way he talked about her. When the meal was finished, Jack helped load the dishwasher with Erin.

"So, can we watch him sometimes? It seems like they really like each other," Penelope said as she and Aaron went into the living room, glasses in hand.

"I'm sure that would be fine." They sat on the couch and Penelope put her feet up on the coffee table. "I'll most likely call this weekend with questions that come up as a result of the letters."

"That's fine, just call my cell. I'm not sure where we'll be, Erin and I want to go to the manse and spend time there as well."

"The manse?"

"That's what she calls our house. It just happens to be a bit larger than most houses. I'd get him to bed early again, Aaron. The more rest he gets, the better. Thank you for letting us take care of him."

"Any time. I'll see you both on Monday. Be to the courthouse at about quarter to nine, selection begins at nine sharp." He stood and picked up his son, who rested his head on Aaron's shoulder. "Try to relax this weekend. The next few weeks are going to be hell."

"We'll try." Aaron left and Erin joined Penelope on the couch. "So, Annie called me today, shortly after you left for work."

"Isn't that kind of late in Ireland?"

"Yes, but she was still up. My baby girl got married and is having a baby of her own, Penny. That's why she couldn't fly home for the funeral. We're going to be grandparents."

Penelope smiled at her instant inclusion. "And here I am, not even a parent yet. So, Hotch has all the letters that Kevin sent me. I used an entire ream of paper to print them out. If, if he uses them as evidence, does that mean Rossi's legal team has access to them as well?" she asked softly, not looking at Erin.

"Unfortunately, yes, they will. That's how the legal system works, both sides have complete access to all the evidence. The only way the other side might not see it first is if it comes to light during the course of the trial."

"I was afraid of that. Even if Hotch doesn't treat me like a victim, they're going to make me out to be a whore who was asking for it, aren't they?" Bitterness crept into her voice and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Penelope, I never want you to describe yourself like that again. You are my lover. You are a beautiful, kind, loving, strong woman who means the world to me, and I don't want you thinking of yourself any other way than that." Erin pulled her close, kissing her forehead. Penelope snuggled close to Erin, laying her head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat. Erin ran her fingers through Penelope's hair, twirling it around her fingers.

Penelope heard herself begin to purr in pleasure as Erin massaged her scalp. Slowly, the tension drained from her body and she sighed. "Can we go to bed now?" she asked lowly, sitting up as best she could.

"I thought you'd never ask." Erin stood and held out her hand and Penelope took it, following Erin to the bedroom.

"Wait one moment," Penelope said as Erin sat on the bed. Hurrying over to her jewelry box, she pulled out her pendant. "I never got to wear this for you," she whispered. "Will you fasten it for me?" Erin nodded and Penelope held up her hair while she did the clasp. Letting her hair fall back around her shoulders, she slowly undid the buttons on her blouse. After the last one was undone, she unzipped her skirt. Penelope let both garments tumble to the floor, never taking her eyes off Erin. Reaching behind her back, she unhooked her bra, then crossed her arms over her chest as she took off the straps arm by arm. She watched Erin suck in a breath and let the bra fall to the floor. Just as she'd though, the gem lay between her breasts, her pale skin off-setting the rich color of it.

Erin leaned forward as Penelope took a step towards her. Willingly, Penelope stepped into her open arms and let herself be pulled onto the bed. Erin straddled her hips and bent to kiss her gently. The silky material of Erin's blouse teased her nipples, stiffening them instantly. She reached up and fumbled with the hem of Erin's blouse, tugging it up her body. Erin helped her take it off, then took off her bra. Both garments ended up on the floor, while Erin positioned herself flush against Penelope's body, kissing her once more.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Erin's waist and flipped her onto her back. She sucked on the pulse point of Erin's neck, careful not to leave a mark they'd have to cover for court. Then she trailed kisses down Erin's body. She gently kissed one nipple and then the second. Erin whimpered, arching up into Penelope. Smiling, she bent her head and licked at the nipple, stiffening the point further as Erin moaned lightly under the ministrations, urging Penelope on. She obliged her, sucking the nipple into her mouth and gently nipping at it.

She felt Erin's hips move under her restlessly and ran her hands down her body, blindly unzipping her skirt and tugging it off her body. Leaving Erin's breasts, she kissed down her body, swirling her tongue around Erin's navel, loving the shudder that movement elicited from her. "Penelope, please," she panted, opening her legs in invitation. Penelope pulled her legs over her shoulders, then bent and teased Erin's center with her tongue. Her hips moved under Penelope's hands, bucking wildly the closer she came to orgasm.

Penelope rested on her side next to Erin, trying to catch her breath. Erin rolled over and played with Penelope's nipples. Penelope purred in pleasure stretching beneath Erin's touch like a cat. Erin slipped her fingers between Penelope's folds, teasing her into a quick climax. She sighed into Erin's mouth as she kissed her once more. "Do we have to leave here?" Penelope asked. "The outside world is much less appealing than being here in your arms."

"If wishes were horses, Penny. We have obligations out there to keep, and one of them is seeing David Rossi put behind bars for a very long time." Penelope nodded, curling up close to Erin. She yawned and relaxed into her lover, falling quickly to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

By the second day of jury selection, they'd found out what entrance to use to escape press attention. Quietly, they sat behind Aaron, listening to him ask questions of the men and women who had been chosen at random from the general public. At the end of that day, they had finally chosen the tenth jury member, resulting in yet another day of jury selection. The judge had dismissed them for the day and Hotch escorted them out.

"Let's head to supper, ladies," he said lowly as they emerged from the courthouse. "Follow me." He got into his car and started it up, heading out. They followed suit in Erin's car and were soon at a fly on the wall Chinese restaurant. After making sure they weren't followed, Penelope and Erin ducked inside.

"Could you seat us as far from the entrance as possible?" Hotch asked the hostess, who nodded, showing them to a secluded booth. Aaron sat so he could watch the door, and Erin had Penelope slide in first, putting her in the middle of the u-shaped table. It didn't take long for them to decide on what they wanted, and they shared an easy smile.

"Sharing?"

"Of course. Make sure you order egg rolls."

"Wouldn't dream of forgetting those, my dear."

Hotch chuckled slightly, and they both looked at him, their eyebrows arched. "You two really have lived in your own little world for so long. It's amazing seeing the easy banter between you. It reminds me so of Haley and me at the beginning."

"Oh, Hotch, that's so sweet. Thank you so much," Penelope said in response, reaching out and squeezing his hand gently. The waiter came soon after and they put their order in. "So, will we finish selection tomorrow?"

"I should hope so. Right now, the jury has five women. I want to try to keep it equal, because you never know how an individual will react. We need two more jurists, plus four alternates. That should be accomplishable tomorrow."

"And then when would the trial proper begin?"

"The following Monday. It would be really awkward to begin on a Thursday and then take two days off for the weekend. It's much better to start fresh at the beginning of the week. I'm making tentative plans for this trial to last a month. With the number of charges against David, I need to make certain that each one gets addressed." He looked away from Penelope. "I'm going to also be requesting a complete media blackout for the entire trial. I do not want those vultures getting their talons on anything that's in those emails."

"So, you read them all?" Penelope asked as their food arrived. Erin and she split their plates as he took a deep breath.

"Yes. I had to, in order to know everything they'll know after they get the letters. I'm not certain how much of what Kevin wrote about actually happened or was just his own mad ravings. However, I do know had you not killed him, I think I would have done so. I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Penelope."

He looked at her, and she saw no pity in his eyes, only gentle concern. "Was there anything in the letters to suggest that I wanted that to happen, that rough sex was my scene?"

"Penelope," Erin said lowly, putting her hand over hers.

"I need to know, my dove. I need to see if those letters will help or hinder the case."

He looked between the two of them before answering. "From the tone of the letters, there is nothing to suggest that you willingly participated in any way. While Rossi's legal team may try to twist those words against you, I will turn it right back on him and his actions. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Aaron. Is your heart at ease now, my love?"

"Yes," Penelope replied, blushing under the look Erin gave her. "I'm sorry."

Erin leaned over and kissed Penelope's cheek. "Don't be sorry. I understand this need in you, the reassurance factor." Erin tweaked her nose lightly. "I love you."

"And I, you." Hotch cleared his throat and they looked up at him, both blushing somewhat. "So, has Jack had a good week?"

"Yes, except Jessica had thrown us for a loop. Her boyfriend has asked her to marry him."

"That's wonderful, Hotch."

"Yes, but I can't impose on her as she starts her own family. I have eight months to find a new caregiver for Jack when I go out on the field. At least it will be for just a few more years." He sighed. "Maybe I could convince Sean to move back here after she gets married."

"Or we could watch him," Penelope said quickly, smiling at Aaron. "Erin and I tend to get out of the office at five, even if I do work from home. And Jackers likes us."

"That he does. He couldn't stop talking about his aunt Erin and how nice she was. Would you really be okay with this, though?"

"Of course." Erin smiled gently. "And it will be good practice for us. It's been a few years since I was around little ones for an extended period of time." She speared a piece of broccoli and ate it, that enigmatic smile on her face.

Penelope looked at her oddly, trying to figure out what Erin meant and why Aaron had begun to smile a little more widely. Shaking her head, she continued eating, still mulling over her dove's words. Then it hit her, and she felt the smile that spread over her face as she turned to face Erin. "Really?"

Erin nodded. "Once the trial is over, we'll look into our options."

Penelope wiped her eyes free of tears and held her hand out to Erin, who took it, squeezing gently. "Thank you."

While they were focused on each other, they finished eating. When Penelope looked up, Hotch was putting away his billfold. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, ladies. Have a good evening." He got up from the booth and left. A few seconds later, they got up and left as well. Erin peeked out the door and didn't see anyone there. Penelope breathed a sigh of relief and the hurried to the car.

"Your home tonight?" Penelope asked.

"Sure. Karen wanted to know how it was going." The drive home was short and Penelope looked in the mirrors the entire time to make certain that no one was following them. Their home phones had begun to ring constantly with reporters wanting the inside story. Karen was keeping a tight leash on Paul, not allowing him to say anything to the reporters by telling him that he would damage his father's memory if he did so.

Erin pulled in and parked in the garage. She came around and took Penelope's hand and they walked inside together. Karen was in the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. "Hey, honey."

She stood up quickly and looked at them. "Oh, hello, Mother, Penelope. Is jury selection over yet?"

"No. Aaron thinks tomorrow will be the last day for that, then the trial will begin Monday. Have they bothered you at school?"

"Not really. Most of the students don't know I'm related to you or Father, and campus police have kept the reporters away from the buildings. I assume it will be worse once the trial starts." She turned back to the fridge and pulled out a cheesecake. "So, I got bored this afternoon and made this. Do either of you want a piece? There's strawberry sauce to go with it."

They both nodded and Erin got out dessert plates while Penelope pulled out three forks and a serving spoon from the utensil drawer. Setting them on the counter, she opened the fridge and took out the bowl of strawberry sauce and out the spoon inside. "Hey, we're having dessert? Why didn't anyone come get me?" Paul asked as he entered the kitchen. He tried to mask the smile on his face when he saw his mother and Penelope there, but couldn't quite do so in time.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd want any. Mother, could you grab another plate?" Karen asked as she cut another slice. Erin handed her daughter another plate while Penelope grabbed another fork.

"Do any of you want strawberries?" Penelope asked, holding up the spoon. Reluctantly, Paul nodded and she spooned some over his piece, handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said, sitting on one of the barstools. The others joined him and ate their desserts. "So, is everything going okay? Do you think the jury will put this Rossi guy away?" he asked, not looking up from his plate.

"I hope they will. Given that there are witnesses to him trying to kill us, he should at least get convicted on those charges. The rest are more he said, she said," Penelope replied. "And he has a lot of standing in the public, seeing as he is such a prolific author."

"So, did he snap, then?"

"No, this was always in his nature. He was one of those friends you never met under good circumstances. And your father liked having someone who skirted the law on his side. Their stint in the military just changed their surfaces, gave them an attractive façade to wear, it didn't change their hearts."

"Oh. Can I see your back?" he asked suddenly, all in a rush, not looking at any of them.

"What?"

"I forgot you and Penelope were staying here the other night. Sometimes I would go into the bedroom, try and feel closer to Dad, and I did that then. You had your back to the door and had forgotten to turn the lights off. Are, are those scars on your back? May I see them?"

Erin looked at Penelope, and she smiled at her, tears stinging her eyes. She nodded and rucked up her shirt, holding it beneath her arms. Paul got off his stool and went over to his mother, running his fingers over the silvery marks. The room fell silent as they all focused on Paul and his actions. Penelope heard his breath catch and took a step towards him. Erin pulled her shirt down and turned, opening her arms. He collapsed against her, his shoulders heaving.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't believe you, Mom. You left so suddenly and didn't say anything or call or email or anything. All I had to go on was his word and the silence from you. I've been such an asshole, Mom. Can you forgive me?"

"You're my son, of course I forgive you. But what do you mean, my silence? I wrote you, almost every day. You never got any of those emails?"

"No, there was never anything in my inbox. You don't think Dad would have deleted them, do you?"

"He had access to someone who could do that, could hack in to your email and erase anything I sent you," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, he pushed away from her and looked over at Penelope, and she smiled at him warmly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've never been nice to you."

"Your mother once asked me the same thing. I hope I've proven to her by now that there is some good in every person."

"Like how Leonard Cohen said there's a crack in everything, that's how…"

"…the light gets in, yes, exactly." She was surprised when he let go of his mother and took a hesitant step towards her, then another. He threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Penelope looked at Erin in shock. "What do I do?" she mouthed, giving her a panicked look. Erin mimed hugging him back and she slowly took her lover's advice.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice muffled from his pressing his face into her shoulder. "I hope I didn't cause any problems between you and Mom."

She rubbed his back gently. "You didn't cause any problems for us."

He broke away from her and smiled. "I'm glad. Well, I'm going to go up to my room now. I still have homework to finish," he said, blushing suddenly as he turned to escape the room.

"He always was my sensitive one. If I had had him first, I would not have known how to handle it." She smiled at Penelope. "Thank you for being so sweet, my peacock."

"He looked so sad. How could I not be nice to him?" Penelope asked as she finished her cheesecake. Karen took their plates and stuck them in the dishwasher. "And our first defense when something upsets us is anger. Remember how I felt about Christopher that first night back from the hospital?" Erin nodded. "So, he's really not that different from me."

Erin yawned. "I think I'm going to turn in now. I never realized this would be more exhausting than my job."

"I hear you there." Penelope got off her stool and followed Erin upstairs, suddenly exhausted by the events of the day, knowing deep down there was worse yet to come.

*~~*~~*

Penelope knew it was going to be a bad day when Aaron told her and Erin that the defense was calling David to the witness stand. As she looked into his eyes, she knew there was something about to happen in the courtroom that he wasn't telling her. And Erin was acting oddly as well, shooting her worried looks the entire morning.

She zoned out of most of the questions David's lawyer asked, only noticing that Hotch objected to many of them. The judge overruled most of his objections, which she could tell upset him.

"…and what about Penelope Garcia? She claims you raped her."

"Kevin Lynch told me she liked it rough. We were just giving her what she asked for."

"Objection! That's conjecture."

"So it is. Members of the jury, please disregard that last statement. Ms. Mohr, you may continue."

"No further questions at this time, Your Honor."

"Then court is in recess for the lunch hour. We'll reconvene at one o'clock, at which time the witness is yours, Mr. Hotchner."

Penelope found herself unable to eat anything, instead sipping at the coffee Erin bought her. The hour passed slowly, and then they all trooped back in the courtroom. After the bailiff had sworn everyone in, Hotch began his questioning. Again, Penelope found herself zoning out until she caught Aaron's eye. Perking up, she listened attentively to his questioning.

"Do you remember February twenty first well, Mr. Rossi?"

"Of course, we had returned from a case earlier in the week."

"And did you meet up with anyone that evening?"

"Yes, I met with Kevin Lynch and Penelope Garcia."

"Did Ms. Garcia know about this meeting beforehand?"

"No, that's the way Kevin said she like it, that it was one of the games they had played when they were dating."

"So, they were no longer dating by this time?"

"They'd been separated since he took the job with the NSA."

"Do you remember why he took that job?"

Penelope watched his face lose it color. "I plead the Fifth." She looked over at the jury and saw some of them raise their eyebrows at his response, while another took is down in a little notebook.

"Mr. Rossi, I would like to call your attention to People's Exhibit A-29. Will you begin reading at the first paragraph? I'll tell you when to stop."

He cleared his throat and pulled out his reading glasses. "Dearest Penelope, I can still recall your scream of utter agony as Dave raped you that first time. The deliciousness of your torment as he taught you your lesson brought goose bumps to me then and still does to this day. I cannot wait until we can teach you and that bitch another lesson. Both of you need to be brought down off your high horses. And it's not like you'll ever tell what we'd do to you. You haven't so far."

"That's enough, Mr. Rossi. Now, what did Mr. Lynch mean by you teaching Ms. Garcia a lesson?"

"I plead the Fifth."

"Your Honor, at this time I would like to introduce into evidence People's Exhibit H." He pulled out a tiny remote and pressed the button. Suddenly, all she seemed able to focus on was the sight of her bruised face, larger than life on that awful screen. Quick tears pooled in her eyes as Aaron flipped through the pictures of her and what they had done to her. Feeling people stare at her, she looked over at the jury and saw most of the women and a few of the men openly crying at the brutality shown in the photographs. "Mr. Rossi, do you recognize your handiwork here?"

"I plead the Fifth."

"Let me enlighten you then. Reading from Exhibit A-33, 'I thought he would cut your cheek open to the bone as he backhanded you awake. I'm sure his ring will leave a permanent scar on your face, a reminder that you are ours forever. I hope that every time you see that scar in the mirror, you remember him fucking you like only a real man can.' Does that ring a bell?"

Rossi swallowed and looked down at his clenched hands. "I plead the Fifth."

"Your Honor, permission to dismiss the witness at this time and call them back later?"

"So granted. You may take your seat Mr. Rossi. At this time, court is in recess. Court will resume at nine tomorrow morning." As he banged his gavel, everyone stood and watched him exit to his chambers. Before Hotch or Erin could say a word to her, she escaped into the crowd. Hot, bitter tears flowed down her cheeks and she slipped into the first bathroom she saw.

After a few minutes had passed, she heard the door creak open and someone stepped inside. She recognized Erin's footsteps and drew in her breath. She was suddenly very angry and did not want to take it out on her. "Penelope, are you in here?"

She didn't answer right away, hoping against hope Erin would turn around and leave once more. Fate was against her though, and Erin's feet stopped in front of her stall. "Why would you do that to me?" she asked lowly, opening the door to look at her lover.

"Reid suggested I should take the photos, just in case you ever changed your mind about pressing charges. There needed to be physical proof of what happened to back up your claims. I-I didn't know about the letters you were being sent back then."

"But why didn't you tell me? I would have appreciated a head's up before seeing myself displayed like a slab of meat on the screen. Did you see the pity in their eyes? My god, Erin, I don't think anything's fucking devastated me more." Erin reached out to touch her. "Don't fucking touch me right now, please. I'm trying so very hard not to yell or be angry because I don't want to say something that I will regret later on. I love you. Please don't think I don't. But, I just, I need fifteen minutes to cool down. Can we, will you, oh, let's just find somewhere to sit for a while."

Erin nodded and led the way out of the bathroom. Aaron was waiting outside for them and he didn't say a word after he saw the look on Penelope's face. "We're heading to our apartment."

"All right. I just thought I'd let you know that the defense made a change in the witness order. They're calling you two tomorrow morning, Penelope first. Director Shepperd is going to be there as well, he mentioned it to me on the way out today. It seems Ms. Mohr did this deliberately and I do not anticipate it going well."

"And today went well?" Penelope bitterly asked.

"Penelope." He reached out and touched her shoulder and she flinched under his grasp. "I had to show those photos. They made our case that much stronger."

"But at what cost to me, Hotch?" She looked into his eyes. "Did you even think about that before you displayed those to all present?" She pulled away from him and stalked down the hallway. Erin jogged to catch up to her, walking next to her once she did. "Will you drive? I don't want to be behind the wheel right now."

"Of course, Penelope." She paused and cocked her head, looking at her. "What is it?"

"I'm still your peacock, right?"

"Oh, my sweet love, do not break down here, I cannot comfort you."

Penelope nodded and got in the car. The drive home was silent as she struggled to keep control of her emotions. She sighed in relief as she noticed no media vultures outside their apartment building. Getting out of the car, they walked up to the door and she noticed a large manila envelope taped to the door. Her name was scrawled across it in unfamiliar handwriting.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. Let's get upstairs and find out." Penelope unlocked the door and they went upstairs into the apartment. Erin started a kettle of water boiling while Penelope sat on the couch, opening the envelope. She upended it on the table and out spilled pictures of her and Erin, two CDs, and a smaller envelope. She picked up the little envelope and opened it, bursting into tears as she read what was written there.

Erin took the piece of paper from her hands and read aloud lowly, "Dear Penelope and Erin, In here you will find all the data I collected on the two of you. I was in the courtroom this morning and saw what he'd done to Penelope and knew I couldn't give him the ammo that might destroy the both of you. So, I took his money and booked a flight to Costa Rica. From there, I don't know where I'll go, maybe to Peru. But, at least I can rest easy knowing I didn't help him any. Rick Miller." Erin looked down at Penelope. "Oh, my love, my peacock," she managed to sigh out before beginning to cry herself.

She sank down on the sofa next to Penelope, taking care not to touch her. Penelope felt her heart break a little at that unconscious move and she fell onto Erin's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist as she sobbed. Hesitantly, she felt Erin return the embrace and Penelope buried her face in Erin's neck. She reached up and pulled out the hair clip that held up her hair and ran her fingers through it, needing to have something to lose herself in.

"He tried his best to protect us, and yet it will all come crashing down around us tomorrow," she sobbed out, feeling Erin bury her fingers in her hair, kneading her scalp. She leaned closer into her hands, welcoming the loving touches.

"We always knew this day was coming. Perhaps it won't go as badly as we fear," Erin whispered, then she kissed the top of her head. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. I love you too much not to, Erin. I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nothing that won't heal by morning. As long as you're not leaving me tonight, I can get through anything." The kettle whistle shrilly blew and they slowly disentangled themselves and got off the sofa. Erin held out her hand, not looking at Penelope. Penelope took her hand, holding on tightly. Together, they walked into the kitchen and Erin pulled out two Earl Grey teabags while Penelope took out two mugs. She filled them with water and Erin dropped the bags in.

Penelope held out one and Erin took it, wrapping her hands around the warmth. They drifted back into the living room and settled onto the sofa once more. Tears continued to course down Penelope's face as she sipped at the tea. Her heart hurt so much, especially since so many people had seen her torment. It was one thing to have the jury hear Kevin's words about her, those had no power to hurt her. The pictures, though, couldn't be ignored.

When she'd finished her tea, she set the mug on the table then stood up. She felt adrift in her own home and she slowly undid the buttons on her blouse, letting it fall to the floor. Her skirt followed next, and then her bra. She pulled back the sheets and crawled in, leaving them back so Erin could join her. Penelope didn't have long to wait and she felt Erin's warm, familiar body spoon up against her back. Sighing, she wriggled closer to her love, pulling her hand over her body to rest on her heart.

"Your heart is heavy."

"Yes, it is. But it's full of love as well." Penelope turned to face Erin and saw her eyes still wet with tears. She reached up and wiped the tears away, then leaned in to kiss her. "My dove, my love, my sweet caring Erin. I understand in my head the reason, the necessity of the photos. I just wish my heart would listen to my head for once." Penelope kissed her once more. "Please, don't ever give up on me."

"How could I give up on you after all you've done for me?" Erin whispered as she buried her face in Penelope's hair. "I'm more worried about you giving up on me."

"I'll never give up on you. I promise."

"Good." Erin sighed and Penelope felt her breathing even out as she slipped off to sleep. Penelope followed her soon after, eager to escape from the day.


	18. Chapter 18

"What should I wear today, Erin?" she asked, standing in front of their closet in her skivvies.

"Your Alice blue dress would look nice. And don't wear any makeup today."

"What? I'll look washed out."

"I know, but they're going to do their damnedest to make you cry and I want to save you from raccoon eyes before they happen."

"I'm still wearing lipstick, though. That won't run."

Erin smiled at her. "That's true. Go with your brightest red, hopefully that will focus everyone on your mouth and the words of truth that will come out."

Once she was dressed, Erin drove them to the coffee shop. "What's wrong?" Kelly asked as she handed them their mugs.

"We testify today. Hotch does not think it will go well," Penelope replied.

"Has everything before this gone well?"

"I believe so. Aaron forced David into a corner yesterday and made him look bad in front of the jury. His lawyer will be out for blood today because of that."

"I'll keep both of you in my prayers today, then."

"Thanks, Kelly. We'll see you later." They turned and continued on to the courthouse. Aaron was huddled with Reid, Morgan, and Emily outside the doors, along with a very familiar head of graying hair. "Gideon!" Penelope cried out, jogging over to them. "What's brought you back here after all this time?" she asked as he embraced her.

"Reid said the team was in trouble. I couldn't stay away this time. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not back in an official capacity; I'm just here to be another shoulder to lean on. What have you gotten yourself mixed up in, Garcia?"

"The simple answer?" He nodded. "Love."

"Ah, that will get you every time. Hullo Erin."

"Jason. You're looking good."

"I am. I was sorry to hear about Christopher."

"I wasn't. He got what he deserved. I'm just thankful Agent Hotchner is such a good shot, otherwise I would not be here today." Penelope could feel tension flowing off Erin in waves and decided to change the subject.

"I have to testify today, Gideon."

"Aaron told me that. Don't focus on that shark of a lawyer Rossi has. She doesn't matter in the long run. We," he looked over at Erin, who nodded, "are the people who care about you. Just tell the truth, Penelope, and everything will fall into place."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath and they all filed into the courtroom. Reid turned into the first row of benches and Penelope found herself sitting between Gideon and Erin. Strangely, she found her heart more at ease with him there, as if his very presence made everything okay, as if her family was whole once more. She'd felt the same way when Reid had been kidnapped and he had comforted her. Surreptitiously, she reached out her hands to both her lover and her former boss and smiled when each one clasped her hand.

Rossi's lawyer stalked in and Penelope could feel her heart jump a little at the contemptuous look Ms. Mohr gave her. Erin squeezed her hand and she nodded, trying to calm down as Rossi was led into the courtroom.

"All rise. The Honorable Judge Thomas Piskun presiding." The judge entered, his face set in a serious expression.

"You may be seated. Ms. Mohr, call your first witness."

"Your Honor, the defense calls Penelope Garcia."

Penelope stood and made her way to the witness stand where the bailiff swore her in. Looking at Erin, she drew once more on the strength her lover displayed on a daily basis, drawing her back up straight and lifting her chin to coolly stare down Ms. Mohr.

"Ms. Garcia, would you care to tell the court your relationship with my client."

"He was a part of one of my profiling teams at the FBI. I'm a technical analyst."

"Would you say that the two of you were close?"

Penelope thought for a moment. "Not really. We had a cordial working relationship, but we were never close."

"I see. And how would you describe your relationship with Section Chief Erin Strauss?"

"Cordial as well. I've only interacted with her a handful of times during the years I've worked at the FBI. There's always been a bit of bad blood between my main team and her over the years."

"And yet, that has changed in these last six months, hasn't it?" Mohr narrowed her eyes, glaring at Penelope in open hostility. "Answer the question, Ms. Garcia."

"Yes it has." Penelope inwardly cringed at the slight quaver in her voice, trying to keep her composure about her.

"And was it at that time that the two of you began planning to destroy the life and reputation of my client?"

"Objection, Your Honor. Relevance?"

"Sustained."

Ms. Mohr sighed, visibly frustrated at her question being blocked. "Ms. Garcia, how long have you been having sexual relations with Erin Strauss?" she asked loudly, looking not at her, but at Rossi. Penelope looked over at him as well and saw the smile of triumph on his face. She would not give in to him.

Slowly, she heard the rustling in the courtroom become a dull roar as it seemed like everyone was talking to their neighbor about the scandalous question. Judge Piskun banged his gavel heavily three times as he cried out for order. It took five minutes for the noise to die down, and she dared to look at Director Shepperd. He looked livid, and that was all it took to break her defenses down.

"Approach the bench, Council." Penelope tried to tune out his words, peeking over at the jury. They were eyeing her sympathetically, which was a mixed blessing. She could feel tears prick her eyelids and she reached up to wipe them away while the lawyers were occupied. The bailiff smiled encouragingly at her and handed her a box of tissues. She took one and wiped her tears away with it, then twisted the tissue in her fingers.

The lawyers finally nodded and Hotch went back to his seat. "No further questions," Mohr said shortly, stomping back to her seat.

"The witness is yours, Mr. Hotchner."

He strode up to Penelope, smiling kindly. "Ms. Garcia, I'd like you to go back to the night of your birthday. What were you planning on doing that evening?"

"Section Chief Strauss and I were going to the National Opera to see Fidelio. We share a mutual love for classical music and we were going to enjoy an evening of beauty."

"And what happened after?"

"As we were walking in the parking garage, someone cut the strap of my clutch, causing it to fall and spill the contents. When I looked up, Section Chief Strauss was gone. I heard her scream and looked for her."

"And then?" Aaron prodded gently.

"I was almost run down by a van registered to the Section Chief's late spouse. Once back at the BAU, I tracked down where it was registered to, and we, well the team and I, went looking for her."

"Did you enter the building right away?"

"No. As my director supervisor, you would not allow me into the building."

"And when did you decide to go in the building?"

"When I heard the gunshots. I ran in, Agent Reid following after me. I discovered Section Chief Strauss lying on the floor, unresponsive. As I knelt to try to wake her, David Rossi came up and held the barrel of his gun to my right temple. If Agent Reid had not shot him in the shoulder, I would not be here today."

"Objection, conjecture!"

"Overruled, Ms. Mohr."

"Did David Rossi say anything to you at any point?"

"Yes. If I remember correctly, he told me that it was either him or me and he wasn't about to let it be him."

"I see; thank you, Ms. Garcia, no further questions, Your Honor."

"Very well, you may step down, Ms. Garcia. Call your next witness, Ms. Mohr."

"The defense calls Erin Strauss at this time." Penelope nodded slightly to her as they passed, and she sat back down next to Gideon. As soon as Erin had been sworn in, the attack against her began. "Ms. Strauss, how long have you known David Rossi?"

"I've known his since before my marriage to Christopher. They were best friends and so they spent a lot of time together."

"I see, and did the two of you get along?"

"In the beginning, yes. Bumps came up along the way as he took my husband's side in our relationship problems."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Isolated, ostracized. Many of our friends took his side as well."

"Would you say that you began to hate him?"

"No."

"And when Ms. Garcia came into your life, is that when you began to plan how to get rid of your husband and Mr. Rossi at the same time?"

"What? No."

"So you didn't encourage your husband's ire in an attempt to get him murdered?"

Penelope watched Erin's face crumple as she teared up. The bailiff handed the tissues to her and she took one, bringing it to her eyes. "Objection, Your Honor!" Aaron shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Sustained. You will end this scurrilous line of questioning, Ms. Mohr, or face contempt of court. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded sharply and shot Aaron a hard look. "Ms. Strauss, how did you come to live with Ms. Garcia?"

"After my husband broke my ribs by beating me, she took me in. She has always been a most kind hearted friend."

"And when did things turn physical between you?"

"Objection. Relevance?"

"Sustained. Do you have any relevant questions, Ms. Mohr?"

"Not at this time, Your Honor."

"Then the witness is yours, Mr. Hotchner."

"Thank you, Your Honor. At this time, I would like to ask for a ten minute recess so that the witness has time to compose herself."

"So granted. Court is in recess at this time and will resume at 10:45." Judge Piskun brought his gavel down and then disappeared into his chambers. Penelope watched Hotch pour Erin a glass of water. She desperately wanted to go up and hug Erin close, though she knew she couldn't. She clenched her fist, digging her thumbnail into her finger in an attempt not to speak out. Gideon patted her knee gently and smiled at her.

Aaron came over to them and leaned in close to Penelope. "Director Shepperd just left and he looked very upset. I would expect a call from him tonight and it will not go well."

She nodded. "And yet it will end up better than if we had never bumped into each other that night. There are always consequences to our actions, and if I lose my job because I fell in love, then so be it. Now, go back up to her, she shouldn't be alone right now."

He turned and went back to the witness stand. From what she could see, Erin was still crying, though not as hard as before. Soon, the judge came back out and the trial resumed. "Ms. Strauss, I'd like you to go back to the night that Ms. Garcia was raped. How did that evening begin?"

"Ms. Garcia said that she was going to run out for a few minutes, that she had some errands to run."

"When did you next hear from her?"

"When she texted me our code number. We were both worried about what Mr. Rossi or my husband might do, and decided that if either of us was in danger we'd text that number to the other. Then I received a call from her that was odd to say the least. I called Dr. Reid, and he agreed to wait with me until Ms. Garcia came home."

"And how long was that?"

"About four hours. Someone buzzed her apartment, and when there was no response on the intercom, Dr. Reid and I went down to see what was going on. He helped me get her up to the apartment."

"Did Ms. Garcia say anything to you that night about what happened?"

Erin met her eyes out in the audience. "Just that Mr. Lynch and Mr. Rossi had done that to her."

"Did she say why she never went to the police?"

"Mr. Rossi told her that if she did, then he would have Mr. Lynch plant evidence on her computer that would make it look like rough sex was her scene. I believe Mr. Lynch even mentioned it in a few of the emails that he sent Ms. Garcia."

"Moving forward now to Ms. Garcia's birthday, do you remember who kidnapped you that night?"

"Yes. It was David Rossi and Kevin Lynch."

"Did either one say anything to you on the drive to the warehouse?"

"Yes. Mr. Rossi said that it would be a pleasure to destroy us the way we had destroyed Christopher."

"And what did you think that meant?"

"Honestly, I was dreading anything from a beating to rape to worse. I knew what he was capable of from the moment he and Mr. Lynch dumped Ms. Garcia off on the stoop of our apartment building."

"Can you remember what happened once you were at the warehouse?"

"A little. The concussion made some things about that night a bit hazy. I remember being dragged from the van and into the building. I remember Christopher coming out of the shadows and pulling out a knife, pointing it at me. Then Mr. Rossi said something that upset Christopher and got the three of them arguing."

"Do you remember what he said?"

Penelope watched Erin turn bright red and duck her head down, unwilling to look at anyone. "Yes," she whispered, slightly nodding her head.

"What did he say, Erin?"

"I wonder if her p-pussy is as tight as Kitten's."

"Who does Kitten refer to?"

"Penelope Garcia."

"What did you do while they were arguing?"

"I tried to run away. They had dragged me to a room in the back of the warehouse, so I bolted, looking to escape. The last things I remember is being hit on the head with something heavy and then the world went black."

"I see. Thank you, Ms. Strauss, no further questions."

"You may step down Ms. Strauss. Ms. Mohr, call your next witness."

"No further witnesses at this time, Your Honor."

"Very well then, Mr. Hotchner, call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Dr. Spencer Reid." Penelope zoned out during the questioning of Reid, suddenly unable to focus. Once Hotch was finished with his questions, the judge dismissed them for lunch. As a group, they all went to a nearby diner and ate. They drew a few looks from patrons who recognized them from television and newspaper reports, though no one approached them.

"So, it's going well for you, Hotch," Gideon said once their food had arrived.

"You think so?"

"Yes. The jury looked very sympathetic towards both Penelope and Erin, the men especially. Unless something goes terribly awry, I don't think Rossi will see the light of day again as a free man."

"Good. He deserves to be put away from society for this," Penelope said vehemently.

"Penelope."

"What, Emily? He raped me, numerous times, he left me with this scar on my cheek, and he terrorized the love of my life. I think I can carry a little enmity in my heart for him. It's not as if I want him dead, I just want him to receive some measure of the suffering he had put us through."

Erin placed a gentle hand on her wrist. "This isn't the time, my peacock."

Her shoulders slumped a little as she nodded. "I know, I'm sorry, Em."

"No, I agree with you. But don't let him make you bitter. I'll do anything to keep you you."

"Prentiss?" She looked at Gideon and nodded. "We all change, it's part of who we are as a species. You cannot ask someone to remain as they are, it's not fair. Maybe because you've been with each other for so long, you don't see the changes that happened in each other, but when I look at Penelope, I see someone who, while becoming louder in clothing choices, has become quieter, more settled. It suits you my dear, it really does."

Penelope felt herself blush, her heart warmed by his kind words. "How long are you staying, Gideon?"

"Until the trial is over, maybe a little longer."

"Then stay at our apartment, don't waste money on a hotel. We've been shuttling back and forth between there and the manse anyway," Penelope said, smiling at him.

"All right, I will. Thank you for the offer." They finished their meals quickly and filed back to the courthouse. Ms. Mohr took over the questioning of Reid, trying to trip him up over small details in the testimony he'd given Hotch. Penelope wished she could have seen the lawyer's face when Reid told her about his eidetic memory.

"That's how I know and remember everything that happened on those two days in question, ma'am," he said simply, smiling at her. Mohr's shoulders slumped in defeat and she dismissed him from the witness stand.

"The prosecution calls Emily Prentiss." Once more, Penelope tuned out the questions being asked, trusting Hotch to bring to light everything that needed to be said. She just couldn't focus on him as she worried about what Director Shepperd would say to them. Gideon reached out and clasped her hand and she found herself calming down, his steady strength centering her once more.

When Ms. Mohr was finished cross-examining Emily, the judge dismissed them for the day. The team stood and Rossi caught her eye. Penelope watched his eyes narrow as he saw Gideon was still there with them. Penelope tried not to smile in triumph as she saw how unnerved he was by the familiarity they showed their former boss.


	19. Chapter 19

"Let's get back to the apartment and help Jason get settled," Erin said, placing a hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"Would you mind terribly if I rode to the apartment with Gideon while you go on ahead of us?"

"No, that would be fine. I'll start supper while I'm waiting." Heedless of who remained in the courtroom, she leaned forward and kissed Penelope's cheek softly. "I'll see you at home."

"All right, my dove." It was freeing to not have to hide anymore, even if their outing was not under the most ideal of circumstances. "Are you ready to go, Gideon?"

"If you are. We'll need to stop by my hotel for my bags, though."

"Not a problem. Lead the way, o captain." She threaded her arm through his and they walked out the doors of the courthouse. The media were still present in full force, and the reporters eagerly thrust microphones in their faces trying to get a sound bite. Gideon shielded her from them, pushing through the throng of people to escape into the parking lot across the street. He opened the door for her, helping her into the truck. He got in and drove to his hotel.

"You aren't going to be out anything, are you? I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to use our apartment."

"I got in so early they didn't have a room available, so I just left my bags there. I'll only be out what it will cost me to tip the valet for keeping them safe."

"Good." She waited in the vehicle while he went in and claimed his things. He came out five minutes later and tossed his bags in the back of the truck, then got back in. "My apartment is actually kind of close to here, just follow my directions." She got him there in about fifteen minutes, and directed him to park in the lot behind the building, next to Erin's car. As soon as she was out of the truck, she grabbed one of his bags and he followed her up to the apartment.

"Do I smell chicken parmigiana?" Gideon asked as she unlocked the door.

"Probably. It's what we decided on having for supper this morning. Will that be a problem?"

"No, I love Italian."

"So do we." She stepped into the apartment. "It smells wonderful in here, Erin," she called out as she set her purse down of the coffee table.

"Supper will be ready in about twenty minutes," she said as she joined them in the living room. "So, what have you been up to, Jason? Besides publishing another book, that is." She sat next to Penelope on the couch, crossing her legs primly.

"Wait, you're still publishing? How come I haven't seen anything with your name on it?"

"I went back to using a pseudonym I had been using earlier in my career. Erin, I'm surprised you remembered it."

"Though I'm no Dr. Reid, I do have a rather good memory. Your book caught my eye when it bumped Rossi's out of the number one position on the New York Times bestseller list." She looked over at him "It's quite good, too."

"When did?" Penelope interrupted.

"I downloaded it onto the Nook."

"Oh. Right." She pulled out her key ring from her purse. "Here's the key to the apartment," she said as she pulled off her key. "And where have you been all these years?"

"I had a hard time putting down roots anywhere after Giles, so I travelled, seeing all the sights I had missed in the course of our work, trying to find the beauty in them once more. I finally found peace in a small village called Tustin. It's the perfect place to write, especially in the winter. I have a little cabin in the woods, overlooking a lake. There's a church camp across said lake, and I've had to rescue a few of their more intrepid canoers on occasion. And how long have you two been together?"

"Seven months now," Penelope quickly answered, "but we've been living together for eight."

Their easy conversation was interrupted by the door buzzer going off. Penelope stood and pressed the intercom button. "This is Director Shepperd. Let me in, please." Penelope unlocked the door for him, and took a deep breath, steadying herself by holding on to the wall. She could almost feel the blood drain from her face as her hands turned as cold as ice.

Minutes later, there was a knocking on their door. She looked out the peephole and saw Director Shepperd, looking slightly frustrated. Squaring her shoulders, she let him in. "Welcome to our home, Director."

"Thank you," he replied as he brushed past her, taking a seat on the sofa. As she watched, he set his briefcase on the coffee table and opened it, taking out a sheaf of papers. "Erin, out of all the agents with the Bureau, I never thought I'd have to go through this with you. Is what Ms. Mohr said true? Are you having an intimate relationship with Ms. Garcia?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why didn't you come to me right away?"

"I was worried what Christopher would do, and rightfully so. And then, there was no good time to tell you."

"If you had told me about this, I would have been able to transfer you quietly. I'm sorry, this is the only option I have to give you." He handed the papers to her and she looked them over.

"You're offering me early retirement?" she asked as the oven beeped. Gideon got to his feet and disappeared into the kitchen, pulling out the food and setting it on the counter to cool. Penelope turned her focus back to Erin and Shepperd, wondering what would happen next.

"It will save face for both of us. Do you have any questions about the terms of your retirement package?"

"No, it looks straight forward enough. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Erin. As for you, Ms. Garcia," he focused his gaze on her, and she struggled not to shiver. "Two weeks suspension, unpaid, effective once the trial is finished. You are too valuable an asset to lose; otherwise I would have had to offer you the same out as Erin." She nodded in response, sinking down in the chair Gideon had just left. "As soon as you sign these, Erin, I'll be out of your hair." Erin pulled out a pen and signed with a flourish.

He took the papers back and stuck them in his briefcase. "Ladies, I wish you all the best in life, and that the jury convicts David Rossi."

"Thank you again, Director Shepperd," Erin said as she led him to the door.

"Supper's ready and on the table," Gideon said once the door was closed. Penelope got up and trailed behind Erin into the kitchen.

"So, you get to be my kept woman for two weeks, once the trial is over," Erin remarked with a wicked grin.

"I do, don't I?" Penelope replied, grinning back.

"Okay, that is just too odd."

"Morgan said much the same when he found out about us and our banter. But we're two birds of a feather." As they ate, they caught Gideon up on what he'd missed. "So, the apartment is yours for as long as you need it, Gideon. If any calls come for us, just direct them to our cell phones. The numbers are on the fridge."

She and Erin picked up their purses and left the apartment. Once outside, she took Erin's hand in hers, holding on proudly. "We don't have to hide any longer, my peacock. I never thought it would be so freeing."

"I feel like I want to climb a mountain and shout out 'I love Erin'!"

"That's called making a joyful noise. But I'm not too certain about the mountain. Maybe we could take a day trip to New York City and ride up to the top of the Empire State Building and shout it out there."

"That would be fun, too. We could do a Christmas trip and see the city all lit up. Oh, can we do that? Please?"

"Of course. You'll just have to get the time off from work."

"Speaking of that," Penelope said as they got in the car, "do you want to move completely back into the manse during my time off? It doesn't make sense to keep two places."

"Are you all right with that? I don't want you to feel like you're losing yourself, Penny."

"I've gained you, my dove. This part of my life is over. It's time to move forward with you." Penelope heard Erin sniffle and turned to look at her. "Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No, you said the most perfect thing in the world. I know I've asked this before, but what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You let your walls come down to let me in." The rest of the drive was completed in contented silence. Erin pulled into the garage and they walked into the house hand in hand. Paul was watching TV in the den and they joined him.

"How did things go today, Mom?" he asked during a commercial.

"Well, Rossi's lawyer made both of us cry on the stand, I've retired from my job, Penelope's moving in here permanently during her two week suspension, and the jury is sympathetic to our side. So, a typical day made up of good and bad."

"Wait, what? Why'd you retire?" he asked, looking at them.

"It was either that or be fired. My boss found out about our relationship today and it forced him into a corner. I'm sure Rossi's lawyer has released the news of our 'illicit affair' to the media by now, and it would look very bad if I got to keep my job despite the fraternization rule. This gives Director Sheppard the ability to save face and I get a pretty swanky pension."

"Okay." His brow furrowed slightly. "So, you're moving in forever?" he asked Penelope.

"That, or as long as your mother will have me. Are you going to be okay with this happening?"

"Yeah, I suppose. You seem kinda cool from your blog and all. Will you need any help moving? We have a long weekend coming up next week, and I haven't made any plans yet. I could probably get a few of my friends to help as well."

"That would be wonderful, Paul. It's a couple flights of stairs, though. No elevator."

"Good practice for cross-country season. I think John's father has a truck we could borrow, too."

"Awesome! There's another worry off my back. So, closing arguments will begin tomorrow, I assume, since Emily was Hotch's last witness."

"Penelope, Ms. Mohr could always recall you with more questions. She asked for that option, remember?"

"What else could she ask me?"

"I don't know. Just be prepared for that. Other than that, yes, the closing arguments will begin." Erin sighed. "At least Jason seems to think we have a good chance at winning."

Penelope tried to hide her yawn, but Erin caught her and yawned as well. "Sorry, it's been an exhausting day. I am heading to bed now, and in doing so, fully acknowledge that this might just make me old."

Paul laughed. "No, it just makes you tired. There's no way you're old yet. That's five years down the line."

Penelope stuck her tongue out at him as she stood and left the room. As she climbed the stairs, she heard Erin' light step behind her and she stopped to let her catch up. Together they went into the bedroom and Erin tossed her a silky nightgown. "What, no happy fun time tonight?"

"Not for me, no."

"Okay, I so cannot wait for our cycles to get in sync. I would have thought after eight months together we would have some semblance of a similar cycle." She sighed and stripped off her clothes, pulling the nightgown on. She watched as Erin changed, then she climbed into bed, snuggling into the downy mattress. Erin joined her, turning to face her as she reached out to brush a piece of hair away from her face.

"I just realized there are no other shoes to drop, my peacock. That is, unless you have a secret husband out there I don't know anything about."

"No, no more skeletons in my closet. My life is an open book to you." She bit her lip. "Is there anything I should know about you that I don't?"

Erin tapped her finger against her lips. "Let me think, there was that circus I ran away with when I was fifteen. I left a trail of broken hearts from here to California and back." She tried to hide her smile, but failed and Penelope leaned forward to kiss her.

"Tell me another story, my dove. I want to fall asleep to the sound of your voice."

Erin held up her arm and Penelope nestled in close to her, wrapping Erin's arm around her waist. "Once upon a time there was a lonely princess locked up in a high tower. Her husband, the prince, wanted to keep her all to himself and so never let her out of the cage he had devised. One day, a troupe of troubadours came to the castle and her husband allowed her to come down and watch them perform. There was one, a redhead, who caught the princess's eye and she felt an immediate spark between them. At dinner that evening, she arranged it so that they sat next to each other. Throughout the meal, their hands touched unconsciously and the princess felt a strange desire build up in her…"


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning, Penelope stretched and woke up slowly. Erin was still asleep and she stroked her face lightly. Erin blinked her eyes and then opened them, looking up at her. "You'll have to finish the story for me. I want to know how the troubadour saves the lovely princess."

"I never said she was lovely."

"But I imagine her to be. In my head, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, a quick smile, and an amazing figure. Am I far off the mark?"

Erin shook her head as she sat up. "I'm too transparent."

"I love the story, and I want to know more." She got out of bed and grabbed clothes for the day. "You know, we haven't christened this shower yet, my dove."

"That is true. And we both need to get clean." She joined Penelope, pulling out clothes for herself. "Let's make it ours."

They hit unexpected traffic on the way to the courthouse and so met Hotch in the hallway with three minutes to spare. "Everyone is inside already. Ms. Mohr is leading out with her closing arguments, so today begins the waiting time. I have a feeling that we're either going to get a decision right away or the jury is going to end up deadlocked."

"That would totally suck, Hotch."

"You're right, it would, Penelope. Let's go in there, though, before we're late." He led them inside and Penelope slid in next to Gideon once more. As soon as Erin was seated, she clasped her hand, wanting to feel some warmth in her suddenly freezing body. It seemed like they had just sat down when the bailiff came out and introduced Judge Piskun.

"Ms. Mohr, at this time do you wish to recall any witnesses?"

"No, Your Honor."

"Mr. Hotchner?"

"I have no witnesses to recall either, Your Honor."

"Very well, at this time you may give your closing argument, Ms. Mohr."

"Thank you, Your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, here sits my client, accused of crimes for which there is no defense. And yet, I maintain his innocence. It is very convenient that both Christopher Strauss and Kevin Lynch are dead. Both men have also been accused in participating in these crimes, and yet neither is here to give an account of what happened. For all we know, the Lynch letters are the deranged ravings of a mentally ill man. David Rossi is a celebrated author and dedicated profiler. When the BAU was in trouble, he came out of retirement to help them. Does this sound like a man who would rape, torture, and kidnap women? I think not, and therefore you must find him not guilty of the crimes he has been charged with." She took her seat and Judge Piskun nodded at Aaron.

He stood and made eye contact with all the jury members. "David Rossi is a man haunted by many demons. His teenage years found him running with a rough crowd and that has never really left him. The prosecution has shown you irrefutable evidence that points to what he did to terrorize Penelope Garcia and Erin Strauss. These two women did nothing to deserve the treatment they received at his hands. Ms. Garcia will carry a visual reminder of what he did to her for the rest of her life. More damaging than that, though, are the emotional scars that will linger in their hearts for years to come, bubbling to the surface when they least expect it. And yes, David Rossi is a celebrated author and profiler, but as Nietzsche said, if we look long into the abyss, the abyss looks back into us. The job we do requires us to see the evil in people and if we're not careful it can twist us. Mr. Rossi has fallen into that trap and now needs to be held accountable for his reprehensible actions. Please think about that as you make your decision."

As he took his seat, Judge Piskun spoke once more. "Members of the jury, I am now releasing you to make your decision on the verdicts. Please remember the charges against Mr. Rossi are as follows: rape, attempted rape, two counts each of attempted murder and infliction of great bodily harm, as well as kidnapping of a federal agent. As you begin your deliberations, please keep in mind all of the testimony and evidence that has been presented over the last two weeks. The bailiff will be right outside the door should any of you have questions or need to see any of the evidence." He banged his gavel and the jury filed out after the bailiff. "At this time, the court will be in recess until a decision is reached or five o'clock comes." He banged the gavel once more and they all stood, watching him leave to his chambers.

Penelope looked over at Gideon and noticed the smile on his face. "You were profiling the jury, weren't you?" He nodded. "And how does it look?"

"Very good for our side. In this case, having a majority of men on the jury may have hurt the defense. And you did the smart thing by not wearing makeup during the trial – it makes you look younger and more vulnerable."

"That was Erin's idea, actually. Do you really think it made that big a difference?"

"Jason's right, Penelope. By not wearing makeup, you played up that need to protect you. So, between all of us, I'm calling verdict in forty five minutes."

"I'll go with thirty minutes, Hotch," Reid said, smiling.

"No, that might be too short. I say give them an hour to deliberate and then we'll get the decision," Morgan said, putting his hand on Penelope's shoulder. "I'm going to grab a coffee from the kiosk across the street. Does anyone else want anything?"

"Do you think they sell whisky?" Penelope asked. "I suddenly feel the need for a stiff drink."

"No, Baby Girl, I don't think they sell that on the street. Anyone else?" They shook their heads and he left the room at a fast clip.

"There is a really good bar nearby. Drinks on me today, no matter if we get a verdict or not." Aaron looked around their group and they all nodded. "Good. I don't want to not celebrate the end of all this."

Morgan returned and they talked a bit longer. Penelope noticed the bailiff slip into the judge's chambers and felt her stomach drop. She reached out to Erin, who slipped her arm around Penelope's waist. Judge Piskun came out moments later and had them sit and then had the bailiff bring the jury in. "Mister Foreman, has the jury reached their verdicts?"

"We have, Your Honor."

"Very well. Please tell us your decisions." Turning to Rossi, he said, "If the defendant will please rise. On the charge of rape, how does the jury find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"And on the charge of attempted rape?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"And on the two charges of attempted murder?"

"We find him guilty of both charges."

"And on the two charges of grievous bodily harm?"

"We find him guilty on both charges."

"And finally, on the charge of kidnapping, how does the jury find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

As Judge Piskun asked each jurist if that was their vote, Penelope could feel tears flow down her cheeks. Gideon handed her his handkerchief and she dried her eyes with it, then wrung it around her fingers. "Thank you for giving you attention and time to this matter. Court is in recess today until one pm when we will begin the penalty portion of the trial."

Once he'd left the room, her group of friends turned to her and Erin, wrapping them in a loving embrace. "Thank you, Aaron," Penelope whispered as she broke from the hug.

"So, we do not want to brave the throng out there. I swear, those wolves are fairly salivating at the prospect of getting an interview from anyone in this courtroom. I'm glad you went with the media blackout, Hotch," Morgan said.

"I don't think I could eat anything right now anyway," Emily said. "I never expected today to be so nerve wracking, and I can't imagine how you two got through all of this."

"We had each other," Erin replied softly, looking into Penelope's eyes. They were red-rimmed and Penelope felt herself well up again. Erin opened her arms and Penelope stepped into them, letting Erin hold onto her tightly. "When it's two against the world, rather than you against the world, you can do anything." Penelope nodded at her words, a gentle smile on her lips. "What are we going to do for the next two hours?"

"I think there's a café in the basement of the building. We could head down there for a bit," Reid said.

"Sounds good to me," Penelope replied. She took hold of Erin's hand. "Lead the way, Reid." They followed him down into the basement and he ordered for all of them. Hotch, Morgan, and Emily sat with Penelope and Erin while Reid sat with Gideon, getting easily lost in conversation. "So, what comes next, Hotch?"

"The jury will recommend a sentence for Rossi and the judge will either accept or reject it. Seeing as how they found him guilty on all charges, most likely they'll hand out the harshest possible sentence. Honestly, he could be looking at 150 years or longer in prison, which is obviously longer than his natural life. Whoever inherits his estate will be thankful, though. Sales of his books are going to go through the stratosphere."

"More than they already have?"

"Oh yes. Good guy gone rouge? Those will fly off the shelves like the latest Stephen King novel."

"Sometime the world we live in really sucks," Emily said, sipping her coffee.

"Sensationalism, like sex, sells," Morgan said as he stirred more sugar into his coffee.

"But, if we look really carefully, we'll find exactly what we need most in this life," Penelope said, smiling. She had yet to let go of Erin's had, and she hoped her dove didn't mind. As if her mind had been read, Erin squeezed her hand, smiling back at her.

"Next weekend, during the first of Penelope's two week suspension, we're moving her things into our house. Once Jason goes back to Michigan, we're giving up the apartment. Since we don't have to sneak around anymore, it seems rather pointless to keep two places. Would you like to come help us and kind of make it a party?" Erin asked, though Penelope noted she was only looking at Hotch.

"They suspended you two?"

"No, Emily, I was suspended for two weeks. Sheppard forced Erin into an early retirement."

"You're not going to be the Section Chief any longer?" Morgan asked, actually looking somewhat upset.

"When you commit as large an infraction as I did, well, I was lucky to receive as good a retirement package as I did. I'll have time now to read and knit and do things I didn't have time for earlier."

"And for two whole weeks I get to be indulged. Well, save for the time you spend with us."

"Whoa there, Mama, I never said I was coming."

"Oh, I know you'll all be there. It's going to be our celebratory party."

Reid turned around in his chair. "Did I hear party?" he asked smiling at Penelope widely.

"Yeah, but she's making us work for it first."

"There's nothing wrong with a little manual labor, Morgan. Will Karen be there?"

"I think I can arrange that, Aaron. After all, the more hands there are, the lighter the work." Everyone pulled out their phones and added the information to their calendars. The conversations broke up into pairs and trios, and Penelope leaned back against Erin. "The tratoria tonight? After drinks, that is."

"That sounds wonderful. Did you think the verdict would come this quickly?"

"No, I was certain they'd end up deadlocked, what with Rossi's fame. I guess I should have more faith in humanity." They both fell silent, and Penelope listened to the chatter of her teammates. The time passed quickly and soon Penelope was following everyone back up to the courtroom. Erin slipped her arm through Penelope's and she found she couldn't stop the contented sigh that came forth as she blushed.

This time, the team flanked the pair, surrounding them in the bench. The courtroom was packed with gawkers, and Penelope realized that word of the verdict must have gotten out. She watched the jury file in for one last time and wondered what was going on in their minds. The bailiff had them stand and Judge Piskun entered.

"Be seated. May I have the recommended sentence?" The foreman handed a slip of paper to the bailiff, who handed it over to Judge Piskun. "Will the defendant please rise? On each count, the jury has recommended you receive the highest possible sentence, and I concur. Therefore, I sentence you to live out the rest of your natural life in a maximum security federal prison, with no possibility of parole." He banged the gavel and the guard took Rossi into custody. Rossi looked back at them as he was led away and Penelope saw that the reality of his circumstances was finally hitting him.

She could feel her eyes tearing up and she tried to covertly wipe the tears away. Erin noticed, though, and nodded at her, trying to smile. "It's a waste of a life, my peacock. He could have done such good with the remainder of his years. It's okay to sorrow for that. It's better than carrying around anger for the rest of your life," she whispered in her ear.

Judge Piskun finally dismissed them and as soon as he was gone, Penelope and Erin turned and clung to each other. Penelope wept, all the tension and anxiety of the last month pouring out of her through her tears. Dimly, she could feel her own shoulder wetted with Erin's tears. A hand touched her back and she looked up into Aaron's face. "We should get going now. Stay in the middle of our group, you two. I'm certain the vultures are out there waiting to pick the carcass clean."

Together, they walked out of the courthouse and into the bright September sunlight. Almost as one, they put on sunglasses and stepped into the onslaught of camera flashes and microphones. Aaron and Derek pushed their way through the throng, while Jason and Reid flanked her and Erin. Emily brought up the rear, a grim look on her face. Finally, they were free of them and they walked to the bar Aaron had mentioned. While everyone else sat in a large, horseshoe shaped booth, Aaron ordered them drinks.

The waitress came by a few minutes later with seven shots of whisky. "You remembered," Penelope said as she picked up the shot glass, staring at the amber liquid.

"I did." He slammed the shot back and the others followed suit. The waitress brought another round, and Penelope followed Erin's lead and just sipped at hers. "I'm glad we were able to bring him to justice for you two."

"I'm glad Sheppard wanted you to prosecute the case. You knew how to push Rossi's buttons. His silence damned his more than anything, I think," Erin said as she took another sip of whisky. After an hour of being together, Erin looked at her watch. "We should be going. The weekend is young and stretches before us unfettered. We'll see all of you next Saturday at Penelope's apartment." Gideon slid out and they got out of the booth.

Penelope looked towards the courthouse and noticed most of the reporters had gone. As she got in the car, her phone vibrated against her stomach and she pulled it out of her purse. "Hello?"

"Do you and Mother have your phones on silent?"

"Yes, Karen, we do. You have to in the courtroom. Has it hit the airwaves already?"

"Uh-huh. Breaking news, even. George Stephanopoulos said it was the decision of the decade. Though what he was basing that on, since there was a media blackout, is anyone's guess. What time are the two of you planning on being home?"

"Not a clue. We're heading out to our tratoria now and will most likely head home after that. Why?"

"No reason. I'm just glad this nightmare is over now."

"So are we. See you later, Karen." She hung up and stuck her phone back in her purse, then set the whole thing on the floor. "Are we going to order gelato again tonight, my dove?"

"You know what happened last time we had that. And it's not like we can do that tonight."

"Oh god, I forgot about that. You know, I was never this randy until I fell in love with you. You are totally my aphrodisiac." A wide grin spread over her face. "Could we play with honey when we get home?"

Erin chuckled lowly. "Your sweet tooth will be the downfall of you someday."

"But honey's a natural sweetener. Not that you need any sweetness added to you. I love you just the way you are."

"Penelope," Erin whispered, and she turned in her seat to look at her lover. As she watched, her face crumpled and she bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"There's a parking lot here, pull into it," Penelope said concern in her voice. Once Erin had put the car in park, Penelope leaned over and pulled Erin into a tight hug. "Whatever is the matter, my dearest heart?"

"He's gone, Penelope. I'm free, and yet, it feels as if my heart just broke into a million pieces. Oh, this sounds so awful, because I love you, I'm in love with you, and I can't imagine spending a day of my life without you. But…" Her words were lost in a fit of sobs. Penelope stroked her back gently, letting Erin cry.

The sorrow her lover was displaying tore at her heart, and she began to cry as well. Unbidden, an image of Kevin, smiling and happy, came to the front of her mind and suddenly she knew what Erin meant. The finality of the verdict had slammed shut the door to their past, and while memories could poke and prod them, there was no returning to the life they had become accustomed to. The old was gone and they were facing a strange new world together. "I love you so much, Erin. We'll move forward together, I promise," she whispered.

Erin nodded and sat up, wiping her eyes. "I wish I could see as clearly as you do, my oracle. I must look a fright."

"You look beautiful."

"There's no need for flattery, I'm yours already."

"It's not flattery, it's the truth. You're real, you're here, and to me, you are entirely beautiful every moment of every day. Do you feel able to drive on now?"

"Yes." Erin kissed her cheek gently and put the car in drive. Then she took off into the late afternoon sun.

*~~*~~*

It had been a glorious week together. They spent the time taking walks around the neighborhood, knitting, and loving. Saturday morning rolled around and Penelope drove Esther over to her apartment, while Erin and Paul followed with his friends. The rest of her team was already there, parked in front of the building. Penelope let the boys in and she and Erin climbed the stairs slowly, savoring their last moments in a place that had so many sweet memories for them both.

Inside the apartment she found Gideon directing everyone on how to pack the boxes that littered the living room. "We left the dresser and closet for you two to pack. We didn't want to pry too much," he said as he handed Penelope a box. "All right, let's take the first load down and get it over to the house. You'll lead us, right, Paul?" He nodded and accepted the full box from Gideon. "Before we go, is there anywhere special to put the boxes?"

"Set them in the foyer for right now. We'll begin putting them away once we're finished here," Erin replied. Penelope heard everyone troop out as she opened the top drawer, pulling out what little remained of their undergarments. Erin emptied the hosiery drawer into the box and moved on to the sweaters in the third drawer.

"I can't wait for it to be cool enough so I can wear my sweater again," Penelope said as she watched Erin put it into the box with the others. They made quick work of the dresser and then moved on to the closet, Penelope handing outfits to Erin to fold and put in the box. By the time everyone was back, the bedroom was bare, save for the sheets on the bed. Everyone helping out made short work of what remained and they carted boxes and furniture down to the waiting vehicles.

Penelope drove Erin back to their home. Stepping into the foyer, they found all the boxes neatly stacked, though there was one in the middle of the room that was open. Karen bustled back into the room and smiled at them. "Hey, I've just started with getting this stuff put away. I thought the art could go in the den and your bedroom. Though I did gank a piece for my own room. Hope you don't mind, Penny."

"No, that's fine." Penelope began taking things out of the open box and putting them in the best place. By the time the others returned with the final load, the three of them had managed to get eight boxes put away. With the others pitching in, everything was soon in its proper place. Morgan helped Paul and his friends take some of the extra furniture down to the basement, and then they were finished. Erin called and ordered pizza delivered to the house and then pulled Penelope into her arms.

"Karen and Aaron have disappeared somewhere."

"That didn't take them long. I still think it's weird to encourage this."

"They're both adults and know what they're getting into. But this," she gestured around the room, "went more quickly than I thought it would."

"We have wonderful friends," Penelope said as she turned in Erin's arms to face the group, leaning back against her.

"You have wonderful friends, my dear," Erin replied, setting her chin on Penelope's shoulder.

"No, Baby Girl's right. We're bound together now and I, for one, consider you among my friends. Dude, you make Penelope glow – I haven't seen her like this in such a long time. And you are such a nice person, underneath the layers you've wrapped yourself in." Morgan handed them each a glass of wine and they sipped at it as Hotch and Karen came back in the room, glasses in hand.

The pizza arrived and Paul and his friends set it up in the dining room. Everyone made their way into the other room and grabbed something to eat. Once everyone was occupied, Penelope tugged on Erin's arm. "They'll be fine down here. I think I want to slip away like our two lovebirds just did, my dove."

"Sounds good to me," Erin whispered, setting her glass on the sideboard. Then she took Penelope's hand and they went upstairs to their bedroom, locking the outside world out of their personal paradise.


	21. Chapter 21

"Penny, why is the door to the guest bedroom locked?" Erin asked as Penelope got ready for work the first morning of November.

"You'll just have to wait until the eighth for the answer to that, my dove." She leaned over and kissed Erin's cheek, leaving behind a bright red lip print. "Remember, we're taking care of Jack tonight so the two lovebirds can go out. I think Hotch said he wanted to spend the night, since tomorrow's Saturday."

"Are you sure I can't peek in there?"

"It's one week, Erin. I think you can hold out until then. Please?" Erin nodded and Penelope kissed her once more. "Thank you. I'll see you tonight."

One thing Penelope still had not grown accustomed to was how quiet the drive in was. Even when they didn't talk on the way in, there was still the soft sound of her breathing, the quiet noises she made when she was thinking. Penelope was alone with her thoughts, and that made the short trip seem very long.

She had just sat down in front of her computer when her phone rang. "Speak, mortal."

"Hey Penelope. Have you found a teacher yet?"

"Don't I wish, Karen. I'm still waiting for Rachel Lockington to get back with me, though. I think she said she'd call today, so I'll know by tonight, hopefully. So, where's Hotch taking you this evening?"

"Some French place, I think. So, I don't want to hurt Jack, but he's not the one, Penny. What do I say so I don't hurt either of them?"

"Whatever you do, sooner is always better than later. It's always harder when there's a child in the mix. Be honest with him, but not brutally so. I know you'll find the words inside you." Another call beeped in her ear. "I have to go, hun. Talk to you tonight." She switched over to the other call. "Hello?"

"Is this Penelope Garcia?"

"It is. And you are?"

"This is Rachel Lockington returning your call. You were inquiring about lessons?"

"Yes. My partner has always wanted to play the cello and finally has the time to do so. I'm giving her a cello for her birthday next week and wanted to get the lessons set up for her as well. What are your available times?"

"I have an opening on Thursdays at four o'clock. Would that work with her schedule?"

"That would be perfect. Besides the instrument and the bow, do I need to include anything else with it?"

"Resin for the strings and a good tuner, certainly. A metronome would be nice, but not an absolute necessity for the first few months, as she'll just be learning to play. What type of cello did you get her?"

"Both the instrument and bow came from Fein Stringed Instruments. I purchased a Braga copy."

"Really?" Ms. Lockington asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"I know, it was a bit pricey, but I wanted her to have the best. She's kind of worth it."

"I just hope she likes playing, then. I'll pencil her in for which Thursday, then?"

"The fourteenth. Could you send directions to your place, please?"

"Of course, I'll just need your email and I'll send them over."

Penelope told her what it was and then concluded the conversation, moving on with the rest of her work. She looked at the notes she'd taken during her conversation with Ms. Lockington. While she was running a search for one of her teams on the field, she looked up the other items mentioned by the cellist. She ordered them from a local music shop and had them sent to her office.

When she arrived home that evening, Jack was already there, playing video games with Paul. She set her purse on the end table and went upstairs, checking the guest room door. Everything appeared as she'd left it, and she sighed with relief. She then joined Erin in the kitchen. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, dear. How was your day?"

"Mundane. Karen's going to break up with Hotch tonight. I hope Jack takes the news well. He really likes Karen."

Erin handed her a mug of tea. "But it's only been two months, really. And we'll be there to help pull him through it okay. Jack is a very resilient child, given all that he's been through."

Penelope nodded and leaned against the counter. "My first instinct is to protect him from everything bad in this world, every hurt he'll ever feel."

"Spoken like a true mother." She looked at Penelope over the rim of her mug. "I haven't forgotten, by the way. I'd just like to wait for a little bit to begin anything."

"That does sound for the best. I've waited this long, what's a few more months?" Erin nodded absently, not looking up from her mug this time, and Penelope wondered if she was missing something.

After dinner, Paul disappeared upstairs to work on homework while they stayed downstairs watching a movie. When the credits rolled, Penelope looked down at Jack and found him sound asleep, curled up into Erin's side. She looked up at the clock and saw how late it had become. "We should run him up to his room," Penelope whispered, not wanting to disturb him.

"It is getting rather late, isn't it?" Erin replied. "I hope things are going well."

"Me, too." Penelope gently lifted Jack onto her shoulder and brought him up to the room they had set up for him. Erin turned back the covers, then helped her take off his shoes. After tucking him in, they went back downstairs. Erin opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass, setting the bottle on the coffee table.

"So, what did you get me for my birthday, my peacock?" she asked coyly, running her fingers up and down Penelope's arm. Penelope shivered under the light touch, feeling her stomach clench as desire washed over her body.

"There's only seven more days until then, but if you need me to, I can distract with all manner of delights." She dipped her finger in the wine and drew it along her neck. Penelope leaned in and licked the wine off, enjoying the heightened pulse she felt beneath her tongue.

Erin purred as Penelope sucked on the pulse point and dug her fingers in Penelope's hair, holding her there. They heard the door to the den open and sprang apart quickly, trying to act normally.

"Hello Mother, Penelope. I'm home."

"Karen, honey, how'd it go tonight?" Erin asked as she patted the seat next to her on the sofa.

Karen flopped down on the sofa and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "I didn't think it would hurt so much to let him go. I know he's not the one for me, but the sad understanding in his eyes just tore at my heart. What do I tell Jack?" she asked, her voice breaking as she began to cry. Erin wrapped her arm around Karen's shoulders, drawing her close.

"Oh, Karen, you're growing up and realizing that sometimes by wanting to keep others from hurting, we end up hurting ourselves. I'm sure he'll be able to move on. As for Jack, don't treat him any differently. It'll hurt more if you suddenly pull away from him. What you feel for Aaron is not what you feel for Jack, and it's okay to still love the son, even if you're not in love with the father." Penelope felt her lean down and heard the soft sound of lips on flesh. "Go to sleep now, my daughter. Things will be clearer in the morning."

Karen got up and hugged her mother and then Penelope. After she went upstairs, Erin turned to Penelope. "Hotch isn't here. Should we call him in the morning or just wait and see when he comes for Jack?"

"Wait and see. He needs some time to process, which is why he didn't come for Jack. I mean, think of how serious things were between us at two months. Though it seems like we were in it for the long haul from the very beginning." Penelope leaned over and kissed Erin. "Shall we make our way upstairs as well?"

In the morning, they woke up together and while Erin went to make breakfast, Penelope checked in on Jack. He was still sleeping and she smiled at how peaceful he looked. Shutting the door quietly, she then went to look in on Karen. As she opened the door she could hear the soft sound of crying. "Karen?"

"Come in, Penelope," she choked out and Penelope stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her. "Is Mother up yet?"

"She's making breakfast right now. How does your heart feel this morning?"

"Still heavy. I don't know why I'm crying, this was not going to work out in the first place, and in the second, I'm not ready to be a mother. I look at how you and Mother are with Jack and I'm not that good. I wish I was, since the two of you make it look so easy. It's almost like we're ships passing in the night."

"Sugar, I understand that completely. Mine's named Derek Morgan." Penelope sat on the bed and looked at Karen. "Then I found your mother, and suddenly, he didn't matter any longer to my heart of hearts. You have to find your special one just for you."

"Thanks, Penny. Do you know what Mother's making?"

"Something delicious, of course. Do you want to go down and find out?"

"In our pajamas?"

"Of course. It's Saturday, and I'm not planning on going anywhere. Lazy weekends are the best! Oh, and I lined up Ms. Lockington, so all I'm waiting on are a few final things to complete the total package." Arm in arm, they descended and went into the kitchen. Erin was just plating up the food when they entered. "Belgian waffles, yes!"

"Sounded good this morning. There are more warming for Paul and Jack when they get up, but go ahead and eat, who knows when that will be."

Karen pulled out the syrup and set it on the counter, climbing up on one of the stools. They had just about finished eating when Jack joined them. Penelope got up and put two waffles on a plate, then handed it to him. While he was eating, the doorbell rang and Erin got up to answer it. A few moments later, she returned with Hotch in tow. Karen took one look at him, blushed, and got up, leaving the room before he could say anything to her.

"Hey Jack, are you ready to go?"

"I suppose," he replied as he swallowed his last bite. After he'd slipped off the stool, he hugged Penelope and then Erin. "Tell Karen I said goodbye. Am I going to see you next weekend?"

"Remember sweetie? Next Friday is my birthday and Aunt Penelope and I are going out to dinner."

"I can watch him, Mom, if that's okay. We're in the middle of an epic game and all."

Erin looked at Hotch, who nodded. "Then we'll see you next weekend. Bring your appetite, there will be cake." Jack smiled and hugged her once more, then followed his father out. "We are having cake, right?"

"Of course we are. I have it on order from the bakery. Karen's picking it up after her last class on Friday," Penelope replied. She put their dishes in the washer and then made her way upstairs to get dressed for the day. As she stood in front of her closet, she felt hands creep under her nightshirt and cup her breasts. "Hello, Erin," she softly said, then moaned as Erin kissed her neck. She willingly let her lover lead her back to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Friday morning, Gracie brought up the package from Fein Music. Penelope opened it, taking out the invoice, then she taped the box back up. Thankfully, she had remembered to bring wrapping paper from home and she made quick work of turning the package into a present. Tying a bow on the top, she attached the card and set it by her purse.

The hours ticked by slowly as she fielded calls from her teams, waiting for the clock to turn over to five o'clock. Morgan was her last call of the day, and she tried not to rush him off the phone too soon.

"So, where are you headed to tonight, Mama?"

"Am I that obvious? I'm picking her up and taking her to our trattoria. So predictable, I know. I can't wait to see her face when I show her the cello. Oh, I hope she loves it."

"I'm certain she will. Have a good night, oh, and Hotch says Jessica will drop Jack off at the manse about six o'clock. Say happy birthday to Erin for us."

"I will. See you when you get back." As soon as she hung up, she powered down her system, then put her coat on. Picking up the present, she exited her office and made her way home. Parking in the drive, she waited for Erin to come out. She didn't have long to wait and soon her lover was coming out the door. Jack and Paul stood on the front porch and waved to them as they took off into the evening.

Throughout the meal, Erin kept eyeing the present. Finally, Penelope handed it over and she carefully unwrapped it, passing the card by completely. "Oh, my dove, what about the card?" she asked as Erin went to break the tape seal with her fingernail.

Erin sighed and picked the card up, reading the note Penelope had written. "Ah, my peacock. I love you, too. Now, may I open the box?" Penelope nodded and watched Erin tear off the tape and open the flaps on the box. A quizzical, puzzled look crossed her face as she pulled out the metronome and then the tuner. By the time she pulled out the rosin, her lips had formed a discontented moue. "Penelope?"

"Just wait and see," Penelope said as she paid the bill, tipping their waitress well. "Now, let's head home for cake and part two of the present."

Erin nodded and arm in arm they walked out to the car. Penelope turned on the CD player and smiled, waiting for Erin to recognize the songs playing. "Is this Elgar?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes it is."

"And is that Jacqueline du Pré playing the cello?"

"Right again, my dove. I thought you might enjoy listening to this on the way home." They lapsed into silence, letting the music was over them. Once Penelope had pulled into the garage, Erin leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"I hope you catch me if I fall when I see my gift. I think I just might faint if I'm right."

"I'll never forget to catch you. Come on, princess, it's time to head in." Penelope went around to the other door and helped Erin out of the car. Opening the door, they found themselves surrounded by Karen, Paul, and Jack. As one, they began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her, leading them into the kitchen. On the counter, next to the cake, was Penelope's laptop and singing along were Annie and her husband, Declan.

"Happy birthday, Mum," she said, rubbing her stomach lightly. "Next year, we'll be able to visit you. She'll be here around February, and then we can come anytime."

"It's so good to see you, honey, even if you are so far away."

"You too, Mum. Well, we have to get going. My class begins in twenty minutes and Declan has to get to school as well. Love to you all." She got up and broke the connection and Karen passed around the cake. When their plates were finished, each of the three younger ones handed her a gift.

"Open mine first, Aunt Erin!" Jack said eagerly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"All right." She set the other two gifts on the island counter and held the small box in the palm of her hand. Carefully, she slipped her fingernail under the tape and opened it, peeling the paper off. She opened the lid and showed the others a delicate filigreed treble clef pin. "I love it Jack. Thank you so much." She hugged him close, then moved on to the next gift.

Paul blushed as she opened a boxed set of cello recordings by Yo Yo Ma. "It's mostly using the du Pré cello. I hope you like them."

"I'm certain I'll love them. You know I love listening to cello music."

"Awesome. Jack and I are going to marathon our game now. Is it okay if we sleep in the den tonight?"

"I suppose. Have fun."

"Thanks, Mom. Happy birthday." He and Jack left the room while Karen handed her gift to her mother. Opening it, she revealed lesson books on how to play the cello.

"But I have no need for this, do I?"

"Don't you?" Penelope asked as she held out her hand. "It's time to show you what's been hiding in the guest bedroom." Erin took the proffered hand and Penelope led her up the stairs, then unlocked the door. "Happy birthday, my dove."

Erin opened the door and gasped at what she saw. "Oh, Penelope. It's so beautiful," she whispered as she took a cautious step towards the instrument. "And it's mine?"

"All yours. It is more than time for you to begin pursuing your dream. Your first lesson is Thursday."

"How did you arrange this without my guessing?"

"Very carefully, let me tell you. Karen snuck it upstairs that day we went out to the art museum. So, do you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes, indeed. Though I would have been happy with just you for my birthday."

"That's part three of your gift, my love. Play me like a fine instrument, and make me sing. I've been looking forward to this part of our evening all day." Erin took her hand once more and they went into their bedroom. She stopped them in front of their bed.

"I never did finish our story, did I?" Penelope shook her head. "Well, let me pick up where I left off. The princess knew she had to have one night of happiness with her troubadour before she went back to her old life. She decided to stay up until her husband had passed out drunk at the table. Looking at her troubadour, she motioned with her head that she should follow her. She quickly went up the stairs to her tower, hoping to be followed.

"She didn't have to wait long in her room when there came a soft tapping at her door. Opening it, she found her troubadour standing there and she let her in, leading her over to the bed. The princess took the lead, surprising even herself. Leaning forward, she kissed her troubadour, releasing her glorious red hair, letting it spill across her shoulders." As Erin said this, she pulled out the clip that held Penelope's hair up. Penelope sighed in pleasure as Erin ran her fingers through her hair.

Impatiently, Penelope leaned forward and kissed Erin. Erin responded by deepening the kiss and making short work of Penelope's dress, letting it fall to the floor. With one finger push, Penelope found herself falling back on the bed, looking up at her lover. "The princess, surprised by her troubadour's willingness, quickly shed her own garments and joined her on the bed. Whilst the troubadour tried to insist on being the first to bring pleasure, the princess would hear nothing of it, wanting to feel for herself what it was like to bring another person the release she so often had to give herself."

Erin stopped speaking and looked down at Penelope, a warm smile on her face. Slowly, she peeled the clothes from her body, letting them fall to the floor. Once she was naked, she climbed in next to Penelope, straddling her hips. Taking hold of her hands, she pulled Penelope into a seated position, kissing her as she pushed her back against the headboard. Penelope grabbed onto the lip of the bed as Erin let her hands slip down her body, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks.

Penelope whimpered as Erin's hands crept lower, shivering as she stroked her center. She used her wonderfully nimble fingers to seek out her clitoris and Penelope felt herself tighten around Erin's hand as she climaxed. Erin didn't let up, kissing down Penelope's neck and chest only to pass by her aching breasts. "Erin," she moaned, tangling her fingers in her lover's hair and trying to tug her back up. Erin arched an eyebrow at her and shook her head, continuing to kiss further down Penelope's body.

She never knew the crease of her knee was sensitive to stimulation until the moment Erin ran her tongue along it. "Don't stop, Erin, oh god, please, don't stop." She felt Erin chuckle against her skin as she kissed up her other leg, stopping only to hover above her center. Gently, Penelope tugged Erin down and sighed when she felt Erin's tongue in her, skillfully bringing her to another climax. As she relaxed into the mattress, Erin crawled up to lay against her, throwing her leg over Penelope's. "What did the troubadour do after the princess had given her such great pleasure?" she breathlessly asked.

"The troubadour reciprocated, bringing the princess as much pleasure as she possibly could," Erin replied in a voice just as breathless.

"I was hoping that would be the answer," Penelope replied, gently turning Erin onto her back…

In the morning, Penelope woke up to Erin kissing her. "I don't think I told you last night how I love you so."

"You didn't need to, my dove. You showed me, very well I might add, how much love in your heart there is. Now, before we let the day intrude on us, would you tell me how the story ends?"

"Certainly," Erin answered as Penelope curled up against her, laying her head on her chest. "When the princess woke up the next morning, her heard ached for what she knew could never be. The troubadour, awakened by her crying, sat up and wrapped loving arms around the princess, easing her sorrow. The troubadour tried to convince the princess to run away from her lonely life and come with them as they traveled about the kingdom. No matter what the troubadour said, the princess knew she couldn't escape her husband, the prince. With heavy hearts, they parted company, hoping beyond hope they could one day be together.

"Months passed, and the princess's longing for her troubadour only grew. Soon, the prince took notice of the change in her behavior and began to treat her all the more cruelly. One day, the princess made a mistake and compared the prince to her troubadour. In a fit of rage, the prince cut off the princess's long blonde hair, stripped off her royal robes, and cast her out into the night. For a long time, the princess wandered the countryside, searching for her love. Finally, she fell ill and some kindly nuns took her into their cloister, nursing her back to health. Her recovery took a long time, as the fever had weakened her hungry body.

"And then one day she heard familiar music. One of the sisters helped her out to the courtyard of the cloister. There, she saw her troubadour, playing sweetly on her lute. Their eyes met and instantly they knew one another despite the changes in appearance. The princess fell to her knees and the troubadour thrust the lute at one of the other members of the troupe as she rushed to her beloved's side. Taking the princess in her arms, the troubadour helped her to stand, leading her over to the group and vowing never to let her go again. The princess made the same vow and as soon as the princess was completely recovered, she joined the troubadour's band of merry souls, eternally grateful to be with the love of her life. And they lived happily ever after." Erin leaned down and kissed Penelope's forehead softly.

"I want you to tell that story to our children, or a story like it." She drew patterns on Erin's stomach with her finger as she began to cry.

"What's wrong, Penny?"

"I feel selfish for wanting to have children with you. That part of your life was over when Paul was born, and here I am, wanting you to go through the whole thing once more."

"It's a natural desire, my peacock, and one we'll fulfill. Have you thought about who you want to be the father?"

"I'd kind of like Reid to be our donor. I know there is quite a large genetic risk we take by asking him to do so, but, still and all, he'd be my first choice." She nuzzled Erin's neck, nipping delicately at the skin.

"Which of us will carry the babies?"

"I will. You've had that pleasure three times already." Penelope looked up into her lover's eyes and saw that Erin was keeping something from her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"We have a consultation with a fertility doctor Monday at 5:30. I sort of arranged it as a birthday gift to myself." Erin looked away from her, and Penelope waited for her to continue. "It's just, I've been taking Clomid for the last few weeks to up the number of eggs in my ovaries."

"Then we'll harvest the eggs from you, fertilize them, and implant them in me. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy, right?"

"I love the way you think, my love," Erin replied, kissing her sweetly as she rolled her onto her back.


	23. Chapter 23

Monday morning came, and Erin dropped Penelope off at work. She stopped Reid when she saw him come in. "Reid, since you're back, could I see you in my office?" she asked, arching her eyebrow at him. He nodded and followed her up. "So, when were you planning on telling me about being our donor?"

"Ah, she told you about that. Well, it was going to be soon, obviously. Your first meeting with the doctor is today, after all. We both underwent genetic testing and while I don't know how cute the baby will be, I do know they'll be healthy." He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, no crying. This is a good thing, right?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "But how did you manage to keep this a secret? You must have known for weeks."

"Remember, everyone tells me their secrets because no one asks me questions. And Erin wanted to surprise you with this. How could I deny her that? So, which one of you is going to carry my progeny?"

"Me, of course. I'm younger, it'll go easier on me." She booted up her system. "So, since you seem to know everything, when's implantation going to occur?"

He blushed bright red and looked at his feet. "Tonight. But do not tell her I told you that. She wanted to keep that a secret as well. You are prepared for multiples, right? Most IVF treatments result in twins or triplets. Though you could always try for sextuplets."

"And have six of you running around at one time? No, thank you. We have to put our kids through college, Reid." She laughed and hugged him close. "Thanks for doing this for us. It means the world to me, it really does."

"I'm always glad to help my friends. Did you happen to bring any cake with you?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a Tupperware container from her bag. "Here you go, Dr. Sweettooth. You should be glad, I snagged the last piece from Paul and Jack this morning."

"Jack stayed the whole weekend this time?"

"Yeah, he and Paul had this marathon game going on, so Hotch let him stay extra long." She looked up once more and saw Emily in the doorway. "New case, Em?"

"Uh huh. This one does not sit well with me already."

Penelope picked up her tablet and followed them out into the bullpen. By the time five o'clock rolled around, she wished she had never heard of Sparta, Wisconsin. There were some sick puppies there, and she worried about her people. Shutting down her system, she packed up her purse and went outside. Erin was waiting for her in the parking lot across the street and as soon as the way was clear, she hurried over to join her.

"Kiss me, o mistress mine, and erase the horror of the day," she said after she'd gotten in.

"Gladly." Erin leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I take it that one of the teams is on a particularly brutal case?" she asked as she started to drive.

"Uh huh. God, I hate going to the cold states. The long winter warps their minds, I think."

"Hey, this girl comes from a cold state, Minnesota to be exact. We're not all bad, are we?"

"You, my dove, are an exception to the rule. So, what will happen tonight, do you think?"

"Dr. Myrkle said she'll put one of us under general anesthesia and transfer the embryos. A girl and a boy, right?" Penelope nodded. "That's what I told her. She'll freeze the other embryos in case we want to have more children."

"How long have you had this planned?" Penelope asked in wonder.

"For about two months, ever since the trial was over. Dr. Myrkle fertilized the eggs on Friday to be ready for implantation today. I know this is your fondest desire, and I just wanted to help make it come true. Now, this will be our first round of IVF, they say not to expect it to work the first time."

"But there's always the small percentage that does take the very first time, right?"

"Yes, and we'll know by our visit next Monday if we are part of that group." Erin parked close to the door of the clinic and they walked in hand in hand.

"Hello, Erin. Is this your partner?" the receptionist asked as they stepped into the waiting room.

"Yes, this is Penelope. Is Dr. Myrkle ready to see us now?"

"Yes, she'll see the two of you in exam room one. Congratulations on taking this next step in your relationship." She let them in the back and showed them to the room.

As they waited for Dr. Myrkle, Penelope tapped her foot anxiously. Suddenly, with the moment upon her, she was so nervous. "Do, do you really think I'll make a good mother?"

"Yes, my peacock, you will. Why this sudden attack of nerves?"

"It's just, I'm such a broken person, what if I pass that brokenness on to them? I don't want to mess them up."

"We're both broken, Penny. Between the two of us, we should be able to make whole children. I have faith in you and me." She smiled at Penelope as the doctor bustled in. She looked about Erin's age and she had her long red hair pulled back in a braid. Penelope instantly felt at ease, managing to smile at both of them.

"So, today's the day. Are you ready to become potential parents?"

"As we'll ever be." Penelope looked sidelong at Erin. "How long will the procedure take?"

"It goes by quickly, Penelope. I assume you're carrying the children, correct?" She nodded. "Once I put you under, everything flies by. You'll most likely feel a little tenderness in your vaginal area for the next few days and I would refrain from having sexual intercourse for the next two weeks. Do you have any other questions or concerns?"

They shook their heads and Dr. Myrkle led them to another room, more sterile than the first they'd been in. The doctor handed Penelope a gown and left the room. Erin took the clothes from her hands, folding them as she put on the gown. After five minutes had passed, Dr. Myrkle and a nurse returned to the room. Penelope got up on the table and lay prone. She held out her hand and felt Erin clasp it as the nurse placed the gas mask over her face. Soon, the whole world went black as she slipped into a drugged sleep.

When she woke up, only Erin and Dr. Myrkle were there. "Take it easy for the next week. Don't do anything too strenuous, I mean it. Let your family take care of you. If you have any questions or concerns do not hesitate to call me. I've put my cell number on top of the information packet. I hope we have wonderful news come Monday." She patted Penelope's hand. "Wait here for another half hour, then you're free to go."

"Thank you, Dr. Myrkle," Erin responded as she helped Penelope to sit up. After the doctor had left the room, they looked at each other and smiled widely. "Do you feel any different?"

"Other than a dull ache down there, no. But they're in there, right?"

"I'm assuming so, my peacock. Dr. Myrkle tried to explain to me what was going on, but she lost me on the first long technical word. I-I wish I could explain what happened to you."

"That's okay, I probably wouldn't understand myself. Now, we need to think about names, and clothes, and furniture, and maternity leave…"

"Penelope, we have forty two weeks to plan all of that. We can take things slowly, I promise. Though I do like the name Elinor for a girl."

"With Lynn for a middle name?"

"Certainly. And there's half that job done. I'm going to drive you to work this week, if you don't mind. I'd just feel better if I did."

"Of course. I'm assuming no more caffeine for me, right?"

"Actually, I think the school of thought is a little is all right. Not too much, of course, more like Lady Grey than Earl Grey." Erin handed her her clothes and Penelope slowly put them on. Gingerly, she stood up to slip her skirt on, then took the coat Erin held out. "Do you feel up to eating right now?"

"I guess so. Nothing heavy, though, perhaps the French restaurant near our office?"

"Perfect." Together, they went out into the evening and got back in their car. Penelope found she was less hungry than she'd thought she'd be and picked at her entrée. The drive home did nothing to settle her stomach and she went straight upstairs, waving slightly to Paul as she passed him.

She peeled her clothes off once more that day and pulled on a soft flannel nightgown. She pulled back the covers and crawled in, curling up into a ball and rubbing her stomach gently. Erin opened the door to their bedroom, holding soda crackers and a glass of ginger ale. Penelope smiled gratefully at her as she set the items down on the bedside table. "Come to bed with me, my love. I just want to feel you holding me tonight, holding them."

"Gladly." As Penelope watched, Erin undressed, pulling on a nightgown of her own. When Erin got close to the bed, Penelope pulled back the covers, inviting her in. "So, my first lesson is Thursday. This will be interesting, to say the least. Suddenly, with it upon me, I wonder if I'll be good enough to do the instrument justice."

"Of course you'll do wonderfully, my dove. I can't believe you, of all people are developing a case of nerves. Just imagine it's my body you're holding as you learn to play. Oh, I can't wait to hear you play for me."

"That probably won't be for some time to come. But I promise you a private recital once I develop my repertoire."

Penelope yawned and smiled at her lover. "Our children are going to be very blessed to be born into our household." She groaned lightly, rubbing her stomach lightly. Erin pulled her close and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Go to sleep, my peacock. I'm certain you'll feel better come morning." Penelope nodded and relaxed into her warm embrace, letting sleep claim its hold over her.

*~~*~~*

"I picked up the test," Erin said as she dropped lunch off for her the following Monday.

"Wait right here while I take it." Penelope hurried out to the bathroom, smiling at Reid as she passed his desk, test in hand. She stepped into the first open stall and quickly read the directions. Stuffing the box in the bin, she then took the pregnancy test, her hands shaking a bit. She tapped her foot anxiously and found she couldn't stand waiting alone.

She made her way make into her office, a smile on her lips. Erin looked up at her expectantly. "Did you look at the results yet?" she asked as she stood.

"No, I couldn't wait alone; I wanted us to see the results together." Penelope held the test out in her hand and Erin down at it. Soon a wide smile spread over her face as well. Penelope looked down, quick tears stinging her eyes. "Oh, my god, I'm going to be a mother," she gasped out as Erin pulled her close. She kissed Erin sweetly, wrapping her arms around her lover.

"Of course we'll have to confirm this with Doctor Myrkle tonight," Erin began.

"I'm cautiously optimistic, my dove." Penelope took a seat and rubbed her stomach absently. "You'll be here at five, right?"

"Yes, and the appointment is at 5:30." Erin bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly, and then she left the room.

Penelope sighed happily as she got back to her work, eating as she continued to run her search. Someone knocked softly at her door and she got up to let them in. "Hey Reid. Is there a new case to be briefed?"

"No, just thought I'd come up and see how you were feeling. Did I just see Erin leave?"

"Yeah, I forgot my lunch and she dropped it off. Oh, and the test."

"And?"

"And?" she replied, still smiling.

"The results."

"Oh, yes, the results. Well, you might say it came out positively wonderful for us. Of course, Dr. Myrkle has to confirm everything at our appointment this evening. Spencer, we're going to have a baby!" She could feel her smile widen broadly as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"How many eggs were implanted?"

"Two. I didn't want to take a chance and end up like Kate Goselin. Twins will be more than enough for me. Besides, I want to use my own formula, if you catch me, and if there were more, feeding time would get kind of hectic." She sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. He sat and leaned back, breathing in deeply.

"Have you thought about names at all?"

"Our girl was easy, Elinor Lynn. We haven't begun to think of boy names yet. Erin did have a point in that we have forty weeks to decide on a small thing like a name."

"Name for what?" Emily asked as she came into the office.

"More like a who, Emily," Reid replied, smiling brightly.

"Wait a minute, what are you going on about? You don't have a girlfriend, Reid, and it doesn't work for girls the same way. Unless. Oh my god, Penelope did you and Erin go through IVF? Why didn't you tell any of us? How far along are you? Or is Erin carrying the baby?" she asked excitedly, sitting down on the sofa as well.

"Seeing as how the implantation was last week, I'm roughly one week, three days along. Though we are using her eggs. Don't go spreading it around yet, this is still kind of risky. The only reason Spencer knows is because he's the father."

"Of course, I'll keep it mum. Isn't the beginning of the second trimester when it's safe to tell the news?"

"Usually. So just eleven more weeks, can you believe that? Hotch will have to know first, when the time comes, since it will affect my work performance considerably." She smiled at them, then sighed. "We're going to have a family of our own, guys. I never imagined life would turn out like this for me, you know?"

Emily nodded. "I never imagined you'd end up with her. But you two are so happy together, that I can't see you with anyone else. Your kid is going to be so cute, Penny." She stood and hugged her friend. "I have to be getting back to work now; I think we're getting briefed later on this afternoon. The new girl said she was trying to decide which case to take next."

"You would have thought with the trial, she'd have been able to come up with some cases for us. She's just too nervous," Reid said, standing as well. "See you this afternoon, Penelope."

She nodded and got up as well, going back to her own work. At three, she heard Morgan's familiar knocking on her door and she got up to let him in. "Hey Baby Girl, there's a new case, finally. We're getting ready in the round room."

"Okay, I'll be there in just a minute." She picked up her tablet and followed him into the room. Everyone else was already there and she slipped into a seat and looked expectantly at the screen. As she took notes, she couldn't help but watch the time pass. Cass was taking longer than usual for a somewhat routine case, and her appointment time was coming up quickly. Finally, at five of, Cass wrapped it up and Hotch gave them a time for wheel's up.

Penelope waited for the others to leave and went up to Hotch. "Can I help you, Penelope?"

"Don't ask me for any searches until about seven, our time. Erin's taking me to an appointment, and I can't miss it. If this had come up earlier in the day, well, I could have made other arrangements. I'll be home after, though, so try to wait until then. I'm sorry."

"Believe me, I understand. This could have been done sooner, I know. I hope everything is okay." He looked concerned and reached out to touch her shoulder gently.

"I think everything is going to be fine. I'll be able to tell you more in a few weeks, though." She watched his smile grow and pre-empted his words. "It's only been a week, the most I know is that the home test was positive. Our doctor has to confirm everything, so I'll let you know as things progress."

"Certainly. I do want to know about this evening's appointment, though. Please call with the news either way."

She nodded and left the room, stopping by her office to pick up her purse and coat. Seeing the line for the elevator, she quickly decided to take the stairs. Once she was on the ground floor, Penelope fairly ran out the door to where Erin waited. She knew she was behind and hoped this wouldn't make them late.

"Is everything okay?" Erin asked as Penelope slid into the car.

"Yeah, it's just Cass. We had a case to brief and she waited until the last possible moment to do so. Then I had to tell Hotch not to call with any searches until later this evening. I hate feeling this behind."

Erin made it to the clinic with time to spare, thankfully, and they walked in arm in arm. The receptionist showed them right back to an exam room. Penelope took a seat on the table and Erin pulled one of the chairs up next to her. Penelope reached down for Erin's hand and smiled when Erin entwined her fingers in hers.

Dr. Myrkle came in looking a bit frazzled. "Good evening, ladies. I trust your week has gone well."

"Yes, it has. So, how are you going to check on the pregnancy?" Penelope asked.

"It will be a simple blood test. Once I've confirmed the pregnancy, I'll turn the rest over to your ob/gyn. If it didn't take, we'll begin again as soon as you're ready." She paused and looked into Penelope's eyes. "Now, remember, if the test doesn't come back positive, it's all right. We can always try again. Prepare for the worst, expect the best, I always say."

The doctor turned and pulled out a syringe and vial for the blood. Penelope held out her arm and looked away. Erin rubbed her thumb lightly over the back of Penelope's hand and Penelope focused on her touch. "You do realize when you deliver, there will be needles, Penny."

"And you'll be at my side so I can focus on you when they're putting them in," she replied.

"All right, I have enough blood here. I'll call with the results tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, despite what television programs show, tests like these are not instantaneous. I'll put a rush on the test, but since my practice shares a lab with a few others, there will be a small wait. The overnight people should have it ready by the time I get here in the morning. As soon as the results are in my hand, I'll let you know."

"Of course, Doctor Myrkle. I look forward to your call." Erin smiled and the doctor left the room. "What's a few more hours, my peacock?"

"You're right, they're nothing. It's just, I want to know now for sure and for certain," Penelope replied as she stood up, holding out her hand. Erin clasped it and they left the office.

"There's a roast in the oven. Paul requested it, oh, and he picked Jack up from school today. Jessica had something come up, so we're watching him while Aaron's out on the field."

Penelope smiled and nodded, settling back in the seat of the car. "I think I'm going to catnap while you drive home." She closed her eyes, leaning against the window.

The next thing she knew, a small hand was shaking her shoulder. "Aunt Penny, wake up. Daddy wants to talk to you." She opened her eyes and smiled at Jack, holding out her hand for the phone.

"Hello, Aaron."

"Penelope, I'm glad you're home. We need you to do a search for us."

"Can you give me a moment? I have to get to my office here."

"No problem. So, when do you get the results of your test?"

She got out and went into the house. "Tomorrow morning. I just assumed it would be a quick thing, like the home pregnancy test. But I'm going to say, with ninety-seven percent certainty, that we are having at least one baby. Though I do hope both eggs took."

"So, you didn't want to try for more at one time?"

She laughed as she sat in front of her computer, booting it up. "Two will be more than enough. Now, what do you need me to look up?"

"We need to find a connection, if any exists, between these two women. The first is Claudia Schneider, the other is Amber Lundin."

"I'll run a cross search between them and get back to you when I find something."

"Thanks, Penelope." She hung up and set the phone by her computer. Getting up from the desk, she went out into the kitchen and found Erin plating up their food.

"Do you need me to do anything, my dove?"

"Bring these out to the boys. I'll follow with ours momentarily."

"Karen's not eating with us tonight?"

"No, she went out with her girlfriends. They're having a study party tonight, I guess." Penelope nodded and went into the dining room, putting the plates down in front of Paul and Jack. She took a seat next to Paul and smiled at him. "And here we are." Erin set down a plate at Penelope's spot before taking a seat next to Jack with her own food.

"Aunt Penny, how long do you think Daddy will be on the field?"

"I'm not sure. He just got to Texas, but I'm running a search for him and the team right now. Depending on what that turns up, I'd figure three days or so. Think you can handle us for that long?" she asked teasingly.

"I like being here with you and Paul knows the best tricks to show me on the Wii. I just wish Karen still liked Daddy so I could come over more often." He bent his head over his plate and shoveled food in his mouth.

"You're always welcome here, Jack," Erin said soothingly, covering his hand with hers. He looked up at her and smiled, happiness radiating off him at her words.

"Where were you guys tonight? This is the second Monday you've been later," Paul said, looking up at his mother.

Penelope shared a look with Erin, who nodded slightly. "We've been going to a fertility specialist. Um, you're not going to be the baby of the family anymore. I hope that's all right. I-I didn't think about what you and the girls might think."

Paul didn't take his eyes off Erin, who smiled slightly. "Surprise?"

"You're going to have a baby, Aunt Erin?"

"No, not me, honey. Aunt Penelope is carrying them. Or, at least we hope it's a them. The doctor put two of my eggs in Aunt Penny and tomorrow, she'll let us know if they decided to grow, or if we need to try again."

Jack's forehead wrinkled a little as he thought about what Erin had said. "So things work differently for two mommies?"

"Just a little, Jackers."

"Oh, okay."

"So, twins? I guess it's a good thing, Mom, that you got offered early retirement, now you'll get to stay home with them and watch them grow up." Paul looked down at his plate, trying to blink back tears.

"Oh, baby," Erin said quietly, getting up and going to his side. "If I could go back in time, I would change so many things and that includes spending more time with you. But we can't change the past, we can only move forward. And you'll be off to Michigan State next year, starting your life. Please don't begrudge me this."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can I at least name one?" he asked after a long moment had passed.

"We'll have to see about that. I don't want our son to end up with a name like Constantine."

"Or Wallace," Penelope said, smiling as she relaxed back into her chair.

"Or Melvin," Jack added, giggling.

Paul smiled at their silliness. "You could always go with Alan Patrick."

"That's actually really nice, Paul. Alan and Elinor. What do you think, Penny?"

"I think we have the names for our twins, Erin."


	24. Chapter 24

In the morning, Penelope found herself more nervous about the call from Doctor Myrkle than she had been for Rossi's verdict. Erin kissed her on her way out the car door to head into the building. "As soon as I get the call, I'll call you, I promise. And this is only clearing up the three percent uncertainty we have."

"Suddenly, three percent is seeming like an insurmountable number. I want this to go okay, more than anything in the world."

"I'll still love you if we have to go through a second round of IVF."

"I'm still amazed that you know my secret heart so well, my dove. I love you."

"And I, you. Now get going before you're late. Aaron will be waiting on the results of that search he had you run last night." Erin leaned over and kissed her once more, pushing her out the door and handing her her lunch as she did so. Penelope took it and made her way up the walk and into the building. Her mind was full of her musings about how she would react if the three percent turned out to be their answer this time. Patience really was not her strongest suit, she concluded.

She opened the door and stepped into Mike's security line, smiling at him slightly. "Good morning."

"Morning, Penelope. How's Erin doing?"

"Well, she's doing well. We all are, thanks for asking. And you're family?"

"Things are going good for us. It's a bit hectic, what with us getting ready to move our daughter cross country in about six months."

"That's us, too. Paul was accepted to Michigan State. I think we're going to have a doctor in the family in a few years, Mike, but not in time to deliver our baby." She smiled at him and watched his face light up.

"Congratulations, Penelope. When is the child due?"

"August. I figure the babies will be here for two weeks by the time we get ready to move Paul up. That's going to be an interesting road trip. Well, I should get up to my office, I'm in the middle of a search for Hotch and his team. Have a good day."

"You too."

She pushed the elevator button and waited for a car to arrive. Her stomach still roiled as she rode up to her floor, and she stepped out into the bullpen only to run to the bathroom and lose her breakfast. She felt someone come up behind her and she looked up to see Cass standing there. "Aren't you supposed to be in Texas?" she asked.

"They left without me. Agent Hotchner said to look after you before he got on the plane. Here." She thrust out a wet paper towel at Penelope, then helped her to her feet. "Did you eat something off this morning?"

"No, I'm just waiting for a test result to come back, and I'm rather nervous about it."

"Oh, my god, do they think you have cancer?" Cass asked, anxiety filling her voice at once.

"No, no, nothing like that, Cass. I'm pregnant, I think. There's a small chance that the treatment didn't take, and that's what's eating me up inside."

A smile spread over her face. "You and Erin went the IVF route?" Penelope nodded. "How lovely. I take it you already took an over the counter pregnancy test that came back positive. What are you worried about then?" she said as they walked to her office.

"That small three percent false positive," Penelope replied as she opened her door. The moment she started her system up, her cell phone rang, and she fished it out of her purse. Biting her lip at the sight of the caller id, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mama. Or at least in forty weeks or so. Oh, my sweet peacock, we're going to be parents. Do you have an OB in mind that you'd like to see?"

"No, not really. Will you come and take me to lunch today? I want to see your face when you tell me the news once more."

"Sure. Does 12.30 sound good?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then, my love." She hung up and smiled at Cass. "Forty week and counting!"

"See, there was nothing for you to worry about. Congratulations, Penelope." Cass stepped forward to hug her, but then hesitated, looking away from her. Penelope closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. "I wish I was better at this. Penelope, I don't know what to do. I know Agent Hotchner is getting frustrated with me. I think he wants me to transfer out."

"Oh, Cass, you just have to move a little faster when you pick cases for us to pursue. I know you want to make certain you pick the right one, but there is no right one. Trust your instincts, you'll know in your gut what one we should go to," Penelope said as she guided the young woman over to her couch. "Hang out with me today. Maybe seeing the teams in action from my side of things will help put things in perspective."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Certainly. Though you're on your own for lunch." Penelope sat down and out her Bluetooth in as she brought up her search engines. The program was still running her earlier search, and had turned up no similarities between the two women. Her first call came about ten minutes later and she set about looking up what they needed to know.

After another hour, her database search was complete and there were no matches between the two. She hit Aaron's speed dial and waited for him to pick up. "Hey, Hotch, this is not a best news call, to say the least. I can't find any connection there at all. Do you have anything else you want me to look up or cross check?"

"Not at the moment. I'll have Morgan call if we find something else out, Oh, and by the way, have you heard?"

"Yes. When you get back, it will be better if we talk about my maternity leave options. Don't want to put this off until it's too late."

"Congratulations, Penelope. I'm so glad the two of you are finding so much happiness after the trials you've been through."

"Thanks, Aaron. I'll talk to one of you in a little while." She hung up with him and waited for her next call. During that time, she delved further into her databases. It bothered her that she couldn't find a connection between Claudia and Amber, and it felt like she was missing something.

"Have you considered looking into their financial history? Not the easily traceable stuff, but things like Mary Kay or Amway. Something they may have wanted to keep quiet," Cass said softly as she looked over Penelope's shoulder at the screen.

Penelope made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat and hacked into the bank records of the women. There, she noticed regular withdrawals from a side account. The amounts were the same from both women and always in cash. "Well, that's odd," she whispered as she tracked back how far the matching withdrawals went. Quickly, she dialed Morgan's number.

"Hey Baby Girl, do you have something for us?"

"Maybe. I looked a little deeper into their financial records and found that each woman had been taking out three hundred dollars, monthly. And we wouldn't even have this had Cass not suggested it."

"Is she there with you?"

"Yeah. Hotch has her looking out for me while you're away this time."

"Well, tell her good job, then, for us. But why do you need watching over?"

"The answer to that question will arrive in forty weeks, Sugar. Give or take."

"Is my Baby Girl going to have a baby of her own?"

"That's what I'm saying, Morgan. Now, go tell Hotch about what we found and call me back if you need anything else." She disconnected his call and took another call from one of her teams. When she'd finished that search, she turned back to Cass. "Morgan said to tell you good job."

"Thanks," Cass replied, blushing slightly. They worked together for the rest of the morning, and Penelope found herself growing to like the young woman more and more. At 12:15, a light knocking came on her door and Cass jumped up to let the person in. "Hello, Erin."

"Cassandra, it's nice to see you again. Are you ready to head out, Penny?"

"Yes." She flipped on her out to lunch message and got up. Cass handed her her coat. "I'll see you in an hour." Penelope took Erin's arm and they went down to the car. Erin drove to an out of the way restaurant that wasn't too busy. Before she got out of the car, Penelope stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You haven't smiled since you stepped foot in my office. What did I do?"

Erin sighed and looked at Penelope. "I'm just being stupid I guess, but when I saw Cassandra in there with you, I was a little jealous. She's so much closer to you in age and, I don't know…"

"Hey, I'm having our babies, aren't I? She's a kid and you, you are the love of my life." Penelope reached up and stroked Erin's face gently. "Listen to me, my dove. After all that we've been through together, I never want to leave you or lose you. You are stuck with me until the very end."

Erin nodded and Penelope leaned over to kiss her. "We should head in before we lose all your lunch hour." Penelope nodded and they got out of the car. Penelope went to Erin's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Erin relaxed into her and they entered the restaurant. After a short wait, they were seated in a secluded booth.

"Order for me, will you? I'm not too hungry, I just want to spend time with you," Penelope said as she set the menu down and rested her head on her hand, smiling at Erin.

"Of course, my peacock." The waitress came moments later and Erin put their order in. Once the waitress was gone, Erin bit her lip and looked at Penelope. "We're going to be parents, my love. I called an OB, her name is Pamela Liggett and she seems really nice. Our first appointment in in two weeks, though she won't be able to tell if both eggs took until our second appointment."

"I wonder who our children will favor, you or Spencer?"

"I'm not sure. Dr. Reid has some strong, handsome looks in his family."

"Though I want a little girl who looks exactly like you. Our son would be darling if he was a blend of the two of you. Oh, I love you and these forty weeks cannot pass by soon enough."

Their meal came and Erin speared a piece of meat. "So, I've booked us a suite at the Plaza for Christmas. Make sure you put in for a week off. That's how long we'll be in New York."

"Great! When do we leave?"

"We're scheduled to check in on Christmas Eve. I hope you don't mind the short notice."

"No, my love, that's fine. And as long as we can make it to the top of the Empire State Building, I'll be happy. Christmas in New York will be so beautiful." She sighed happily and went about eating.

"How is the case going?"

"Not well. Aaron's at a dead end with things, so hopefully there's a break soon."

"Usually that means another body turns up, Penny."

"I know. That's the horrible part of our job. How are your lessons going?"

Erin smiled gently. "Wonderfully. Ms. Lockington is a great teacher, and she says I'm a natural. My first recital is in May. I know you're going to be really far along then, but will you come?"

"You have to ask? Certainly I'll come. And after, will you give me a private concert?"

Erin nodded, smiling mischievously. "Is there anything in particular you'd like me to play?"

"You mean, besides myself? No, whatever you play will be fine. If we had more time, you could play me something before I had to go back to work. Now I guess that will have to wait until tonight." Penelope frowned a little. "And you do know how I hate waiting."

"I, as well, my peacock, but patience is a virtue. I'll make certain to reward your virtue handsomely this evening." They smiled at each other and clasped hands.


	25. Chapter 25

"Make sure you pack this, Penelope," Erin said as she handed a dress bag over to her. "There's one in there for you and me. We have to wear them on Boxing Day."

"What's happening then?" Penelope asked as she gently folded the garment bag and placed it in the large suitcase.

"You'll find out soon enough. Is there anything else left to pack?"

Penelope shook her head as she shut and latched the case. "I'll go load this into the car and then we can get going. The train leaves in what, two hours?"

"Yes. Paul said he'd drop us off at the train station. He and Karen will meet us in New York for Christmas. I just wish Annie had been cleared to fly, then we could have all been together for the holiday."

"She can come for the twins' birth. Then we can meet her daughter as well." Penelope went to lift the suitcase when Erin stilled her hand.

"Let Paul get that. I don't want you to do too much." Penelope nodded and Erin wrapped her arms around her waist, splaying her hands over the tiny rise that was forming there. "You and the babies are the most important thing in my life right now, and I want to keep you safe."

"And you are the most important thing in my life." Penelope turned and kissed Erin sweetly. "Now go tell Paul we're ready to head out. I know we'll be a little early, but I want to make sure we don't miss the train." She kissed Erin once more and wriggled out of her light grasp. Penelope watched Erin leave the room. Moments later, she returned with Paul and he picked up the large suitcase, carrying it down the stairs while they followed with smaller cases over their shoulders.

"Is this the last of it, Mom?" Paul asked as he placed the three bags in the trunk. Erin nodded and he sighed in relief. "You know you're only going to be gone a week?"

"Yes, but what a week. I made certain we were prepared for every possibility," Penelope replied.

"Every possibility?" he teased, smiling at her.

"Well, within reason. Are you ready to head out?"

"Of course." They all got in the car and Paul turned up the Christmas music while Penelope snuggled into Erin. The drive was slower than usual, since a fine dusting of snow was covering the roads, but Paul got them to the station with plenty of time. While Penelope bought the tickets, Erin and Paul loaded the luggage where it needed to go. Erin handed her her purse and they got on the train, waving at Paul as it pulled away from the platform.

The three hour trip went by quickly, though Penelope found herself heading to the bathroom a few times as her stomach rebelled against the motion of the train. Erin was there by her side each time she threw up, holding her hair back and getting her water to wash her mouth out with. "Is the entire pregnancy like this?" she asked as she got up from in front of the toiled for the fourth time.

"Not usually. Morning sickness goes away by the fifth month, or at least it did for me," Erin replied as they went back to their seats.

"Good," Penelope said as she curled up best she could into Erin. Both ignored the looks they got from some of the other riders at their familiarity. "After we check in, our first order of business is the Empire State Building, right?"

"Yes, I bought tickets in advance, and they're in my purse already."

"Wonderful." She rested her head on Erin's shoulder, looking out at the scenery passing by. Finally, the conductor announced that Penn Station was only twenty minutes away and Penelope sighed in relief. She felt her eyes flutter closed and smiled as Erin pushed a stray chunk of hair from her face. "Will you massage my scalp?"

"Of course." Erin buried her fingers in Penelope's hair and gently massaged her head. "Does that feel better, my peacock?"

"Yes," she purred, relaxing further into Erin. The next thing she knew, the train was stopping and Erin was prodding her up.

"Up you get, princess. Take my purse; I'll go for our luggage." They tramped off the train and Penelope turned to watch Erin claim their bags. Setting the luggage by Penelope, Erin turned to scan the crowd, looking for someone. "Ah, there he is," she said as she raised her hand, waving someone over.

"Erin Strauss?"

"Yes."

"Are these all your bags?"

"Uh huh." The man shouldered the two smaller bags and picked up the larger case.

"Follow me please, ladies." They trailed after him out to a waiting limo. He helped them inside and then loaded the trunk with the baggage. As he got in, he turned and asked, "The Plaza, right?" Erin nodded and the limo moved smoothly into traffic. Penelope fiddled with the knobs on the radio until she heard Christmas music begin to softly play.

"We're here, my dove," Penelope whispered as she scooted closer to Erin. Erin wrapped her arm around Penelope, pulling her close.

"A week of holiday bliss before we go back to our lives."

"And then three weeks until our one year anniversary. So much has happened to us in such a short time. I'm so happy." She paused and entwined her fingers with Erin's. "No, not happy, so much as content. When Gideon was here, he mentioned something that's stuck with me. Even though I still wear the loud clothes, I feel so much more grounded, my love. You've given me such stability that I never knew was possible to have in this chaotic life we lead." She turned her head and kissed Erin's cheek softly.

Erin sighed. "Contentment of the highest degree – who'd've thought we'd find it together?" They fell silent, watching the New York skyline pass by. Soon, the driver was stopping in front of the Plaza and helping them out of the limo. A doorman collected their luggage while Erin led Penelope inside. Penelope looked around at all the festive decorations while Erin checked them in.

Once Erin had the room keys, a bellhop took over the handling of their bags, disappearing into a side elevator while they waited for the main one. "What floor are we on?"

"Nineteen. We're in one of the Rose Suites."

"That sounds lovely." They stepped onto the elevator and Erin pressed the button for their floor. By the time they arrived, the bellhop had opened their door and was putting their bags inside the suite. Penelope dug out some money and handed it to the young man, who nodded politely. They hardly noticed him leave as they looked around the suite.

"I'll hang up the garment bag and then we can head out."

"Sounds perfect, Erin." Penelope took a seat on one of the plush chairs. Humming absently, she rubbed her stomach as she waited for Erin. At their last check up, Dr. Liggett had detected both heartbeats, much to their joy. "Good afternoon, Alan, Elinor. Mommy is going to tell all of New York City just how much she loves your Mother. Okay, so not many others besides who happens to be on the observatory deck with us will hear me, but that's all right. As long as Mother know Mommy loves her, everything will be perfect."

"Mother does know that. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's head out." Penelope held out her hand and Erin helped her stand. "Can we take the stairs down? The elevator made me a little queasy." Erin nodded and they went into the hall, looking for the stairwell. Once they were in the lobby, the doorman hailed them a cab and Erin asked the cabbie to drive them to the Empire State Building.

"And take the scenic route, please. We're not in a hurry to be anywhere," Erin added. The cabbie looked back at them in surprise and she nodded. "Honestly, it will be fine."

"Anything you want, ma'am," he said, his accent liltingly beautiful. "Would you like me to tell about the city as we go?"

"If you would," Penelope eagerly replied as she settled back into the seat. His voice soothed her somehow, and she found herself seeing the city through his eyes. When they arrived at their destination, Penelope pulled out some money to pay the man, including a handsome tip. "Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to you and your family."

"And to you as well, ma'am," he replied, smiling at both of them. Arm in arm, they entered the building and Erin pulled out their tickets, enquiring with a worker as to where they should head. She directed them to the correct place, and they got in line, waiting to be taken up to the eighty-sixth floor. They were crammed into the elevator with a lot of other people and Penelope found herself turning in to Erin, almost clinging to her.

"Are you all right?" Erin whispered in her ear as she wrapped an arm around Penelope's waist, drawing her close.

Penelope nodded and buried her head in Erin's shoulder. "I'm trying to focus on you right now. I don't know why elevators are affecting me like this. Do you think it could be the babies?"

"It might be. Riding in cars set off my stomach when I was pregnant with Annie. It went away by the fourth month with her. We'll have to have some ginger ale sent up to the suite tonight." Finally, the elevator came to a stop and they all tromped off the small box. Erin took Penelope's hand and together they walked out into the brisk December air.

Penelope took a deep breath, forcing her stomach to calm down. A sudden shyness enveloped her and she felt her cheeks redden. She bit her lip and looked at her lover. Then she turned and looked out at the New York skyline. "I love Erin Strauss!" she exclaimed loudly, grinning. She turned back and looked at Erin. "I love you and if ever I lost you there would be a hole the size of the moon in my heart."

Erin smiled in return, wiping her eyes free of tears. Then she pulled out a small camera from her purse and squeezed in close to Penelope. "Smile, my peacock." She fumbled with the camera, trying to get a good picture of them.

"Would you like me to take a picture of you together?" a young woman asked, a smile on her face. Erin nodded and handed the camera over. The young woman took several pictures of them, having them pose in a few different ways. "There you go. Merry Christmas."

"Thank you so much, and Merry Christmas to you as well," Penelope replied, taking the camera from her hand. The girl nodded and melted back into the crowd and Erin and Penelope turned back to watch the city go by. After an hour of watching the city, they went back down and walked aimlessly until they found a small restaurant.

After they had but their order in, they sat quietly, drinking in the sounds around them. "Tomorrow will be a lazy day for us. Paul and Karen will be by about one to have Christmas with us. I'm sorry that after the birthdays we've had that it will be a low key holiday."

"Cheese alert, but the greatest gift is in here," Penelope said, touching her stomach lightly. Erin laughed lowly and reached out to clasp her hand. "Besides, I'm in New York with you. What more could I ask for?" When they'd finished eating, Erin hailed them a cab and they went back to the Plaza.

"Do you want to go up to our room or walk about Central Park for a little while?" Erin asked.

"Let's go for a walk, my dove." Penelope put her arm through Erin's and they took off down the street. As the walk sign turned, they crossed the street in a group of people. Erin took them down the closest pathway into the park and they leisurely strolled along. After they'd been walking for some time, Penelope shivered, suddenly feeling chilled to the bone.

"Time to head back?" Erin asked, stopping by a bench. Penelope nodded and they turned around. Penelope took a step forward and slipped on the slush. She fell back a little and Erin caught her, helping her to sit on the bench. Penelope tried to calm her racing heart but instead found herself bursting into tears. Erin sat next to her and she turned and wrapped her arms around Erin. "Shh, my sweet peacock. You're all right, nothing happened. Oh, baby, everything is okay." Erin gently stroked her hair, holding her close.

Penelope finally got control of her emotions and stood up with Erin's help. "A little more carefully this time, right, my dove?" Erin nodded and firmly took her arm as they walked back to the hotel. The door was opened for them by a smiling doorman and then went up to the elevator bank. "I want to take a long, hot, bath," Penelope said as the doors slid shut.

"May I join you?"

"Always." The doors slid open and they walked down the hall to their room. While Penelope got undressed, Erin disappeared into the bathroom. She could hear the water running and joined Erin. "That smells heavenly. What scent is it?"

"Lily of the valley. I found it sitting next to the tub and added it in. Here, let me help you." Erin held out her hand and Penelope took it, stepping into the hot water. She scooted over to the far side of the tub and watched Erin strip off her clothes. "Is the water warm enough?" she asked as she stepped in.

"Perfect." Penelope slid closer to Erin and sprawled out in the tub, melting into the warmth. She sighed in pleasure as she felt Erin run a washcloth over her shoulders. She leaned forward and let Erin wash her back. Penelope's sigh turned into a moan as Erin slid her hands around to cup her breasts. Erin gently pushed her forward and then placed her legs around Penelope's, pulling her back against her body. She reclined against her lover, offering her neck up. Erin took the invitation and gently kissed her pulse point while thumbing her nipples absently. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you feeling better?"

"A little. I can't believe I was so clumsy. I put their lives in danger, Erin. I'm sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up, Penelope. I was there, I caught you, and nothing happened. As long as I'm near, I won't forget to catch you, ever." She kissed her cheek gently and massaged her shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension there. Penelope arched into Erin's touch, the warm water lulling her into a light sleep. "Honey, you can't fall asleep in the tub. If you're this tired, let's get you into bed."

Penelope nodded and stood as Erin drained the tub. Gratefully, she let Erin help her step out of the tub and took the towel from her hands. As they dried off, she watched Erin, a warm smile on her face. Penelope dropped the towel once she was dry and pulled on a plush robe. Erin followed suit and they made their way to the bedroom. Erin pulled back the covers and let the robe fall to the floor. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Penelope, inviting her over to the bed. Penelope did just that, losing her robe on the way.

The bed was soft and Penelope felt her eyes close almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. "Erin…" she breathed out, holding out her arms. Erin climbed in next to her and curled up close to Penelope, letting Penelope hold her tight.

*~~*~~*

Penelope woke up the next morning alone. By her side was a small package, festively wrapped. Sitting up, she reached for the gift, turning it over in her hands. "Go on, open it," Erin said, holding on to a cup of tea.

"Grab my purse first and join me on the bed," she responded, pulling the sheet up under her arms. Erin returned moments later, purse in hand, and joined her. Penelope opened the large bag and pulled out a similarly small package, handing it to her lover. Together, they opened their gifts and Penelope sucked in a breath as she opened the hinged box. Nestled on a bed of velvet was a large peridot pendant. "Oh, Erin."

She looked over at her lover and saw her smiling down at the flower-shaped peridot earrings she'd bought for her. "Great minds think alike, my peacock," she said with a gentle laugh.

"Will you put in on me?" Penelope asked as she held up her hair, turning slightly. She felt the cool touch of metal against her skin. The length was the same as her previous pendant and rested gently between her breasts. "Now I know why Duane laughed when I requested the earring being made. You must have gotten there first."

"And he gave me a funny look when I picked up the pendant." Erin kissed her shoulder and Penelope arched back into the touch.

"How long do we have until the kids come?" she asked, lifting her lips for a kiss.

"Not long enough, I'm afraid. I let you sleep a little longer than you normally do. They'll be here in about an hour."

"It's noon already?"

"Uh huh. I figured you needed the sleep when you hardly moved as I got out of bed this morning. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Penelope got out of bed and went over to their bags, only to find Erin had put everything in the drawers and closet. "A little," she responded as she opened the drawers, looking for underwear. "The teams have had some brutal cases lately and it seems to be sticking with me more than usual. Sometimes, I have nightmares." She fastened her bra as she turned to face Erin once more. "Usually, you're the one that sleeps heavily. I've spent more night watching you this last month that I think I have every line, curve, and slope of your body memorized."

"You don't have to be alone at night."

"It's peaceful watching you." Penelope pulled out the turquoise sweater she loved so and a short black skirt. She zipped the skirt and pulled the sweater over her head. "Have you ordered dinner yet?"

"I did that before we came. They promised to have it here by 1:30 at the latest. Bring your brush and a clip here, would you?" Penelope nodded and did as asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Erin straddled her, running the brush through her hair. When she'd gotten all the snarls out, Erin quickly twisted it up to match hers.

"You'll just have to take it down again tonight."

"That was kind of the point."

"Oh, right." Penelope got off the bed and smiled at Erin. "Merry Christmas, my dove."

"Merry Christmas, my peacock." Erin slid off the bed and went over to the dresser. She pulled out her jewelry bag and took off the earrings she was currently wearing, putting them inside. Then she put her new ones in and went over to Penelope. "Should we wait for them in the sitting room?" Penelope nodded and took her outstretched hand.

As Erin opened the door, Penelope gasped. "How did you manage to do this, my love?" she asked as she looked around at the Christmas wonderland in their room.

"I had a few elves help me," she replied, taking a seat on the sofa, an enigmatic smile on her face. Penelope was just about to join her when someone knocked on their door. Penelope went over and opened it.

"Merry Christmas, Penelope!" Paul exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Help me with these bags, Paul," Karen said as she struggled to remain balanced.

"Sorry, Karen." He let Penelope go and took back his bag. "Didn't think the extra weight would throw you off that much." As they came in, Penelope saw a bellman pushing a cart down the hall towards their room. She caught his eye and he nodded at her, holding up a finger.

While Penelope held the door open, the young man came in the room and set up the plates on the table in front of the fireplace. Erin tipped him and he nodded at them all before leaving the room. "Come sit, Penelope," Erin said, putting her hand down on the seat next to her. She nodded and sat next to Erin, accepting the goblet of water Karen held out.

"Duck a l'Orange?" she asked as she removed the silver dome from her plate.

"My mother used to make it for Christmas every year. I was feeling nostalgic," Erin replied as she balanced her plate on her legs. "Or did you want something different?"

"This is fine, just unexpected. I was actually going to try making it with you in a few weeks. I found a delicious sounding recipe for it online."

She caught the look that Paul and Karen exchanged and raised her eyebrow at them. Karen just smiled at her and ate the food. After they'd finished, Paul cleaned everything up, setting the plates on the tray the bellman left and putting it outside the door. As he did that, Karen brought over the gifts that had appeared under the tree, passing them out to the appropriate recipient.

Penelope found herself with three more gifts, the same amount as the others. "Are we going youngest to oldest this year?" Paul asked, holding his gift from Penelope aloft.

"I suppose we could," Erin replied. Almost before she'd finished speaking, Paul was tearing the paper off his gift.

"Awesome! I was hoping to get this game for Christmas. Thank you, Penelope!" He made quick work of the paper on the other gifts and thanked both his mother and Karen.

Karen went next, leaving Penelope's gift for last. "Penelope, how did you know?" she asked as she thumbed through the first edition copy of Faulkner's Light in August.

"I have my ways," she replied as she looked through her gifts. "Well, since we're going youngest to oldest, that's how I'll open my gifts." Picking up Paul's gift, she slid her finger under the tape and peeled the paper away, revealing a flat box. She opened it and found a silver charm bracelet with two charms already on it.

"I got a bear for Alan and a unicorn for Elinor," Paul said, blushing slightly. "I know you like jewelry and hope this suits you."

"I love it, Paul, and I can keep adding to it as the years go by." Turning to Erin, she held out her wrist and the bracelet, and she fastened it for her. Then Penelope picked up Karen's gift and opened it. Pulling back the paper, she found a model kit for her favorite anime.

"Aaron gave me the suggestion a little while back. I had to do some digging on the internet to find it."

"This will look perfect in my office. Thank you, Karen!" Setting the box aside, she picked up Erin's gift. She opened the box and found a new dress nestled in white tissue paper. Penelope pulled out the winter white linen and held it up to her skin. As she looked down, she saw the skirt was covered in a forest scene with peacocks and doves showing up all over. She delicately touched the fabric on the skirt and found that the scene was hand painted. "How did you?"

"Joyce has some very talented people on staff. I don't know how much longer you'll be able to wear it, since it was made to your pre-pregnancy measurements."

"Then I'll have to put it on today," she replied, smiling at Erin. "Now open your gifts, my dove."

Erin nodded and picked up her gifts. Penelope noticed she saved her gift for last as well. Slowly, Erin peeled back the paper from the small box. Removing the lid, Erin sucked in a deep breath, running her fingers over the delicate filigree work. "When did you?"

"At the same time I had your earrings made. Duane said it wouldn't be hard to do. It's a bit more heavy duty since you've been growing your hair out. And even when I'm at work, I'll be near you." Penelope leaned over and gently kissed her lover.

"Okay, if you two are going to get mushy now, we're going to see a movie," Paul said, getting up from his chair. He went over to his mother and kissed her cheek gently. "Merry Christmas, Mom." After hugging Penelope, he an Karen left them alone.

"We could probably attend a Christmas service at one of the churches in the city. I know we're not religious, but there's something comforting about the message of hope in the Christmas story."

"If that's what you want, my peacock. You could wear the new dress."

"That I could. Will you help me into it?" she asked as she stripped off her sweater, laying it on the sofa. Erin stood as she stepped out of her skirt and reached for the dress.

"I had her make it a lace up back so that it could be let out a little. Tell me if it's too tight," Erin said as she tugged on the laces, pulling the dress flush against Penelope's body.

"No, it feels fine." Penelope ran her hands across her stomach. "I have a bump already, Erin. They're growing!"

"That's what babies do, Penny." She handed Penelope her coat and they made their way downstairs. "Excuse me, could you tell us if there are any church services going on soon?" she asked the concierge, smiling at him.

"Certainly there are. Do you have a denominational preference?" Erin shook her head and the man tapped away on his keyboard. "All right, I have a Methodist service that begins in about thirty minutes, uptown from here. I'll hail you a cab and tell them where to take you. Merry Christmas." He led them outside and opened a cab door for them, telling the driver where to drive them.

The ride uptown was quick as there wasn't too much traffic going their way. The church they were let off at was small, but beautiful, and Penelope could feel a sense of peace settle around her soul as they took a seat towards the middle of the sanctuary. She looked around at the people gathered and smiled as she saw a number of couples like her and Erin.

After they had sung a few Christmas carols, the pastor announced a time of greeting. Penelope found herself a bit shy around so many people she didn't know, though Erin warmly greeted those around them. They took their seats once more and the pastor began to speak. Penelope recognized the passage as the story from Luke. She clasped Erin's hand and brought it to her stomach. "Swaddling clothes and Bethlehem," she whispered lowly to Erin, who nodded.

When the service had finished, they slipped out into the narthex. The pastor was standing at the door greeting everyone who'd come to the service. They got in line and waited their turn. Finally, they reached the front of the line and shook hands with the woman. "Where are you ladies from? I haven't seen you in my congregation before."

"We're visiting from Washington D.C. for the holiday. My partner wanted to attend a Christmas service," Erin answered.

"I'm glad you chose to spend part of this blessed day with us. Have a wonderful Christmas."

"And you as well." Erin took Penelope's hand and they walked outside. Penelope huddled close to Erin as she hailed them a cab, the wind cutting through her to the bone. After a few minutes, an empty cab stopped for them. "The Plaza, please." Once back at the hotel, they went up to their suite.

Penelope took off her coat, hanging it in the closet by the door. She went over to the sofa and curled up on it, spreading her skirt around her legs. "Do you think if we ask, they'd start a fire in the fireplace?"

"If you want that, I'm certain they will. Would you like me to call down?" Penelope nodded and Erin picked up the phone, dialing the front desk. Penelope heard her request their fire be lit and curled further into the sofa. Erin sat down next to her and Penelope rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Thank you, my dove. I just can't seem to get warm right now." Erin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. They sat together quietly until a knock came at their door. Erin got up and let the visitor in, rejoining Penelope on the sofa. They watched the young man light the fire and then he left. Penelope yawned and snuggled up into Erin. "If I fall asleep, wake me for supper."

"Of course, my peacock," she said as she ran her fingers through Penelope's hair, taking down the twist as she did so. The gentle motion quickly lulled her into a light sleep. "Honey, it's time to wake up. Our reservation is in twenty minutes." Penelope sat up and stretched, smiling up at Erin.

"Where are we going?"

"To the restaurant in the hotel." Erin held out Penelope's brush. "Or may I?"

"If you want to, I would love it." Penelope slid off the sofa onto the floor so Erin could do her hair. She sighed happily as Erin ran the brush through her hair and then quickly pulled her locks up into two high ponytails. When she'd finished, Penelope looked up and Erin leaned down to kiss her.

"Let's go." Erin helped her to her feet and they quickly went downstairs to where the restaurant was. After a short wait, they were led back to a secluded table. Penelope looked over the menu and quickly made up her mind, deciding on the chicken dish offered that night. "Are you getting the chicken?"

Penelope giggled. "Yes. Are you?" Erin nodded. "Will you have a glass of red wine for me?"

"Of course I will." The waiter came by and they put their order in, Penelope choosing to have Earl Grey tea with her meal. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"We're ending it at the Frick Collection, right?"

"Yes. What painting did you want to see there again?"

"I really just want to explore the collection. The photos online make it look absolutely lovely. I just hope we have enough time to explore the entire house, since we're starting our day at the Met. I definitely want to go through the hall of instruments."

"Old World paintings are what I'm looking forward to seeing. But I think that we'll have more than enough time to do both. We won't see all that the Met has to offer, but I've heard it takes days to see everything there, anyway."

"That's a good reason to come back, isn't it? We'll always have something new to see." Penelope clasped Erin's hand and smiled. "A week in the city is too short to see everything." The food came out and they began to eat. "Are we going back to our room for dessert?" she asked as she set her napkin next to her plate.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my love." She signaled the waiter and settled the bill. Penelope giggled slightly as Erin took her hand once more. Ignoring the looks of some of the people there, they went up and Penelope tried not to make a scene in the elevator, though she wanted to turn to Erin and kiss her senseless. She did stand closer to her lover, as the motion of the elevator again set her stomach off.

"Just two more floors," she whispered as she watched the last people get off the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, she turned to Erin and buried her hands in Erin's hair, kissing her deeply. Erin tugged on one of Penelope's ponytails, pulling her closer to her. The doors slid open and they stepped out of the car still kissing. Erin fumbled with her purse, taking out the key and unlocking the door. As Penelope kicked the door closed, she felt the ties on her dress being tugged apart. Releasing Erin, she shrugged off her dress and stepped out of it. Bending, she picked up her present and laid it over the back of the sofa.

She faced Erin once more and saw her smiling at her, wearing only her bra and panties. "Merry Christmas, Penelope."

"Merry Christmas, Erin," she said lowly as she stepped into her lover's open arms.


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you think we'll have enough time?" Penelope asked as she shook out her skirt. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

"We'll have plenty of time, my peacock. It's only 3:30."

"But it closes at five!"

Erin kissed Penelope's cheek gently. "I know. But everything will be fine. Now, while I get us tickets, you check our coats." Penelope nodded and they entered the building. She breathed deeply, the stillness of the place calming her nerves. She did as Erin asked and turned their coats over to the young man who was behind the desk. He smiled at her widely, and Penelope couldn't help but return the gesture.

Erin came up to them and threaded her arm through Penelope's, nodding at the young man as they turned to enter the collection. There were a number of other people in the galleries still, so they started at the first room, waiting to look at the pictures on the wall. Penelope noticed that as the time passed, fewer and fewer people were in the room they went to. At one point, she thought she heard JJ's voice and she looked around the room they were currently in, though she didn't see her.

"What is it?" Erin asked, touching her arm gently.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard a familiar voice." She took hold of Erin's hand and they moved on to the next room. It was almost empty, just a security guard and a young man looking at the painting above the fireplace. Penelope glanced at her watch and saw the minute hand tick past the quarter hour mark. "Erin, we have to get going."

"Shh, my peacock. We're okay, I promise." Erin led her into the next room and stepped in front of a painting of a man and a woman. Penelope bent forward to read the nameplate of the pastel creation.

"The Progress of Love: Love Letters," she softly said. "Erin, this could be us," she said as she turned to her lover. Erin was holding out her hand, a ring box resting on top of it. "Erin?"

"I love you, and I do not ever want you out of my life. I would love nothing more than to make you my wife, Penelope Garcia. Will you marry me?"

Penelope felt her breath catch as she looked into Erin's eyes. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes."

Penelope smiled and promptly burst into tears. "Oh my god, Erin, yes!" She threw her arms around Erin, holding her close as she cried, forgetting about the ring her lover had held out. She kissed Erin deeply, heedless of the people who might be watching them.

"Penny, may I put the ring on your finger now?" Erin asked gently.

"Oh, yeah, the ring, of course." Penelope stepped back from Erin and held out her hand. Erin opened the velvet box and Penelope gasped at the ring. "Oh, Erin, it's so lovely. Thank you," she said as she watched Erin slip on the princess cut amethyst. Penelope adjusted the ring slightly, trying to catch the light in the gem.

"Are you ready for dinner and dancing?"

"Where?"

"Here, of course, with all our friends and family." Erin turned her around and Penelope felt her face crumple as she saw everyone she loved there. Paul was the first one to hug her, smiling like he had gotten the happiest news in the world.

"Welcome to the family," Karen said as she took her turn hugging Penelope. "I was so afraid we were going to give something away yesterday. And then you didn't even notice us here with you as you walked through the room."

"Then I did hear JJ's voice." Penelope looked over Karen's shoulder and saw JJ step forward. "Jayje!" She opened her arms and the other woman stepped into them, hugging her back. "When are you due?"

"How'd you know? I'm not due until July."

"Women in our condition usually know this sort of thing. The twins are due in August." She looked around at the others gathered, taking stock of who'd come. Morgan and Emily were standing next to Cass, while Reid was talking with Gideon and Will. Henry was playing a game with Jack and a little girl Penelope didn't recognize. And then she saw Jordan and Elle. She turned back to Erin. "How?"

"I have my ways, Penelope. Ah, there you are, Mike. I was hoping you could make it." She embraced the security guard and shook hands with this wife.

"I didn't want to miss this. Hello, Penelope," he said, hugging her.

"Well, now that we're all here, I believe that supper is waiting for us," Erin said. Everyone followed the young man that Penelope had seen earlier in the collection, keeping an eye on them. They were led into an elegant dining room where a string quartet was softly playing.

Penelope saw there were name cards on every plate, with Erin and her at the head. Morgan was on her right, while Aaron was on Erin's left. Throughout the four course meal, she talked animatedly with Morgan and those closest to her. After dessert, the same young man led them to the Garden Court. "The collection is yours to explore, ladies and gentlemen. If you have any questions, I or one of my colleagues will be more than happy to answer." He turned to Penelope and Erin. "Congratulations again, it was my pleasure to organize this for you, Ms. Strauss."

"Thank you for helping me, Philip. I couldn't have done this without you." She shook his hand and he blended into the crowd, slowly disappearing as Penelope focused on Erin.

"I love you, my sweet dove. Thank you for bringing all of us together like this. I know this must not have been easy for you."

"When you have time on your side, you can accomplish anything. Now, let's go mingle with our guests." Erin kissed her cheek gently and pushed her out into the group.

Penelope approached Elle first, seeing her hold onto the hand of the little girl from earlier. Elle hugged her close for a moment, then stepped back. "Penelope, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Victoria." Penelope shook the girl's hand, smiling at her.

"When did you start a family?" Penelope asked as she looked back up at Elle.

"Shortly after I left the FBI, actually. I disappeared, hoping Hotch wouldn't have you look for me. I went back to Washington and started over. I met Ben three months later, and then there was Victoria. He would have come, but this is his Christmas to be on call." She looked over at Erin, who was talking to Gideon. "And how did you ever end up with her?"

"God, fate, who knows why I decided to watch the sky a year ago instead of where I was going. All I do know is I have my other half." Penelope looked around the room. "If you'll excuse me," she said, moving over to where Jordan was.

"Erin does not let up when she wants something, does she?" Jordan asked after they'd hugged.

"No, she doesn't. But then again, neither do I. I'm so glad you came, though. How's counter-terrorism?"

"Busy as usual, though Erin cut through some strings to get me here. I was supposed to be in Lebanon this week."

"Make sure, if you go, to send me pictures if you can. Lebanon has always sounded so intriguing, but it's not like I can visit anytime soon. I don't want to risk anything with the babies."

"When are you due?" Jordan asked, touching her shoulder.

"The middle of August. Oh, that also means I'm going to be big as a house during the heat of summer. We should have thought about that before we decided to continue." Jordan laughed softly and shook her head. "Don't be a stranger, Jordan. You know where my office is." She hugged her once more and then moved on to her other guests.

"So, you're making it official, Baby Girl. I must say, I was surprised by Erin's request. She really is something."

"You can't have her, Sugar. I saw her first and I won't let her go. If you hadn't been so blinded to her…"

"I know. Besides, you two are a perfect fit. So, you're due in August."

"How'd you know?"

"That peridot pendant round your neck. Merry Christmas, Baby Girl." He hugged her close, kissing her forehead. "I left your gift at home, I'm afraid. I was a but busy before we left and there it sits on my counter."

"Your being here is gift enough for me. When we get married, will you give me away? I don't have any family, so I'd like my best friend to do the honors."

He nodded and pulled her close again. "Anything for you, Penelope."

"So, let me see the ring," Emily said as she came up to them. Penelope held out her hand and Emily looked down at the amethyst, smiling as she rubbed her finger over the gem. "I knew she was planning something, but not anything like this. You guys had better have an epic wedding to top this."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something, Ems. This is still a little surreal, though. I mean, I'm pregnant and now engaged. Where can we even get married?"

"Washington D.C. Gay marriage is legal there." Reid and Gideon joined their little group. He hugged Penelope and smiled down at her. "Merry Christmas Penny."

"Merry Christmas Spencer, Gideon. To think that fortune has smiled so on me that I have all of you here tonight to celebrate my happiness." She sighed happily as the strings began to play once more. She looked for Erin, wanting to dance with her beloved, but couldn't find her until Reid pointed towards the quartet. Only now, it was a quintet, with Erin next to the other cellist. The song was slow and majestic and Penelope felt herself drawn forward to be closer to Erin. The song ended and she burst into applause, smiling widely.

Erin set her instrument down and walked over to meet Penelope. "I know I said I was going to give you a private recital, but I'm going to consider this a dress rehearsal of sorts," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Penelope's waist, swaying to the music that was still being played.

"You looked incredibly sexy up there, my dove." Penelope kissed her cheek, and then laid her head on Erin's shoulder, closing her eyes to feel the music. Once more the world had come down to just Erin, and the love they shared. When she looked up again, some time later, most of their guests were gone, save Morgan and Reid, who were talking quietly. "When do you think they'll get together?" she asked lowly, turning Erin to see the couple.

"Who knows? But if they're happy, well, I won't say anything if you don't."

"Sounds like a plan. I wish this night would last forever, and yet I know it shouldn't. There's magic in the air."

"There's magic in you, my peacock." Erin pulled her close once more. "I know it's not exotic, but Jason's offered us his cabin for our honeymoon. I was thinking early October, when the leaves are just turning colors, and there's a crispness in the air."

"And we can go to a farmer's market and get fresh apple cider to drink in front of the fireplace after the twins have gone to sleep. You can weave me another story during our time there. It will be so perfect."


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, Mama, Cass is ready to…oh my God. Are you okay?" Morgan asked as he stepped into her office, finding her doubled over in pain. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, Derek. I-I think I'm in labor, but it's too soon. They're not supposed to come yet." She groaned in pain once and he frantically helped her to the sofa.

"Hotch, Reid, Emily! Anyone! Come quickly!" he screamed, trying to hold her while not panicking. "Help!"

Cass ran into the room first and gasped. "Penelope! What do you need me to do?"

"Call Dr. Liggett, please. Oh!" She grabbed at her stomach once more, curling up into Morgan.

"Penny, is it the babies?" Reid asked as he knelt down next to her, pushing the hair back from her face. She nodded and he kissed her forehead gently. "I'll call Erin." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number, chewing his lip anxiously.

"Penelope, Dr. Liggett says you need to get to the hospital now. She and a NICU team will be waiting for you in the emergency room at Washington Memorial. She said not to delay." Reid and Morgan nodded, helping Penelope to her feet.

"Cass, stay here and tell anyone who asks where we've gone. I'll call you when we have answers," Hotch said, standing behind Penelope, his hand out to catch her should she fall. Penelope doubled over in pain again. "Penelope, sweetie, hang on. We'll get you to the hospital in time, I swear."

She tried to nod and found herself crying once more. "Please, just make sure my babies are okay." She turned to Aaron and held out her hand. He took hold of it and she squeezed tightly, fear gripping her heart. "Erin?"

"She's on her way and will meet us at the hospital." They were moving quickly and every eye was on them as they walked in a well-formed unit. "We'll take one of the SUVs, so we can all ride together." She nodded and felt herself black out for just a moment. "I promise we'll hurry," Reid whispered.

Morgan helped her into the vehicle and then got in the driver's seat, while the others piled in. Morgan turned on the lights and siren as he peeled out of the garage. Reid wrapped his arm around Penelope and she leaned into his touch. "Reid, what are the statistics?"

"I am not telling you that. It will just worry you too much, and you need to stay positive right now," he responded, stroking her hair tenderly. She began to sob then, quietly. She knew when Reid wouldn't tell her something it usually ended badly. His grip around her shoulders tightened and he said lowly, "Go faster, Morgan."

Morgan nodded and gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles turning color. Finally, they arrived at the hospital and were greeted by Dr. Liggett. She helped Reid and Hotch safely transfer Penelope onto a gurney. "I'm sorry, from here on out, only Ms. Strauss can be with her. There's a waiting room nearby, just ask one of the nurses to show you."

They nodded, and one by one kissed Penelope. "I'll go to the chapel and light a candle for you and the babies," Morgan said, trying not to cry.

"Thank you, Sugar," she whispered as she was wheeled away from them. She looked around for Erin, desperate to see her face, hear her voice. "Erin?" she said weakly.

"Right here, my sweet peacock. I won't leave your side, I promise." She bent and kissed Penelope's forehead, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong. Remember, there's magic in you, my love, and I know everything will be all right." She smiled down at her and then sat on the stool one of the nurses had brought in. "Now, we have to do your breathing, to calm you down a little before the babies come."

Penelope nodded and leaned in to Erin's gentle touch, drawing off the strength she exuded. As she watched, the nurse pulled off her shoes and tights, setting them aside, and then putting her legs up in stirrups. Dr. Liggett covered her with a blanket and then took a look at how things were progressing.

"You are almost fully dilated, Penelope. These babies are coming and I can't stop them."

"Will they be okay?"

"They're six weeks early, so I won't promise everything will be perfect, but I've delivered twins earlier than this that have made it. So there's room for cautious optimism in this less than ideal situation."

Penelope nodded and then grimaced as another contraction hit her. Erin held onto her hand, coaching her through it. "That one felt weird," she gasped out when it was over, looking up at Erin in concern.

"Weird how?"

"It was longer than the others, and it just felt different."

"Your water just broke, Penelope. The pains from here on out will be longer and stronger. I'm sorry, but there's no time to give you an epidural," Dr. Liggett said, patting her hand gently. The doctor was right, and Penelope bore down when told to, holding tightly to Erin's hand. "All right, here's the head on the first baby. Push, Penelope." She pushed hard and soon heard a weak cry fill the room. "It's a girl, ladies," Dr. Liggett said before handing her over to another doctor.

Penelope nodded slightly and bore down once more, a primal scream erupting from her as she felt the other baby move lower, into her birth canal. The minutes seemed to stretch into hours as she struggled to bring their son into the world. "It's a boy," Dr. Liggett announced as Penelope fell back against the bed, struggling to keep her composure as she pushed out the placenta.

Erin's grip on her hand tightened as the doctors wheeled their children out. "When can we see our children?" Erin asked, her voice thick with tears.

"As soon as they're stabilized, I'm sure. Now, let's get you up to a room. I want to keep you here overnight, Penelope, to monitor anything that might come up. But they looked perfect, though small." Penelope nodded, pulling Erin closer to her as she did so. An orderly came and wheeled her out of the room, Erin never leaving her side.

"Mom! Penelope!" Paul called out once they were in the hallway. "I brought the go bag," he said breathlessly as he thrust the duffle bag at Erin. "How are they? What's going on?"

"We don't know yet, honey. The doctors have to check them out since they're so early. It's only July first, they weren't supposed to be here until August twelfth or later."

"May I come with you? I-I don't want to lost sight of you guys again." Penelope nodded and he fell in step with the orderly as they went to a bank of elevators. They rode up to the seventh floor and Penelope was wheeled into a private room. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, looking down at her anxiously.

"Will you bring the team up here? I want to get Penelope freshened up a little, and it would be kind of awkward with you here," Erin said as she smiled at her son. He nodded and hugged her before leaving the room. "Sit up, Penny. Let's get these sweat soaked clothes off you." Erin made quick work of the buttons on Penelope's shirt, slipping it off her shoulders and then taking off her bra. "I'll be right back," she whispered as she jogged to the bathroom. Erin came back moments later with a wet washcloth and washed off Penelope's body, kissing her shoulder gently.

Erin pulled out a soft nightgown and helped Penelope into it, and then unzipped her skirt, slipping it off her body before washing her legs clean of blood and sweat. Penelope adjusted the nightgown to cover herself and then reached up to Erin. "I want to hold you, Erin. I feel like I'm about to shatter."

She nodded and hugged her close, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Our babies will be fine, I can feel it in my heart. I don't know if the outfits we brought will fit them, though."

Someone knocked at the door and then came in. "Hello, Ms. Garcia. I'm Mary Lynn and I'll be your nurse for today. Dr. Liggett will be by in a little bit to give you an update on your twins. Until then, I have some paperwork for you to fill out," the young woman said as she handed over a thin sheaf of papers before leaving them alone once more.

"Oh, it's the birth certificates. Who do you want to be mother for?" Penelope asked.

"What?"

"Well, there's only a mother and a father space on here, so I figured we could split the duties. I'll be mother to Alan, you to Elinor? Or will it be the other way around?"

"Sounds perfect to me. I rather like the notion of fathering a son," she replied with a small smirk. Penelope laughed at her expression, her heart feeling somewhat lighter.

"Hey, Baby Girl, have they let you see the twins yet?" Morgan asked as he followed Paul into the room, flanked by the others.

"Not yet, Sugar. The nurse said Dr. Liggett would be along shortly and let us know."

"And here I am. Your babies are small, but healthy. Alan weighs in at four pounds, nine ounces, while Elinor weighs three pounds fifteen ounces. You made it to thirty six weeks, so they were only one week away from being in the 'normal' threshold. I spoke with their doctor in the NICU, and he'd like to keep them here for a week or two, monitoring their progress." She smiled at Erin and Penelope. "I'm keeping you here overnight, but so far, your vitals look good."

"And can we go see them?"

"Of course, but only a few people at a time. The NICU is on the eighth floor, and you'll have to be buzzed in. If you aren't with Erin or Penelope," she said, addressing the others, "then you won't be able to visit them. They run a tight ship here, all right?" Everyone nodded and she left, taking the paperwork to file.

"We can see the babies later," Aaron said. "Let's let the new mothers see their children first. You look beautiful, Penelope," he said softly as he kissed her cheek.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay here for a little bit," Reid said suddenly, focusing only on Hotch, who nodded after a moment. He led the rest of the team out, leaving Paul and Reid behind.

"So, are you the father?" he asked, looking sidelong at the other man.

"If you mean that my DNA is half theirs, then yes. But, your mom and Penelope will be their parents. I'm just Uncle Spencer." He looked at Erin and Penelope expectantly. "Though I would like to see them before I go, if you don't mind."

Penelope nodded and held out her hand. Erin helped her up and then dug a robe out of the go bag. Penelope threw it on and then took Erin's outstretched arm, letting her lead them out of the room. "Paul, where are the elevators again?" Erin asked and he pointed down the hall. Once one the elevator, Paul pressed the eight button and soon they were on their way up. Instinctively, Penelope turned into Erin, wrapping her arm around her waist. "Do these still bother you, my peacock?"

"A little. I thought that would go away once I'd given birth. But at least that gives me an excuse to be close to you."

"Oh my gosh, really? Mushy talk now?" Paul groaned, rolling his eyes at them.

"When you fall in love, and hard, then you'll understand," Reid responded, blushing slightly. "The love your mom and Penelope share happens only once in a lifetime, if at all."

"Whatever, mushy talk is still, ugh, mushy. Besides, won't somebody think of the babies?" Penelope burst out laughing, hanging onto Erin. The doors opened and they stepped out.

Penelope stopped a passing nurse. "Excuse me, but my babies are up here. Alan and Elinor Strauss? They're in the NICU."

"Right this way, Ma'am." She led them to a secure door and punched in a pass code. "If you need to see them and there's not one of us around, just push the buzzer on the keypad." She went up to the nurse's station and asked a question, then came back to them. "They're in room four," she said with a bright smile.

"Is that good?" Erin asked.

"Very. We have five rooms – one's the most critical, with five being almost ready to go home."

"That's wonderful, thank you for easing our hearts a little," Penelope said, clasping Erin's hand tightly. "Thank you for helping us." She moved in the direction the nurse had pointed, tugging Erin along with her.

"Penelope, wait for us," Reid said, lagging a few steps behind the women. Penelope looked over her shoulder and shook her head, moving faster instead.

Stepping inside room four, Penelope looked around at the eight incubators. Finally, she spotted her babies and made a beeline for them. A nurse was standing near them, making notes on their charts. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. May we hold our babies?" Penelope asked softly, looking down at her children who looked so small, there, amongst the medical paraphernalia.

The nurse looked up at her and Erin. "Certainly. If you'll take a seat in the rocking chairs, I'll bring them to you." They did as told and soon each was holding a baby. "When you're done holding them, put them back in their incubators."

Penelope felt a wave of love wash over her as she stared down at Elinor. "Spencer, I think she'll have your nose."

"Alan looks to have my coloring," Erin whispered, smiling down at their son. They all took turns holding the babies and though it was hard to do, they went back down to Penelope's room a few hours later. "Paul, I want you to tell Karen and Annie the news when you get home. I'll be staying the night with Penelope and managed to forget my phone in the rush to get here. Oh, and drop Dr. Reid off at the Academy; I highly doubt Agent Morgan waited for him."

"Yes, Mom." He kissed her cheek and then hugged Penelope, quickly kissing her cheek. "They're really cute. I think I'm going to miss them when I'm at MSU."

"That's what FaceTime is for. You are going to have the most bitchin' computer system, my almost stepson." She sighed and frowned a little. "Though it might have to wait a little until we find out how the twins are doing."

"I'm okay with that. The babies come first, since they need more care. Let's go, Dr. Reid."

As soon as the door closed, Penelope held her arms up to Erin, bursting into tears the moment her arms were around her. "What's wrong, my sweet peacock?"

"They're so tiny. I know the nurse said they're doing okay, and they looked okay, but Erin, oh Erin, they're so tiny."

"Babies are small, usually, twins more so." Erin kissed Penelope's forehead and sat down on the bed. "And they're not on oxygen, which means their lungs are strong enough to survive."

Penelope curled up into Erin. "You always know the right thing to say, my love. Would you mind terribly if I went to sleep now? I'm suddenly exhausted."

"After the day you've had, I find it hard to believe you're still awake." Erin ran her fingers through Penelope's hair, and Penelope leaned into the touch, falling quickly asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

In the morning, she found herself lying in the bed alone. Looking around the room, she found Erin sprawled out on the recliner in the corner, the baby blanket she'd begun the other night on her lap. "Good morning, Mama," she said, watching her lover wake up. "So, what time do you think they'll spring me from this joint?"

"Just as soon as your OB signs the paperwork. And I have even better news. Your twins did so well during the night that they're being moved to room five today. Barring any unforeseen setbacks, you'll be taking them home in one to two weeks. It was a pleasure to watch over your pregnancy, Penelope," Dr. Liggett said as she picked up Penelope's chart and signed off on it. "Consider yourself sprung." She handed Penelope her discharge papers and then left the room.

Penelope swung her legs out and stood up, going over to their bag. She pulled out clothes for both of them, handing Erin's to her before stripping off her nightgown and putting on fresh clothes. "Think you'll be finished with those blankets in a week's time?"

"Certainly, I'll just have to work a little faster is all." She smiled up at Penelope. "Let's go up and see them before we go home."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Erin picked up the bag and they went up to the eighth floor. The first thing Penelope did was pick up Elinor, breathing in her unique scent. "One week, and I'll have you two all to myself. No nurses or doctors to look in on you," she whispered, rocking her gently.

"Don't forget about me," Erin said, pouting slightly at her, her eye twinkling.

"Look, Elinor, you're going to learn on your first day in the world what Mommy does to pouters. It's a trick she picked up from Mama," Penelope said as she stepped close to Erin, kissing her forehead lightly. "Only I can't leave lip prints, since Mama forgot to pack my makeup kit."

"Mama happens to think Mommy looks gorgeous just the way she is, Alan," Erin replied, kissing Penelope's cheek.

"You're just in time to feed them," a nurse said as he wheeled in a cart containing six bottles. "It's still a little early for the other parents to be here, so you'll have some modicum of privacy. They were just born yesterday, right?"

"Yes," Erin replied as she took the bottle he was holding out, maneuvering it into Alan's mouth with the practiced ease of an experienced mother. Penelope tried to copy the movement, but found it not to be as simple as Erin made it look. "Penelope, she won't break, she just feels different now that she's here and not in your womb."

"You make this look so easy, babe."

"And this is child number one and two for you. There is a bit of a learning curve. Don't worry, I was the same way with Karen." As they continued to feed the twins, a few more people trickled in and took over the feeding of their babies until the nurse was left with just one charge.

Erin took the bottle from Penelope's hands and placed it back on the cart. Penelope sat in the rocking chair and slowly rocked, cradling Elinor close. She looked up at Erin and asked, "Is it time to switch?" Erin nodded and carefully they exchanged the babies. Alan had a little more heft to him, the almost half pound difference seeming much greater.

Penelope found herself shy around the other parents, focusing in on Erin and Elinor, holding Alan close. She knew she should be more sociable with these people, since they were going through the same thing, but she found herself thinking of them as an invasion on her family. Never was she more relieved to hear Morgan's voice them when it came a moment later.

"Hey, Sugars, how are the little ones today?"

"Derek! Let me guess, you flirted with the nurses to get in?" Penelope asked, arching her eyebrow.

"No, Sweetness, I'm on the list of approved visitors. And I brought you both something." He put his hands in his jacket pockets and pulled out two small jewelry boxes. Penelope handed Alan over to him and opened the box.

"Oh, Morgan, you shouldn't have," she whispered as she stroked the ruby pendant.

"All your baubles commemorating the babies were peridot. I'm just making it right." He smiled at Erin and held out his arm. She took his hand and smiled back. "Now, may I escort two very beautiful mothers to breakfast?"

"Certainly," Erin responded, carefully putting Elinor back in her incubator. "Penelope, would you mind?" She held up her long blonde hair and turned from them, handing back the jewelry box. Penelope opened her box and put the necklace on her. Erin returned the favor and they watched Morgan settle Alan in. Bot unconsciously rubbed their thumbs across the heart pendant as he did so.

Penelope threaded her arm through Erin's and followed Morgan out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"Reid's meeting us at that diner by work. Emily is going to be so jealous that I got to hold one of the twins already." As they rode down the elevator, Penelope found it didn't bother her as much as before, but she still turned to Erin, wanting to retain this small, intimate, gesture.

"I'm on to you," Erin whispered in her ear, nipping the lobe delicately. Penelope blushed and turned further into Erin, trying to ignore Morgan's knowing grip and low chuckle.

"I'll remember this for tonight, my dove," she said, squeezing her hand tightly. It was Erin's turn to blush as Morgan threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm glad you find this so humorous, Derek. I'll just have to tell Spencer, now won't I?" Erin said, pursing her lips to cover up her smile. He tried to look contrite, but failed, breaking into laughter once more. "We'll meet you at the diner," she said as they exited the elevator.

"Sounds good." They walked over to the parking ramp together, parting ways to go to their cars.

"We're one floor up, and no, we're not taking the elevator. Unless you don't think you could handle twenty steps?" Concern tinged her voice and she touched Penelope's arm lightly. "I mean, you did just give birth to twins."

"I think I could handle the stairs, but I would like to take the elevator, if you don't mind." Erin nodded and they went over to the elevator. Penelope reached out and pressed the button. While they waited, her thoughts kept going back to the NICU. "After we eat, can we come back?"

"Certainly, though I would like to stop home and take a shower before we go back. I just don't know if I want to be away from them that long." Penelope wrapped her arm around Erin's waist as they stepped into the elevator car.

"We could cut the time in half by taking a shower at the same time," she suggested saucily, running her hands down Erin's back to cup her ass.

"Now, now, my peacock. That only leads to more babies."

Penelope snorted. "Only if one of us were to go back in time and be born male. Otherwise, biologically impossible." She kissed Erin's cheek. "And of course, that would cause other problems, since I can't imagine losing these wonderful curves of yours." She squeezed Erin's ass and delighted in the shiver that ran down her spine.

The doors to the elevator slid open and they stepped out. Erin had gotten a spot close to the elevator and she opened the car door for Penelope. The radio was playing a familiar song and Penelope looked over at Erin. "This is you, isn't it? When'd you get a copy of the concert?"

"Yesterday. I had just gotten the mail when Emily called. I don't sound too bad, do I?"

"To me, you'll always sound perfect. I could never do what you do with the cello, my fingers would get too confused." She settled back into the seat and watched the scenery pass by. Once at the diner, Erin took her arm and they went in together, finding the team waiting for them in the back. They squeezed in next to Morgan and Reid, and Penelope was startled when Reid pulled her into a tight side hug.

"How are the twins this morning? Derek's been bragging about how he got to hold Alan already."

"They're doing well. Before she left, Dr. Liggett said she expected them to be released in a week or two. And you all were the ones who sent Morgan for us."

"But did you have to let his hold a baby?" Emily asked, frowning a little. "He's never going to let us forget this."

"There will be plenty of time to hold the babies, I promise," Penelope began, but was interrupted by the waitress coming to take their orders. Penelope looked at Erin and nodded. While she ordered for them, Penelope looked at Cass. "Do you have my cell phone still?"

"Yes, Penelope." She opened her purse and fished around until she pulled it out. "Here you go."

Penelope looked at the call log and saw there had been a dozen calls since yesterday. Most were from Karen or Annie, though she saw Jason's number pop up on the list as she scrolled through. She brought up her voicemail and listened to the messages of congratulations from the girls. She smiled has she heard Jason ramble on about the babies and how glad he was they were okay, if early. "Listen to this, my dove," she said as she played the message for her.

"We are truly blessed with wonderful friends," Erin whispered, smiling contentedly. As they ate, they talked about the upcoming wedding, marveling at the resolve in Penelope and Erin to not let this derail the plans for October. And then, the familiar beeping broke into the meal.

"We have a case to get to, ladies. We'll see you when we get back. Penelope, your eight weeks maternity leave began today. I don't want to see you darkening your office door until the entire eight weeks are up. I know you, you'll try to get back into action as soon as possible." She blushed under Aaron's gaze, knowing he was right. He paid for the meal before leaving, and then they were alone.

"They know me too well. I'll just have to use this time to get Paul's system built. And, and this means we'll both be able to run him up to MSU. Road trip! I wonder how far East Lansing is from Tustin?"

"I don't know. I've never been to Michigan." Erin smiled and stood up. "But we could tell Jason we're coming and have him meet us for lunch or something." She held out her hand and Penelope took it, standing as well.

"Just more practice for the honeymoon. We are going to fly up, though, right?" she asked as they got back in the car.

"Yes, we'll fly up. I do not relish repeating a three day car trip one month after we drop Paul off."

After a quick shower, they went back to the hospital. Sure enough, the twins had been moved up to room five, where there was currently only one other baby. Another nurse bustled in to check on them and smiled gently at Penelope and Erin. "It's time to feed them. Did you want to try breastfeeding?"

"It's what I wanted to do, but with them being early, I didn't know I could, that I'd be ready."

"Of course you're ready. It will just feel weird, since all your milk might not be in yet. Here, let me show you how to hold the babies." She demonstrated with Alan and Penelope watched her closely before taking Elinor from Erin's arms. She unbuttoned her shirt and Erin accepted the blanket the nurse held out, arranging it over them as Penelope got Elinor to latch on. A deep wave of contentment washed over her as she felt Elinor suckle strongly. Looking up at Erin, she noticed her crying, even with the happy smile on her lips.

"You're so beautiful, my peacock," she whispered as she rocked Alan gently in her arms.

"I'll be back in a little bit to give you some more instructions," the nurse said when she'd finished feeding the other baby in the room. Penelope hardly noticed her leave, she was so wrapped up in her family.

Soon, Elinor was finished and she switched with Erin, holding Alan up to her other breast. He was a little more difficult to get to latch on, but as soon as he figured out what was up, he was off. While he was feeding, the nurse came back with a breast pump and some extra bottles.

"We know you can't be here all the time to feed them, especially since they'll eat more often now. How long were you planning to stay today?"

"At least until seven," Erin quickly replied. "I noticed that was the end of visiting hours."

"Yes, but you're the parents. Sometimes, seven can be later than it normally is."

Penelope looked up at Erin suddenly. "We have Jack to take care of. Remember, they just left on a case."

"Oh, that's right. So, it'll be until five today."

"All right, so you'll have to express enough milk to last until tomorrow when you come in." The nurse showed Penelope how to do that as Erin burped Alan. While Penelope filled the bottles, the nurse labeled them with the twin's information. "That should be enough, Penelope," she said after she'd labeled the tenth bottle. She took the bottles with her and Penelope bent over Elinor's incubator, gently picking her up once more.

"They're beautiful, Erin. What did we do to deserve such perfection in our lives?"

"When I figure that out, I'll let you know," she replied, holding out her hand. Penelope clasped it and together they rocked back and forth, lulling their children to sleep. Penelope fed them once more before they left, feeling a little more normal with the second go round.

Paul had supper waiting for them when they got home. "Karen's coming home tomorrow. She's upset that you couldn't wait to have the babies until she got home. Jack's in the den, playing video games, and we'll be ready to eat whenever you are."

Penelope hugged Paul tightly. "When did you grow up?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Mom?"

"It's the hormones, sweetie. She'll calm down in a few days. Though she does have a point. You have grown up a lot this summer."

"Well, they need someone to set a good example for them. I am their big brother, after all." He blushed deeply and went back into the kitchen. Penelope made her way into the den and took a seat next to Jack.

"Did you really have the babies, Aunt Penny?"

"Uh huh."

"Then where are they?"

"They have to stay at the hospital for a little bit, to make sure everything is all right, since they came early."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure. How does tomorrow sound? We'll have Paul bring you down for some time with them. Now, I think it's time for supper. Pause the game and go wash your hands." He got up and did as he was told. Penelope yawned and stood up, going into the dining room. The table was set and Penelope took her seat next to Erin. "I hope you don't mind, but I sort of told Jack you'd take him down to see the twins tomorrow, Paul."

"That'll be fine. I want to see them, anyway. Are they doing well?"

"More than well, I think. They'll be home sooner than I would have thought possible, being so early. They were moved up to the best room at the NICU, which is a wonderful sign. They eat well, and cry strongly. They're perfect," Penelope said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Jack asked as he sat down next to her.

"Because I'm so happy." As they ate, she filled Jack in on the babies and why they had to stay so long in the hospital. Paul made them leave the room when they were finished, saying he and Jack would clean up. Penelope took Erin's hand and tugged her over to the stairs. They had gotten halfway up when Jack came running over.

"Aunt Penny, Aunt Erin, Paul says you have to stay out of the nursery until the babies come home. We're planning a surprise for you, okay?" He smiled up at them, then finished with, "Surprises are the best thing ever!" He ran back into the dining room while Penelope burst out laughing.

"Do you have any idea what they're planning?" she managed to ask through her laughter.

"No. And I don't know if I should be worried or not." Erin leaned over and kissed Penelope's cheek. "As long as the house is still standing I suppose everything will be all right." She closed their door and swept Penelope's hair over one shoulder, stepping behind her to unbutton the blouse she wore as she pulled her back against her. Penelope purred in pleasure as Erin's long fingers danced across her stomach and slipped beneath the skirt, stretching the elastic so that she could pull it down.

"Aren't you overdressed, my dove?" she asked, turning to face Erin.

"No, because I am going back downstairs to check our messages and the mail. Perhaps read the paper and talk with Jack and Paul for a little bit as well. You need your sleep, Penelope, and the way you look right now, well, I don't want you to sleep, let's just leave it at that."

"Really?" Penelope reached out and pulled Erin flush against her body. "I don't think so." As she kissed Erin, her hands made short work of the blouse Erin had worn, pushing it to the floor with little resistance. Breaking the kiss, she stepped back from Erin, breathing heavily. "Are you really going down there like that?" she saucily asked, sashaying to the bed. Erin shook her head slowly, a smile spreading across her face as she unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor as she joined Penelope. "That's what I thought. Besides, it's not like we're going to be having sex, I just want you next to me, my dove."

Erin kissed her sweetly and pulled her close, and soon, Penelope was asleep, safe in her lover's arms.


	29. Chapter 29

They both woke early the next morning. "Holy Hannah, Erin, do my boobs ache," Penelope said as she sat up and stretched.

"That's the milk and your body telling you it's time to feed the twins." She got up and handed Penelope one of the nursing bras they'd bought earlier. "We should probably get going so you can feed them. By the time we get to the hospital, visiting hours should have started." Penelope watched her dress before getting out of bed herself.

"You realize that I have hardly any clothes that front fasten. I didn't even think about the breastfeeding when I built my wardrobe." She said as she looked through her closet.

Erin stood behind her and picked out a light weight skirt and blouse. "That's what blankets are for, to cover you up when you lift your shirt to feed them. While I love your breasts, I really do not want them on display for everyone like that."

"Oh my, is someone theoretically jealous for me?" Penelope teased as she watched Erin blush. "Don't worry, these are for your pleasure only, my love." After she'd dressed, they went downstairs and found their travel mugs on the counter, filled with tea and two muffins on a plate. Erin picked up the note Paul had left and smiled gently.

"He and Jack have gone to pick Karen up from the airport. They'll meet us at the hospital later today," she said as she picked up her purse. "Are you ready to head out, or did you want to eat a moment?"

"Yes." Penelope picked up the plate and her mug and followed Erin out to the car. "They put the car seats in already."

"A bit optimistic of them. The twins won't be released for at least six more days." She squeezed Penelope's shoulder. "But I like that optimism, since we do never know what will happen. Better to be prepared than caught off guard."

The drive in took a little longer than normal, since there had been an accident that backed traffic up. When they finally made it to the hospital, Penelope discovered her breasts were leaking somewhat and she crossed her arms in front of her chests. "Erin," she moaned in distress.

"It happened to me, too. Your body wants to feed them," she replied as she pressed the button for their floor. "I know it's embarrassing."

Penelope stole a quick kiss and smiled. "You know just what to say to make me feel better, Erin. I love you."

"I love you, too, Penelope." Ignoring some of the looks they got, they stepped out onto the NICU floor and were quickly buzzed in. The nurse from the other morning was there, waiting for them.

"Good morning Erin, Penelope. I just finished taking the twins' vitals. Elinor has put on three ounces, while Alan's gained four. Do you plan on having any visitors today?"

"Yes, my daughter is flying home from Ireland, she'll be by later with my son."

"I'll keep my eye out for them then."

Erin nodded and led Penelope into room five. Right away, she noticed that it was different today, that the other baby was gone. "He must have been strong enough to go home," Penelope said as she picked up Alan. Sitting down, she lifted her shirt and opened her bra, holding Alan up to her breast. He latched on and sucked strongly. Erin arranged the blanket over her and then picked up Elinor.

"I wonder where she got this dark brown hair from? My family's blonde through and through, and Spencer's mother has blonde hair as well. Do you know if his father has this gorgeous coloring?"

"If I remember rightly, his hair color is more of a darker, flatter brown. Must be a genetic throwback, and that makes me wonder what other surprises we'll have in store." Alan released his hold on Penelope's breast and she handed him over to Erin, then took Elinor from her.

When their daughter had finished eating, Penelope burped Elinor and then rocked with her. Soon, she was asleep like her brother and Penelope smiled down at her. "Will Karen be upset she cut her trip short?" Penelope asked, looking over at Erin.

"No, she won't, because she'll get to see her little brother and sister. But I can't believe you couldn't wait three more days until I was home if you were going to have them early," Karen said as she swept into the room. "May I hold one of them?"

"Of course," Erin replied, handing Alan over. She then beckoned Jack and Paul into the room.

"Aunt Penny, can I hold the other one?" Jack asked, standing at her side and smiling. Penelope nodded and stood up, motioning for Jack to take her seat. Once he was settled, she carefully placed Elinor in his arms, showing him how to cradle her head. She went to stand by Erin and Paul, smiling when Erin wrapped her arm around her waist. "I hope Daddy gives me a little brother or sister soon."

"He has to meet someone first, Jackers."

"He already has, Aunt Erin." Jack smiled up at her. "And while she's not Karen, I like her all the same."

"Thanks, little man, that means a lot to me," Karen replied. "Hey, Paul, do you want to hold Alan? I have to go run that errand."

"Oh, that's right, your errand. Sure, Sis, just remember to pick us up." He took Alan from her arms, carefully sitting with him in the other rocking chair. He looked over at Erin and Penelope. "While we're here, do you want to go grab something to eat?"

Penelope looked at the two of them, knowing they were up to something. Erin touched her shoulder and she turned to face her. "What do you think, Erin? Should we go get something to eat?"

"I suppose we could grab something from the cafeteria. We could be back in about thirty minutes." Penelope nodded and clasped Erin's hand. They left the room together and went to the elevators. "What do you think they're up to?" Erin asked the minute the doors slid closed.

Penelope stepped close to Erin, smiling. "I have no idea, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. They do make me wonder, though." Stepping out into the main floor, they went to the cafeteria. "I'll grab us a place to sit and wait for you, if you don't mind."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken salad sounds good. If they don't have that, a grilled cheese sounds good, too. Oh, and an apple, definitely an apple." Erin nodded and got in line. Penelope went to the very back of the room, far away from the line, where it was quiet. Ten minutes later, Erin joined her and set the tray on the table, sitting next to her.

"Chicken salad and an apple for you, Caesar salad for me. And two cups of Earl Grey as well," she said as she put the items in front of them. "I suppose you're going to pick out the onions from your sandwich."

Penelope bit her lip sheepishly, nodding slightly. "Raw onions are disgusting to me now. If I hadn't gotten sick on them in January, I still might be able to eat them," she said as she used her fork to dig them out. "So, we should probably be thinking about getting the nursery set up, seeing as they'll be home soon."

Erin nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. And we have the time to do it together, since your maternity leave is so long. But, we're not supposed to look in the nursery, remember? Paul and his secret project?"

"Oh, that's right. Maybe he's putting together the cribs for us. Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"Yes, it would." They finished eating and went back up to the NICU. Karen was gone and the babies were back in their incubators. "So, did they give you any trouble?"

"No, Mom. They were perfect angels. They're also two days old, and can't really do anything. We're going to take off now. Lots to do today and all."

"I thought Karen was going to pick you up?" Penelope asked.

"She decided to take a cab, since she didn't know how long her errand would take. What time are you going to be home today?"

Erin looked at Penelope, who shrugged. "About seven, why?"

"Just need to know what time to have supper ready. We'll see you this evening then." Paul hugged them, followed by Jack, and they were alone with their babies once more. Erin pulled the blanket out of her purse and began to knit furiously. Penelope pulled out her Nook, picking up where she'd left off in James Rollins' latest book.

She'd just finished her chapter when Alan started fussing. Setting the device on her purse, she went over and picked him up. As she sat back down, she lifted her shirt and held him up to her breast. He latched on and she covered herself with the blanket at her side, rocking gently. When he'd finished, she burped him, then continued to hold him. "You're here, little one. Mommy doesn't know why you couldn't wait another six weeks, but she's glad you're both healthy for all your anxiousness." She bent and kissed his forehead gently.

Erin looked up from her knitting and laughed lightly. "They're impatient, just like their mother."

"They don't have any of my DNA, Erin. How can they be impatient like me?"

"I've never been the most patient of people, either, Penny."

"Too true, my dove." She began to say something else when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and JJ stepped inside, moving slowly over to them. "Hey, Emily called to tell me the news. I had some free time and thought I'd stop by to see how you're doing."

"We're doing well. But how about you? Hasn't your maternity leave started yet?" Penelope asked, gently touching her distended stomach.

"It starts next week. I worked right until I have birth to Henry that I figured why should Kathryn be any different?" she asked as she sat down. Elinor began fussing and Penelope got up to switch the babies. "May I hold him?"

"Sure." Penelope handed Alan over and picked up her daughter. Covering herself, she held Elinor up to her breast. "So, you're having a girl. How wonderful."

"Yeah, Will's really happy to have a little girl to spoil. When are the twins going home?"

"Soon, I hope. Most likely the end of the week."

"Or the day after tomorrow." Dr. Barr, their pediatrician, stepped into the room, smiling widely at Penelope and Erin. "I've been talking with their NICU doctor, and the progress they've made so far is remarkable. One more day here for observation, and if they've gained more weight, then you'll be able to take them home the next day."

"That's certainly wonderful news, Dr. Barr," Erin said, setting her knitting on her lap. "Thank you for coming to see us."

"Not a problem, Erin. It will be my pleasure to see these children through to adulthood, just as I've seen your other three. Now remember, I want to see them in two weeks' time."

"Of course," Erin replied, smiling at him. He nodded and left the room. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Hurry, my love," Penelope said, repositioning Elinor to burp her. Once she was out of the room, Penelope turned to JJ. "Oh, Jayje, I wish you were back at the BAU. Cass is okay, but she's no you."

"I've been gone for over two years now, Penny."

"And she's the third media liaison we've had. No matter how I try to help her, she's still so nervous. I want to say it's her youth, but Reid was more put together at her age. I know, a pipe dream, bit I can't help but wish it so."

"I know, and it's sweet to want me back. We'll have to do some play dates when the babies get older."

"That would be a lot of fun, Jayje. You have to go, don't you?"

"Yeah. My lunch hour is just about over. I'm so glad the babies are all right." JJ placed Alan back in his incubator, then bent and kissed Penelope's cheek. "You make a really good mother."

"Aw, thanks, Angel. I'll see you soon, right?" The other woman nodded and Penelope smiled in relief, watching her leave. "Oh, Ellie, it looks like you'll have a friend to grow up with. It's always good to have girl friends to talk to." She rocked Elinor to sleep and then held onto her, keeping her close to her heart.

"You know, if you only bond with Ellie, Alan won't be very happy." Erin stood in the doorway, watching them.

"I know, but she's still playing catch-up. Though if you want to take her for a while, I can hold Alan. We're going to have play dates with JJ. Oh, that sounds so domestic, doesn't it?" She sighed and passed Elinor off to Erin. Alan stirred a little when she picked him up and then buried his face in Penelope's breasts.

"Well, he's like his mothers in that respect, isn't he?" Erin said, laughing lowly. Penelope felt her face flush and she rubbed Alan's back slowly in circles. "Ah, I've silenced the domestic goddess. Shall I never hear her dulcet tones again?"

"Erin."

"That's better, my peacock. Since we'll be out anyway, should we meet with our wedding coordinator in two weeks?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine. I still cannot believe you went along with my theme idea, though."

"As Emily say, we have to do something large and spectacular to top the engagement party. This will definitely fulfill that." Erin rubbed Elinor's back absently as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Penelope felt her eyelids grow heavy and she fought to stay awake. It was a losing battle, and before she fell completely asleep, she felt Erin drape the blanket over her and Alan.

She woke up to Alan fussing and rooting against her breast. She lifted her shirt and held him close, smiling gently as she watched Erin cast off the first blanket. "So, that's Elinor done. Did you bring the yarn for Alan's blanket?"

"Do you ever know me to be unprepared, my peacock?" she replied as she pulled out a ball of pastel yellow yarn and began to cast on stitches. "And don't bring up Milwaukee, please."

Penelope giggled. "That was not my finest hour, either, Ma'am."

Erin rolled her eyes and laughed as well. "I don't think I've ever had anyone ask me to talk dirty to them before or since."

"But would you, Sugar?"

"Well now, you'll just have to wait for my next call." Penelope shivered under the look Erin gave her and stood to switch Alan and Elinor. When she'd finished, she set Elinor back in and covered her with the new blanket. She turned in time to see Erin slip their camera back into her purse.

"Let me see those pictures, Erin." She held out her hand and looked at her lover, smiling sweetly. Erin took the camera out and handed it to her. Penelope flipped through the pictures of her feeding the twins and then of her and Alan sleeping. "These are absolutely darling. I'll have to put them up on the blog later today." Erin smiled and Penelope took a few pictures of her knitting on the second blanket. It was at moments like these, she felt truly home.


	30. Chapter 30

Karen was just setting the table for supper when they walked in. "So, what's the news on the twins?"

"They are coming home the day after tomorrow. That is, as long as they keep gaining weight."

"Wonderful. Do you know what time they'll be released?" Karen asked as she set glasses next to the plates.

"Most likely early afternoon, I'd assume. Obviously, we'll know more tomorrow. Why?"

"No reason in particular. I just want to make sure I'm here when they come home. Oh, and Aaron called. They'll be in the office tomorrow, the case wrapped up sooner than they thought it would." Karen bit her lip and looked down at the table. "There's also something you should know. Rossi's lawyer, Ms. Mohr? She called looking for one of you. I wasn't too nice to her I'm afraid."

"Did she say what she wanted?" Penelope asked, gripping Erin's hand tightly.

"No, which is why I was reticent to tell you about the call. I don't want him to hurt our family anymore."

"I'll see him in hell before he hurts Penelope or the babies, Karen." Erin hugged Penelope and then pushed her towards Karen gently. "I'll call her now and see what she wants."

Penelope nodded and sat down at the table, her heart suddenly heavy. Karen sat next to her, clasping her hand. "How are the twins?"

"Wonderful. They'll be here Thursday." She knew Karen was asking her to take her mind off the Mohr woman, and was grateful to focus on the bright spot in her life. "And then, it's just us taking care of them. I hope I'm ready for this."

"After seeing you with them, I have no doubt you'll do fine. Look at what they've survived so far. It's the strength of you and Mother combined flowing in their blood." She pouted them each a glass of wine and then filled Paul and Jack's glasses with water from the carafe. "Would you go get the boys for supper? It should be ready now."

"Okay." Penelope took a sip of wine and stood, going to the den. Looking in, she saw Paul and Jack in the middle of a soccer game on the Wii, and couldn't help but smile. "Are you at a stopping point? Supper's ready."

Paul nodded and paused the game and they all left the room. Erin came out of the library, her face white. "Mom?"

"Penelope, we have to talk. Boys, go on ahead and eat." Penelope blanched and stepped forward, into Erin's open arms. The moment she was in them, Erin burst into tears. "I know how he knew about Fidelio."

"What?" she whispered, guiding Erin back into the library. She went over to the sofa and sat down, pulling her dove down next to her.

"It was Gracie. She told him everything about the packages I sent, when I had the tickets delivered to my office, all of that. I guess he slept with her once or twice and she became another of his groupies."

"And why did he make this confession?"

"She told him about the babies."

Penelope felt the blood drain from her face and she gripped Erin's hands tightly. "He knows about our family?"

"Yes. And…"

"There's more?"

"He's finally feeling remorse for what he did. That's why Ms. Mohr called. He's set up a trust fund for each baby that they'll have access to on their twenty-first birthday. We have to go sign the documents tomorrow at her office."

"No. I-I don't want this, Erin. I don't want him attached to our children in any way."

Erin stroked her face gently, wiping away the tears that were falling. "I don't really want this, either, love. But we have to find a way to forgive at some point. Not for him, but for us. Our hearts have to heal."

Penelope sighed. "I know you're right. I just can't accept it as easily as you are."

"You think this is easy for me? I wish it were. Especially since I want to see Gracie's blood right now."

"Director Shepperd might do that for us, you know. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than in seeing that little turncoat gone." She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed his number, putting it on speaker. "Hello, Director Shepperd? This is Penelope Garcia."

"Ms. Garcia. How are the twins?"

"Fine, Sir. They're coming home Thursday. I have you on speaker, Erin's here with me. We have a favor to ask you."

"You're not coming off maternity leave early, if that's what you're asking. Agent Hotchner already told me you might ask for that."

"No, Sir, I fear it's something a little more serious than that." She took a deep breath. "Rossi found out about the twins."

"My god, how?" Penelope was thankful to hear the anxiousness in his voice and knew she might get her request.

"Through the mole in our midst. I'd always wondered how he knew where we were headed that night, since only Dr. Reid and myself knew about the opera. I'd totally forgotten that I off-handedly told Gracie about getting the tickets."

"And she kept asking questions about a series of packages I received," Penelope added.

"Look, I know this is pure conjecture, since there's only our word and that of a convicted felon to damn her, but she's put my family in a very difficult place. I want something done about her."

"Certainly, Erin. I'll have the problem taken care of by tomorrow. If she should bother your family in any way, just let me know. I will not have someone like that potentially harming the FBI through her loose lips and rash actions. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, ladies."

"And thank you for taking us seriously, Director. I appreciate the respect."

"You both earned it. Have a safe evening," he said before he hung up.

They stood, and Erin wrapped her arm around Penelope's waist. "You don't think she'll do something to us after Shepperd fires her, do you?" Penelope asked fearfully.

"I hope not. But I can protect you."

"I know you can, my dove, but I don't want to imagine losing you to some crazy woman." Penelope kissed her lover's cheek. Sighing, they made their way to the dining room. Karen was still there, clearing the last of the plates.

"Paul put your food in the oven to stay warm. What's going on? You both look as pale as sheets."

"The twins have their own trust funds, courtesy of one David Rossi," Penelope said tonelessly, staring at her hands. "We're meeting with Ms. Mohr tomorrow. I suddenly have no appetite for food. Will you go up and play for me?" she asked, looking at Erin, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Of course, Penelope. Honey, would you put our food in the fridge? I don't want it to go to waste." Karen nodded and Erin took Penelope's hand once more, leading her upstairs to the room they'd converted into a music room. Picking up her cello, she began to play the Bach piece that Penelope loved so much. Closing her eyes, Penelope hummed along with the song, letting her tears fall.

At the end of the song, Erin beckoned Penelope to her side. "Put your hand on the body as I play. I want you to feel this as I do," she whispered before beginning the next piece. Penelope did so, letting the vibrations soak into her heart.

"Why can't I forgive?" she asked quietly, the music almost drowning out her words.

"I haven't either, yet, my love." Erin finished the song and put the instrument away. "But we'll figure out how to navigate this road, I promise." She held out her hand and Penelope took it, standing up. She wrapped her arm around Erin's waist and they went into the bedroom. Slowly, they undressed each other, slipping into bed nude. Erin let her hands creep around Penelope's waist, cupping her breasts. "Your breasts are so heavy."

"Aren't they, though? I can't get used to how they feel now." Erin ran her thumbs over the nipples and Penelope moaned softly. "That feels even more amazing than normal, my dove. Please, don't stop."

Erin nuzzled her face into Penelope's shoulder, complying with the request. "My husband used to do something that felt marvelous when I was breastfeeding our children. Do you trust me?"

Penelope giggled lightly. "After everything we've gone through, I don't think you have to worry about my trust. I crave anything that will make me feel better tonight." Erin took a deep breath and turned Penelope onto her back, straddling her. As she kissed her lips, Erin once more cupped her breasts, kneading gently. Penelope restlessly moved beneath her, her nerves on fire. Erin bit her lip delicately and then began to kiss her way down Penelope's neck. Once she'd reached her breasts, Erin ran her tongue over the closest nipple. "Erin!" Penelope keened, arching up into her lover.

Erin looked up and grinned at her, a feral look in her eye. "Penelope…" She shivered at the raw desire evident in her lover's voice. And then all rational thought fled her mind as she drew one stiff, aching peak into her mouth, suckling delicately. Penelope buried her hands in Erin's hair, holding her close as she heard herself moan in pleasure. Her body arched, the orgasm coming hard and furious as Erin continued to suckle.

"Oh god, Erin, don't stop, don't stop," she murmured as she ran her hands down her lover's body, drawing her closer. Another orgasm swept over her and she moaned lowly. Finally, Erin released her breast and stretched out along Penelope breathing heavily. "You're amazing, my dove." She turned and kissed Erin, running her hands along Erin's curves, intent on giving her the same pleasure.


	31. Chapter 31

In the morning, Penelope woke up to find Erin watching her. She grinned at her and snuggled close. Erin blushed slightly and kissed her forehead. "I take it you enjoyed last night?"

"Let's just say I found one reason to like your dearly departed husband. That was so, I don't even have words. I don't think I've ever orgasmed that hard." She kissed Erin's chin and let her hands tease Erin's nipples to erect peaks.

"Oh, love, we don't have time for this right now. We have to go see the twins and then get the meeting with Ms. Mohr over with." Erin kissed her soundly and got out of bed, padding over to the closet. Penelope joined her, picking out something more severe than normal. "You're not going to a funeral, Penny."

"I don't want her to think I'm enjoying this, either." Quickly, she got dressed and fixed her hair and makeup. "Are you ready, my dove?" she asked, holding out her hand. Erin clasped it tightly and they went downstairs. No one else was there in the kitchen, so Penelope heated up the food from last night, eating slowly as she read the paper and then they were off.

As she rode up the elevator, her breasts began to ache and she found herself tapping her foot as she stood close to Erin. "Just think, this time tomorrow, we'll be preparing to bring them home." A bright smile spread over Erin's face as she spoke and Penelope nodded.

Alan was fussing when they walked in the room and Penelope went over to him, picking him up. Settling in the rocker, she lifted her blouse and held him to her breast. He rooted hungrily for a moment before latching on. She looked over at Erin and saw she was holding Elinor, rocking her gently and trying to keep her calm as she waited for her brother to finish.

"Knock, knock," Emily said as she entered the room. Behind her, Aaron was trying to look anywhere but at Penelope, and she quickly covered up with the blanket. "They're so tiny! May I hold her?" she asked Erin. Erin nodded and carefully handed Elinor over. "Look, Aaron, isn't she beautiful?" As Penelope watched them interact, she suddenly knew who Jack had been talking about. Aaron smiled down on Emily and Elinor, only to have the baby screw her face up and let out a squalling cry.

"I think the little princess is hungry," he said lowly, taking the baby from Emily and going over to Penelope. "Here, I'll burp him so you can feed her," he said with a smile, exchanging the two. There was a tenderness to him that broke Penelope's heart, a raw yearning for something in him she couldn't name. Emily noticed as well and wrapped her arm around his waist, her eyes on Alan, her heart on Aaron. Penelope looked at her lover and smiled, blinking back tears.

"So, all of Alpha's paired off. Where does that leave Cassie?" Penelope asked, enjoying the panicked look that crossed Aaron's face. "Come on, it's obvious you two are an item. Have you been to Shepperd?"

Emily nodded. "He's agreed to relax the rules a little if we can keep things professional at work. I don't think that will be a problem. Oh, did you hear? Gracie, the receptionist, got fired today. Shepperd was pissed about something she did. He was chewing her out right as I was walking past to pick up Mr. Workaholic here. I couldn't help but listen."

"Thank God," Erin said softly.

"You knew this was coming?" Aaron asked, never taking his eyes off Alan.

"Yes." Penelope looked over at Erin. "She's the one that ruined my birthday."

Emily gasped. "No, really? That's how Rossi knew?" Penelope and Erin nodded as one and Emily shook her head. "No wonder he was so angry. I am, too, now that I know. How could she do something like that to you? Didn't she know what he did to you?"

"I don't think she cared, Em. Like so many before her, she was starstruck." Penelope smiled at her friend and switched Elinor to her other breast. "Weren't we all at some point?"

"I guess you're right, we were." Emily leaned against one of the incubators. "So, switching to happier news, JJ tells me they're coming home tomorrow. What time do you think it'll be?"

"Most likely around noon. We have to talk to the doctor today and will know the final details for sure then. Why?"

"No reason. Well, we should be going now, this unexpected day off is such a boon." Aaron handed Alan to Erin and put his arm around Emily. "We'll talk to you soon."

After they left, Penelope burped Elinor and then rocked her to sleep. "So, do you think something's up?"

"I did get that distinct feeling. What do you think is going on?"

"Knowing my team, it could be anything. They only act this shifty when they're planning something."

"How long before Emily ends up pregnant?"

"Not until they get married, unless there's a happy accident. He likes to keep things traditional like that. Karen was on birth control the entire time they were together."

"How did I miss that?"

"It's not something you talk to your mother about, my dove. I don't want to leave my children." She looked at Erin as she held Elinor tightly to her chest. "Do we really have to go see that woman today?" Elinor fussed at being held so close and began to cry once more. Alan picked up on his sister's discomfort and began to cry as well. Both women rocked their children until they were quiet once more.

"We all have to do things we don't want to at times. But as long as I know you're with me, I can do this. Love is strong as death, my dearest heart." Erin looked down at her watch. "And it's time that we were going. We'll come back after lunch, I promise."

Penelope nodded and stood, setting Elinor down in the incubator closest to her. Erin placed Alan in the same one, close to his sister. He reached out and found her hand and Penelope cooed at them. "That's so darling. Take a picture of them." Erin obliged and then wrapped her arm around Penelope's waist, leading her out of the room.

Penelope was silent the entire drive to Ms. Mohr's office, staring out the window at the passing scenery, unable to find any beauty in the day. Her heart seemed to grow heavier the closer they got until it sat like a lead weight. Erin parked and led Penelope inside, never letting go of her hand. Ms. Mohr was waiting for them in the reception area of the office building, smiling slightly.

"Thank you for coming. I know you don't want to be here, so I'll make this as brief as I can. Please, follow me." She turned and led them into a cozy office. "Would you care for anything to drink?" They shook their heads and took seats in front of her desk.

"Why would he choose now to be remorseful? What's changed?" Penelope asked as the lawyer took a seat across from them.

"There's only so much you can do in prison, especially when you're kept separate from the general population. Since his arm still remains partially paralyzed, he can't defend himself, so he spends most days alone with his thoughts."

"So, even in prison, he gets special treatment," she bitterly replied, shaking off Erin's hand. "How close did they come to killing him?"

Ms. Mohr blanched at the venom in Penelope's voice and sat back in her chair. "Extremely close. He spent four months in the prison infirmary recovering. When he'd healed enough to receive his monthly visitation, he asked to see me. That's when we began setting this up."

"If you've know about this since January, why are you only now contacting us?" Erin asked, deliberately grabbing Penelope's hand, not letting her pull away.

"It takes time to get these things arranged when you only have an hour once a month." She pulled out a stack of papers. "Mr. Rossi would like his assets divided equally between the children. His ex-wives are making noise about how this belongs to them, so the sooner we get things finalized, the sooner I can make them go away."

"How much money are we talking about?"

"Right now, approximately two million per child. Future sales on his books will be divided into the trust fund yearly until they turn twenty one. At that time, future money will be given to a charity of their choosing."

Penelope looked over at Erin and saw she wore the same stunned look. "That's a lot of money."

"And it will accrue interest over the years. Mr. Rossi has already worked out my fee, so you won't need to worry about that. Do you have any other questions?" Penelope shook her head. "Good, now these are the documents you'll need to sign." She slid over a thick stack of papers and Erin flipped through them, skimming the contents. She signed the first set and passed it over to Penelope to sign. After both were taken care of, Ms. Mohr took back the documents and then handed them a thick envelope.

"What's this?" Penelope said, seeing her and Erin's name on the outside.

"I have no idea. Mr. Rossi gave it to me sealed and instructed me to give it to you when you signed the documents." She smiled at them, a gesture that seemed out of place to Penelope. "If you have any further questions, do not hesitate to call." They stood and Penelope ignored her outstretched hand. Erin shook it and then took Penelope's elbow, guiding her out of the room.

"You could at least be civil, Penelope," Erin hissed as they got in the car.

"I was! I didn't call her names or anything like that. You know I didn't want this in the first place." Angry tears pricked her eyes and she turned once more to watch out the window, letting them fall. When Erin didn't reach out to comfort her, she felt her heart crack a little and the angry tears turned to sorrow. Penelope tried to control the shaking of her shoulders, to keep her sobs quiet. This was their first real fight, and it hurt so badly.

And then they were stopping in a secluded park. Penelope kept her head turned from Erin, not wanting to look at her in that moment. She heard the seatbelt unbuckle and felt Erin scoot closer to her. "Penny," she said softly, her voice sounding so sad. Unable to bear it, she turned and threw her arms around Erin, holding her close as she continued to sob.

"I'm not like you, I can't just move on so easily, even though I wish I could."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was just so overwhelmed by the whole thing. Please forgive me."

"Of course, my dove." She kissed Erin softly, tasting tears on her lips. "Just hold me?" Erin nodded against her shoulder and Penelope pulled her even closer, burying her head in Erin's hair, breathing in her unique scent. It seemed like her tears would never end now that she had let them begin to fall. She felt Erin's lips on her cheek and turned her head to capture Erin's lips.

"Why is it that I always do the thing I most hate to do? Why can't I just be sweet, like you?" she whispered in Penelope's ear after she broke the kiss.

"You wouldn't be you if you changed. As long as we apologize to each other," she broke off, smiling slightly as she kissed Erin, "and make up, everything will be fine. Though we'll have to wait until tonight for that." Erin kissed her then, and Penelope stroked her face gently, wiping away her tears.

"I rather like the making up part," Erin said quietly, a tremulous smile on her lips.

"It's the best part of fighting, if there has to be any." She winced and adjusted her breasts in her blouse. "Maybe we should stop by the hospital first to feed the twins and get lunch after that?"

"Of course, whatever you want, Penelope." Erin smiled when Penelope slid close to her as she drove, and Penelope slipped her hand under Erin's skirt, rubbing her thumb along Erin's thigh. "Do you want to arrive at the hospital alive?"

Penelope chuckled slightly at the quaver in her lover's voice. "I'll be good, I promise." She began to slide her hand back when Erin shook her head vehemently.

"As long as you don't creep up any higher, darling, we should be fine."

By the time they got to the hospital, Erin was squirming in her seat restlessly. "Park on the very top of the ramp, and I'll finish what I've started," Penelope purred and Erin nodded. Once they were in a spot, Erin reclined the seat and spread her legs slightly, giving Penelope better access. She slipped her fingers underneath her lover's panties and found herself enveloped by wetness.

Erin curled her fingers around Penelope's shoulder, digging into her as she orgasmed. "Frak, Penelope, that was amazing," she said breathlessly, kissing her temple. "I hope I can walk over to the NICU now."

"Just lean on me if you have to, lovey-dove. I'll keep us both upright." They got out of the car and began the trek into the hospital. By the time they got up to the room, Penelope could feel her breasts begin to leak a little. Unfortunately, the doctor was in the room, checking out their children's stats. "Hey, how do they look?"

"Like they're ready to go home tomorrow. I'm pleased with their progress, ladies, I really am. Especially little Ellie. She's officially caught up to her brother." He smiled at them. "I'll sign the discharge orders tomorrow at this time."

He left the room whistling a jaunty tune. Penelope felt her cheeks begin to ache and rubbed them gently as she tried to tone down her smile. "Update the blog, my peacock, and let everyone know the good news." Penelope nodded at Erin and pulled out her tablet, sitting in the rocker as she typed. Looking up at her soon-to-be-wife, she sighed.

"Hand me Elinor first, love." She set the tablet aside and opened her arms to accept her daughter. As she fed Elinor, Erin sat down, holding Alan. "Will you read the letter to me?"

"Do you think that wise?" Penelope nodded, holding Elinor close to her breast. "All right." She carefully held their son close to her chest as she rooted through her purse, pulling out the envelope and her glasses. With one hand she put the glasses on her face and then opened the manila envelope. Clearing her throat, she began to read the first page:

_Dear Erin and Penelope, I know this letter will come as an unwelcome shock to you both. Being in here has given me a lot of time to think about my actions and how I very nearly destroyed two of the strongest women I've ever met. All the prayers I send up to God are but resounding gongs, as I feel there is nothing I can do to atone for what I did. And now there are two lives in this world that will be forever affected by the horror I inflicted on their mothers…_

Erin's voice broke a few times as she read the long missive that entreated them to grant him mercy and absolution. Penelope's eyes hurt from all the tears she shed and she had to wipe Elinor and Alan's faces clear of them many times. Slowly, she rocked Alan to sleep. He had other plans, though, picking up on his mother's distress and fussing mightily. "He's asking us to do something so hard, my love. I haven't moved to a place where forgiveness is possible yet." Penelope cooed at Alan, hoping that he would focus on her expression and settle down. It seemed to work and soon he was asleep, though she did not put him down, needing to hold on to him.

"And he wants us to write him. What could I possibly write him that I would feel comfortable with? It's one thing to take his money; that's fair retribution for the mayhem he inflicted upon us." Erin looked at Penelope over her glasses, the torn look there hurting Penelope's heart.

"We won't write him, not right away. If he's truly remorseful, he'll write us again, I'm certain. Perhaps, by then, we'll have thought of the words that won't reveal anything and yet satisfy him." She sighed, biting her lip.

"What is it, Penny?"

"I forget at times how well you see me. When we were at Ms. Mohr's, I was so vicious and bloodthirsty. I-I reveled in hearing he had to fight for his life." She looked down at Alan's sleeping face. "That's not me. I don't want it to be me."

Erin stood, opening her arms. Penelope joined her, leaning into the warm embrace. Erin kissed her forehead gently, rubbing her back. The silence comforted Penelope as much as the touch, washing over her like a healing balm. "I felt the same way. It was like a burning brand in my soul. I've had to keep my feelings, my true self, under lock and key for so long that I've become quite adept at hiding emotions. But as I proved once again today, keeping them inside isn't healthy, either."

"I love you," Penelope whispered, turning so she could lean her back against Erin and watch Elinor.

"I love you, too," she replied, bringing her arms up to cover Penelope's, her hand resting on their son's head. Penelope's stomach growled loudly and both burst into giggles. Alan stirred slightly and Penelope stepped forward to put him next to his sister. "Ready to head down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat?"

"Yes." Penelope clasped Erin's hand and they made their way down, eager to put Rossi's letter from their minds and focus on the most important thing in their lives at the moment – their children.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, Penelope woke up before their alarm, excitement coursing through her veins. Unable to wait for Erin to wake up on her own, she shook Erin's shoulder until she peeked up at her through one eye. "Today's the day, my dove. Our children will be home!" She bounced out of bed and went over to the closet, pulling out her Alice blue dress. "Time's a wasting."

"Honey, they're not coming home until 12:30 at the earliest. We have a little time, seeing as how it's only quarter to seven." She threw back the covers and sat up, stretching. "Pull out my purple skirt and cream silk blouse, will you?" Penelope nodded and get them out, holding the hangers with her dress hanger.

"Now, we shower."

"If we shower together, my love, we could end up being late."

"I promise, no hanky-panky. The sooner we get out of the house, the sooner we can get them home, or so it will seem," Erin nodded, as if knowing it was a battle she'd end up losing. Penelope grinned and went up to her, tugging her out of bed. An hour later, they were dressed and Erin ran down to fix them breakfast.

Paul was in the den, playing a game online. "Morning, Penny. Today's the day, huh?" She nodded. "I can't wait to have them home. You'll let me help out until I leave, right?" Again, she nodded. "Great. You'll be home about two, then. I'll go make sure the car seats are in right while you eat." He paused his game and left the room, a smile on his face.

"Penelope, breakfast is ready," Erin called out and she went into the kitchen.

"Whatever the team is planning, Paul's in on it."

"How can you be sure?" Erin asked as she set the plates down on the island, sitting on a stool next to Penelope.

"He has the same look in his eyes that you do when you're trying to keep a surprise from me. Guess it runs in the family." She ate quickly as she watched Erin pick at her food. "What's wrong?"

"What if something's changed during the night and they can't come home?" As Penelope watched, her eyes filled with tears and she reached out to wipe them away.

"We've created strong children, Erin, I don't think they'll have regressed. Think of how far they've come already."

Erin nodded, clasping Penelope's hand lightly. "I know, I just worry too much at times. Our children are lucky to have a mother like you."

"And a mother like you." They finished and put their dishes in the sink. As they were making their way to the garage, Paul met them, holding out a duffle bag.

"Here're clothes for Alan and Elinor to come home in. Karen picked them out last night. I'll see you when you get home." He hugged them tightly, kissing his mother's cheek.

"See you in a few hours, Paul." Penelope smiled and took the bag from Paul's hand.

The drive was longer today, or so it seemed to Penelope. They managed to get every light red and Penelope ached to be with her children. Erin parked on the ground floor of the parking garage, and opened the back door, unhooking one carrier from the seat. Penelope followed suit, setting the bag inside. A sense of anticipation filled her body and she looked at Erin, a joyous smile on her face.

Slowly, Erin returned the gesture, catching the spirit of her partner. They began to whistle a tune that Erin was learning to play, a spring in their steps. On the way up, Penelope clasped Erin's free hand, wanting to be in close contact with her.

The twins were awake and fussing when they stepped in the door and Penelope went over to pick up Alan, opening her blouse as she walked to the incubator. As she bent to pick him up, she smiled down into his face. "Shh, little one. Mommy's here and you'll be fed in just a moment." She sat down and held him to her breast. He suckled strongly, his hand kneading her flesh. Erin was rocking Elinor, trying to get her to calm down as she waited to be fed.

"Here, let me burp him." Erin switched babies and Penelope let Elinor latch on to her other breast. She rocked back and forth, staring down into her sweet child's face. "They're beautiful, aren't they, Penny?"

"Yes, they are." Elinor fell asleep on her chest and Penelope stroked her face lightly. The hours passed quickly and she was just finishing up their second feeding when the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Are we ready to take the babies home?"

"Yes, Sir."

"All right, let me check their vitals one more time and make a notation of it in their charts." He took Elinor from Erin's arms and went over to the scale, weighing her. "She's up another three ounces, that's good." He finished the notations and handed her to Erin, taking Alan from Penelope next. "And he's up another five. Everything looks wonderful with them, ladies, and I'm glad to sign their release papers."

"Perfect," Erin replied, smiling down on Elinor.

"Whenever you're ready to leave, you may." He left the room and Penelope sighed.

"What did Karen pack for them to wear?" she asked Erin. Her lover got up and handed Elinor to her and rooted through the bag.

She pulled out two matching outfits, one in green and one in yellow. "These are absolutely darling. I wonder when she got them?"

"I don't know. What do you think, yellow for Ellie?" Erin nodded and laid the outfit on her lap, taking Alan from her arm. Penelope quickly undressed her daughter and gave her a bath before putting her in the outfit. She watched Erin follow suit with their son and then they placed them in the car seats. "Are you ready, Erin?"

"Yes, I think I am." She picked up Elinor's car seat and Penelope picked up Alan. The nurses were all gathered around the door, smiling and congratulating them on their home going. Penelope received so many hugs from the people who had cared for her children during their time in the NICU, she felt her eye begin to well up. On the elevator ride down, the fellow riders all cooed to the babies, remarking on how small they were.

Penelope was a bit overwhelmed when they got to the car and she carefully set the car seat in the base, locking it in. Then she went over to Erin and hugged her close for a moment. "I didn't realize all the commotion would discombobulate me so."

"We'll be home soon enough, and everything will seem to be on more even ground," Erin replied, kissing her cheek softly. They got in the car and drove home. As they parked, Penelope looked around for her colleague's vehicles, finding it odd that they'd be so focused on when they brought the twins home and then not being there. She unbuckled Alan from the car seat and picked him up, cradling him close to her chest.

Erin shouldered the bag and then took Elinor out, holding her against her chest as she went to the door and opened it. Silence greeted them as they entered the kitchen, and Erin let the bag drop onto the counter. "Paul?" Penelope called out, wondering where he'd gone.

"Does this feel odd to you as well?" Erin asked, standing close to Penelope. She nodded in response and bit her lip. "Let's go check out the den. Maybe Paul's in the middle of one of his games. You know he doesn't hear us if he's fully immersed." They went to the den and as Erin put her hand on the doorknob, they heard the rustle of feet. Smiling at Penelope, she pulled the door open and they saw the team.

"Surprise!" The team all smiled at them as they said the word, gathering around. Penelope looked around the room and noticed three laptops had been set up at different spots in the den. On one, Elle and her family waved at them. Annie and her husband were on another, smiling and crying. The last one showed Gideon, who looked so happy for them. Penelope showed off Alan to their virtual guests.

"He's so beautiful, Penelope. I can't wait to meet them at the wedding," Elle said, touching the screen on her side.

"And I can't wait to see you again." She waved to Elle once more before they left to get back to their day. She moved over to the screen where Derek and Reid were talking to Gideon.

He looked at her and smiled. "And this is Alan? I think he'll live up to his name, seeing the stock he comes from."

"Thanks, Gideon." She handed the baby to Reid and looked at her former mentor. "Are you all set for October?"

"Just about. It'll be nice to be there for two weeks. I've missed D.C. and the people there. I just found out the annual retreat is going to be at the camp across the lake one of the weekends you'll be there. They shouldn't bother you too much, since it's a women's group from the Baptist churches in the tri-state area."

"That's fine. I don't think we'll be leaving very often, anyway." He chuckled slightly at the comment and she blushed at how much she'd revealed. "We won't have to worry about snow, will we?"

"Maybe. This is Michigan after all, though it usually doesn't stick in October."

"Even more reason to stay inside in front of the fireplace, Baby Girl." Morgan pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek lightly.

"He is right, Penelope. The cold nights make for the perfect opportunity to snuggle." Penelope heard someone faintly knocking in the background. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." She waved to him and watched the connection wink out.

"So, I wonder who his girlfriend is?"

"And I wonder when we'll get to meet her." Morgan tacked onto Penelope's question. She shrugged and hugged her best friend. "It's good to see you so happy. After everything that happened, I was worried you wouldn't be able to find the joy in life anymore. Why did we never notice how beautiful her heart is?"

"She would never show weakness to her subordinates. To her, that included beauty. I really miss her at the office."

"I do, too, surprisingly. The new Section Chief is nice, but he's so mercurial." She nodded and broke the embrace, looking around the room.

"Where's JJ and Will?" she asked, noticing their absence.

"Kathryn decided today would be good for her appearance. She went into labor two hours before the party. We're visiting them tomorrow."

"I have to ask, did you guys plan on having queen names for your girls?" Reid looked too excited about his query and Penelope knew he was gearing up for a long explanation to the historical namesakes of the girls.

"No, we didn't plan it. I just like the name Elinor. She is not named after Eleanor of Aquitaine, their names are spelt differently."

"But she is still our little princess," Morgan said, stroking the baby's cheek gently before taking her from Erin. "They'll both be just as spoiled by us as you've spoiled Henry and Jack."

Penelope nodded and looked around at their friends. Erin wrapped her arm around her waist and rested her head on Penelope's shoulder. It was so good to feel loved by all their friends and family. She never wanted this love to end.


	33. Chapter 33

"Have you seen my overskirt, Jayje? I can't find it anywhere."

"It's right behind you, PG. Here, let me help." JJ wrapped the skirt around Penelope's waist, tying the string into a tight bow. "These dresses are gorgeous. I'm so glad I agreed to be in the wedding. I've never worn anything so sumptuous." She stroked the soft velvet of her dress as she smiled at Penelope.

"I'm glad you agreed as well. Will won't be able to take his eyes off you." She picked up her bodice and put it on. "Time to tie up the back as well. Oh, my gosh, this is really happening. You know it's almost been two years since I bumped into her on that fateful night? Look what's happened since then."

"You have a family. Which reminds me, I hope you expressed enough milk. There is no way you can breastfeed in this dress."

"Yes, Erin reminded me to do that this morning just before we left." Someone knocked at the door and JJ glided over, opening it slightly.

"Okay, we'll be right out." She turned back to Penelope. "Morgan said Erin's ready. Let's go get you two married." She held out her hand and Penelope took it, smiling at her friend. They got into the waiting tram and were driven down to the ceremony site. JJ held up her dress while Derek helped her out of the tram. Then he took her arm and led her over to the private alcove where she was to wait until she heard the cue of the musicians telling her Erin was in place.

"Are you ready to be Erin's wife, Baby Girl?"

"As I'll ever be. This just cements what we've felt all along. I belong to her, Derek, just like you belong to Reid." She smiled as his face turned red. "Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you shoot each other. Even Erin knows you two are perfect together. I speak from experience – don't get caught before you tell Shepperd."

"We can be discreet."

"Yeah, so were Erin and I. Look at where that got us."

"Two lovely babies, a happy future, and a wonderful group of friends who will do anything for you – including dressing up like pre-Revolutionary France courtiers."

"When you put it like that, it sounds amazing."

"As it should, Baby Girl. There's our cue." Morgan handed her the bouquet from his hand and she took a deep breath. "I still love you."

"And I still love you." She took his arm and he led her from behind the pillar to walk down the aisle. All their close friends and family had made it out to the ceremony, along with some people she didn't recognize, though they looked vaguely familiar. She looked at Morgan, who smiled enigmatically. "Are those?"

"Your oldest brother's children? Yes. They're the only ones we could get to agree to come. We'll introduce you at the reception," he whispered back. "It's our gift to you."

She beamed up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "Thank you." He nodded and they stopped next to Erin, facing the Methodist minister who was also wearing period garments. Penelope found her focus shot throughout the entire ceremony, rotely repeating their vows as the minister said them to her, a dumb smile on her lips as she listened to Cassie read Romans 12. She was startled from her trance by the minister saying the closing words.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the McQueens." They had decided to use Erin's maiden name as their married one. "Ladies, you may seal your marriage with a kiss." They turned to each other and Erin took the initiative, wrapping her arms around Penelope and kissing her deeply to the cheers of their friends and colleagues. Penelope had just about melted into her wife when she broke the kiss and they grinned out at the crowd.

The string quartet began to play the recessional as she and Erin glided down the aisle. They waited at the back for the rest of their wedding party to join them in the receiving line. In the distance, the trams waited to take their guests to the hall where the reception would be held.

Erin and Penelope greeted their guests warmly as they exited the garden until everyone was gone. However, her niece and nephew didn't make an appearance. They went back in the secluded garden to take pictures and Penelope saw them up by Gideon, looking at the babies, while Paul and Karen hovered protectively nearby.

"Are you ready to take the pictures now?" Their photographer appeared at their side, smiling at them. "I got some real beautiful shot of the ceremony." They nodded and made their way back up to the front of their private alcove. "All right, let's get a few shots of just the two of you."

Erin and Penelope clasped hands and stood under the archway. The photographer posed them in numerous positions and then the bridal party joined them for number of other pictures. Finally, the photographer had the family join the pictures. Penelope and Erin took the babies from Gideon's arms and stood with Paul, Annie, and Karen. "Would you like to join us? You are family, after all," Erin said kindly, motioning to their niece and nephew. "I'm Erin McQueen. And you are?"

"Gabby Garcia." The girl stepped forward and shook Erin's hand, smiling slightly. "This is my brother, Dann." The young man stepped forward, hugging Penelope and then Erin.

"Aunt Penelope, why did you stop sending cards to us?" he asked as the pictures were taken.

"It hurt too much to get them returned."

"Well, I'm in college now. You can send them to me there." Penelope squeezed his shoulder tightly as the photographer finished up.

"All right, we have a party to get to. Gabby, Dann, you'll be sitting with Gideon and Cassie, near the head table. They'll have the twins, if you want to hold them during the reception." Morgan smiled at them and led the group over to the last trolley. He helped Erin and then Penelope into the vehicle and then the rest of the group. Once under way, the ride only took a few minutes and Gideon, Aaron and Jack, and Cassie went in with the family.

The remaining six people lined up and waited for their names to be announced. Finally, Erin and Penelope were introduced and they entered the hall to thunderous applause. Penelope blushed and turned into Erin, ducking her head slightly. They walked up to their table, but before they could sit, Morgan picked up the bell by his plate and started ringing it, a wide grin on his face. She turned to Erin and kissed her, short and sweet. That didn't appease Morgan and he rang the bell once more. Erin took a deep breath and pulled Penelope close, deeply kissing her. Finally, they came up for air and sat down by their places.

As they ate, the string quartet played softly. The meal was veal picatta, a nod to their first romantic meal. They finished quickly and went around to their guests, smiling and making small talk. Finally, a good majority of their guests were finished eating as well, and they went over to the cake. JJ handed the knife to Erin and they cut into the confection, pulling out the piece and setting it onto a plate. Penelope took a fork and broke off a bite, bringing it to her wife's lips. Erin opened her mouth and accepted the bite. She handed the fork to Erin and let the bite she offered her in. A bit of frosting hot on her nose and Erin wiped it away.

Smiling saucily at her wife, she opened her mouth and Erin slipped the finger inside, letting Penelope clean it. This elicited a whoop from Morgan and they both blushed and then returned to their seats. JJ cut the rest of the cake and the staff passed them out. "And now, it's time for the first dance," the dj said. As they stood, the dj began to play 'Peel Me a Grape'. They swayed in time to the music, coming closer and closer together.

"I never want this moment to end," Penelope whispered in Erin's ear.

"I do. I want to get to our honeymoon where there will be no prying eyes looking at your hands on my ass."

Penelope giggled and slid her hands back up to Erin's waist. "Is this better, my love?"

"Yes and no. How much longer until we go to our hotel room?"

"At least a few more songs. And I really should talk to my niece and nephew." She kissed Erin's cheek softly and then snuggled close once more. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"In a millions little ways, yes. I love you, too." Erin sighed, resting her head on Penelope's shoulder. The song finally concluded and they made their way over to the family table. Gideon was feeding Elinor while Gabby was trying to figure out how to feed Alan. "Here, let me show you," Erin said gently, taking both child and bottle Gabby's hands while she sat. Gabby scooted the chair closer to her new aunt and watched what she did.

"So, what are you studying in college?" Penelope asked Dann.

"I'm going into biochemistry," he replied. "I want to be a scientist when all is said and done. Gabby's studying English Lit."

"What college are you going to?"

"I'm at Georgetown. Gabby decided to go to Bryn Mawr."

"Good schools. Why didn't you look me up sooner?"

"We didn't think you wanted to be a part of our lives, Aunt Penelope. Plus, Dad didn't think you'd be a good influence on us, what with the trial and all." Gabby looked down at Alan, smiling sadly at him. "I should have just listened to my heart. We put our addresses in the card we got you. We should probably head out now. I have a long drive ahead of me." She stood up and went over to Penelope, hugging her tightly. Dann followed suit and they left the hall.

"It'll take time." Penelope looked at Gideon, who was smiling at her. "After I initiated contact with Steven once more, it took him a long time to warm up to me. Just keep trying with them." He handed Elinor to Penelope and then patted her shoulder. "You've made a good life for yourself, my dear. Love is a wonderful thing to hold onto in our lives."

"Thank you, Gideon. For everything." Penelope turned to him, hugging him tightly.

He rubbed her back gently as she started to cry. "Hey now, none of that. Today is supposed to be one of the happiest of your life. Are you ready to head to the hotel?"

"I think so. It's time to be alone again, you know?" He nodded and took her hand, helping her to stand. Emily caught their eyes and stood up from the head table, joining them. "Are you sure you're good with taking the twins tonight?"

"Aaron's good with kids. We'll be fine, and if there're any questions, I'll call Karen. No one is going to disturb you on this night." Emily took Elinor and held her close as she brought her over to Aaron. Paul came up and took Alan, kissing his mother on the cheek. He then kissed Penelope's cheek lightly.

"Have fun up in Tustin. I won't be able to get up to see you, but if you need anything, there's only three hours separating us, Mom." She looked at him, puzzled by his calling her that. "The twins will get older before we know it, and well, they should call you Mom, not Penelope. If they hear me calling you Mom, then there won't be any confusion. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine. Oh, Paul." She hugged him tightly, overcome by emotion.

"Ah, don't get mushy now. Go with Gideon and Emily."

She nodded and he walked over to where Aaron sat, sitting at his table. "All right, I think I'm ready." Penelope took Erin's arm and they followed Gideon and Emily out of the hall. Gideon's SUV was fully decked out in wedding regalia and they all groaned at the sight. "Morgan and Reid have to be behind this."

"And they'll be the ones to clean it up," Gideon replied shortly as he opened the door for Penelope, helping her up into the vehicle. He followed suit with Erin while Emily got in the front seat. He got under way, driving quickly into the city proper. "We reserved the honeymoon suite at the Churchill Hotel for you. I'll be by to take you to the airport at seven. When you land in Grand Rapids, there will be a rental car waiting for you, we arranged that as well."

"Are you picking up the twins, or are they meeting us at the airport?" Erin asked.

"I'll have the twins with me when I pick you up." At the hotel, Gideon helped them out of the vehicle while Emily went to check them in. He handed Penelope the small overnight bag and then kissed her cheek gently. "Have a good night."

"I'm sure it will be," she purred in response, wrapping an arm around Erin's waist as they entered the hotel. Emily handed them the room key and Penelope saw they were on the top floor. "Pretty swanky."

"Nothing but the best for our girls, Penelope. You should know that by now." Emily hugged them and went outside while they found the elevator bank. They rode up alone and Penelope snuggled close to Erin, burying her face in her wife's shoulder.

While Erin opened their door, Penelope nipped at her neck, licking at the pulse point. "Honey, we have all night to do that. Please, let me get the door open." Her words broke off in a low moan as Penelope sucked hard on her neck. "Frak, that's amazing." Penelope chuckled and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open with her hand.

Erin flipped the lights on and set the bag on the floor. Penelope closed the door and threw the deadbolt. "Now can we have some fun?"

"Undressing you is going to be the most fun, my peacock." Penelope purred as she felt Erin's hands come to rest on her waist. "Let's get closer to the bed," she whispered, guiding Penelope over. Erin slipped her shoes off and then began to loosen the bodice Penelope wore. As it came away from her chest, Penelope held it in place. She shivered as Erin ran her fingers up and down her spine.

"Erin," she whimpered as her wife slipped her hands under the bodice to cup her breasts, thumbing the nipples gently. "You'll drive me mad if you keep that up."

"I know." Erin leaned forward and kissed Penelope's neck as she untied the overskirt, letting it fall to the floor. Next came the underskirt and the pannier and Penelope was left in her shift.

"Turn around; it's my turn to undress you." Erin did as told and Penelope made quick work of the outfit, not having as much patience as Erin to go slowly. Once she was also only in her shift, Penelope slowly removed the dove colored fascinator from Erin's hair and then began to pull out the bobby pins holding her hair up in its elaborate up do "Your hair has gotten so long," Penelope sighed as she ran her fingers through the waist length tresses.

"You wanted it long, and I am more than happy to oblige you. Besides, I love it this length, it's so easy to tease you with now." Erin pulled Penelope off balance, bringing them both crashing onto the bed. Penelope giggled as Erin pulled off their shifts and she lost herself in the feel of Erin's skin on hers. This magic, this bliss, would be hers forever.


	34. Chapter 34

Penelope woke up the next morning to Erin's hands wandering over her body. "Mmm, do we have time for that right now?"

"Unfortunately, no. I laid out your clothes on the dresser. There's not enough time to shower now, I thought we could do that tonight once the twins are asleep."

"Sounds good to me." As Penelope dressed, she watched Erin put her hair up, the very act sensuous beyond belief to her. "While we're at the cabin, will you wear your hair down every day? I know it can be a hassle, but it looks so lovely."

"Anything for you, my sweet peacock."

There was a knock on their door. "Are you two decent yet?" Emily asked, her voice muffled slightly. Penelope giggled and went over to the door, letting her in. "I'm going to take care of everything here. You go down and get on your honeymoon. Jason's waiting with two cranky babies." She smiled and hugged the pair as they left the room.

Erin climbed in the passenger seat of the vehicle so Penelope could ride with the babies and feed them as Gideon drove to the airport. "I forgot to tell you, I may have a visitor when you're there. Kathryn Mayfield usually stops by at some point during the retreat. We've formed a close friendship over the years I've been in Michigan."

"Thanks for the heads up, Jason." He pulled into short term parking and helped them carry everything inside. Penelope hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek before he left. "Okay, after we get checked in, I'll have to talk to the TSA agent about our guns. Why don't you go find our gate and I'll join you when I'm done."

"Sounds like a plan, my dove." She checked in and handed Erin her boarding pass. "We're at Gate A7." Penelope kissed her cheek and went down the hallway carrying Elinor and the carry-on bag. The line for security wasn't very long and soon Penelope was through and going down to the gate. Thankfully, she didn't get chosen for extra screening, so she was able to hold on to Elinor the entire time.

About twenty minutes later, Erin joined her, adjusting her blouse. "Well, at least they know I'm not hiding anything under my clothes."

"You opted for the pat down?"

"Of course. I'm not going through the cancer machine and potentially cut my time short with you. Plus, little Alan's body shouldn't be bombarded with that. Should it, my little guy?" Erin kissed his cheek softly before setting him down next to his sister. "I suppose it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Way to think positive, my love." They fell into one of their easy silences as Penelope worked on a crossword puzzle and Erin rocked the car seats with her feet. The babies were soon asleep and Erin pulled out their Nook and started reading. "Erin?"

"Yes, Penelope?"

"I love you. I still can't believe this is real, that we're together and in love and have two beautiful children. Will you pinch me?" Erin leaned over and squeezed Penelope's earlobe tightly. "Yep, this is real, all right. Oh, how I love you. I don't think there will ever be time enough to tell you how much."

"I think we could describe it as being as infinite as the stars in the sky," Erin said lowly.

"Or as the grains of sand on the beach."

"Or as deep as the Marianas Trench. Great, now I'm all mushy this morning. This is all your fault, my beloved peacock."

Penelope just smiled as she leaned over to kiss Erin. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Their flight was announced moments later and they took the babies out of their carriers, leaving them at the end of the jet way and then getting settled in first class. About halfway through the flight, Elinor started fussing and Erin pulled her blanket out, covering Penelope's shoulder as she fed their daughter. Alan slept contentedly the entire flight, which Penelope thought a minor miracle. Usually he was the fussy one.

When they landed in Grand Rapids, the car seats were waiting for them as they deplaned. They went to the boarding area and put the babies in them before heading to baggage claim. Penelope stayed back with the children while Erin grabbed their bags and then went to the Hertz counter. She was back in minutes with the keys to a vehicle.

"Jason has a funny sense of humor. We have a black Escalade for the next sixteen days."

"Once an FBI agent, always an FBI agent, I suppose. And it will be easier to get the twins in and out of." Penelope slung their carry-on bag over her shoulder and picked up the car seats, following Erin out to the rental lot. Erin put their bags in the back while Penelope got the babies situated and then they were underway. As Erin got on US 131 North, Penelope fed their address into the GPS device.

"Okay, Gideon said nothing about living on a two track," Penelope said as they turned down a poorly marked road. "Are we even going to get cell service here?"

"Seeing as how he managed to Skype us for the welcome home party, I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Besides, we're getting away from all that for two weeks, remember?"

Penelope sighed. "Yeah, I do. I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself for two weeks. I mean, we can't spend every waking moment in bed, can we?"

"Farmer's market, fresh apple cider, old fashioned doughnuts. Long walks in the woods along the paths Jason's carved out. I can think of so many things we can do together here, far from the noisome crowd." Erin parked and leaned over, kissing Penelope's cheek. "Plus, we'll probably have to entertain Kathryn one afternoon. The time here is going to fly by."

*~~*~~*

The next evening, as Erin was pouring them team, an insistent knocking came on their door. "Jason! Jason! Let me in! It's not safe in these woods right now!" Erin set the teapot down and grabbed her gun from on top of the refrigerator. She motioned with her head for Penelope to go into the living room. She grabbed the twins and set them down on the couch, listening for Erin.

"Who's there?" she called out, going to the door.

"It's Kathryn, where's Jason?" Erin yanked the door open, holding the gun up as she did so. "What have you done to Jason?" The young woman's face was stark white with terror, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. Erin pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door once more.

"Slowly make your way to that chair with your hands behind your head. No sudden moves. Once you're seated, you may tell us what's going on." Erin kept her gun trained on Kathryn as the young woman complied with the order.

"Beloved, she's frightened. I don't think you need to be so short with her."

"And Gracie looked innocent, too. Looks can be deceiving. Now, speak."

"My church is hosting the women's retreat this year at the camp, so we decided to come up and spend the week bonding before the other ladies came up for the weekend. I was feeding the horses, since the barn girl had to go into town for some things. While I was up in the hayloft, I heard gunshots. So, I buried myself in the hay bales, trying to make myself as inconspicuous as possible. I remembered that from Jason's books – you hide and you be silent as death.

"Then, I heard at least two men come into the barn. I assumed they were looking for me and tried not to even breathe as they tore apart the bottom of the barn. One climbed up into the loft and I could smell the stench of cigarettes on him as he came closer to where I was hiding. I think the dust got to him, because he started sneezing and told the others there was no one up there. I waited until nightfall before I even thought of moving and I came here as fast as I could."

"Were you followed?" Erin asked tightly.

"I don't think so. I used a path known only to Jason and myself, and didn't use my flashlight app. Jason's taught me well in the few years I've known him."

"It'll be okay. We're in the FBI and worked with Gideon. Don't worry," Penelope said kindly, kneeling in front of the crying woman and pulling her close to her.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do – Kathryn, you call 911 and report a hostage situation at the camp. Penelope, I want you to call Hotch and have him assemble the team and be ready to go at a moment's notice. If this is as bad as it sounds, they'll need the BAU here to handle it."

Penelope nodded and pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialing his number. "Hey, Boss Man."

"Penelope! Are you all right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We're on our way to Tustin. Right near you, actually, if Gideon's map is correct. There's a hostage situation at the camp and we've been called in. Stay in the cabin. Reid and Gideon will be there almost as soon as we land. What did you need?"

"To tell you about the hostage situation. Gideon's friend, Kathryn, managed to sneak out and we have her here. What's your ETA?"

"Twenty minutes until we land at Wexford County Airport, and then another twenty minutes until we're at the camp. Just sit tight until they get there. Gideon says the password will be 'peacocks and doves'. If someone comes to the door and doesn't say that, it's not them."

"Okay. Thanks, Hotch. Stay safe out there."

"Will do, Penelope. You, too."

"They're on their way already?" Erin asked as Penelope put her phone in her pocket.

"I guess. Gideon and Reid will be here in about forty-five minutes. There's a safe word I need to listen for. Will you hand me my gun? You can watch the twins while I listen for them." Erin nodded sharply, going quietly to the kitchen and taking Penelope's gun down from the fridge as well.

"What should I do?" Kathryn asked, some color returning to her face.

"Nothing. I think we have this handled," Erin said as she gave Penelope her gun. She kissed Penelope sweetly and Penelope felt her eyes well up.

"Oh! You're Erin and Penelope, aren't you? Jason told me about the trial when he got back last year. I must admit, I looked up what I could find about what happened. The two of you are so courageous. I don't think I could have survived that ordeal like you did." They exchanged a look and Kathryn blushed. "Sorry, I'm a true crime geek. I'll shut up now."

The time passed slowly and Penelope felt the tension build up in her body as she anxiously watched the door and her watch. Finally, there was an insistent rapping against the heavy oak door. She moved closer, her gun ready to shoot if it were not their friends. "Yes?"

"It's us, Penny."

"And what's the password?"

"Peacocks and doves." Penelope relaxed, releasing the breath she'd been holding. She opened the door and smiled at Gideon's welcome face. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine. Thank you for making it here so quickly."

"Reid will stay here with you until the crisis passes. I need to take Kathryn with me to the camp, since she knows how many people the unsubs have." Gideon kissed Penelope's temple sweetly and escorted the young woman out into the night. Reid shut and locked the door and then shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Some honeymoon, huh? Of all the people this had to happen to… You're just a trouble magnet, McQueen."

Penelope arched her eyebrow and smacked him lightly on the chest. "Just for that, you get twin duty tonight. If they start to cry, bring them to us. We are going to bed."

"But Penelope!"

"No, Reid. I don't think there's any changing her mind. Have fun." Erin took Penelope's outstretched hand and they went upstairs. Penelope could hear Reid talking to the twins as they turned into the bedroom. "Everything will be fine. The team is here now."

"Are you saying that for your benefit or mine?"

"Both." Erin kissed Penelope before sinking down on the large bed. "I just want to go to sleep and wake up to find this nightmare over. How do we attract this?"

"I don't know. I just want a peaceful life with you and our children." Penelope joined Erin on the bed, snuggling against her as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Will we ever find that peace?"

"I hope so, my peacock." Erin nuzzled her face into Penelope's neck, sighing. There was a moment of silence, and then they heard Elinor begin to cry a little. Reid's voice came wafting up the stairs, singing a lullaby to their daughter, who soon calmed down. "He's so good with children." She yawned deeply and tightened her grip on Penelope's waist.

"He is. I feel safe falling asleep now. He'll look after them…" Penelope's voice faded as her eyes closed heavily, exhaustion finally winning out. A few hours later, she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"McQueen. Queenie! They're hungry, I think. Their diapers are dry. I changed them not too long ago, so this can be the only option."

Her eyes cracked open and she blurrily looked at him. "Did you bring them with you?"

"Alan. He's the crankiest right now. I soothed Ellie with her stuffed bunny. Did you know she's teething already?"

"Oh yeah, Sugar. I figured that out the moment she bit down on my nipple." She smiled at how red Reid's face became and opened her blouse, bringing Alan to her breast. He latched on right away, suckling strongly. "Why don't you run down and get Ellie while I feed him? I don't think your face can get much redder."

He nodded and turned on his heel, fairly running back downstairs. "So, our boy genius doesn't like the sight of breasts?"

"He was creeped out by Henry moving inside of JJ, so this doesn't surprise me. I shouldn't tease him."

"No, you shouldn't tease me," he replied as he stepped into the room once more, holding a whimpering Elinor. "She's starting to look more like you as the days go by, Erin."

"Thanks, Spencer." Erin smiled gently up at him and took Elinor from his hands. "If you wait a few more minutes, you can put Alan back to sleep. Once he's sated, he goes down easily. Is that a trait he picked up from you?"

Reid coughed, his blush returning. "I wouldn't know what you're talking about."

"At least he's not rushing ahead in his development like his sister. Hopefully his teeth don't start coming in for another six months or so." Penelope pulled Alan away from her breast, handing him up to Reid. "He usually burps after the first six pats on his back. You don't have to be too gentle. He won't break. Erin taught me that."

She took Elinor and held her up to her breast. Her eyes closed heavily and she shook her head to wake herself back up. "Penny, what are we going to do with the rest of our time here?" Erin asked to help keep her stimulated.

"Nothing. I'm not moving an inch from this cabin and the surrounding woods. I think we have enough supplies to last us for two weeks. Unless you want to head back into town. I think we'll end up finding our peace here, among the trees."

A loud rapping came on the downstairs door. "I'll go check it out," Reid said, quickly handing Alan to Erin. "Do not come downstairs unless I say it's safe." He drew his gun out and crept down the stairs.

Penelope held Elinor a little more closely, starting to rock with her a little. Erin put a hand on her shoulder and she lay back against her wife. "I'm sure everything's fine, honey. If it were the unsubs, they would have burst in without knocking." Erin's hair fell around them, covering them, and Penelope breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"I know you're probably right, but my head and my heart don't always communicate well. You know that."

Erin kissed her cheek. "Ah, it's one of the things I love about you." Penelope giggled slightly as she turned her body to lean against Erin. "I also love that you have a tender heart." She kissed her again. "And that you sought me out, chose me when I was not ready to choose." This time, Penelope met her lips in a sweet kiss. "And that despite everything, you've remained with me."

Reid came racing up the stairs. "You guys are safe. SWAT moved in thirty minutes ago and took out the unsubs. Thankfully, Kathryn was able to give the team a plan of attack on how to get into the mess hall. If it hadn't been for her, this would have taken much longer. Hotch and Gideon are downstairs and want to see you." He took Elinor from Penelope's arms and they got up from the bed.

Hand in hand, they walked down the stairs. Hotch and Gideon were pacing the living room and looked up when they heard the bottom stair creak. "We got everyone out safe. I'm sorry we had to interrupt your honeymoon."

"At least you were able to get things done quickly. Are you going back with them, Gideon?"

"Yes. It's been nice getting caught up with old friends at the Smithsonian. The rest of your time here should be peaceful. Oh, and Kathryn wants to know if you'd like to climb Sunshine Mountain with her sometime later this week. She's grateful you offered her sanctuary in her time of need. One of the ladies from the church would watch the babies while you did so. If I were you, I'd take her up on the offer. It's gorgeous up there at night. This is her cell phone number so you can let her know either way."

"Thanks, Gideon. We might just take her up on that offer." Penelope took the slip of paper from his hand and let him hug her close. "Now get back to your vacation."

"Actually, we're crashing here for the night. There's not much time before dawn, so we'll head back home once everyone's gotten some rest," Aaron said.

"Head back upstairs, ladies. I'll grab blankets for us for down here."

"Does this mean we get a Gideon breakfast?"

"Of course, Penelope. The rest of the team will be here, too, for it."

Penelope smiled and they went back upstairs. Putting the babies in their crib, they crawled into bed, falling quickly asleep.

*~~*~~*

"How much further to the top?" Penelope gasped out, taking a short rest on her way up the hillside.

"We're just about there. The view is so worth it, trust me." Kathryn smiled at them. "Thank you for joining me."

"We needed to find some peace once more. That was our point in coming out here."

"This is the best place for that. Let's get moving again. Duane said he'd have the tents set up and fire going for us when we made it to the top."

Penelope took a deep breath and followed after Erin and Kathryn. After about another twelve minutes of climbing, the land evened out ad Penelope could make out the warm glow of a fire. Erin fell back and took hold of her hand, walking with her the rest of the way.

"I spread out some blankets on the ground near the fire. It's a clear night, so you can see the stars for miles." Penelope whirled around to face the voice. "I'm Duane, I run the camp. I'll be spending the night in my truck, keeping watch over everything here. After our scare Tuesday evening, I don't want anything happening to you."

"Thank you, Duane." Erin shook his hand and then they went over to the fire. Kathryn was pouring them mugs of hot chocolate and they sat on the low benches, letting the fire warm them. Once their drinks were gone, Penelope got up and laid down on one of the blankets, looking up at the night sky.

"Come join me, my dove. The sight is so beautiful." Erin curled up next to Penelope, staring up as well. "It was these very same stars that brought us together almost two years ago."

"And they'll always shine down on us." Erin splayed out her hand over Penelope's chest. "It's so quiet here. I can feel it settle in my soul."

"I can, too." They watched the stars until Erin started shivering too much. "We're going to turn in now, Kathryn. Have a good night."

"You, too, Penelope."

They stepped inside the tent and found the sleeping bags were joined to make a pallet large enough for both of them. Penelope crawled in first, holding up the sleeping bag so Erin could easily join her. Erin zipped them in, making it tight and cozy. Somehow, Erin contorted her body to turn and face Penelope. Delicately, she kissed Penelope over and over as their eyes fluttered closed. Penelope fell asleep with Erin's lips on hers.

In the morning, they watched the sun come up over the hillside before riding back down to the camp. Penelope ached to see her children again. "It's always hard, the first night away from them," Erin whispered in her ear as they pulled up next to their Escalade. They got out and went into the dining hall. A few women were in line getting food, while others were crowded around one of the couches near the fireplace, cooing over the twins.

"Penelope, Erin, your babies are so darling. Ellie slept through the night, I didn't hear a peep out of her until I woke her up to feed her after Alan." Evelyn smiled up at them, Elinor in her arms. "Marsha helped me with them this morning. I think Alan's starting to get hungry, though. He's a wiggle worm right now."

Marsha handed the baby up to Penelope, scooting over so she could sit on the couch, One of the older women pulled out a blanket, draping it over Penelope to give her some privacy. Erin went up and got them food as Penelope fed Elinor. Other women took Alan and Elinor so that they could eat as well.

"Thanks again for coming with me last night. I hope you enjoyed it."

"We did, Kathryn. Here's our contact info, if you want to keep in touch with us." Penelope smiled at the young woman. "It's okay to be a true crime geek. The more aware you are, the better you can protect yourself."

"Thanks, Penelope." The young woman hugged Penelope quickly before stepping away. "Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. I pray God smiles on your marriage."

Penelope got in the Escalade and Erin started it up. As she backed out, Penelope waved to Kathryn until she was out of sight. "Do you think Gideon has a pen and paper at the cabin?"

"He should. Why?"

"I know what I want to write to Rossi."

"I see." Penelope watched Erin's jaw tighten just a little.

"Erin, my love, my dove, trust me. I'm not opening a line of communication with him. I just know what I need to tell him. To let him know we've moved on and any absolution he needs to find is between him and God."

A tiny smile flickered across Erin's face. "I have you. I need to keep that in mind. He's where he can't hurt us any longer and we'll let him know that, too."

"Exactly." Erin pulled into the driveway and parked next to the cabin. She took Elinor out of the vehicle while Penelope grabbed Alan. Once inside, Erin took both babies upstairs while Penelope searched for a pen and paper. Finally, she found some and went into the kitchen to write.

 _Dear David, It never would have happened had Spencer not told me about his favorite constellation. With my head up in the stars, I ran smack-dab into her and set off a chain of events that brought us to this moment…_ As she continued to write, she smiled when Erin set a mug of tea down in front of her. Her wife was right. He couldn't hurt them any longer. The peacock and dove had come home to roost together, never to be parted again.


End file.
